Uma Noite para se Entregar
by Maah Cullen
Summary: Spindle Cove é o destino de certos tipos de jovens-mulheres: bem-nascidas, delicadas, tímidas, que não se encantaram com os homens ou as que se encantaram demais com o homem errado. Isabella não quer aquele homem invadindo sua tranquila vida, mas Edward não está disposto a desistir de conseguir o que deseja, então os dois se preparam para se enfrentar e iniciar uma intensa batalha!
1. Prólogo

**Então, cá estamos com outro volume de Spindle Cove. Espero que gostem tanto da história de Susanna Finch (Isabella Swan) e Victor Bramwell (Edward Cullen) quanto gostaram da Minerva e do Colin!**

* * *

 **UMA NOITE PARA SE ENTREGAR - SPINDLE COVE, VOL. 01.**

Spindle Cove é o destino de certos tipos de jovens-mulheres: bem-nascidas, delicadas, tímidas, que não se adaptaram ao casamento ou que se desencantaram com ele, ou então as que se encantaram demais com o homem _errado._ Isabella Swan, a linda e extremamente inteligente filha única do Conselheiro Real, Sir Charlie Swan, é a anfitriã da vila. Ela lidera as jovens que lá vivem, defendendo-as com unhas e dentes, pois tem o compromisso de transformá-las em grandes mulheres descobrindo e desenvolvendo seus talentos.

O lugar é bastante pacato, até o dia em que chega o tenente-coronel do Exército Britânico, Edward Cullen. O forte homem viu sua vida despedaçar-se quando uma bala de chumbo atravessou seu joelho enquanto defendia a Inglaterra na guerra contra Napoleão Bonaparte. Como o tenente sabe que Sir Charlie Swan é o único que pode devolver seu comando, parte para pedir sua ajuda. Porém, em vez disso, ganha um título não solicitado de Lorde, um castelo que não queria, e a missão de reunir doze homens da região, equipá-los, armá-los e treiná-los para estabelecer uma milícia respeitável.

Isabella não quer aquele homem invadindo sua tranquila vida, mas Edward não está disposto a desistir de conseguir o que deseja. Então, os dois se preparam para se enfrentar e iniciar uma intensa batalha! O que ambos não imaginam é que a mesma força que os repele pode se transformar em uma atração incontrolável.

* * *

 **Galerinha,**

 **Como bem sabem, estamos em reta final com USPSP. Postei essa introdução, mas o prólogo virá apenas no dia 16/07 (próximo sábado ao fim da outra fic). Realmente espero vê-las aos montes por aqui, se divertindo com os livros de Tessa Dare tanto quanto eu me diverti adaptando para o nosso casal mega-fofo.**

 **Até o dia 16/07... Beijos!**


	2. CABUM

**Personagens de Stephanie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare (Spindle Cove, vol. I).**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 _"É um fenômeno atmosférico causado por rajadas intermitentes de... Ovelhas."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.:Sussex, Inglaterra - 1813:.**

Edward encarou um par de olhos escuros e arregalados. Olhos que refletiam uma surpreendente centelha de inteligência. Aquela poderia ser a fêmea rara com quem um homem conseguia argumentar.

\- Agora, atenção! - disse ele. - Nós podemos fazer isto da forma mais fácil ou podemos dificultar tudo.

Bufando suavemente, ela virou a cabeça. Era como se ele tivesse deixado de existir.

Edward apoiou seu peso na perna boa, sentindo o golpe em seu orgulho. Ele era um tenente-coronel do Exército Britânico e, com mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, diziam que compunha uma figura impressionante. Normalmente, bastava um olhar enviesado de sua parte, para suprimir qualquer tentativa de desobediência. Não estava acostumado a ser ignorado.

\- Escute bem o que vou dizer. - Ele deu um puxão forte na orelha dela e engrossou a voz para que ficasse ainda mais ameaçador. - Se sabe o que é melhor para você, vai fazer o que estou dizendo.

Embora ela não pronunciasse nenhuma palavra, sua resposta era clara: _que tal você admirar meu grande traseiro lanoso?_

Maldita _ovelha_.

\- Ah, o interior da Inglaterra. Tão encantador. Tão... perfumado. - Jasper aproximou-se, despido de seu refinado casaco londrino, afundado até a cintura em um rio de lã. Enxugando com um lenço o brilho da transpiração de sua têmpora, perguntou: - Imagino que isso signifique que não possamos simplesmente voltar?

À frente deles, um garoto que empurrava um carrinho derrubou sua carga, espalhando milho por toda a estrada. Era um almoço grátis em que todos os carneiros e ovelhas de Sussex estavam presentes. Um tropel imenso de ovelhas agitava-se e balia ao redor do infeliz garoto, deliciando-se com os grãos derramados e obstruindo completamente o caminho das carroças de Edward.

\- Será que conseguimos fazer os animais recuarem? - perguntou Jasper. - Talvez possamos dar a volta, encontrar outro caminho.

Edward gesticulou, mostrando o cenário à volta deles.

\- Não existe outro caminho.

Estavam parados no meio da estradinha de terra que passava por um tipo de vale estreito e tortuoso. De um lado, elevava-se um barranco repleto de arbustos e, do outro, dezenas de metros de brejo separavam a estrada de imensas falésias. Abaixo delas – bem abaixo – estava o brilhante mar turquesa. Se o ar estivesse razoavelmente seco e claro, e se Edward apertasse os olhos na direção da fina linha azul no horizonte, poderia ver a costa norte da França.

Tão perto. Ele chegaria lá. Não naquele dia, mas em breve. Tinha uma tarefa a cumprir naquela região e, quanto antes a concluísse, tanto antes poderia voltar ao seu regimento. Nada poderia detê-lo.

A não ser ovelhas. Maldição. Parecia que as ovelhas eram capazes de detê-lo.

\- Eu cuido delas. - disse uma voz grossa.

O cabo McCarty juntou-se a eles. Edward olhou para o lado e viu o gigantesco suboficial levantando o rifle.

\- Não podemos simplesmente atirar nelas, Emmett.

Obediente como sempre, McCarty baixou a arma.

\- Eu tenho meu sabre. Afiei a lâmina ontem à noite...

\- Também não podemos fatiá-las.

Emmett deu de ombros.

\- Estou com fome.

Sim, esse era Emmett: direto, prático e impiedoso.

\- Estamos todos com fome. - O estômago de Edward roncou em apoio àquela declaração. - Mas abrir caminho é nosso objetivo no momento, e é mais difícil mover ovelhas mortas que vivas. Temos que empurrá-las para o lado.

Emmett baixou o cão de seu rifle, desarmando-o, e então, com um movimento ágil, virou a arma e bateu a coronha contra um flanco lanoso.

\- Mexa-se, ovelha maldita!

O animal arrastou-se alguns passos barranco acima, empurrando seus companheiros na mesma direção. Mais atrás, os condutores das carroças fizeram seus animais avançarem e logo acionaram novamente os freios, para aproveitar aqueles poucos centímetros que haviam conquistado.

As duas carroças transportavam suprimentos para reequipar o regimento de Edward: mosquetes, balas, granadas, lã e branqueador para os uniformes. Ele não poupava despesas e faria com que subissem aquela colina. Mesmo que levasse o dia todo e que cada passo provocasse dores excruciantes da coxa à canela. Seus superiores achavam que ele não estava recuperado o bastante para reassumir o comando de campo. Edward provaria que estavam errados. Um passo de cada vez.

\- Isto é absurdo. - resmungou Jasper. - Neste ritmo vamos chegar na próxima terça-feira.

\- Pare de falar e comece a agir. - Edward empurrou uma ovelha com o pé, franzindo o rosto ao fazê-lo. Com a perna já acabando com ele, a última coisa de que necessitava era um incômodo, mas era exatamente isso que havia herdado, junto com as contas e posses de seu pai: a responsabilidade pelo primo vagabundo, Jasper Hale, Lorde Payne.

Bateu no flanco de outra ovelha, o que lhe valeu um balido indignado e mais alguns centímetros.

\- Tive uma ideia. - disse Jasper.

Edward grunhiu; aquilo não era uma surpresa. Adultos, ele e Jasper eram pouco mais que estranhos; mas, durante os poucos anos em que conviveram em Eton, seu primo mais novo sempre estava cheio de ideias. Ideias que o deixaram afundado até as canelas em excremento. Literalmente, em pelo menos uma ocasião.

Jasper olhou de Edward para Emmett e de novo para o primo, com os olhos aguçados.

\- Eu lhes pergunto, cavalheiros, nós temos ou não uma grande quantidade de pólvora preta?

* * *

\- Tranquilidade é a alma da nossa comunidade!

A menos de quinhentos metros de distância, Isabella Swan estava sentada na sala decorada com cortinas de renda da Queen's Ruby, uma pensão para moças de fino trato. Com ela, conversavam as possíveis novas moradoras do local, a Sra. Brandon e suas três filhas solteiras.

\- Aqui em Spindle Cove as moças desfrutam de uma atmosfera salutar, de aperfeiçoamento. - Isabella apontou para um grupo de jovens que, reunidas junto à lareira, bordavam empenhadas. - Está vendo? O retrato da boa saúde e do refinamento.

Em sincronia, as moças ergueram os olhos do trabalho e sorriram contida e placidamente.

 _Excelente_. Ela fez um meneio aprovando com a cabeça.

Normalmente, as moças de Spindle Cove nunca desperdiçariam uma tarde tão linda bordando dentro de casa. Estariam passeando pelo campo, tomando banho de mar na enseada ou escalando as falésias. Mas em dias como aquele, quando novas visitantes chegavam à vila, todas compreendiam que certo nível de decoro era necessário. Isabella se permitia uma mentirinha inocente quando se tratava de salvar a vida de uma jovem.

\- A senhora aceita mais chá? - perguntou ela, ao receber um bule cheio da Sra. Nichols, a idosa proprietária da pensão. Se a Sra. Brandon observasse as moças atentamente, talvez reparasse nas moderadas obscenidades gaélicas que Rosalie Taylor bordava ou que na agulha de Violet Winterbottom nem mesmo tinha linha. A Sra. Brandon fungou. Embora o dia estivesse agradável, ela se abanava com vigor.

\- Bem, Srta. Swan, talvez este lugar possa fazer bem à minha Tanya **.** \- Ela olhou para a filha mais velha. - Já consultei os melhores médicos, tentei muitos tratamentos. Até a levei para Bath, em busca de cura.

Isabella aquiesceu, compreensiva. Pelo que havia entendido, Tanya Brandon sofria de ataques de asma desde pequena. Com cabelo louro e um sorriso que formava uma linha rosada, a mais velha das irmãs era belíssima. Sua saúde frágil havia atrasado o que teria sido um debute deslumbrante. Contudo, Isabella suspeitava fortemente de que eram todos aqueles médicos e tratamentos que mantinham a jovem doente.

Ela abriu um sorriso acolhedor para Tanya.

\- Estou certa de que uma temporada em Spindle Cove será muito benéfica para a saúde da Srta. Brandon. Aliás, muito benéfica para todas vocês.

Nos últimos anos, Spindle Cove tonou-se o destino preferido de certo tipo de moça bem-nascida: o tipo com que ninguém sabia como lidar, que incluía as doentes, as escandalosas e as terrivelmente tímidas; esposas jovens desencantadas com o matrimônio e garotas encantadas demais pelo homem errado... Todas elas eram levadas até ali por seus guardiães, para quem representavam um problema, na esperança de que o ar marítimo pudesse curá-las de suas aflições.

Única filha do único cavalheiro do local, Isabella era, por definição, a anfitriã da vila. Isabella sabia o que fazer com aquelas jovens inconvenientes com quem ninguém sabia como lidar. Ou melhor, sabia o que não fazer. Nenhuma "cura" era necessária. Não precisavam de médicos enfiando agulhas em suas veias, nem de professoras velhas criticando sua dicção. Precisavam apenas de um lugar para si mesmas.

Spindle Cove era esse lugar.

A Sra. Brandon agitou seu leque.

\- Sou uma viúva sem filhos homens, Srta. Swan. Uma das minhas filhas precisa de um bom casamento, e logo. Eu tinha muita esperança na Tanya, linda como ela é, mas se não ficar mais forte até a próxima temporada... - Ela acenou desdenhosamente na direção de sua filha do meio, um contraste moreno, de óculos, em meio às irmãs louras. - Não vou ter escolha senão tentar com Alice.

\- Mas Kate não liga para os homens. - disse a jovem Kate. - Ela prefere terra e rochas.

\- Isso é chamado de Geologia. - disse Alice Brandon. - É uma ciência.

\- E a garantia de ficar solteirona, isso sim! Garota anormal. Sente-se ereta na cadeira, ao menos. - A Sra. Brandon suspirou e se abanou com mais força. Olhou para Isabella, e disse: - Não tenho esperança nela, na verdade. É por isso que Tanya precisa ficar boa, a senhorita compreende. Consegue imaginar Alice na sociedade?

Isabella apertou o lábio para segurar o riso ao imaginar, com facilidade, a cena. Provavelmente seria semelhante ao seu próprio debute. Assim como Alice, ela esteve absorvida em atividades não adequadas a uma dama, e naquilo que dizia respeito ao universo feminino ela era um desastre. Nos bailes, era ela a amazona sardenta no canto, que ficaria satisfeita em permanecer invisível, caso a cor de seu cabelo permitisse.

Quanto aos cavalheiros que tinha conhecido... nenhum deles conseguiu arrebatá-la. Para dizer a verdade, nenhum deles havia se esforçado muito para tanto. Ela afastou do pensamento aquelas lembranças incômodas. Aquela época havia ficado para trás.

O olhar da Sra. Brandon recaiu sobre um livro no canto da mesa.

\- Fico satisfeita por perceber que a senhorita mantém o livro da Sra. Worthington à mão.

\- Ah, sim. - respondeu Isabella, alcançando o volume azul encadernado em couro. - A senhora vai encontrar cópias de A Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington espalhadas por toda a vila. Nós o consideramos um livro muito útil.

\- Ouviu isso, Alice? Seria muito bom que você o decorasse. - Quando Alice revirou os olhos, a Sra. Brandon disse: - Kate, abra-o agora. Leia o início do Capítulo Doze.

Kate pegou o livro e o abriu, então limpou a garganta e leu em voz alta e dramática:

\- _'Capítulo Doze. Os perigos do excesso de estudo. O intelecto de uma moça deve ser, em todos os aspectos, igual a sua roupa de baixo: atual, imaculada e imperceptível para o observador.'_

A Sra. Brandon pigarreou.

\- Sim. Isso mesmo. Ouça e acredite, Allie. Ouça e acredite em cada palavra. Como a Srta. Swan disse, você vai ver que esse livro é muito útil.

Isabella bebericou seu chá, engolindo um bolo amargo de indignação. Ela não era uma pessoa colérica ou ressentida normalmente, mas quando provocada, suas paixões exigiam um esforço admirável para serem contidas. Aquele livro a provocava enormemente.

A Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington para Moças era a perdição das garota sensatas em todo o mundo, abarrotado de conselhos insípidos e danosos em todas as páginas. Isabella se deliciaria em esmagar suas folhas com almofariz e pilão, e colocar o pó resultante em um frasco com rótulo de caveira, que guardaria na prateleira mais alta de seu armário de ervas, ao lado de folhas secas venenosas e tóxicas.

Em vez disso, assumiu a missão de retirar de circulação o maior número possível de cópias. Um tipo de quarentena. Antigas residentes da Queen's Ruby enviavam exemplares daquela obra a partir de todos os cantos da Inglaterra. Não se podia entrar em um aposento de Spindle Cove sem encontrar uma cópia, ou três, de A Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington. E exatamente como Isabella disse à Sra. Brandon, elas achavam mesmo o livro muito útil. Seu tamanho era perfeito para manter uma janela aberta. Também era um excelente peso de porta ou de papel. Isabella usava as cópias que tinha para amassar ervas ou, às vezes, para tiro ao alvo.

Ela esticou o braço para Kate, a irmã mais nova.

\- Posso? - pegando o livro da mão da garota, ela o ergueu bem alto. Então, com um movimento rápido, usou-o para esmagar um mosquito incômodo. Com um sorriso calmo, colocou o livro sobre a mesa de canto. - Realmente, é muito útil.

* * *

\- Srta. Swan, que vila encantadora! - Tanya juntou as mãos.

\- É o que achamos. - Sorrindo com modéstia, Isabella conduziu as visitantes até a praça da vila. - Aqui nós temos a igreja de Santa Úrsula, um valioso exemplo de arquitetura medieval. É claro que a praça em si é linda. - Ela evitou mostrar o campo gramado que usavam para jogar críquete e boliche de grama, e rapidamente afastou a Sra. Brandon, para que ela não visse o par de pernas com meias pendurado em uma das árvores. - Veja aquilo. - Ela apontou um amontoado de torres e arcos de pedra sobre a falésia rochosa. - São as ruínas do Castelo Rycliff. É uma paisagem excelente para desenhar e pintar.

\- Oh, como é romântico. - suspirou Kate.

\- Parece decadente. - disse a Sra. Brandon.

\- Mas não é. Dentro de um mês, o castelo abrigará nosso Festival de Verão. Famílias de dez paróquias virão, algumas muito distantes, como Eastbourne. Nós, mulheres, vestimos roupas medievais, e meu pai fará uma exibição para as crianças da região. Ele coleciona armaduras antigas, sabe. Entre outras coisas.

\- Que ideia maravilhosa. - disse Tanya.

\- É o ponto alto do nosso verão.

Alice olhava fixamente para as falésias.

\- Qual a composição dessas rochas, arenito ou calcário?

\- Hum... arenito, eu acho. - Isabella desviou a atenção delas para uma fachada com venezianas vermelhas do outro lado da rua. Floreiras de janela transbordavam flores, enquanto um cartaz com letras douradas balançava silenciosamente ao vento. - E essa é a Casa de Chá. O Sr. Faust, o proprietário, faz bolos e doces que fariam bonito em qualquer doceria de Londres.

\- Bolos? - A Sra. Brandon apertou a boca de modo desagradável. - Espero que vocês não se permitam um excesso de doces.

\- Oh, não. - mentiu Isabella. - Raramente.

\- Tanya foi rigorosamente proibida de cometer exageros. E receio que aquela ali tenha propensão à corpulência. - e apontou para Alice, que apesar de todas as chances, era tão fina quanto um graveto.

Com a afronta da mãe, Alice baixou os olhos, como se estivesse estudando atentamente as pedras debaixo de seus pés. Ou como se implorasse ao chão que a engolisse por inteiro.

\- Alice! - ralhou a mãe. - Postura!

Isabella passou o braço pela cintura da moça, mostrando seu apoio.

\- Nós temos o clima mais ensolarado de toda a Inglaterra, será que eu mencionei isso? O correio passa por aqui duas vezes por semana. Vocês estariam interessadas em conhecer as lojas?

\- Lojas? Só vejo uma.

\- Bem, é verdade. Só temos uma, mas ela é o suficiente, como a senhora verá. A loja Tem de Tudo da Sra. Newton realmente tem tudo que uma jovem pode querer comprar.

A Sra. Brandon passou os olhos pela rua.

\- Onde fica o médico? Tanya precisa de um médico por perto o tempo todo, para fazer sangria quando ela tem seus ataques.

Isabella franziu o rosto. Não era de admirar que Tanya nunca conseguisse recuperar integralmente sua saúde. Que prática inútil, horrível, a sangria. Um "tratamento" com maior possibilidade de tirar a vida do que preservá-la. Tratamento que a própria Isabella mal sobreviveu. Por força de hábito, ela passou as mãos por suas luvas compridas, que iam até os cotovelos. As costuras irritavam as feridas cicatrizadas que as luvas escondiam.

\- Temos um cirurgião na cidade ao lado. - disse ela. Um cirurgião que ela não deixaria se aproximar do gado, muito menos de uma moça. - E, em nossa vila, temos uma farmacêutica muito competente. - Desejou que a mulher não fizesse perguntas muito detalhadas a respeito.

\- E quanto aos homens? - perguntou a Sra. Brandon.

\- Homens? - ecoou Isabella. - O que há com eles?

\- Com tantas jovens de berço e solteiras residindo aqui, vocês não são atacadas por caçadores de fortuna? Eles eram numerosos em Bath, todos atrás do dote da minha Tanya. Como se ela fosse se casar com algum terceiro filho de fala melosa.

\- Definitivamente não, Sra. Brandon. - Desta vez, Isabella não precisava inventar. - Não existem devassos endividados nem oficiais ambiciosos por aqui. De fato, há poucos homens em Spindle Cove. Além do meu pai, apenas comerciantes e criados.

\- Eu não sei... - suspirou a Sra. Brandon, ao observar a vila mais uma vez. - É tudo tão comum... não é mesmo? Minha prima, Lady Agatha, falou-me de um novo balneário em Kent. Banhos minerais, tratamentos purgativos. Ela acredita muito na cura pelo mercúrio *****.

 ***Naquela** **época, o mercúrio era largamente usado para composição de tintas e até mesmo maquiagem. Altamente tóxico, o mercúrio pode causar todo tipo de mal estar e inclusive morte rápida - de 01 a 02 dias.**

Isabella sentiu o estômago apertar. Se Tanya fosse para um lugar como aquele, poderia ser realmente seu fim.

\- Por favor, Sra. Brandon. Não podemos subestimar os benefícios para saúde do ar marítimo e do sol.

Kate desviou seu olhar do castelo em ruínas rapidamente e pediu:

\- Vamos ficar, mamãe. Eu quero participar do Festival de Verão.

\- Eu acredito que já estou me sentindo melhor. - disse Tanya, inspirando profundamente.

Isabella saiu de perto de Alice e se aproximou da matriarca ansiosa. A Sra. Brandon podia ser aquele tipo de mãe desorientada, exagerada, mas obviamente amava suas filhas e queria, de coração, fazer o que fosse melhor para elas.

Bem, Isabella poderia confortá-la com sinceridade. As três irmãs Brandon precisavam daquele lugar. Tanya necessitava de uma folga dos tratamentos de médicos charlatães, Alice precisava de uma chance de ir atrás de seus interesses sem ser repreendida, e a jovem Kate precisava, apenas, de um lugar para ser uma garota, para esticar suas pernas e soltar sua imaginação.

E Isabella precisava das Brandon, por razões que não conseguia explicar. Ela não tinha como voltar no tempo e desfazer as desgraças de sua própria juventude, mas podia ajudar a poupar outras jovens do mesmo tormento, e isso era o melhor a fazer por si mesma.

\- Confie em mim, Sra. Brandon. - disse ela, pegando a mão da mulher. - Spindle Cove é o lugar perfeito para as férias de verão das suas filhas. Prometo-lhe que aqui elas ficarão saudáveis, felizes e perfeitamente seguras.

BUM!

Uma explosão distante trovejou no ar. As costelas de Isabella tremeram com a força do baque. A Sra. Brandon segurou o chapéu com a mão enluvada.

\- Minha nossa. Isso foi uma explosão!?

Raios, raios, raios! Tudo estava indo tão bem.

\- Srta. Swan, a senhorita acabou de dizer que este lugar é seguro!

\- Ah, mas é... - Isabella exibiu-lhes seu sorriso mais reconfortante. - É sim. Sem dúvida trata-se apenas de um navio no Canal, soando seu canhão sinalizador.

Ela sabia muito bem que não havia nenhum navio. Aquela explosão só podia ser coisa do seu pai. Quando jovem, Sir Charlie Swan havia sido um celebrado inventor de armas de fogo e artilharia. Suas contribuições ao exército britânico conquistaram-lhe admiração, influência e uma fortuna considerável. Mas após os incidentes com o canhão experimental, ele havia prometido a Isabella que desistiria de conduzir testes de campo. Ele prometeu!

Conforme elas avançavam pela rua, um estrondo baixo, sinistro, enchia o ar.

\- O que é esse barulho? - perguntou Tanya **.**

Bella fingiu inocência.

\- Que barulho?

\- _Esse_ barulho. - disse a Sra. Brandon.

O estrondo ganhava força a cada segundo. As pedras do pavimento vibravam sob suas sandálias de salto. A Sra. Brandon fechou os olhos com força e soltou um gemido lamurioso.

\- Ah, esse barulho... - disse Isabella despreocupadamente, conduzindo as Brandon pela rua. Se conseguisse levá-las para dentro de casa... - Esse barulho não é nada com que devamos nos preocupar. Ouvimos isso por aqui o tempo todo. Acasos do clima.

\- Isso não pode ser um trovão. - disse Alice.

\- Não. Não, não se trata de trovão. É um... fenômeno atmosférico causado por rajadas intermitentes de...

\- Ovelhas! - exclamou Kate, apontando para o outro lado da rua.

Um rebanho de animais lanosos enlouquecidos irrompia pelo antigo arco de pedra e entrava na vila, afunilando-se pela rua estreita e aproximando-se delas.

\- Ah, sim. - murmurou Bella. - Precisamente isso. Rajadas intermitentes de ovelhas.

Ela fez suas hóspedes atravessarem a rua e todas se abrigaram no pórtico da loja Tem de Tudo, enquanto as ovelhas em pânico passavam. O coro de balidos agitados castigava seus tímpanos. Caso seu pai tivesse só se machucado, ela iria matá-lo.

\- Não há motivo para alarme. - disse Isabella por cima do barulho. - A vida no campo tem seus encantos peculiares. Srta. Tanya, sua respiração está bem?

\- Estou ótima, obrigada. - respondeu a moça.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Isabella ergueu a barra da saia e atravessou intrepidamente a rua, ziguezagueando em meio às últimas ovelhas, enquanto saía da vila. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos. Afinal, aquela era uma vila muito pequena. Em vez de pegar a estradinha mais longa, que rodeava a colina, ela a escalou.

Ao se aproximar do topo, a brisa lhe trouxe nuvens de fumaça e tufos de lã. Apesar dos sinais ameaçadores, ela encontrou no alto da colina uma cena que não lembrava um dos testes de artilharia do pai. Lá embaixo, na outra ponta da rua, duas carroças estavam paradas. Quando aguçou o olhar, conseguiu distinguir pessoas em volta dos transportes parados. Figuras masculinas altas, mas nenhum cavalheiro corpulento e careca entre eles. Nenhum deles podia ser seu pai.

Aliviada, ela inspirou profundamente o ar acre, impregnado de pólvora. Com o fardo do receio removido, sua curiosidade veio à tona. Intrigada, ela desceu o barranco florido até chegar ao caminho estreito e esburacado. À distância, os homens pararam de se mover. Eles a haviam notado.

Protegendo os olhos com a mão, ela olhou fixamente para os homens, tentando identificá-los. Um deles vestia um casaco de oficial, outro não usava casaco algum. Quando ela se aproximou, o homem sem casaco começou a acenar com vigor. Gritos foram conduzidos pela brisa até ela. Franzindo o cenho, Isabella se aproximou, na esperança de ouvir melhor as palavras.

\- Espere! Senhorita, não...!

BLAM!

Uma força invisível arrancou-a do chão e a jogou de lado, arremessando-a completamente para fora da estrada. Ela enfiou o ombro na grama alta, derrubada por algum tipo de animal descontrolado. Um animal vestindo casaco vermelho. Juntos, eles rolaram para longe da estrada, joelhos e cotovelos absorvendo os golpes. Os dentes de Bella rangeram em seu crânio, e ela mordeu a língua com força. A saia rasgou e ar frio subiu mais alto por sua coxa do que uma brisa bem-comportada se atreveria.

Quando pararam de rolar, ela se viu imobilizada por um peso tremendo, que arfava. E um penetrante olhar verde a fitava.

\- O que...? - Ela não teve fôlego para terminar a pergunta.

BUM, respondeu o mundo.

Isabella baixou a cabeça, abrigando-a sob a proteção do que ela reconheceu ser um casaco de oficial. Um botão de metal apertou sua face. A figura do homem formava um escudo protetor, enquanto uma chuva de torrões caía sobre os dois. Ele cheirava a uísque e pólvora. Depois que a poeira baixou, ela afastou o cabelo da testa dele, buscando em seu olhar sinais de desorientação ou dor. Contudo, seus olhos estavam alertas e vivos, mas aquele assustador tom de verde... forte e ricamente matizado como jade.

\- Você está bem?. - perguntou ela.

\- Estou. - A voz dele era rouca e grave. - E você?

Ela concordou, esperando que ele a liberasse após sua confirmação. Quando ele não mostrou intenção de se mover, ela ficou intrigada. Ou ele estava gravemente ferido, ou era muito impertinente.

\- Senhor, ahn, o senhor é muito pesado. - Com certeza ele entenderia aquela sugestão.

\- E você é macia. - respondeu ele.

Bom Deus. Quem era aquele homem? De onde vinha? E por que continuava em cima dela?

\- Você está com um pequeno ferimento. - Com dedos trêmulos, ela tocou um ponto vermelho na têmpora dele, perto do cabelo. - Aqui. - Apertou a mão contra a garganta dele, para sentir seu pulso. Ela logo o encontrou, batendo forte e regularmente contra as pontas enluvadas de seus dedos.

\- Ah... Isso é gostoso.

O rosto dela ficou quente.

\- Você está com visão dupla?

\- Talvez... Vejo dois lábios, dois olhos, duas bochechas coradas... milhares de pequenas sardas.

Ela o encarou.

\- Não se preocupe, senhorita. Não é nada. - O olhar dele ficou sombrio devido a alguma intenção misteriosa. - Nada que um beijinho não cure.

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Um beijo. Sua boca tocando a dela... Era quente e firme, e então... acabou.

Seu primeiro beijo de verdade em todos os seus 25 anos, e terminou num piscar de olhos. Apenas uma lembrança, agora, a não ser pela leve sugestão de uísque em seus lábios. E pelo calor. Ela ainda sentia o calor dele, masculino e intenso. Atrasada, ela fechou os olhos.

\- Agora sim. - murmurou ele. - Estou melhor.

Melhor? Pior? A escuridão por trás de suas pálpebras não tinha respostas, então ela as abriu novamente. Diferente. Aquele homem forte e estranho, a tinha em seu abraço protetor, e ela se perdia em seu intrigante olhar verde, e seu beijo reverberava nos ossos dela com mais força do que uma explosão de pólvora. E agora ela se sentia diferente...

O calor e o peso dele... eram como uma resposta. A resposta a uma pergunta que Isabella nem mesmo percebeu que seu corpo vinha fazendo. Então era assim, ficar deitada debaixo de um homem. Sentir-se moldada por ele, sua carne cedendo em alguns lugares e resistindo em outros. O calor crescendo entre dois corpos; batidas de coração duelando dos dois lados do mesmo tambor. Talvez... apenas talvez... aquilo fosse o que ela estava esperando sentir por toda sua vida. Não erguida do chão, mas jogada do outro lado da estrada, rolando de cabeça para baixo, enquanto o mundo explodia a sua volta.

Ele rolou para o lado, dando-lhe espaço para respirar.

\- De onde você surgiu?

\- Acho que eu é que deveria lhe perguntar isso. - Ele se ergueu com o cotovelo.

\- Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Isso não é óbvio? - O tom dele era grave. - Estamos bombardeando as ovelhas.

\- Ah. Ah, Deus. É claro que sim. - Dentro dela, a compaixão se misturou ao desespero. Claro que ele não batia bem da cabeça. Um daqueles pobres soldados arruinados pela guerra. Ela deveria ter adivinhado. Nenhum homem são jamais havia olhado para ela daquela forma.

Isabella pôs de lado a decepção. Pelo menos ele tinha vindo ao lugar certo. E pousado sobre a mulher certa. Ela tinha muito mais experiência em tratar ferimentos na cabeça do que investidas de cavalheiros. O segredo estava em parar de pensar nele como um homem grande e viril, e simplesmente encará-lo como uma pessoa que precisava de sua ajuda. Uma espécie de eunuco pouco atraente e enfermo.

Esticando o braço em sua direção, ela passou um dedo por sua sobrancelha.

\- Não fique assustado. - disse ela, em tom calmo e equilibrado. - Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar ótimo. - Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. - As ovelhas não podem fazer mal a você aqui.

* * *

 **HAHAHA**

 _ **Então, o que acharam desse comecinho louco?**_

 _ **Quero aproveitar esse espacinho para agradecer as pessoas que comentaram em "Uma Semana Para Se Entregar" (foi tão corrido o dia que postei o último capítulo, que deixei a desejar e fiquei parecendo meio ingrata, rsrs), especialmente também no Epílogo. Agradeço à:**_ All Sweet, Ana Krol, Ann, Barbara Gouveia, BbCullen, Beckyye, Cris Redfield s2, Dariane Cristina, DINDA CULLEN, Guest (não identificada), Guest Giulia, Jakeline Neres, Jhessye, kitkat delicious, kjessica, Kris Stew-Patzz, Ktia S, LariOliveira, Lucarelli, mari A, Mila, MM's, Nanny, Patylayne, Paula, PennySLove, PrizACCullen, sahfernandes, Sophie Cullen, TP-Link 95, Twilight 4ever, Vanity nightwish, VioletSMC, V. Kifuri.

.

 _ **Deixem suas reviews para essa nova história que eu irei agradecer muito, beijos!**_


	3. Promoção

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

 **.**

 _"Sério, foi apenas um beijo, ou está falando da sua roupa?"_

 **.**

* * *

\- Você vai ficar bem. - repetiu Isabella.

Edward acreditou nela, com todo o coração. De fato, naquele momento ele se sentiu muito bem. A estrada estava livre de ovelhas, sua perna funcionava, e uma jovem atraente tocava sua sobrancelha. De que mais ele podia reclamar?

Claro que aquela jovem atraente achava que ele fosse um idiota boca-mole, mas aquilo era o de menos. Falando a verdade, ele ainda estava se recompondo.

Nos momentos que se seguiram à explosão, sua primeira, e reconhecidamente egoísta, preocupação foi o joelho. Ele estava quase certo de que havia rompido novamente a articulação, com aquela tentativa de salvar a jovem. Antes de ser ferido na guerra, ele teria conseguido tirar a jovem da estrada mais graciosamente. Ainda assim, ela teve sorte por ele estar perto dela e não mais adiante, junto dos outros, porque do contrário, não teria conseguido alcança-la a tempo.

Depois que uma breve avaliação e algumas flexões de pernas mostraram-lhe que o joelho permanecia intacto, seus pensamentos voltaram para a jovem. As íris dos olhos dela eram castanhas como... bem, como íris eram. Ela era perfumada como um jardim inteiro. Não apenas a flores e ervas, mas ao sumo das folhas e à essência rica e fértil da terra. Ela era o lugar perfeito para ele aterrissar, quente e macia. E fazia um tempo absurdamente longo desde a última vez em que ele tivera uma mulher debaixo de si, e Edward não se lembrava de uma que o tivesse acariciado tão docemente como aquela.

Deus, ele havia mesmo a beijado?

Sim, e ela tinha sorte por ele não ter feito mais. Por um instante, ele se sentiu verdadeiramente atordoado. Edward acreditava que fosse culpa da explosão, ou talvez a culpa era dela.

Ela se ergueu um pouco mais e mechas soltas de cabelo caíram por seu rosto. Seu cabelo era um tom admirável de castanho vivo com toques de vermelho. Edward pensou em chocolate derretido, com licor talvez.

\- Você sabe que dia é hoje? - perguntou para ele.

\- _Você_ não sabe?

\- Aqui, em Spindle Cove, nós mulheres, temos uma programação. Às segundas-feiras, passeamos no campo. Às terças, banho de mar. Às quartas, você irá nos encontrar nos jardins. - ela encostou as costas da mão na testa dele. - O que fazemos às segundas-feiras?

\- Nem chegamos às quintas-feiras.

\- As quintas são irrelevantes. Estou testando sua habilidade de reter informação. Você se lembra das segundas?

Ele abafou uma risada. Deus, como o toque dela era gostoso. Se ela continuasse a tocá-lo e a acaricia-lo, ele enlouqueceria.

\- Diga-me seu nome, então, e prometo que lembrarei. - um pouco ousado, talvez, mas qualquer chance de apresentação formal tinha sido derrubada pela carga de pólvora.

Falando da carga de pólvora, lá vinha a mente brilhante por trás do ataque às ovelhas. Maldito seja.

\- A senhorita está bem? - perguntou Jasper.

\- Estou bem, mas receio não poder dizer o mesmo do seu amigo aqui.

\- Masen? - Jasper o cutucou com o bico da bota. - Você parece estar inteiro.

 _Não graças à você, maldito._

\- Ele está completamente arruinado, pobrezinho. - a garota tocou sua bochecha. - Foi a guerra? Há quanto tempo ele está assim?

\- Assim? - Jaspero encarou, com ironia. - Ah, a vida toda.

\- Toda a vida?

\- Ele é meu primo e sei bem como ele é.

Um rubor cobriu o rosto de Isabella, cobrindo suas pequenas sardas.

\- Se ele é seu primo, deveria cuidar melhor dele. O que você estava pensando, ao deixá-lo vagar pelo campo, travando guerra contra rebanhos de ovelhas?

Ah, aquilo era encantador! A garota se preocupava com ele. Ela preferia vê-lo acomodado em um asilo bem confortável. Talvez as programações das quintas-feiras seria para colocar compressas de água fria na testa dele.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Jasperrespondeu com seriedade. - Ele é um bobo de verdade, completamente instável. Às vezes, esse pobre vagabundo chega a babar, mas o diabo é que ele controla meu dinheiro, até o último centavo, e eu não posso lhe dizer o que fazer.

\- Agora chega. - disse Edward. Era hora de acabar com aquela bobagem.

Uma coisa era desfrutar de um momento de descanso e do toque de uma mulher, e outra era deixar que lhe tirassem a dignidade. Ele se pôs em pé sem muita dificuldade e também ajudou Isabella a se levantar, fazendo uma pequena reverência em seguida.

\- Tenente-coronel Edward Cullen. Garanto-lhe que possuo saúde perfeita, mente sã e um primo que não vale nada.

\- Eu não compreendo. - disse ela. - Aquelas explosões...

\- Apenas cargas de pólvora. Nós as enterramos na estrada para afugentar as ovelhas.

\- Você preparou cargas de pólvora para afugentar um rebanho de ovelhas...? - soltando-se dele, ela estudou as crateras na estrada. - Senhor, continuo não convencida sobre a sua sanidade. Mas não há dúvida de que seja homem.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso nunca foi dúvida.

A única resposta dela foi um rubor mais intenso.

\- Garanto-lhe que toda a loucura é do meu primo. Lorde Haleestava apenas me provocando, se divertindo às minhas custas.

\- Entendo. E _você_ estava se divertindo às minhas custas fingindo que estava machucado.

\- Ora, vamos lá. - ele se inclinou sobre ela e murmurou: - E você vai fingir que não estava gostando?

Isabella ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, e continuou erguendo, até que formassem um arco perfeito, pronto para disparar flechas envenenadas.

\- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

Ela ajeitou a luva, e ele engoliu em seco. Alguns momentos antes, ela havia pressionado aquela mão contra garganta daquele homem, que havia beijado os lábios dela. Fingimentos à parte, eles haviam dividido um momento de atração. Sensual, poderosa, real... Talvez ela preferisse negá-lo, mas não conseguiria apagar a lembrança que ele tinha de sua boca doce e exuberante.

E ela não podia esconder aquele cabelo. Deus, aquele cabelo! Agora que estava em pé, envolta pela luz do dia, ela resplandecia de beleza. Chamas vermelhas e raios dourados competiam para ver quem brilhava mais.

\- Você não chegou a me dizer seu nome. Senhorita...?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma carruagem fechada se precipitou pela colina, na direção deles. O condutor não se preocupou em diminuir a velocidade, ao contrário, chicoteou os animais para se apressarem, e a carruagem se precipitou contra eles. Todos tiveram que pular para o lado, para que não fossem esmagados pelas rodas.

Em um gesto protetor, Edward se colocou entre a moça e a estrada. Conforme a carruagem se afastava, ele pôde ver um brasão em sua lateral.

\- Ah, não... - murmurou a moça. - Não as Brandon. - e então gritou para a carruagem que se afastava - Sra. Brandon, volte! Espere! Eu posso explicar tudo! Não vá embora, por favor!

\- Parece que elas já foram.

Ela se voltou para Edward, fuzilando-o com o brilho achocolatado de seus olhos e forçou as mãos contra seu peito. Não foi o bastante para movê-lo, mas o suficiente para causar uma impressão.

\- Espero que esteja feliz. Se atormentar ovelhas e abrir buracos na nossa estrada não foi estrago suficiente por hoje para você, saiba que arruinou o futuro de uma moça!

\- Arruinei? - Edward não tinha o hábito de arruinar moças, essa era a especialidade de seu primo. Mas se um dia ele resolvesse adotar a prática, empregaria uma técnica diferente. Ele se aproximou, baixando o tom da voz. - Sério, foi apenas um beijo, ou está falando da sua roupa?

Ele baixou o olhar. A roupa dela havia levado a pior. Grama e terra acumulavam-se na musselina rosa do vestido. Um babado rosado esparramava-se pelo chão, inerte como um lenço esquecido. Se decote também havia sido arruinado. Ele se perguntou se a jovem sabia que seu seio esquerdo estava a uma exclamação de escapar completamente do corpete. Edward também imaginou se deveria parar de encarar o seio dela.

 _Não,_ ele decidiu. Ele faria um favor a ela encarando-o, chamando sua atenção para algo que precisava ser consertado. Na verdade, olhar fixamente para aquele seio meio exposto, corado de emoção, era seu dever solene para com ela, e Edward nunca foi de fugir às suas responsabilidades.

Ela pigarreou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, interrompendo abruptamente a missão de Edward.

\- Não se trata de mim, nem do meu vestido. A moça naquela carruagem está vulnerável e precisa de ajuda, e... - ela perdeu o fôlego e tirou mechas de cabelo do rosto. - E agora ela se foi. Todas se foram. - Isabella mediu-o de cima à baixo. - Então, de que precisa? Um carpinteiro para lhe fazer rodas novas? Suprimentos? Orientações para chegar à estrada principal? Diga-me o que precisa para ir embora, e irei lhe fornecer alegremente.

\- Não queremos lhe dar nenhum trabalho. - ele apressou-se em dizer. - Desde que esta seja a estrada para Summerfield, nós iremos...

\- Summerfield? Você não disse Summerfield.

Vagamente, Edward compreendeu que ela estava aborrecida com ele, o que provavelmente havia feito por merecer, mas ela não conseguiria fazer com que ele se sentisse arrependido. A agitação dela era agressivamente atraente. A forma como as sardas dela se juntavam quando franzia o rosto. O alongamento de seu pescoço, pálido e esguio, enquanto ela se empertigava para enfrentá-lo.

Ela era alta para uma mulher, e ele gostava de mulheres altas.

\- Eu realmente disse Summerfield. - disse Edward. - É a residência de Sir Charlie Swan, não é?

Isabella franziu a testa.

\- Que assunto o senhor tem com Sir Charlie Swan?

\- Assunto de homem, querida, e os detalhes não lhe dizem respeito.

\- Summerfield é minha casa e Sir Charlie Swan é meu pai. Então, tenente-coronel Edward Cullen, - ela disparou cada palavra como um tiro. - o senhor me diz respeito!

 **.**

\- Edward Cullen. É _mesmo_ você.

Sir Charlie Swan levantou de sua escrivaninha e atravessou o escritório com passos ansiosos. Quando Edward quis fazer uma reverência, o veterano o impediu com um gesto. Então ele pegou as mãos de Edward entre as suas e as sacudiu calorosamente.

\- Com os diabos, é bom ver você. Na última vez que nos encontramos, você era um jovem capitão, saído havia pouco de Cambridge.

\- Faz bastante tempo, não é?

\- Fiquei triste quando soube do falecimento do seu pai.

\- Obrigado. - Edward pigarreou, sem jeito. - Eu também.

Edward examinou o excêntrico grisalho em busca de sinais de desagrado. Sir Charlie Swan não era apenas um inventor brilhante, mas havia também se tornado conselheiro real. Diziam que o Príncipe Regente sempre escutava quando Sir Charlie falava. Uma palavra daquele homem poderia colocar Edward de volta em seu regimento já na semana seguinte.

E como era idiota, Edward anunciou sua chegada à vila derrubando a filha daquele homem na estrada, rasgando seu vestido e beijando-a sem permissão. No que concernia a uma campanha estratégica, aquela não seria digna de medalha. Felizmente, Sir Charlie parecia não ter notado o estado esfarrapado de sua filha quando chegaram, mas Edward precisava acabar aquela conversa antes que a Srta. Swan voltasse e tivesse a oportunidade de relatar o ocorrido.

Ele não podia ser responsabilizado por estabelecer a relação entre os dois. A não ser pelos olhos castanhos que os dois tinham, ela não poderia ser mais diferente do pai. A Srta. Swan era esguia e alta, em contrapartida, Sr. Charlie era relativamente baixo e tinha um ventre protuberante.

\- Sente-se - convidou Sir Charlie.

Edward tentou não demonstrar demais seu alívio, ao se sentar na surrada cadeira de couro. Quando Sir Charlie lhe entregou o copo, Edward racionou o uísque em goles pequenos e controlados.

Enquanto bebia, Edward estudava o ambiente. Aquela biblioteca era diferente de qualquer biblioteca particular que ele já vira antes. Naturalmente, havia uma escrivaninha. Algumas cadeiras. Livros, claro. Paredes cheias deles, que preenchiam prateleiras de mogno do chão ao teto. As prateleiras em si eram separadas por colunas de argamassa com desenhos egípicios. Algumas lembravam talos de papiros, outras estavam esculpidas na forma de faraós e rainhas. E de um lado da sala, ocupando a maior parte do espaço vazio, jazia um enorme caixão de pedra sólida, de cor creme. Sua superfície estava inscrita, por dentro e por fora, com fileiras e mais fileiras de símbolos minúsculos.

\- Isto é mármore? - perguntou ele.

\- Alabastro. É um sarcófago da tumba do rei... - Sir Charlie coçou a cabeça. - Esqueci o nome agora, mas tenho anotado em algum lugar.

\- E as inscrições?

\- Do lado de fora, feitiços. Dentro, orientações para chegar ao mundo inferior. - o homem mais velho arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Você pode se deitar aí dentro, se quiser. Faz bem para coluna.

\- Não, obrigado. - Edward estremeceu.

Sir Charlie bateu palmas.

\- Bem, imagino que você não trouxe duas carroças por oito estradas só para discutir antiguidades enquanto bebemos um bom uísque.

\- Sabe que não. Conversa fiada nunca é meu propósito, mas obrigado pelo uísque.

\- E espero que possa jantar mais tarde. Isabella já deve ter aviso as cozinheiras.

 _Isabella..._ Então o nome dela era Isabella.

O nome lhe pareceu muito adequado. Simples, bonito.

 _Isabella... Isabella Swan._

Parecia o refrão de uma música, uma música alegre e que não saía da cabeça. O tipo de harmonia que persistia, cavava uma trincheira na cabeça da pessoa e continuava tocando ali alegremente, durante dias e horas... mesmo que essa pessoa preferisse se livrar dela. Mesmo que essa pessoa preferisse cortar o dedão do próprio pé só para desviar sua atenção para outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa.

 _Isabella... Isabella Swan. Bela Isabella com cabelos avermelhados._

Ele voltou sua atenção para a janela, que dava para um jardim imaculadamente bem cuidado. Cada erva ou arbusto que ele via, associava a outro elemento do perfume intrigante, jardineiro, de Isabella. Ele viu alfazema, sálvia, jacinto, rosa e uma dúzia de outras plantas cujos nomes ele nem sabia. Mas através da janela aberta, a brisa carregava o aroma até ele e erguia seu cabelo com dedos delicados, assim como ela havia feito.

Edward sacudiu o corpo. Ela era a filha de Sir Charlie Swan. Ele não podia pensar nela dessa forma, nem de nenhuma outra.

\- Então... - disse ele, se dirigindo para Sir Charlie. - O senhor recebeu minha carta?

\- Recebi.

\- Então sabe porque estou aqui.

\- Você quer seu comando de volta.

Edward assentiu.

\- E já que estou aqui, gostaria de saber se o senhor está interessado em um aprendiz. Meu primo tem aptidão para a destruição, e não muito mais do que isso.

\- Você está se referindo à Hale?

\- Sim.

\- Bom Deus. Você quer que eu pegue um _visconde_ como aprendiz? - Sir Charlie riu dentro do copo de uísque.

\- Ele pode até ser um visconde, mas pelos próximos meses continuará sendo minha responsabilidade. A menos que alguém lhe dê alguma ocupação em que possa ser útil, Jasper Hale acabará com nós dois até o fim do ano.

\- Mas por que _você_ não lhe dá uma ocupação em que possa ser útil?

\- Eu não vou estar aqui. - disse Edward se inclinando e olhando diretamente para Sir Charlie. - Vou?

Sir Charlie tirou os óculos e os colocou de lado, massageando as têmporas com os polegares e indicadores. Edward não estava gostando do rumo daquilo. Massagem de têmpora não significava que a decisão estaria a seu favor.

\- Escute, Cullen...

\- Edward.

\- Edward, eu admirava muito seu pai...

\- Assim como eu, e toda a nação. - o pai de Edward havia se destacado na Índia, alcançando a patente de general e conquistando muitas honrarias e medalhas. - Meu pai também admirava o senhor e seu trabalho.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - disse Sir Charlie. - E fiquei muito triste, de verdade, quando recebi a notícia da morte dele. Mas nossa amizade é exatamente o motivo de eu não poder ajudá-lo, pelo menos não da forma como está me pedindo.

Edward sentiu os músculos da barriga endurecer.

\- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

O homem idoso passou as mãos pelos fios remanescentes de cabelo grisalho.

\- Edward... Você foi atingido no joelho.

\- Mas já faz meses.

\- E você sabe muito bem que um ferimento dessa natureza pode demorar um ano ou mais para sarar. Se é que irá sarar completamente. - Sir Charlie balançou a cabeça. - Eu não posso, em sã consciência, recomendar você para comando de campo. Você é um oficial de infantaria. Como pretende liderar a pé um batalhão de soldados, quando mal pode caminhar?

A pergunta o atingiu como um soco no estômago.

\- Eu posso caminhar.

\- Não tenho dúvida de que possa atravessar esta sala. Talvez possa ir até o fim do pasto e voltar, mas você conseguiria cobrir quinze, dezoito, vinte quilômetros em ritmo puxado, dia após dia?

\- Sim! - respondeu Edward com toda a firmeza do mundo. - Eu posso andar. Eu posso cavalgar. Eu posso liderar meus homens.

\- Sinto muito, Edward. Se eu o enviasse de volta à frente de batalha, nessas condições, estaria assinando sua sentença de morte, e talvez a de quem estiver sob seu comando. Seu pai era um amigo bom demais para isso. Simplesmente não posso.

As palmas das mãos de Edward estavam úmidas e frias. A ruína estava próxima.

\- Então, o que devo fazer?

\- Aposente-se. Vá para casa.

\- Não tenho uma casa. - dinheiro não era problema, claro, mas seu pai era um segundo filho. Edward não havia herdado uma propriedade e nunca tivera tempo de sair apenas para comprar uma.

\- Então compre uma casa. Encontre uma garota bonita para se casar. Estabeleça-se e constitua família.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Sugestões impossíveis, todas elas. Ele não poderia renunciar ao seu posto aos 29 anos de idade, enquanto a Inglaterra ainda continuava em guerra. E com certeza não se casaria. Como seu próprio pai, ele pretendia servir até que arrancassem a pistola de suas mãos frias e sem vida. E embora fosse permitido às mulheres de oficiais que os acompanhassem, Edward acreditava firmemente que o lugar de mulheres bem criadas não era em campanha. Sua própria mãe era a prova disso. Ela havia sucumbido aos acontecimentos sangrentos da Índia, pouco tempo antes do jovem Edward ser enviado para uma escola na Inglaterra.

Ele se sentou na cadeira.

\- Sir Charlie, o senhor não entende. Meus dentes nasceram mastigando biscoito de ração. Eu aprendi a marchar antes de falar. Não sou homem que se estabelece. Enquanto a Inglaterra continuar em guerra, não posso e não irei renunciar ao meu posto. É muito mais do que o meu dever, senhor, é minha vida. Eu... - balançou a cabeça em desalento. - Eu não sei fazer mais nada.

\- Se você não quer se aposentar, há outras formas de ajudar nos esforços de guerra.

\- Com os demônios, já passei por tudo isso com os meus superiores. Não vou aceitar uma suposta promoção que signifique ficar carimbando papéis no Ministério da Guerra. - ele fez um gesto na direção do sarcófago de alabastro. - É melhor me enfiar nesse caixão e lacrar a tampa. Sou um soldado, não um burocrata.

Os olhos castanhos de Sir Charlie suavizaram.

\- Você é um homem, Edward, você é humano.

\- Sou o filho do meu pai. - respondeu, batendo com o punho na escrivaninha. - O senhor não pode me por para baixo.

Ele estava indo longe demais, mas que se danassem os limites. Sir Charlie Swan era a última e única opção de Edward. O velho não podia simplesmente recusar.

Sir Charlie ficou olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas durante um longo e tenso momento. Então, com calma inabalável, recolocou os óculos.

\- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de pô-lo para baixo, muito pelo contrário.

\- O que quer dizer? - Edward perguntou desconfiado.

\- Eu quero dizer exatamente o que disse. Eu fiz o oposto de rebaixá-lo. - Ele levou a mão a uma pilha de papéis. - Cullen, prepare-se para ser promovido.

* * *

 _ **Desconfie, Edward, desconfie hahahah**_

 _ **Obrigada pelas reviews, espero realmente que continuem me acompanhando. Lembrando que entre o meio de Agosto e começo de Setembro estará muito corrido para mim e se o capítulo não vier no Sábado, virá no Domingo. Não vou atrasar, mas quero que lembrem que terei uma**_ ** _recém nascida e um pimpolho de 02 anos no meu pé kkkkk_**

 ** _Como perguntaram, gostaria de explicar: as características básicas fogem de alguns personagens. Isso significa que a Tanya não precisa ser alguém que vá aprontar, que o Jasper seja o responsável ou que o Emmett seja o palhação da vez rsrs. Quero experimentar essa mudança e espero que gostem do resultado._**

 ** _Beijos e até sábado que vem!_**


	4. Conde de Rycliff

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

 **.**

 _"_ _Sou tão perigoso quanto você supõe. Ou mais.._ _."_

 **.**

* * *

 _Isabella, controle-se._

Após pedir licença para arrumar apressadamente o cabelo desgrenhado e trocar seu vestido rasgado e sujo por um limpo de musselina azul com luvas combinando – e durante o processo falando mais bruscamente com Gertrude do que a pobre empregada merecia –, ela se juntou aos acompanhantes do tenente-coronel Cullen no Salão Vermelho.

Ao entrar, deu uma rápida olhada no espelho do hall. Sua aparência estava refeita, dentro do possível. Sua compostura, por outro lado, permanecia estilhaçada em mil pedaços cortantes, todos arranhando e queimando dentro dela. Alguns atingiam seu amor-próprio, outros reviravam o conhecido poço de medo que sempre era agitado quando seu pai e pólvora preta se misturavam. O restante fazia com que ela formigasse toda de constrangimento. A sensação não era agradável.

E tudo aquilo era culpa dele. Aquele bombardeador de ovelhas animalesco, provocador, bem-apessoado. Quem era aquele homem e o que queria com seu pai? Ela esperava que fosse apenas uma visita social, embora tivesse de admitir que Cullen não parecia ser o tipo de homem que fazia visitas sociais.

A empregada trouxe a bandeja e Isabella a orientou a colocá-la em uma mesa de jacarandá com pernas esculpidas no formato de peixes dourados com longos bigodes.

\- Chá, cavalheiros? - perguntou ela, esticando as luvas ao pegar a chaleira.

Servir chá era exatamente o que Isabella precisava naquele momento. Que força civilizatória tinha o chá... Ela pegaria os cubos de açúcar com pequenas pinças de prata e mexeria o leite com uma colherinha. Colherinhas eram incompatíveis com um estado de agitação sensual. A ideia a reconfortava. Isso! Ela serviria chá aos homens e talvez um belo jantar. Então eles iriam embora, e o mundo voltaria a seu equilíbrio. Pelo menos o cantinho dela.

O cavalheiro que antes estava apenas meio vestido – Lorde Hale, que agora ela conhecia – havia encontrado seu casaco e sua gravata e tinha ajeitado o cabelo. Ele constituía um ornamento aristocrático adequado na casa, em meio aos armários laqueados e aos vasos verdes vitrificados. Quanto ao militar – um cabo, o que ela deduzia a partir de seus remendos –, ficou perto da janela e era o retrato vivo do constrangimento. Ele olhava desconfiado para o tapete com desenho de um dragão, como se a besta bordada pudesse atacá-lo. Se aquilo acontecesse, Isabella não tinha dúvida de que o cabo a mataria habilmente.

\- Aceita chá, cabo?

\- Não.

Ocorreu-lhe que aquela devia ser a primeira – e única – palavra que ela ouvia de seus lábios. Era o tipo de homem que se percebia, só de olhar para ele, que tinha uma história interessante para contar. Ela também sentia, com a mesma certeza, que ele nunca a contaria. Nem sob ameaça de uma faca, quanto mais tomando chá.

Ela entregou a Lorde Hale uma xícara fumegante, e ele deu um gole rápido e imprudente. Um sorriso malicioso foi endereçado a Isabella.

\- Chá pólvora? Muito bem, Srta. Swan. Aprecio uma moça com senso de humor.

Agora, aquele... era um devasso. Estava escrito nele; em sua roupa refinada e nos modos sedutores. Ele podia mandar bordar a palavra em seu colete, em meio aos arabescos dourados. Ela conhecia tudo a respeito de homens daquele tipo. Metade das moças em Spindle Cove estavam ou fugindo deles ou ansiando por eles.

Isabella deu uma espiada na porta fechada da biblioteca de seu pai e imaginou o que o estaria prendendo por tanto tempo. Quanto antes os dois saíssem dali, mais fácil ela respiraria.

Hale se reclinou em sua poltrona e ergueu a cabeça para observar o lustre de bronze.

\- Esta é uma bela sala. - Ele apontou uma vitrine montada na parede. - E aqueles são... - Ele inclinou a cabeça. - O que são aquelas coisas?

\- Foguetes da Dinastia Ming. Meu pai é um ávido colecionador de antiguidades. Ele tem um interesse especial em história dos armamentos. - Servindo seu próprio chá, ela explicou: - Summerfield é uma casa eclética. Esta sala é em estilo chinês. Nós temos uma sala de café da manhã austríaca, uma sala de visitas otomana e um pátio italiano. O escritório do meu pai é inspirado no Egito e na grande biblioteca de Alexandria. As coleções medievais dele ficam no salão. Ah, e temos uma maluquice grega no jardim.

\- Sir Swan deve ser um grande viajante.

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto misturava o açúcar ao chá.

\- Não, na verdade não é. Nós sempre falamos de fazer o Grand Tour, mas as situações nunca foram favoráveis. Então, meu pai trouxe o mundo até Summerfield.

E como ela o amava por isso... Sir Charlie Swan talvez nunca figurasse entre os pais mais atentos ou dedicados, mas quando ela mais precisou dele, seu pai não lhe faltou. Ele havia levado todas as suas posses e seu laboratório inteiro para Summerfield, recusado convites e oportunidades incontáveis para viajar durante anos... tudo pela saúde e felicidade de Isabella.

\- Ótimo, vocês estão reunidos. - Seu pai emergiu da biblioteca, amarrotado como sempre. Isabella sorriu brevemente, enquanto lutava para segurar o impulso de ir alisar o cabelo do pai e endireitar sua gravata.

O tenente-coronel Edward Cullen o seguia como uma nuvem de tempestade, sombrio e agitado. Mas nele, Isabella não sentiu nenhum impulso de tocar. Pelo menos nenhum impulso que ela admitiria. Enquanto Cullen caminhava pela sala, Isabella notou que ele puxava a perna direita. Talvez Cullen tivesse se machucado quando a jogou ao chão.

\- Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. - disse seu pai, erguendo um maço de papéis com aspecto oficial. - Como Cullen não conseguiu demonstrar o entusiasmo que era de se esperar, pensei em eu mesmo dar a boa notícia a vocês, que são amigos dele. - Sir Charlie ajeitou os óculos. - Em honra à sua bravura e às suas contribuições na libertação de Portugal, Cullen foi nomeado conde. Tenho as cartas-patentes do próprio Príncipe Regente. Ele será conhecido, daqui em diante, como Lorde Rycliff.

Isabella engasgou com o chá.

\- Como? Lorde Rycliff? Mas esse título está extinto. Não existe um Conde de Rycliff desde...

\- Desde 1354. Exatamente. Esse título está dormente há quase cinco séculos. Quando escrevi para o Príncipe Regente, destacando as contribuições de Edward, ele gostou da minha sugestão de reativá-lo.

Uma explosão no Salão Vermelho não teria atordoado mais Bella. Seu olhar se fixou no oficial em questão. Para um homem elevado a nobre, ele não parecia muito feliz.

\- Bom Deus! - exclamou Jasper. - Um conde? Isso é insuportável. Como se não fosse ruim o bastante ele controlar minha fortuna, meu primo agora é superior a mim. O que esse título inclui?

\- Não muita coisa além da honraria. Nenhuma terra, exceto pelo...

\- Castelo. - concluiu Isabella, com a voz distante.

O castelo _dela_!

Claro, o castelo Rycliff não pertencia a ela, mas Isabella sempre se sentiu dona dele. Afinal, ninguém mais parecia querer aquela pilha de ruínas. E logo que chegou àquela propriedade com o pai, ela estava tão enfraquecida pela febre, que Sir Charlie lhe disse que o castelo era seu. _Você precisa melhorar, Isabella Marie_ , foi o que ele lhe havia dito. _Você tem um castelo para explorar_.

\- Bella, mostre a maquete para eles. - O pai apontou para uma prateleira alta na parede sul da sala.

\- Papai, acredito que o tenente-coronel não esteja interessado em...

\- Agora ele é Lorde Rycliff, e é claro que está interessado. O castelo é dele!

 _O castelo é dele!_ Ela não conseguia acreditar. Por que seu pai não tinha lhe contado nada a respeito?

\- A maquete, querida. - pediu o pai. - Eu mesmo a pegaria, mas sabe que só você é alta o bastante para alcançar aquela prateleira.

Com um suspiro mudo, Bella obedeceu o pai, levantou de sua poltrona e cruzou a sala para pegar a maquete de argila que ela tinha feito do castelo Rycliff havia mais de uma década. Às vezes a vida conseguia ser surpreendentemente eficaz na distribuição de constrangimentos. Em menos de um minuto ela seria exposta diante de três visitantes homens como uma aberração de tão alta e uma escultora horrível. O que aconteceria em seguida?

Talvez seu pai convidasse os homens para contar as sardas dela, uma por uma. Eles ficariam ali até o nascer da lua.

De repente, Cullen estava do seu lado.

\- Isto? - perguntou ele, tocando com o dedo a borda da maquete.

Ela se encolheu, desejando poder negar.

\- É, obrigada.

Enquanto Edward pegava a maquete na prateleira, ela o observava com o canto do olho. Isabella tinha que admitir que o título Rycliff lhe caía bem. Se dessem àquele homem uma cota de malha e uma clava, ela poderia confundi-lo com um guerreiro medieval que tivesse atravessado os séculos por alguma fenda temporal e chegado aos tempos atuais. Ele todo era grande e sólido, sua mandíbula era quadrada e tinha uma sombra de barba de um dia ou mais. Ele se movia com mais força do que elegância e mantinha comprido o cabelo acobreado, amarrado na nuca com uma tira de couro. E a forma como ele olhou para ela antes de beijá-la – como se fosse devorá-la, algo que ela gostaria – vinha diretamente da Idade das Trevas.

Quando ele apresentou aqueles destroços de argila seca ao sol e musgo colado por cima, Isabella conteve a vontade de passar um espanador de pó por aquela coisa. Era evidente que as empregadas também não conseguiam alcançar aquela prateleira.

\- Ela não é ótima? - Seu pai tirou o modelo das mãos de Cullen e o ergueu. - Isabella fez isto aqui quando tinha 15 anos.

\- Tinha 14. - ela o corrigiu, xingando-se mentalmente em seguida. Por que catorze melhoraria aquilo de alguma forma?

Com um floreio, seu pai colocou a maquete sobre a mesa no centro da sala. Os homens, relutantes, aproximaram-se para observar. Cullen olhava com raiva para o modelo cinzento.

\- Pode não parecer muita coisa... - disse seu pai - mas a história do castelo Rycliff é lendária. Foi construído pelo próprio Guilherme, o Conquistador, e depois ampliado por Henrique VIII. Está situado numa falésia, bem na beira do mar. Abaixo fica a enseada, estão vendo? - Ele apontou. - E a água na verdade tem uma cor linda, não este cinza sombrio.

Isabella tocou a orelha.

\- Isso foi pintado de azul, mas a tinta desbotou.

\- A enseada foi um movimentado porto medieval. - continuou Sir Charlie. - Mas no século 13 houve um desmoronamento terrível, resultado de tempestades e erosão. Ninguém sabe ao certo. Metade do castelo original caiu no mar, e o que restou está em ruínas. Mas, ora essa, Cullen. - Sir Charlie cutucou o oficial. - Demonstre um pouco de alegria. Vai me dizer que você não queria um castelo?

Ao lado dele, Isabella observou a enorme mão de Edward se fechar. Ela ouviu as juntas estalar.

\- Sir Charlie, estou honrado e agradeço sua recomendação, mas isto – ele apontou para a maquete – Não era o que eu tinha em mente. Não tenho interesse de brincar de cavaleiros e dragões.

Ignorando-o, Sir Swan apertou o dedo indicador na superfície laqueada da mesa, onde teria sido o lado ocidental do castelo.

\- A vila fica bem aqui, no vale. Lugarzinho encantador. - Então ele se virou e apertou os olhos na direção do outro lado da sala. - E ali, onde aquele emblema de jade está ficaria Cherbourg, na costa norte da França.

Cullen olhou para o emblema, depois voltou-se para Sir Charlie novamente. E ergueu a sobrancelha em uma pergunta silenciosa. O mais velho bateu com a mão no ombro do oficial.

\- Você queria um comando, Cullen. Bem, você acaba de receber um castelo na costa sul da Inglaterra, não a oitenta quilômetros do inimigo. Como novo lorde, deverá formar uma milícia para defendê-lo.

\- O quê? - Isabella deixou escapar. - Uma milícia, aqui?

Ela devia ter ouvido ou entendido mal. Aqueles homens deviam tomar chá – talvez jantar – e então ir embora. Para nunca mais serem vistos. Ela não poderia se tornar vizinha do agressor de ovelhas. E céus... uma milícia? O que seria das moças e da pensão da Sra. Newton? Não havia homens assim em Spindle Cove! A ausência de aproveitadores e militares era a principal atração da vila.

\- Papai, pare de brincar. - disse ela, alegremente. - Não queremos gastar o tempo destes cavalheiros. Você sabe muito bem que uma milícia seria inútil aqui.

\- Inútil? - Cullen olhou torto para ela. - Milícias não são inúteis. Pelo contrário, são essenciais. Caso não esteja ciente, Srta. Swan, a Inglaterra está em guerra.

\- É claro que tenho ciência disso, mas todo mundo sabe que a ameaça de uma invasão francesa já passou. Eles não têm uma marinha de verdade desde Trafalgar, e as forças de Bonaparte estão tão esgotadas após a surra que tomaram na Rússia, que ele não tem condições de invadir nenhum lugar. De fato, tudo que ele pode fazer é tentar manter a Espanha, mas com as forças de Wellington em marcha, até isso será difícil.

A sala ficou em silêncio, e Cullen franziu o rosto para ela. Mais um dos princípios de A Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington mostrou que não funcionava. Se o intelecto de uma mulher era, de alguma forma, análogo à sua roupa de baixo, os homens deveriam ficar empolgados quando fosse revelado. O estranho era que Isabella nunca tinha visto aquilo acontecer.

\- A senhorita está bem a par dos eventos atuais. - disse ele.

\- Sou uma inglesa interessada no resultado da guerra. Eu me dou ao trabalho de me manter informada.

\- Se está tão bem informada, deve saber que não estamos em guerra apenas com a França, mas também com a América. Para não falar que nossa costa está apinhada de corsários e contrabandistas de todos os tipos. - Com a ponta de um dedo, ele puxou a maquete para si. - Estou estarrecido que este castelo Rycliff tenha ficado desprotegido por tanto tempo.

\- Não há nada de estarrecedor nisso. - Esticando a mão, ela puxou o modelo de volta. - Ninguém tentaria desembarcar aqui. Como disse meu pai, a linha costeira mudou desde que os normandos invadiram. O desmoronamento formou um tipo de recife. Somente os menores barcos pesqueiros conseguem navegar por ali, ainda assim na maré alta. Muitos barcos atolaram ou naufragaram nessa enseada. Nem mesmo os contrabandistas se arriscam. - Ela olhou para ele, desafiadora. - A natureza nos concede proteção suficiente. Não precisamos de homens de uniforme. Não aqui.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e se mantiveram firmes. Algo defensivo chamejou naqueles olhos verdes, e ela imaginou que pensamentos passavam pela cabeça dele. Certamente não lhe ocorria beijá-la, ela poderia apostar.

\- Eu receio... - disse Sir Charlie, rindo. - Que este seja o tipo de discussão mais irritante.

Isabella sorriu.

\- O tipo em que a mulher tem toda razão?

\- Não, minha querida. O tipo em que os dois lados têm o mesmo mérito.

\- Como assim?

Seu pai apontou para as cadeiras, convidando todos a se sentar.

\- Bella, você tem razão. - disse ele, quando todos se sentaram. - As chances de qualquer inimigo invadir Spindle Cove são pequenas, infinitesimais. Contudo...

De repente, Lorde Hale engasgou e tossiu, colocando a xícara sobre o pires, com um estalo.

\- Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou Edward.

\- Nada, nada. - Jasper passou a mão pelo colete respingado. - Sir Charlie, o senhor disse Spindle Cove?

\- Disse.

\- Este lugar, aqui... É Spindle Cove? - insistiu Hale.

\- Sim. - ecoou lentamente Isabella. - Por quê?

\- Ah, nenhum motivo. - Hale esfregou a boca com uma das mãos, como se afastasse um sorriso. - Por favor, continue.

\- Como eu dizia - continuou Sir Charlie. - as chances de invasão são realmente reduzidas. Contudo, o próprio Cullen pode lhe dizer que uma defesa sólida é baseada na aparência de prontidão, não na probabilidade de ataque. Lugares semelhantes ao longo da costa foram fortificados com torres Martello defendidas por milícias locais. Spindle Cove não pode ficar com a aparência de elo fraco nessa corrente.

\- Não há nada de fraco em nossa vila, pai. Os visitantes sabem que é perfeitamente segura. Se essa milícia se concretizar, nossa reputação só vai pi...

\- Isabella, querida... - seu pai suspirou alto. - Agora chega.

Não estava nem perto de chegar. _Papai, o senhor sabe que tipo de homem é esse?_ , ela desejava argumentar. _Ele bombardeia ovelhas indefesas, é inimigo de vestidos de musselina com babados e beija mulheres desavisadas! Uma besta completa. Não podemos tê-lo por aqui! Não podemos!_

Apenas o profundo respeito pelo pai a manteve quieta.

\- Para ser completamente honesto existe outra razão. Eu sou o único cavalheiro da região, você sabe. Esse dever seria meu. O Duque de Tunbridge é responsável pela milícia de Sussex, e ele vem me pressionando há mais de um ano para que forneçamos uma demonstração de nossa prontidão. - Ele baixou os olhos para o tapete. - E eu prometi lhe fazer uma durante o Festival de Verão deste ano.

\- O Festival de Verão? Ah, mas não falta nem um mês. - disse Isabella, desanimada. - E sempre fizemos do festival um evento para as crianças. Armaduras, balestras, alguns melões arremessados ao mar com o velho trabuco...

\- Eu sei, querida, mas este ano teremos que demonstrar aos nossos vizinhos, e ao Duque, certa capacidade militar. - Ele se inclinou para frente e apoiou os braços nos joelhos. - Se Cullen concordar, é claro. Mas se ele não adotar o título de Rycliff e assumir esta milícia como seu dever... a tarefa caberá a mim.

\- Papai, o senhor não pode. - Apenas pensar naquela ideia fez Isabella perder a força. Seu pai não poderia ser o responsável por estabelecer uma companhia de milícia. Ele era idoso e tinha o coração fraco. E era tudo que restava de família para ela. Isabella lhe devia a vida, em mais de uma maneira. A perspectiva de receber aquele horrível Cullen e seus amigos em sua comunidade calma e segura a apavorou. Mas se a única alternativa ameaçasse a saúde de seu pai, como ela poderia ficar contra aquele plano de milícia?

A resposta era simples. Ela não podia.

\- Cullen? - Sir Charlie dirigiu-se ao oficial. - Você liderou regimentos inteiros em batalhas. Estou lhe pedindo que treine uma companhia de vinte e quatro homens. Creia-me, eu sei muito bem que isso é como pedir a um leão africano que cumpra as tarefas de um rato de celeiro. Mas essa é uma posição de comando, uma que posso lhe oferecer. E é só por um mês. Se você se sair bem... após o verão pode conseguir algo mais.

Os homens trocaram olhares significativos e Cullen – agora Lorde Rycliff, pelo que parecia – ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ela segurou a respiração. Meia hora antes tudo o que desejaria era ver aquele homem e seus companheiros pelas costas. Mas agora ela se via forçada a assumir uma posição muito desagradável. A de esperar que ele aceitasse.

Afinal, Edward se levantou e puxou a frente de seu casaco.

\- Muito bem, então.

\- Excelente! - Pondo-se em pé, Sir Charlie bateu as mãos e as esfregou com energia. - Vou escrever para o duque. Isabella, você gosta de caminhar e temos bastante tempo antes do jantar. Por que não mostra o castelo a seu dono?

* * *

\- É por aqui. - disse Isabella, ao conduzir os homens para fora da trilha de terra, até uma antiga estrada coberta de grama.

O caminho era conhecido. Ao longo dos anos em que ela residia em Spindle Cove, Bellaa devia ter andado por ali milhares de vezes. Conhecia cada curva do terreno, cada depressão na estrada. Mais de uma vez, ela percorreu aquele caminho no escuro da noite sem errar um passo.

Naquele dia, contudo, ela tropeçou.

Ele estava lá, segurando seu cotovelo com a mão forte e firme. Ela não percebeu que ele a seguia tão de perto. Quando Isabella pensou ter recuperado o equilíbrio, o calor e a presença dele a fizeram balançar novamente.

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou. Acho que sim. - Em um esforço para afastar o constrangimento, ela brincou: - Segundas-feiras são para caminhar no campo; terças para banhos de mar...

Ele não riu. Nem mesmo sorriu. Ele a largou sem fazer comentário, adiantando-se para assumir a liderança. Seus passos eram largos, mas ela reparou que ele continuava puxando a perna direita. Ela fez o que uma pessoa que se preocupava com o bem-estar dos outros nunca deveria fazer. Ela desejou que estivesse doendo.

Talvez o salto que ele tinha dado sobre ela, na estrada, tivesse evitado que ela perdesse alguns dedos, mas se não fosse por ele, não haveria perigo. Se não fosse por ele, naquele momento Isabella estaria cuidando para que as jovens Brandon se instalassem na pensão. Pobre Tanya. E pobre Alice! Pelo menos Kate era jovem e resiliente.

Eles caminharam o resto do percurso em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao cume de arenito, Isabella parou.

\- Bem, aí está, milorde. O castelo Rycliff.

As ruínas do castelo estavam encarapitadas sobre uma formação rochosa e uma saliência de mato que se projetava sobre o mar. Quatro torres de pedra, alguns arcos remanescentes... aqui e ali, trechos de muro. Aquilo era tudo que restava. Ao fundo, abria-se o Canal da Mancha, que assumia, naquele momento em que o sol da tarde ia descendo, um lindo tom de violeta.

O silêncio reinou por um longo minuto enquanto os homens apreciavam a cena. Bella também ficou quieta, pois tentava enxergar a antiga fortaleza com novos olhos. Quando garota, sentia-se arrebatada pelo romantismo do lugar. Quando alguém enxergava o castelo como uma ruína pitoresca, os muros e céus ausentes eram suas melhores características. As partes faltantes eram o convite para um sonho; inspiravam a imaginação. Mas encarando a ruína como uma possível residência, Isabella acreditava que as partes faltantes inspirariam desconfiança. Ou talvez urticária.

\- E a vila? - perguntou Edward.

\- Vocês podem ver daqui. - Ela os levou através do que restava de um corredor em arco, por um gramado que foi, certa vez, o pátio do castelo, até a falésia, de onde se podia observar a enseada em forma de lua crescente e o vale que protegia aquela comunidade amada por Isabella. Dali, a vila parecia pequena e insignificante. Com um pouco de sorte, ela não chamaria a atenção dos visitantes.

\- Vou precisar observá-la de perto, amanhã. - disse ele.

\- Não tem nada de mais. - ela quis disfarçar. - Apenas uma vila inglesa comum. Não vale a pena desperdiçar seu tempo com ela. Casinhas, igreja, algumas lojas...

\- Certamente deve haver uma pousada. - disse Lorde Hale.

\- Há uma pensão. - disse Isabella, afastando-os da borda da falésia. - A Queen's Ruby, mas receio que esteja completamente ocupada nesta época do ano. Visitantes de verão, vocês entendem, que vêm para aproveitar o mar... - _E fugir de homens como vocês._

\- Não será necessária uma pousada. - Cullen, agora Lorde Rycliff, caminhava lentamente pelas ruínas. Ele encostou uma mão na parede próxima e a forçou, como se testando sua solidez. - Nós vamos ficar aqui.

Aquela afirmação foi recebida com incredulidade universal. Até as pedras pareceram duvidar dele, rejeitando suas palavras como falsas.

\- Aqui? - perguntou o cabo Emmett.

\- Isso mesmo. - disse Lorde Rycliff. - Aqui! Precisamos começar logo, se quisermos armar o acampamento antes de anoitecer. Vá buscar as carroças, McCarty.

Emmett assentiu e foi-se imediatamente, descendo pelo caminho por onde tinham vindo.

\- Você não pode querer ficar aqui. - disse Lorde Hale. - Você já viu isso aqui?

\- Eu vi. - respondeu Rycliff. - Estou olhando para isso aqui. E aqui é onde nós vamos acampar. É o que milicianos fazem.

\- Eu não sou miliciano. E eu não acampo.

Isabella imaginou que ele não acampasse, pelo menos não com aqueles sapatos finos.

\- Bem, agora você acampa, Jasper. - disse Edward. - E agora você também é um miliciano.

\- Ah, não. Pense direito, Eddie. Você não vai me arrastar para sua brigada de soldadinhos de chumbo.

\- Não estou lhe dando alternativa. Você precisa adquirir um pouco de disciplina, e esta é a oportunidade perfeita. - Ele deu uma olhada ao redor. - Já que você gosta tanto de fazer fogo, pode começar uma fogueira aqui.

Isabella pôs a mão no braço de Rycliff, na esperança de atrair sua atenção. E conseguiu. Atenção total e constante. O olhar intenso dele perscrutou o rosto da moça, vasculhando cada traço e defeito.

\- Perdoe a interrupção. - disse ela, liberando o braço dele. - Mas isso não é absolutamente necessário. Meu pai pode não ter feito o convite formal, ainda, mas tenho certeza de que ele pretende hospedar vocês em Summerfield.

\- Então agradeça ao seu pai, mas eu declinarei respeitosamente.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu devo defender o litoral. É difícil fazer isso a dois quilômetros da costa.

\- Mas, milorde, o senhor compreende que esse negócio de milícia é só pelas aparências? Meu pai não está realmente preocupado com uma invasão.

\- Talvez ele devesse se preocupar. - Ele olhou para o primo, que, naquele momento, quebrava galhos secos de uma parede coberta por hera. Inclinando a cabeça, Edward a puxou de lado. - Srta. Swan, não é aconselhável que soldados se hospedem na mesma casa de damas solteiras. Preocupe-se com sua reputação, caso seu pai não o faça.

\- Preocupar-me com minha reputação? - Ela teve que rir. Então, Isabella baixou a voz. - Isso vindo do homem que me jogou no chão e me beijou sem permissão?

\- Exatamente. - Os olhos verdes dele ficaram sombrios.

O significado das palavras dele a invadiu em uma onda quente e sensual. Com certeza ele não estava sugerindo que... Não. Ele não estava sugerindo nada. Aqueles olhos duros de jade passavam uma mensagem muito clara, que ele enfatizou com uma leve contração dos braços maciços: _Sou tão perigoso quanto você supõe. Ou mais..._

\- Pegue seu convite gentil e volte para casa com ele. Quando soldados e donzelas vivem sob o mesmo teto, coisas acontecem. E se acontecer de a senhorita ficar debaixo de mim novamente... – o olhar faminto dele percorreu o corpo de Bella. – Não vai me escapar tão facilmente.

Ela ficou sem ar.

\- Você é um animal.

\- Apenas um homem, Srta. Swan. Apenas um homem.

* * *

 _ **Opa opa. Sim, eles são intensos desde o início. Sim, ele não liga de deixar claro que a deseja. Sim, ele é um animal. Sim, ele é um homem haha.**_

 _ **Vou me programar para no próximo capítulo já começar a responder as reviews, mas saibam que estou lendo e adorando.**_

 _ **Deixem reviews, amores, até o próximo sábado!**_


	5. Lei Seca

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

 **.**

 _"Estou falando 'nada de mulheres'. Não enquanto estivermos acampados aqui. É uma ordem."_

 **.**

* * *

Edward disse para si mesmo que estava cuidando da segurança da Srta. Swan enquanto a observava descer o barranco rochoso. Estava contando uma mentira para si mesmo. Na verdade, ele estava completamente encantado pela imagem dela se retirando, pela forma como suas curvas ondulavam, provocantes, a cada passo que Isabella dava.

Ele iria sonhar com aqueles seios à noite, com a lembrança de tê-los presos debaixo de si, tão macios e quentes.

Maldição. Aquele dia não havia saído como planejado. Àquela hora ele deveria estar a caminho do Quartel de Brighton, preparando-se para zarpar para Portugal e retomar a guerra. Em vez disso, ele havia se tornado... conde, inesperadamente. Preso naquele castelo em ruínas, comprometido com o equivalente militar de uma pré-escola. E para tornar tudo pior, era atormentado pelo desejo por uma mulher que não poderia ter, nem mesmo tocar, se quisesse reconquistar seu comando.

Como se percebesse a situação difícil em que Edward se encontrava, Jasper começou a rir.

\- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou Cullen.

\- É que você não percebe que está sendo um bobo. Não ouviu o que falaram mais cedo? Estamos em Spindle Cove, Cullen. Spindle. Cove.

\- Você fala como se eu conhecesse esse nome. Não conheço.

\- Você realmente precisa frequentar mais as casas noturnas. Deixe-me esclarecer. Spindle Cove, ou Enseada das Solteironas, como a chamamos, é uma vila turística à beira-mar. Famílias boas mandam suas filhas frágeis para se recuperar aqui com o ar marítimo, ou quando não sabem o que fazer com elas. Meu amigo Carstairs mandou a irmã para cá no verão passado, quando ela se apaixonou pelo cavalariço.

\- E daí...?

\- Daí que seu plano para uma milícia está condenado antes de começar. As famílias mandam suas filhas para cá porque é seguro. E é seguro porque não tem homens. É por isso que chamam o lugar de Enseada das Solteironas.

\- Tem que haver homens. Não existem vilas sem homens.

\- Bem, podem haver alguns criados e comerciantes, uma ou duas almas com um graveto seco e um par de uvas-passas entre as pernas, mas não há homens de _verdade._ Carstairs nos contou tudo a respeito daqui. Ele não conseguiu acreditar no que encontrou quando veio buscar a irmã. As mulheres daqui são devoradoras de homens.

Edward mal prestava atenção no primo. Seu olhar estava determinado a registrar os últimos momentos da Srta. Swan, enquanto ela desaparecia à distância.

Isabella era como um pôr-do-sol em si mesma, seu cabelo de bronze derretido brilhando enquanto mergulhava na linha do horizonte. Fogosa... Brilhante... Quando ela desapareceu, ele se sentiu instantaneamente mais frio. E então, somente então, Edward se voltou para o primo tagarela.

\- O que você estava dizendo?

\- Nós temos que sair daqui, Edward. Antes que elas peguem nossas bolas para usar como almofada de alfinetes.

Edward andou até a parede mais próxima, onde apoiou o ombro para descansar o joelho. Droga, a subida era puxada.

\- Deixe-me tentar entender... - disse ele, enquanto massageava discretamente a coxa dolorida, fingindo que estava tirando poeira. - Você sugere que nós nos retiremos porque a vila está cheia de solteironas? Desde quando você reclama de excesso de mulheres?

\- Essas não são solteironas normais. São... são incontroláveis. E excessivamente instruídas.

\- Oh! Assustador, de fato. Eu mantenho minha posição ao enfrentar um ataque da cavalaria francesa, mas uma solteirona instruída é algo completamente diferente.

\- Você está debochando de mim agora, mas espere para ver. Essas mulheres são uma raça à parte.

\- Essas mulheres não me dizem respeito.

A não ser uma delas, que não morava na vila. Ela vivia em Summerfield, era filha de Sir Charlie Swan e absolutamente proibida – não importava o quanto ele suspeitasse que a Srta. Swan poderia virar um furacão na cama.

Jasper podia falar os absurdos que quisesse sobre mulheres instruídas. Edward sabia que as mulheres inteligentes eram sempre as melhores amantes. Ele também admirava uma mulher que soubesse algo do mundo além de moda e teatro. Para ele, escutar a Srta. Swan explicar como o exército de Napoleão estava enfraquecido era igual a ouvir uma cortesã lendo versos eróticos. Excitante além da medida. E então ele cometeu aquele erro idiota, embora inevitável, de imaginá-la nua. Aquele cabelo luminoso e a pele leitosa esparramados sobre lençóis brancos...

Para interromper aquele fluxo de pensamento erótico, Edward apertou com força o músculo contraído de sua coxa. A dor abriu espaço por entre a persistente nuvem de desejo. Ele pegou a garrafa no bolso do casaco e tomou um gole estimulante de uísque.

\- As mulheres não me dizem respeito. - repetiu ele. - Estou aqui para treinar os homens locais. E há homens aqui, em algum lugar. Pescadores, agricultores, comerciantes, criados... Se é verdade o que você diz, e eles estão em menor número do que as mulheres... Bem, então eles estarão ansiosos por uma chance para exercitar os músculos, provar seu valor. - Assim como ele estava.

Edward caminhou até a entrada e ficou aliviado ao ver as carroças se aproximando. Ele não conseguiria continuar perdido em pensamentos sensuais com trabalho para ser feito. Armar tendas, dar água e comida aos cavalos, fazer uma fogueira.

Após um último gole, ele fechou a garrafa e a enfiou no bolso.

\- Vamos examinar melhor este lugar antes que escureça.

Eles começaram pelo centro e foram abrindo o perímetro. Claro que o centro atual não era o verdadeiro centro, pois metade do castelo havia caído no mar. Virando para o norte, Edward percebeu que o arco por onde entraram era a portada original. Paredes saíam pelos dois lados daquela estrutura. Mesmo nos lugares em que as paredes desmoronaram, era possível encontrar facilmente os lugares onde elas existiram. Ali, saindo do muro externo do castelo, saliências cobertas de musgo marcavam as paredes internas. Ao sul, do lado do mar, torres redondas ligadas por corredores de pedra, sem janelas, formavam uma espécie de trevo de quatro folhas no alto da falésia.

\- Aqui devia ser a casa da guarda. - refletiu ele, enquanto passava pela entrada em arco, para se colocar no centro das quatro torres.

Jasper entrou em uma das torres vazias e escuras.

\- As escadas estão intactas, pois são de pedra, mas é claro que o piso de madeira se foi há muito tempo. - Ele inclinou a cabeça e espiou para os cantos escuros acima. - Impressionante coleção de teias de aranha. Esse barulho são andorinhas chilreando?

\- Esse barulho? - Edward prestou atenção. - São morcegos.

\- Claro. Morcegos. Então essa porcaria sobre a qual estou seria... Maravilha. - Ele voltou ao pátio, onde tentou limpar as solas dos sapatos no musgo. - Lugarzinho encantador que você tem aqui, primo.

E era encantador. Depois que o céu escureceu, um manto de estrelas apareceu acima das ruínas do castelo. Edward sabia que havia tomado a decisão certa ao recusar o convite para ficar em Summerfield. Todas as preocupações com dever e autocontrole à parte, ele nunca se sentiu à vontade dentro daquelas mansões formais inglesas. As vergas das portas eram muito baixas para ele, e as camas, muito pequenas. Aquelas casas não eram para ele, e ponto final.

O campo aberto era onde ele se sentia bem. Edward não precisava de um lugar como Summerfield. Contudo, seu estômago vazio começava a argumentar que ele deveria, pelo menos, ter aceitado uma refeição à mesa de Sir Charlie.

Um balido fraco chamou sua atenção para baixo. Um cordeiro estava a seu pé, fuçando a borla de sua bota.

\- Oh, veja! - disse alegremente Jasper. - O jantar.

\- De onde veio este bicho?

Emmett se aproximou.

\- Ele veio com a gente. Os condutores dizem que está fuçando as carroças desde as explosões.

Edward examinou a criatura. Devia ter se separado da mãe. Àquela altura do verão, ele já devia ter passado da idade de desmame. Também já tinha passado da idade de parecer bonitinho. O cordeiro olhou para ele e soltou outro balido queixoso.

\- Será que nós temos geleia de menta? - perguntou Jasper.

\- Não podemos comer este cordeiro. - disse Edward. - Este animal pertence a alguém da região, e essa pessoa vai sentir sua falta.

\- Essa pessoa nunca irá saber. - Um sorriso carnívoro se espalhou pelo rosto do primo enquanto ele passava a mão pelo flanco lanoso do cordeiro. - Nós vamos destruir as provas.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

\- Não vai acontecer nada disso. Desista de suas fantasias de costeleta de cordeiro. A casa dele não pode estar longe. Vamos encontrá-la amanhã.

\- Bem, nós temos que comer algo esta noite, e não estou vendo alternativa.

Emmett apareceu caminhando em direção à fogueira, com uma braçada de lebres já abertas e desentranhadas.

\- Aqui está sua alternativa.

\- Onde você encontrou isso? - perguntou Jasper.

\- No brejo. - Agachando-se, Emmett pegou uma faca em sua bota e começou a tirar a pele dos animais com eficiência implacável. O cheiro forte de sangue logo se misturou com o de fumaça e cinzas.

Jasper encarou o soldado.

\- Emmett, você me assusta. E não tenho vergonha de dizer isso.

\- Você vai aprender a admirá-lo. - disse Edward. - Emmett sempre consegue uma refeição. O nosso regimento era o mais bem abastecido da península.

\- Bem, pelo menos isso satisfaz um tipo de fome. - disse Jasper. - Agora, quanto à outra... Tenho uma necessidade insaciável de companhia feminina que precisa ser resolvida. Eu não durmo sozinho. - Ele olhou para Edward e Emmett. - O que foi? Vocês acabaram de voltar de anos na península. Era de se imaginar que vocês estivessem salivando.

Emmett bufou.

\- Existem mulheres na Espanha e em Portugal. - Ele pôs de lado uma carcaça esfolada e pegou outra lebre. - E eu já encontrei uma por aqui.

\- Quê? - Jasper balbuciou. - Quem? Quando?

\- A viúva que nos vendeu ovos na estrada. Ela vai ficar comigo.

Jasper olhou para Edward como se dissesse: _Eu devo acreditar nisso?_

Edward deu de ombros. Emmett era um homem habilidoso. Em todos os lugares em que haviam acampado, ele sempre arrumava caça e conseguia uma mulher local. Ele nunca pareceu se apegar a nenhuma delas. Ou talvez fossem as mulheres que não se apegassem a ele.

Apego era um problema para Edward. Ele era um oficial, um cavalheiro de bens e, descontando-se as exceções, ele gostava de conversar com uma mulher antes de copular com ela. Juntas, essas atividades pareciam encorajar as mulheres a se apegarem, e envolvimento romântico era um luxo ao qual ele não podia se dar.

Jasper endireitou-se, visivelmente incomodado.

\- Espere só um minuto. Eu aceito ser superado quando se trata de caçar animais, mas não serei superado em se tratando de... caçar fêmeas. Você não tem como saber, Emmett, mas minha reputação é lendária. Lendária! Dê-me um dia na vila. Não me importa que elas sejam macacas solteironas. Vou estar debaixo das saias delas muito antes de você, e com mais frequência.

\- Mantenham as calças no lugar, vocês dois. - Edward deu um empurrão mal-humorado no cordeiro que tinha adormecido sobre seu joelho. - A única forma de cumprirmos nossa missão, para podermos ir embora deste lugar, é conseguindo a cooperação dos homens daqui. E eles não estarão dispostos a cooperar, se estivermos ocupados seduzindo suas irmãs e filhas.

\- O que é que você está falando, Cullen?

\- Estou falando 'nada de mulheres'. Não enquanto estivermos acampados aqui. - Ele olhou para Emmett. - É uma ordem.

O cabo não respondeu. Apenas atravessou as duas lebres esfoladas com um espeto feito de um galho afiado.

\- Desde quando eu recebo ordens de você? - perguntou Jasper.

Edward olhou-o de frente.

\- Desde que meu pai morreu e eu voltei da península para encontrar você afundado em dívidas. Não aprecio esse dever, mas sou o responsável por sua fortuna pelos próximos meses. Enquanto eu estiver pagando suas contas, você fará o que eu digo. A menos que você se case, o que nos pouparia de muitos dissabores pelo resto do ano.

\- Ah, sim. Porque o casamento é uma ótima forma para um homem evitar dissabores. - Jasper levantou-se de um pulo e afastou-se na direção das sombras.

\- Aonde você pensa que está indo? - chamou Edward. Jasper podia ficar emburrado como um adolescente, mas devia ter cuidado. Eles não tinham verificado a segurança de todo o castelo, e a falésia estava perto...

\- Eu vou urinar, caro primo. Ou você quer que eu mantenha as calças no lugar para isso também?

Edward não estava mais alegre do que Jasper quanto àquela missão. Parecia ridículo que um homem de 26 anos, um visconde desde pequeno, precisasse de um tutor. Mas os termos de sua herança – com o intuito de encorajar a produção de um herdeiro legítimo – estipulavam claramente que a fortuna de Hale fosse mantida sob tutela até que ele se casasse ou completasse 27 anos.

Enquanto Jasper fosse sua responsabilidade, Edward não imaginava forma melhor de lidar com a situação do que transformar seu primo em soldado. Ele já tinha conseguido incutir noções de disciplina e responsabilidade em sujeitos muito menos promissores. Desertores, devedores, criminosos inveterados... o homem sentado do outro lado do fogo, por exemplo. Se Emmett McCarty tinha se saído bem, então havia esperança para qualquer homem.

\- Amanhã vamos começar a recrutar voluntários. - disse Edward a seu cabo.

Emmett anuiu e virou as lebres no fogo.

\- A vila parece um bom lugar para começar.

Outro movimento de cabeça quase imperceptível.

\- Cães pastores. - Emmett falou, algum tempo depois. - Talvez eu consiga alguns. Seriam úteis. Por outro lado, galgos são melhores para caçar.

\- Nada de cães. - disse Edward. Ele não gostava de animais de estimação. - Ficaremos aqui por apenas um mês.

Um farfalhar nas sombras fez com que os dois virassem a cabeça. Um morcego, talvez. Ou uma cobra. Mas, então, ele supôs que provavelmente fosse apenas um rato.

\- O que nós precisamos neste lugar é de um gato. - disse Emmett.

Edward fez uma carranca.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, não vou adquirir um gato!

McCarty olhou para o animal lanoso sobre o joelho do coronel e ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Mas o senhor parece ter adquirido um cordeiro, milorde.

\- O cordeiro vai embora amanhã.

\- E se não for?

\- Vai virar nosso jantar.

* * *

 ** _Diz isso, mas será que vai mesmo? kkkk_**

 **kjessica:** Então, lembrando que o Jasper está no lugar do Colin (o libertino sem vergonha que o Edward fez na outra fic), já sabemos que coisa boa não é kkkkk Agradeço por estar sempre presente me acompanhando ;)

 **Nanny:** Mas menina! Você só pensa nisso! Não que esteja errada, kkkkk, mas pense em outras coisas como por exemplo Papai Noel ou nuvens de algodão hahaha

 **Gislayne dwyer:** Que bom saber! Espero que continue acompanhando de pertinho e gostando tanto quanto eu!

 **Ktia S:** Eu sei, flor, mas sempre que possível, quero te ver por aqui!

 **Dariane Cristina:** Concordo plenamente com você, ainda estranho personagens tão diferentes para as personalidades de Twilight, mas quero fazer um teste. Experimentar um pouco e tirar aquela previsibilidade de quem é o que ou quem faz o quê. Essa história é super maluca, bora ousar mais um pouco rsrs. SIM, estou esperando uma menininha para formar meu casalzinho s2 Fim do mês agora acho que ela já estará ai... Obrigada! Estou muito ansiosa *-*

 **BbCullen:** Eu particularmente ainda não me acostumei, mas faz parte. Sempre lemos histórias onde a Bella é insegura e introspectiva, a Alice louca por moda e ousada, a Tanya é a megera... Enfim, vamos ver como será mudar um pouco esse quadro. São poucas fics que fogem desse padrão e quero ter uma nesse hall também! rsrs

 _ **Meninas, vocês estão por ai?**_

 _ **Beijos e até próximo sábado!**_


	6. Tolerância Masculina

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **.**

 _"Você precisa senti-lo de perto"_

 **.**

* * *

Em uma vila de mulheres, os segredos tinham expectativa de vida menor que mosquitos. No instante em que abriu a porta da loja Tem de Tudo, da Sra. Newton, na manhã seguinte, Isabella foi inundada com perguntas. Ela deveria estar à espera daquele ataque. Moças se amontoaram ao redor dela, como galinhas atrás do milho, ciscando pedaços de informação.

\- É verdade o que ouvimos? O que estão dizendo é verdade? - perguntou Sally, 19 anos, a segunda filha da Sra. Newton, debruçando-se sobre o balcão.

\- Isso depende. - Bella levantou as mãos para desamarrar o laço de seu chapéu. Enquanto ela soltava os nós, a expectativa dentro da loja cresceu num nível palpável.

\- Depende de quê?

\- De quem são essas pessoas que estão falando e exatamente o que elas falaram. - a morena falou com calma. Alguém tinha que ter calma.

\- Dizem que fomos invadidas! - disse Violet Winterbottom. - Por homens.

\- O que mais poderia nos invadir? Lobos?

Isabella passou os olhos pela loja, enquanto fazia uma pausa para organizar os pensamentos e apreciar aquela beleza familiar. Aquela visão nunca deixava de encantá-la. Na primeira vez em que entrou na loja Tem de Tudo, ela sentiu como se tivesse encontrado a caverna do tesouro de Ali Babá. A frente da loja, cuja face dava para o sul, era composta por janelas em formato de losangos que permitiam a entrada abundante do sol dourado. Cada uma das outras três paredes estava coberta, do chão até o teto alto, por prateleiras lotadas de produtos pitorescos de todos os tipos: rolos de seda e renda, penas para escrever e frascos de tinta, botões e adornos, carvão e pigmentos, confeitos e limões em conserva, pós para os dentes, pó de arroz e mais, muito mais – tudo aquilo brilhando ao sol do meio-dia.

\- A auxiliar de cozinha da pensão soube pelo irmão... - disse Sally, as faces rosadas de empolgação. - Que um grupo de soldados acampou no alto da falésia.

\- É verdade que tem um lorde entre eles? - perguntou Violet.

Isabella tirou o chapéu e o colocou de lado.

\- Verdade, alguns soldados estão temporariamente acampados nas ruínas do castelo. E não, não tem um lorde no grupo. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Tem dois.

O grito de empolgação provocado por aquela declaração chegou a lhe doer nos ouvidos. Ela olhou para Sally.

\- Você pode me mostrar de novo aqueles dois carretéis de renda? Aqueles que eu vi na quinta-feira passada? Não consegui me decidir entre...

\- Deixe a renda para lá! - disse Sally. - Fale mais desses cavalheiros. Não seja cruel, você sabe que estamos morrendo de curiosidade.

\- Srta. Swan! - Uma mulher inesperada abriu caminho até ela. - Srta. Swan, o que é isso a respeito de lordes?

\- Sra. Brandon? - Bella piscou, descrente, ao ver a viúva coberta de rendas. - O que a senhora ainda está fazendo por aqui?

\- Estamos todas aqui. - disse Alice, em pé atrás da mãe, braços dados com Kate. Do balcão, Tanya fez um aceno tímido.

De algum modo, Bella não percebeu a presença delas durante o tumulto inicial.

\- Mas... Mas eu vi sua carruagem indo embora ontem.

\- Mamãe a enviou para buscar nossas coisas. - disse Kate, ficando na ponta dos pés. - Vamos ficar em Spindle Cove durante o verão! Não é maravilhoso?

\- Sim. - Sorriu, aliviada. - É sim. Estou feliz.

Até a Sra. Brandon sorriu.

\- Eu apenas senti que era a decisão correta. Minhas amigas sempre dizem que minha intuição é imbatível. Ora, e não é que esta manhã dois lordes aparecem na região? Enquanto estamos aqui Tanya pode se recuperar e casar.

Hum. Isabellanão tinha tanta certeza disso.

\- Agora conte-nos tudo sobre eles. - insistiu Sally Newton.

\- Na verdade, não há muito o que contar. Três cavalheiros chegaram na tarde de ontem. Eles são o tenente-coronel Cullen, o cabo McCarty e o primo de Cullen, Lorde Hale. Por seus serviços à Coroa, Cullen recebeu o título de Conde de Rycliff. O castelo é dele. - Ela se voltou para Sally. - Posso ver a renda agora?

\- O castelo é dele? - perguntou Violet. - Como pode? O homem apenas entra marchando numa cidade e, de repente, um castelo com séculos de idade torna-se dele?

A Sra. Lange bufou.

\- Assim são os homens. Sempre tomando, nunca pedindo.

\- Aparentemente, ele recebeu o título em reconhecimento à sua bravura. - disse Isabella. - Ele recebeu a tarefa de estabelecer uma milícia local e fazer uma inspeção. O Festival de Verão dará lugar a demonstrações militares.

\- O quê? - exclamou Charlotte. - Não vai haver Festival de Verão? Mas eu estava contando com isso!

\- Eu sei, querida. Todas nós contávamos com isso, mas vamos encontrar outras formas de nos divertir durante o verão, não tenha dúvida.

\- Tenho certeza de que sim. - Sally olhou para ela com malícia. - Ora essa. Dois lordes e um soldado... Não é de admirar que você esteja atrás de renda esta manhã, Srta. Swan. Com os cavalheiros por perto, todas vocês vão querer cuidar da aparência.

Diversas moças se aproximaram dela para investigar os produtos com interesse renovado.

A Srta. Rosalie não se juntou a elas. Em vez disso, cruzou a loja para se aproximar de Isabella. Professora de música de Spindle Cove, Rosalie era uma das poucas residentes da pensão que ficava lá o ano inteiro.

\- Você parece preocupada. - disse Rose, em voz baixa.

\- Não estou. - mentiu ela. - Nós trabalhamos tanto para erguer esta comunidade, e nossa causa é importante demais. Não vamos deixar que alguns homens nos dividam.

A loura olhou para as outras mulheres.

\- Parece que isso já começou.

O grupo de moças havia se dividido em dois: as que absorviam avidamente os conselhos de beleza de Sally Newton se reuniram à esquerda. À direita, as remanescentes formavam um bolo defensivo, que olhava com preocupação para seus sapatos e suas luvas. Isabella temia exatamente aquela reação. Um punhado de moças de Spindle Cove podia se tornar vítima da febre escarlate e sair em perseguição aos casacos-vermelhos, enquanto a maioria tímida e desajeitada retornaria para suas conchas protetoras, como os caranguejos eremitas.

\- Tanya precisa de uma fita nova. - decidiu a Sra. Brandon. - Rosa-coral. Ela sempre fica bem de rosa-coral. E verde-escuro para Kate.

\- E para a Srta. Alice? - perguntou Sally.

A Sra. Brandon fez um gesto de pouco caso.

\- Nada de fita para Alice. Ela embaraça as fitas tirando e pondo esses óculos.

Isabella esticou o pescoço para observar a garota de óculos em questão, preocupada com seus sentimentos. Felizmente, Alice havia se afastado para os fundos da loja, onde parecia interessada em alguns frascos de tinta. A filha do meio da Sra. Brandon não possuía o que se pode chamar de beleza convencional; mas, por trás daqueles óculos, vivia uma inteligência aguçada, que não precisava ser enfeitada por uma fita.

\- Como são esses homens? - Kate perguntou para Bella. - São incrivelmente lindos?

\- O que isso tem a ver?

A Sra. Brandon anuiu com ar sábio.

\- Kate, - disse ela. - a Srta. Swan tem toda razão. Não faz diferença se esses lordes são bem apessoados. Desde que possuam uma boa fortuna. A aparência murcha, o ouro não.

\- Sra. Brandon, as jovens não precisam se preocupar com aparência ou fortuna desses homens, nem com a cor favorita de suas fitas. Eu acredito que eles não irão conviver socialmente conosco.

\- O quê? Eles têm que conviver conosco. Eles não podem ficar só lá, naquele castelo úmido.

\- Por mim, quanto mais longe ficarem, melhor. - murmurou Isabella, mas ninguém ouviu aquela observação estranhamente ácida, porque, naquele momento, Finn e Mike Newton apareceram na porta da loja.

\- Eles estão chegando! - gritou Finn. - Nós os vimos...

Seu irmão gêmeo concluiu a frase:

\- Mais adiante na rua. Nós vamos cuidar dos cavalos deles. - Os dois desapareceram com a mesma rapidez com que surgiram.

Oportunidades para aprender existiam em todos os lugares, acreditava Bella. Ela aprendia uma coisa nova todos os dias. Naquela manhã ela aprendeu como era estar no meio de uma debandada de antílopes. Cada mulher que estava na loja passou apressadamente por ela, empurrando e tentando chegar às janelas em losango para observar os homens que se aproximavam. Ela se espremeu contra a porta e segurou a respiração até a poeira baixar.

\- Oh! - disse Sally. - Eles são lindos.

\- Oh! - fez a Sra. Brandon, aparentemente agitada demais para encontrar uma palavra. "Oh!"

\- Não consigo ver nada. - resmungou Kate, batendo os pés. - Alice, seu cotovelo está na minha orelha.

Isabella ficou na ponta dos pés e esticou o pescoço para enxergar. Ela não precisava se esticar tanto. Havia momentos em que sua altura pouco acima da média era útil.

Lá estavam eles. Todos os três, desmontando de seus cavalos, na praça do vilarejo. Os garotos Newton pegaram, ansiosos, as rédeas. Espremendo-a por todos os lados, as moças se derreteram pelas feições atraentes de Lorde Jasper Hale e por sua atitude cortês. Bella não conseguiu olhar para ele. Sua atenção foi atraída imediata e diretamente pelo horrível Lorde Cullen, que parecia mais sombrio e medieval do que nunca, com seu rosto não barbeado e aquele desavergonhado cabelo comprido, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo grosso à nuca. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele. E ela não conseguia olhar para ele sem... senti-lo. Seu calor sólido contra o peito dela. Sua mão forte segurando seu delicado cotovelo. Seus lábios quentes tocando os dela...

\- Meu Deus... - Rosalie suspirou em seu ouvido. - Eles são tão... másculos, não são?

 _Sim,_ pensou Bella. Que Deus a ajudasse, pois _ele_ era.

\- E aquele moreno é assustadoramente grande.

\- Você precisa senti-lo de perto. - Bella soltou sem querer, acreditando que Rosalie falasse de Cullen.

Rose arregalou os olhos e uma risada admirada irrompeu de seus lábios.

\- O que você disse?

\- Ahn... eu disse que você precisa vê-lo de perto.

\- Não. Não foi isso. Você disse que eu preciso senti-lo de perto. - Os olhos azuis dela faiscaram com malícia.

Sentindo as orelhas quentes de constrangimento, Isabella agitou a mão, fazendo pouco caso.

\- Sou uma curadora. Faço avaliações com as mãos.

\- Se você pensa assim... - Rose voltou-se para a janela.

\- Imagino que isso quer dizer que teremos de cancelar nossa reunião desta tarde? - Violet suspirou alto.

\- Claro que não. - respondeu Susanna. - Não temos que alterar nossos planos. O mais provável é que esses homens não nos incomodem. Mas se o novo Lorde Rycliff e seus acompanhantes querem tomar chá... Precisaremos recebê-los da melhor forma.

Essa afirmação foi recebida com um surto de entusiasmo e um ciclone de preocupação. Objeções se levantaram ao redor dela.

\- Srta. Swan, eles não vão entender. Vão debochar de nós, como os cavalheiros da cidade.

\- Ora, como vou me apresentar para um conde? Não tenho nenhuma roupa fina para vestir.

\- Vou morrer de vergonha. Vou morrer de verdade.

\- Moças! - Isabell ergueu a voz. - Não há motivo para preocupações. Vamos fazer o que sempre fizemos. Dentro de um mês, esse negócio de milícia estará encerrado e esses homens terão ido embora. Nada vai mudar em Spindle Cove por causa da visita deles.

Pelo bem de suas amigas, Isabella precisava manter a fachada de coragem frente àquela invasão. Mas ela sabia, enquanto espiava pela pequena vigia da porta, que suas palavras eram falsas. Era tarde demais... As coisas já estavam mudando em Spindle Cove. Algo havia mudado _nela._

Após desmontar de seu cavalo, Edward ajeitou o casaco e observou o lugar.

\- Uma vila bem decente. - refletiu. - Bastante encantadora.

\- Eu sabia. - disse Jasper e acrescentou uma maldição petulante.

A praça era grande, pontuada pelas sombras das árvores. Do outro lado da rua, havia uma fileira de edificações bem arrumadas. Ele imaginou que a maior devia ser a pousada. Ruelas estreitas de terra com casinhas saíam do centro da vila, acompanhando os contornos do vale. O lado da vila que dava para a enseada tinha um grupo de casas humildes. Edward imaginou que fossem as residências dos pescadores. No centro da praça elevava-se a igreja – uma catedral alta, notavelmente grandiosa para uma vila daquele tamanho. Ele imaginou que fosse remanescente da cidade portuária medieval que Sir Charlie havia mencionado.

\- Este lugar é limpo. - disse Jasper, com cuidado. - Limpo demais. E sossegado demais. Não é natural. Isso me dá arrepios.

Edward tinha de admitir que a cidade era estranhamente imaculada e assustadoramente vazia. Cada pedra do calçamento brilhava. As ruelas de terra não tinham detritos. Todas as fachadas de lojas e casas ostentavam floreiras de janela transbordando gerânios vermelhos. Um par de garotos veio correndo na direção deles.

\- Podemos ajudar com os cavalos, Lorde Rycliff?

Lorde Rycliff? Então já o conheciam. As notícias corriam em vilas pequenas, imaginou ele. Edward entregou as rédeas a um dos jovens ansiosos de cabelos muito claros.

\- Como se chamam, garotos?

\- Mike Newton. - disse o que estava à esquerda. - E este é Finn.

\- Somos gêmeos. - explicou Finn.

\- Não diga.

Newton era um nome adequado aos garotos com aquela cabeleira incandescente, tão loira que parecia branca.

\- Está vendo? - ele se dirigiu a Jasper. - Eu falei que este lugar tinha homens.

\- Eles não são homens. - retrucou Jasper. - São garotos.

\- Eles não brotaram do solo. Se existem crianças, devem existir homens. E mais, homens cujo pau não murchou e virou um graveto. - Ele se voltou para um dos meninos. - O pai de vocês está por perto?

A cabeleira clara agitou-se negativamente.

\- Ele... ahn, não está aqui.

\- Quando vocês imaginam que ele volta?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam com expressão de cautela.

Finalmente, Mike falou.

\- Não sei dizer, milorde. Errol, nosso irmão mais velho, viaja para lá e para cá, trazendo produtos para vender na loja. Nós somos os donos da Tem de Tudo, do outro lado da rua. Quanto ao nosso pai... faz tempo que ele não aparece.

\- A última vez foi há quase dois anos. - disse Finn. - Ele ficou tempo suficiente apenas para fazer outro bebê na nossa mãe e distribuir sopapos no resto de nós. Ele gosta mais de bebida do que dos filhos.

Mike cutucou o gêmeo com o cotovelo.

\- Agora chega de espalhar os assuntos da família. O que você vai revelar agora? Os remendos nos seus fundilhos?

\- Ele perguntou do nosso pai. Eu contei a verdade.

A verdade era uma vergonha danada. Não apenas porque aqueles garotos tinham um bêbado ausente como pai, mas porque Edward poderia ter usado um Sr. Newton sóbrio na milícia. Ele examinou os garotos diante dele. Tinham 14, talvez 15 anos. Um pouco jovens demais para terem alguma utilidade.

\- Você pode nos mostrar onde fica o ferreiro? - pediu Edward.

\- Seu cavalo perdeu uma ferradura, milorde?

\- Não. Mas tenho outro serviço para ele. - Cullen precisava encontrar os homens mais fortes e capazes da vila. O ferreiro seria um bom começo.

Conforme a manhã foi passando, Edward começou a entender por que o Sr. Newton se voltou para a bebida. Aquela deveria ser uma tarefa simples. Como tenente-coronel ele havia sido responsável por mil soldados de infantaria. Ali, ele precisava de apenas vinte e quatro homens para formar uma força de voluntários. Após uma hora vasculhando a vila, ele conseguiu menos indivíduos aptos do que os dedos de uma das mãos. Talvez menos do que poderia contar em um polegar. Descobrir a ausência do Sr. Newton foi apenas a primeira decepção, seguida de perto por sua visita ao ferreiro. Este, Sam Uley era um sujeito robusto e maciço, como geralmente eram os ferreiros. Apenas pelas aparências, Edward teria considerado aquele um candidato excelente. O que o fez hesitar, contudo, ao entrar na forja, foi encontrar o homem não ferrando um cavalo ou martelando a lâmina de um machado, mas moldando meticulosamente a dobradiça de um broche gracioso.

Depois foi o vigário. Edward julgou prudente parar na igreja para se apresentar. Ele esperava conseguir explicar sua missão militar e obter o apoio do clérigo no recrutamento dos homens da região. O vigário, um certo Sr. Riley Biers, era jovem e parecia bastante inteligente, mas aquele sujeito agitado só conseguia falar de um tal Corpo Auxiliar de Senhoras e das novas almofadas bordadas para os bancos.

\- Não diga que eu não lhe avisei. - disse Jasper quando saíram da desanimadora reunião com Riley.

\- Que tipo de vigário usa um colete cor-de-rosa?

\- Um vigário de Spindle Cove. O que foi que eu lhe disse, Edward? Gravetos secos. Uvas-passas!

\- Deve haver outros homens. Homens de verdade. Em algum lugar.

Tinha que haver outros. Os pescadores estavam todos no mar, era óbvio, de modo que suas casas na enseada não teriam homens durante o dia. Com certeza haveria agricultores na zona rural, mas provavelmente teriam viajado até o mercado mais próximo, pois era sábado. Naquele momento, Edward imaginou que só haveria um lugar com a probabilidade de encontrarem homens. O local preferido, havia muito tempo, de recrutadores do exército e da marinha.

\- Vamos até a taverna. - disse ele. - Preciso de uma bebida.

\- Eu preciso de um bife. - disse Emmett.

\- E eu preciso de uma prostituta. - falou Jasper. - Eles têm isso em vilas litorâneas? Prostitutas de taverna?

\- Deve ser ali. - Ele atravessou a praça, na direção de um estabelecimento de aparência alegre, com a placa tradicional de taverna pendurada sobre a entrada.

Graças a Deus! Aquilo era quase tão bom quanto voltar para casa. Os verdadeiros pubs ingleses, pelo menos, com seus cantos frios e escuros, e piso grudento, eram o real domínio dos homens.

Edward diminuiu o passo quando eles se aproximaram da entrada. Olhando mais de perto, aquilo não se parecia com nenhuma taverna em que ele tinha estado. Havia cortinas de renda na janela. Acordes delicados de piano chegavam flutuando até ele. E a placa pendurada sobre a porta dizia...

\- Por favor, diga que não está escrito o que eu estou lendo.

\- O _Amor-Perfeito. -_ seu primo leu em voz alta, em tom horrorizado. - Casa de chá e doces.

Edward praguejou. A coisa ia ser feia.

Corrigindo: quando abriu a porta vermelha do estabelecimento, ele percebeu que a coisa não ia ser feia, de modo algum. Tudo seria muito bonito, além de todos os limites da tolerância masculina.

* * *

 _ **HAHA Estão testando os machões e vocês mal perdem por esperar kkkkk**_

 _ **Meninas, devido à pressão alta e o tempo avançado da gestação, meu parto está marcado para quarta-feira que vem. Eu vou tentar postar o capítulo no sábado normalmente, mas se não vier, saibam que não vou atrasar muito. Me desejem sorte, que vou precisar haha #VemIsadora**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	7. Casa de Chá

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 _._

 _"Um homem encara sua comida como uma conquista, mas para a mulher, comer é uma libertação."_

 _._

* * *

\- Desculpe, primo. - Jasper bateu a mão no ombro de Edward quando eles entraram no estabelecimento. - Eu sei que você odeia quando eu estou certo.

Edward observou a cena. Nada de chão grudento, sem cantos escuros e úmidos, sem homens.

O que ele viu foram diversas mesas com toalhas adamascadas brancas. Em cima de cada uma, um vaso de cerâmica com flores silvestres frescas, e, ao redor delas, sentava-se um grupo de moças. No total, deviam ser umas vinte. Bem-vestidas, com laços e, em alguns casos, óculos. E pareciam surpresas pelo surgimento dos homens.

A música do piano morreu súbita e rapidamente. Então, como se orquestradas, as garotas voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo para o centro do salão, obviamente procurando orientação de sua líder: Srta. Isabella Swan.

Bom Deus. A Srta. Swan era a abelha-rainha da colmeia das solteironas? Seu cabelo de castanho-bronze derretido era um lampejo de beleza indômita em meio à beleza comum do resto do ambiente. E suas sardas desalinhadas não combinavam com aquela serenidade organizada. Apesar de ter toda a intenção de permanecer indiferente, Edward sentiu seu sangue esquentar até chegar a uma fervura incontrolável.

\- Ora, Lorde Rycliff. Lorde Hale. Cabo McCarty. Que surpresa. - Ela se levantou da cadeira e fez uma reverência. - Não querem se juntar a nós?

\- Vamos! Pelo menos vamos comer... - murmurou Jasper. - Onde duas ou mais mulheres se reúnem deve haver comida. Tenho certeza de que isso está na Bíblia.

\- Sentem-se. - A Srta. Swan apontou para eles uma mesa com cadeiras vazias, junto à parede.

\- Você é nosso homem de infantaria. - Jasper empurrou o primo para frente. - Você primeiro.

Edward relaxou e caminhou até uma cadeira vazia, abaixando-se para evitar as vigas do teto, sentindo-se o proverbial elefante na loja de louça. À volta dele, mulheres frágeis seguravam xícaras quebradiças em suas mãos delicadas. Elas acompanhavam os movimentos deles com olhos arregalados em seus rostos de porcelana. Edward desconfiou que, se fizesse um movimento repentino, poderia destruir toda aquela cena.

\- Vou pegar bebidas para vocês. - disse Isabella.

Ah, não. Ela não iria deixá-lo sozinho no meio de toda aquela delicadeza. Edward puxou a cadeira e a segurou para ela.

\- Meu primo pode fazer isso. Sente-se, Srta. Swan.

Um brilho de surpresa faiscou em seu rosto, enquanto ela sentava. O homem pegou a cadeira ao lado para si. Após suas observações matutinas e os avisos sinistros de Jasper, ele percebeu que algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo naquela vila... E o que quer que fosse, a Srta. Swan iria se sentar e explicar para ele.

Claro, assim que ela sentou ao seu lado, Edward percebeu que sua capacidade de concentração diminuiu imediatamente. O tamanho exíguo da mesa os obrigava a ficar muito próximos, com o ombro dela roçando seu braço. A partir disso era fácil demais imaginar outras formas agradáveis de fricção. Lembrar da sensação do corpo dela sob o seu.

A música recomeçou. Uma xícara de chá apareceu sobre a mesa. Ela se aproximou, banhando-o com seu aroma de estufa.

\- Leite ou açúcar? - perguntou Isabella, com um murmúrio abafado.

Diabos! Ela estava lhe oferecendo chá. Mas o corpo dele reagiu como se ela estivesse nua à sua frente, equilibrando a leiteira em uma das mãos e o açucareiro na outra, e perguntando qual substância ele gostaria de lamber em sua pele nua. _Os dois. Os dois, por favor._

\- Nada. - Controlando-se frente à tentação, Edward pegou a garrafa no bolso do casaco e acrescentou uma dose generosa de uísque à sua xícara fumegante. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Esta é nossa reunião semanal. Como lhe contei ontem, as mulheres de Spindle Cove têm uma programação. Às segundas, caminhadas pelo campo. Às terças, banho de mar. Nós passamos as quartas-feiras no jardim e...

\- Sei, sei. - disse ele, coçando o rosto não barbeado. - Eu lembro da programação. Às quintas espero que você abrigue cordeiros órfãos.

Ela continuou, serena.

\- Além de nossas atividades em grupo, cada mulher segue seus próprios interesses. Arte, música, ciências, poesia. Aos sábados, nós comemoramos nossas realizações pessoais. Estas reuniões ajudam as moças a desenvolver autoconfiança antes que voltem à sociedade.

Edward não conseguia imaginar como a moça que tocava piano naquele momento podia ter pouca autoconfiança na sociedade. Ele próprio tinha pouca habilidade musical, mas sabia reconhecer o verdadeiro talento quando o ouvia. Aquela jovem extraía sons do instrumento, que ele não sabia que um piano poderia produzir; cascatas de risos e sinceros suspiros lamuriosos. E a garota era muito bonita, além de tudo. Observando-a de perfil, ele notou o volumoso cabelo louro brilhante e as feições delicadas. Ela não era o tipo preferido de Edward, que preferia as morenas, mas possuía a beleza que nenhum homem poderia negar.

E enquanto a garota tocava, Edward quase conseguiu controlar seu desejo por Isabella Swan. Apenas um gênio musical seria capaz disso.

\- Aquela é a Srta. Taylor. - sussurrou Bella. - Rosalie é nossa professora de música.

Jasper chegou, colocando uma travessa no centro da mesa e ajudando a diminuir o constrangimento.

\- Aí está. - disse ele. - Comida.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou Edward, após observar o conteúdo da travessa, que estava repleta de doces pequeninos e de bolos minúsculos, cada um com uma cobertura de um tom pastel diferente. Rosetas e pérolas de açúcar enfeitavam aqueles bocados refinados. - Isto não é comida. - Edward pegou um bolo com cobertura lavanda, segurando- o entre polegar e indicador e o observou. - Isto é... enfeite comestível.

\- É comestível, e isso é tudo que me importa. - Jasper enfiou na boca um pedaço de bolo de sementes.

\- Ah, esses cor de lavanda são a especialidade do Sr. Clearwater. - Ela apontou o bolo na mão de Edward e pegou um igual para si. - São recheados com geleia de groselha que ele mesmo faz. Divino!

\- Um senhor Clearwater fez isto? - Edward ergueu o bolo lavanda.

\- Claro! Faz uma geração que ele é o dono deste lugar. Antes era uma taverna.

Então aquele lugar tinha sido uma taverna com canecos de cerveja de verdade, era de se imaginar. E torta de rins, e bifes tão malpassados que podia-se ouvir o boi mugindo. O estômago de Edward soltou um ronco desesperado.

\- O que faz o dono de uma taverna começar a preparar bolos? - Ele passou os olhos pelo lugar, tão refinado e alegremente decorado. Na janela, cortinas de renda esvoaçavam, joviais, debochando dele e de seu docinho com cobertura lavanda.

\- As coisas mudam. - disse Isabella. - Depois que a pensão virou um refúgio de moças, a alteração na estratégia de negócio dele foi o mais lógico.

\- Entendo. Então este lugar não é mais uma taverna. É uma casa de chá. Em vez de comida nutritiva, de verdade, encontramos aqui essa variedade absurda de doces. Vocês reduziram um homem decente, trabalhador, a alguém que faz rosinhas com glacê para sobreviver.

\- Bobagem. Nós não reduzimos o Sr. Clearwater a nada.

\- O diabo que não reduziram. Vocês... o fizeram murchar, virar uma uva-passa. - Edward jogou o bolo na travessa, enojado, e procurou onde limpar a cobertura lavanda de seus dedos. No fim, ele deixou manchas violeta na toalha de mesa adamascada e se divertiu com o olhar atônito da Srta. Swan.

\- Essa é uma visão medieval. - disse ela, obviamente ofendida. - Aqui em Spindle Cove nós vivemos na modernidade. Por que um homem não pode fazer geleia de groselha ou belas coberturas, se isso o agrada? Por que uma moça não pode estudar geologia ou medicina, se esse é o interesse dela?

\- As mulheres não são da minha conta. - Edward passou os olhos pelo lugar. - Então onde todos esses homens 'modernos' se congregam à noite, já que estão privados de uma taverna?

\- Acho que eles vão para casa. - Bella deu de ombros. - Os poucos que restam.

\- Então eles estão fugindo desta vila? Não é difícil de imaginar por quê.

\- Alguns se alistaram no exército ou na marinha. Outros foram procurar trabalho nas cidades maiores. Simplesmente não há muitos homens em Spindle Cove. - Seu olhar faiscante encontrou o dele. - Entendo que isso dificulta sua missão, mas para ser completamente franca... não consideramos isso uma privação.

Ela tomou um gole de chá. Ele ficou surpreso que Isabella conseguisse falar aquilo com um sorriso recatado no rosto. Enquanto baixava a xícara, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sei o que você quer, Lorde Cullen.

\- Oh, eu duvido muito disso. - A imaginação dela não podia ser tão fértil.

Isabella pegou outro pedaço de bolo, equilibrando-o entre o polegar e o indicador.

\- Você gostaria que nós lhe oferecêssemos uma fatia grande e sangrenta de carne, algo em que você possa espetar o garfo, cortar com sua faca, conquistar, do modo mais bruto. Um homem encara sua comida como uma conquista, mas para a mulher comer é uma libertação. Somos todas mulheres aqui, e Spindle Cove é nosso lugar, onde saboreamos a liberdade em pedaços pequenos e doces.

Ela ergueu o confeito até os lábios e deu-lhe uma mordida provocante e impenitente. Sua língua saiu da boca para resgatar um bocado perdido de geleia. Ela soltou um suspirou de prazer, e Edward quase gemeu alto. Ele procurou desviar a atenção, buscando refúgio na talentosa performance da Srta. Rosalie, que encantou de tal modo a pequena plateia, que houve uma pausa entre os últimos acordes de música e os primeiros aplausos entusiasmados.

Edward acompanhou as mulheres nas palmas. A única alma na taverna que não aplaudiu Rosalie foi Emmett. Mas será que ele contava como alma? O cabo permanecia impassível junto à porta, com os braços cruzados à frente do peito. Edward supôs que, para McCarty, aplaudir se aproximava demais de uma demonstração de emoção, assim como dançar, rir ou qualquer expressão com o rosto que fosse mais comunicativa do que um piscar de olhos. O homem era uma rocha. Não, não apenas uma rocha. Uma rocha envolta em ferro. E, só para completar, coberta com gelo.

Assim, Edward percebeu que algo verdadeiramente chocante havia acontecido quando viu seu cabo estremecer. Ninguém mais naquela sala notaria – foi uma tensão sutil dos ombros, um breve engolir em seco. Mas para Emmett, aquela reação equivalia a um grito de gelar o sangue.

Edward virou-se para ver o que assustava tanto seu amigo. A Srta. Rosalie havia levantado do banco ao piano, sorrindo e fazendo uma graciosa reverência antes de voltar para sua mesa. Foi então que ele conseguiu ver o que não havia percebido ao admirar apenas o perfil da pianista. O outro lado do rosto belo e delicado da Srta. Rosalie era desfigurado por uma marca bordô. A mancha vermelho-escuro em forma de coração obscurecia boa parte de sua têmpora direita e entrava por baixo do cabelo.

Que pena, aquilo. Uma moça tão bonita... Como se lesse seus pensamentos, a Srta. Swan olhou enviesado para ele.

\- A Srta. Taylor é uma das minhas amigas mais queridas. - disse Isabella. - Não sei se conheço pessoa mais gentil ou bonita.

A voz dela estava cortante como uma espada, que ela manejava com precisão cirúrgica. _Não magoe minha amiga_ , foi o recado.

Ah... Aquilo explicava tudo: o estranho estado das coisas naquela vila e a resistência de Isabella contra a milícia. A Srta. Swan se julgava protetora daquele pequeno grupo de esquisitices femininas e a seus olhos, Edward – e qualquer homem de sangue quente – era considerado inimigo. Interessante... Ele respeitava a intenção dela, até mesmo admirava. Sem dúvida ela se considerava uma solucionadora de problemas, mas as contas dela precisavam de uma correção fundamental. Não se podia simplesmente retirar os homens da equação. Proteger aquele lugar era dever de um homem – de Edward, especificamente. E Isabella complicava as coisas com sua ninhada de patinhos.

E para falar de esquisitices, uma jovem de óculos substituiu a Srta. Taylor como centro das atenções. A garota não se sentou ao piano, nem portava outro instrumento musical. Ela carregava uma caixa de curiosidades que começou a circular entre as outras mulheres, cuja falta de interesse era visível. Edward inclinou a cabeça. Pelo que podia ver, aqueles tesouros pareciam ser... pedaços de terra. Isso explicava a perplexidade geral.

\- O que diabos essa garota está fazendo? - murmurou Jasper, enquanto mastigava seu terceiro pedaço de bolo de sementes. - Parece que ela está dando uma palestra sobre terra.

\- Essa é Alice Brandon - disse Isabella, com o mesmo tom afiado. - Ela é uma geóloga.

Jasper achou graça.

\- Isso explica os quinze centímetros de lama na bainha do vestido dela.

\- Ela veio passar o verão com a mãe e as duas irmãs, Srtas. Tanya e Kate. - Bella indicou um grupo de mulheres com cabelos claros em uma mesa próxima.

\- Ora, ora. - murmurou Jasper. - Essas são interessantes.

Outra jovem se levantou para ir até o piano. Jasper se afastou da mesa e se sentou no lugar que acabava de ficar vago, que por acaso era ao lado de Tanya Denali-Brandon.

\- O que ele está fazendo? - perguntou Isabella. - A Srta. Brandon está em convalescência. Espero que seu primo não pretenda... - Ela começou a se erguer da cadeira.

Lá ia a Swan novamente, toda protetora... Ele a segurou com a mão.

\- Não ligue para ele. Deixe que eu cuido do meu primo. Agora nós estamos conversando. Você e eu.

Enquanto ela se sentava, Edward chutou a perna da cadeira, virando-a para que Isabella tivesse que olhar para ele. Ela olhou para a mão com que ele tocava seu punho enluvado. Apenas para constranger os dois, Edward manteve a mão ali. O cetim esquentou sob seus dedos. A fileira de botões era tentadora. Droga, tudo nela era tentador.

Edward fez um esforço para soltá-la.

\- Deixe-me ver se a estou entendendo, Srta. Swan. Você reuniu uma colônia de mulheres solteiras, depois afastou ou castrou todos os homens de Spindle Cove. Mas ainda assim, não sente falta de nada.

\- De nada. Na verdade, creio que nossa situação é a ideal.

\- Você percebe como isso parece...

Ela inclinou a cabeça, compassiva.

\- Ameaçador? - disse Bella. - Eu percebo, sim, que um homem possa enxergar a situação dessa forma.

\- Eu ia dizer 'sáfico' *****.

 **[*Relativo à safismo, lésbico.]**

Aqueles lábios suculentos, manchados de groselha, abriram-se com a surpresa. Bom... Ele estava começando a se perguntar o que seria necessário para conseguir provocá-la. E buscando vários tipos de provocações, Edward começou a pensar nas reações dela. Como reagiria sua pele macia e quente com aquelas sardas deliciosas que pareciam um tempero...

\- Choquei você?

\- Chocou, tenho que admitir. Não com suas insinuações de amor romântico entre mulheres, mas eu nunca teria imaginado que você fosse tão versado em poesia grega antiga. Isso é um choque, de fato.

\- Só para você saber, frequentei Cambridge durante três semestres.

\- Verdade? - Ela o encarou com falsa admiração. - Três semestres inteiros? Nossa, como isso é impressionante. - A voz dela estava grave, sedutoramente lenta, e fez cada pelo do braço dele ficar em pé.

Em algum momento daquela conversa, Isabella parou de discutir com ele e começou a flertar. Edward duvidava que ela havia percebido – do mesmo modo que não notou o perigo, no dia anterior, quando seu vestido rasgado esteve a um suspiro de expor seu seio pálido e macio. Faltava experiência à Isabella para que ela entendesse a diferença sutil entre antagonismo e atração. Então Edward ficou absolutamente imóvel e sustentou o olhar dela. Ele a encarou diretamente, penetrando no fundo de seus olhos até que ela também tomasse consciência da atração ardente que ia e vinha entre eles dois.

O ar ficou quente com o esforço que Isabella fazia para não respirar, e seu olhar baixou – ainda que brevemente – para a boca de Edward. O fantasma fugaz de um beijo... _Ah, sim,_ disse-lhe Edward, com um movimento sutil da sobrancelha, _É isso que estamos fazendo aqui_.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o olhar. Droga, eles podiam se dar tão bem. Ele percebia aquilo só de fitar os olhos dela. Aquelas íris achocolatadas continham inteligência, paixão e... profundezas. Profundezas intrigantes que ele desejava muito explorar. Um homem podia passar a noite toda conversando com uma mulher daquelas. Nos intervalos, é claro. Seriam necessários, também, longos momentos de gemidos e de respiração ofegante.

 _Ela é filha de Sir Charlie Swan_ , sua consciência gritou em sua orelha. O problema era que o resto do corpo não ligava para isso.

Isabella pigarreou, quebrando abruptamente o feitiço jogado em Edward.

\- Sra. Mallory. - disse ela. - Não gostaria de ler um poema para nós?

Edward se recostou na cadeira. Uma jovem loura e esguia subiu no palco, segurando um papel. Ela parecia dócil e tímida. Até que... abriu a boca.

\- Oh, traidor vil! Oh, profanador de votos!

Bem, ela conseguiu a atenção do público.

\- Escute minha raiva, como um trovão distante. Meu coração, que a besta rasgou em pedaços. Minha enseada, que o bruto miserável saqueou, embora não completamente. - Ela olhou por sobre o papel. - Não é de admirar.

Isabella se inclinou para a frente e sussurrou:

\- Lauren Mallory está brigada com o marido.

\- Não diga... - respondeu ele, também murmurando. Edward ergueu as mãos, preparando-se para aplaudir por educação.

Mas o poema não parava ali. Ah, não. Ele continuou... Por vários minutos...

Pelo jeito havia muitos, muitos versos de infâmia épica para serem lidos. E quanto mais a mulher recitava, mais sua voz ficava estridente. Suas mãos começaram até a tremer.

\- Toda minha confiança ele traiu, quando outra ele procurou. Esse feito cruel foi por mim retribuído. Com a ajuda de uma bandeja de latão batido. E o sangue dele teve a audácia... de deixar nas cortinas suas hemácias. - Ela fechou os olhos com força. - Eu me lembro bem, daquela mancha seca. É minha promessa. Nunca... nunca... nunca mais...

O salão todo segurou a respiração.

\- ...outra vez!

Silêncio.

\- Bravo! - Jasper se pôs em pé, aplaudindo com energia. - Muito bem, mesmo. Mais um!

Com o canto do olho, Edward viu os lábios suculentos e macios da Srta. Swan se retorcendo. Ela lutava, com toda força, para não rir. E ele se esforçava, enormemente, para não cobrir aquela boca com a sua e saborear a doçura de seu riso, a aspereza de sua inteligência... Tomá-la, da forma que ela precisava ser tomada; por inteiro, medieval e selvagemente.

Sua _única_ alternativa de ação ficou clara.

Ele se afastou da mesa, arrastando os pés da cadeira nas tábuas do piso. Quando todas as mulheres do lugar se voltaram para ele, mudas de horror, Edward se pôs em pé e resmungou:

\- Boa tarde.

E então, ele saiu pela porta.

* * *

 _ **UFA! Aqui estou novamente.**_

 _ **Meninas, desculpem de verdade o atraso. Meu parto ocorreu tudo bem, graças à Deus, mas como foi cesárea, a recuperação tem sido bastante difícil. Isadora nasceu enorme e pesada, muito saudável, linda! Estamos bem, ela só no processo de engorda, mamando feito uma bezerrinha sedenta hahah E eu estou me sentindo melhor nos últimos dias. Tem sido extremamente corrido com dois babys em casa, mas é uma delícia rs**_

 _ **Para "compensar" - ok, me falta um pouco de vergonha na cara haha - na quinta-feira colocarei o próximo capítulo e sábado voltaremos à rotina normal, ok?**_

 _ **Nos vemos na quinta então?**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	8. Faiscando na Sala de Armas

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

 **.**

 _"Então vocês são dois tolos. Eu poderia fazer uma refeição com os dois."_

 **.**

* * *

Isabella foi atrás dele.

Antes mesmo de perceber o que fazia, ela se levantou e passou pela porta, seguindo aquele homem impossível até a rua. Era claro que ela preferia que ele fosse embora, mas não podia permitir que ele saísse daquela forma.

\- Isso foi indelicado. - Erguendo a saia, ela correu atrás dele, que andava na direção do cavalo. - Aquelas moças estavam nervosas, mas se esforçaram ao máximo para receber vocês bem. Você poderia, ao menos, sair com educação.

Quanto a isso, ele poderia ter aceitado um bolo com cobertura lavanda, ou jantar na noite anterior em Summerfield. Ele poderia ter evitado provocá-la até fazer com que corasse e remexesse infantilmente no cabelo, na frente de todas as suas protegidas. Ele poderia até ter se dado o trabalho de fazer a barba. O que havia de errado com aquele homem, que não conseguia se comportar com educação em sociedade? Seu primo era um visconde! Com certeza ele também tinha sido criado como um cavalheiro.

Ela o alcançou na praça, só um pouco ofegante.

\- Spindle Cove é uma estância turística, Lorde Cullen. As visitantes viajam por grandes distâncias para desfrutar do clima agradável, ensolarado, e da atmosfera restauradora. Se você respirar fundo e der uma boa olhada em redor, talvez perceba que o lugar pode lhe fazer bem. Porque, perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas a presença de um lorde azedo, mal-humorado, não combina com a imagem que vendemos daqui.

\- Posso imaginar que não combine. - Cullen pegou as rédeas das mãos de Mike Newton. Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de O Amor-Perfeito. - Eu não me encaixo naquele lugar. Eu sei bem disso. A pergunta que fica, Srta. Swan, é o que você está fazendo nesta vila?

\- É o que eu venho tentando lhe explicar. Nós temos uma comunidade de mulheres, aqui em Spindle Cove, e apoiamos umas às outras com amizade, estímulo intelectual e um estilo de vida saudável.

\- Não, não. Eu consigo ver que isso pode parecer atraente para uma pirralha tímida e desajeitada, sem perspectiva de algo melhor. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Perplexa, Isabella virou as palmas enluvadas para o céu.

\- Vivendo alegremente.

\- Mesmo? - disse ele, olhando com ceticismo para ela. Até o cavalo resfolegou em aparente descrença. - Uma mulher como você?

Ela se arrepiou. Que tipo de mulher Edward pensava que ela era?

\- Se você acredita estar contente sem nenhum homem na sua vida, Srta. Swan, isso só prova uma coisa. - Em um movimento rápido, ele subiu na sela. As palavras seguintes foram ditas de cima para baixo e a fizeram se sentir pequena e inferiorizada. - Você só tem encontrado os homens errados.

Ele cutucou sua montaria e se afastou trotando, deixando-a ultrajada e espumando. Ela girou sobre os calcanhares, mas deu de cara com a dragona do cabo Emmett.

Isabella engoliu em seco. A presença de Emmett, quando estava do outro lado da sala, era intimidadora. De perto, ele era aterrorizador de tão grande! Mas a raiva e a curiosidade dela também estavam muito aguçadas. Juntas, sobrepuseram-se a qualquer noção de etiqueta ou cautela.

\- O que há de errado com aquele homem? - perguntou ela ao cabo.

Os olhos dele ficaram frios.

\- Aquele homem. - Ela apontou para a rua.- Rycliff. Cullen. Seu superior.

A mandíbula de Emmett ficou tensa.

\- Ora! Você deve conhecê-lo bem. Provavelmente trabalha ao lado dele há anos e é seu confidente mais próximo. Conte-me, então? Começou na infância? Ele foi negligenciado pelos pais, maltratado por uma governanta? Trancado em um sótão?

O rosto inteiro do homem transformou-se em pedra. Uma pedra marcada com linhas nada amigáveis e uma fenda implacável onde deveria existir uma boca.

\- Ou foi a guerra? Talvez ele seja assombrado por lembranças de batalhas. O regimento dele foi emboscado, com grande perda de vidas? Ele foi capturado e mantido prisioneiro atrás das linhas inimigas? Eu espero que ele tenha alguma desculpa.

Ela esperou e observou. O rosto do cabo não forneceu nenhuma pista.

\- Ele tem um medo paralisante de chá... - soltou Bella. - Ou de espaços fechados... Aranhas, é meu palpite. Pisque uma vez para sim, duas para não.

Ele não piscou nenhuma vez.

\- Deixe para lá. - disse ela, exasperada. - Eu mesma vou ter de arrancar isso dele.

Cerca de trinta, ofegantes, minutos depois, Isabella chegou ao alto da falésia, no perímetro do castelo Rycliff. Naturalmente, Lorde de Rycliff havia chegado muito antes dela. Ela encontrou o cavalo já sem sela e pastando junto às ruínas do muro.

\- Lorde Cullen? - ela chamou. Seu grito ecoou nas pedras.

Nada de resposta. Ela tentou novamente, com as mãos em volta da boca.

\- Lorde de Rycliff, posso ter uma palavra com o senhor?

\- Somente uma, Srta. Swan? - A resposta abafada veio da direção da torre. - Eu não tenho tanta sorte assim...

Ela avançou na direção das torres de pedra, aguçando os ouvidos para ouvir a voz dele. - Onde você está?

\- Na sala de armas.

Sala de armas?

Seguindo o som da resposta, ela se dirigiu até a entrada em arco. Uma vez lá dentro, Isabella virou à esquerda e entrou na torre de pedra no canto nordeste que, pelo que parecia agora, era a sala de armas. Ela imaginou que aquele fosse um lugar adequado ao armazenamento de armas e pólvora: frio, escuro e fechado por pedra. O ranger das pedras secas sob seus pés indicava que o telhado da torre estava suficientemente intacto para impedir a chuva de entrar. Ela parou à porta, esperando que seus olhos se adaptassem à escuridão.

Lentamente, a cena foi entrando em foco, e quando enxergou, Isabella ficou desolada.

Ela esperava – com todo coração – que ele não levasse muito a sério aquela coisa de milícia, limitando seus esforços ao mínimo necessário. A ocasião exigia apenas um espetáculo, raciocinava ela. Rycliff não poderia querer, honestamente, montar uma verdadeira força combatente em Spindle Cove. Mas olhando para aquela cena, ela não podia ignorar a verdade. O homem estava levando a milícia a sério. Havia muitas armas ali. De um lado da torre, havia uma fileira de mosquetes Brown Bess. Na outra parede, balas de canhão de vários tamanhos. Prateleiras feitas recentemente sustentavam barris de pólvora, e ao lado deles, de costas para ela, estava Lorde Cullen.

Ele tinha se despido ao chegar e, naquele momento, vestia apenas uma camisa para fora da calça e botas – nada de casaco ou gravata. O tecido claro brilhava no ambiente escuro, delineando os contornos dos músculos das costas e dos braços. Isabella não era médica, mas conhecia bem a anatomia humana. Bem o bastante para reconhecer que belo espécime ele era. Sem o casaco impedindo a visão, por exemplo, ela podia perceber que seu traseiro era especialmente bem formado. Rígido, musculoso e...

E completamente inadequado como objeto de sua atenção! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Isabella olhou para cima, dando-se um instante para se recompor, antes de chamar sua atenção. O cabelo de Edward era comprido, escuro, de uma cor acobreada incomum, e ele o prendia com uma tira de couro. As pontas chegavam até entre as escápulas, onde faziam uma curva para cima como um anzol, pronto para fisgá-la.

\- Lorde Cullen? - arriscou ela. Ele não se virou. Isabella inspirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez, colocando mais energia na voz. - Lorde...

\- Eu sei que está aí, Srta. Swan. - A voz dele parecia calma e controlada, e ele permaneceu de costas para ela, debruçado sobre algo que ela não conseguia ver. - Tenha um pouco de paciência. Estou medindo pólvora.

Bella deu um passo para dentro.

\- Agora sim. - murmurou ele, a voz grave e sedutora. - Isso... É assim...

Céus! A voz abafada e grossa possuía uma força persuasiva. Aquele som a desequilibrava, fazendo-a balançar entre os dedos do pé e os calcanhares. Ela deu um passo para trás e suas costas encontraram a parede de pedra antiga. A borda fria acalmou a pele entre as escápulas.

\- Bem, Srta. Swan, o que você quer? - perguntou ele, sem se virar.

Que pergunta perigosa...

Ela percebeu que continuava encostada na parede. O orgulho fez com que desse dois passos à frente. Ao avançar, alguma coisa baliu para ela, como se a repreendesse pela invasão. Bella parou e olhou para baixo.

\- Você sabia que tem um cordeiro aqui?

\- Não tem importância. É só o jantar.

Isabella sorriu para a ovelha e a acariciou.

\- Olá, Jantar. Quem é a coisa mais fofa?

\- Jantar não é o nome dele, é a... função que vai desempenhar. - Com uma promessa impaciente, ele se virou, limpando as mãos com um pano. Suas palmas estavam cobertas por um pó cor de carvão, e seus olhos, tão dilatados na escuridão fria, tinham um brilho preto como azeviche, não o verde a que estava acostumada. - Se você precisa me dizer algo, diga. Caso contrário, pode ir.

Ela rosnou para si mesma. Ele era tão... tão homem. Falando docemente com suas armas, depois vociferando com ela. Sendo filha de quem era, Isabella compreendia que um homem podia parecer casado com seu trabalho, mas aquilo era ridículo.

\- Lorde Cullen. - Isabella endireitou os ombros ao falar. - Meu interesse é manter a harmonia na vila, e receio que não tenhamos começado bem.

\- Mesmo assim... – ele cruzou os braços diante do peito. - Aqui está você.

\- Aqui estou eu... Porque não aceito ser tratada dessa forma, entende? E também não vou permitir que aterrorize minhas amigas. Apesar do constrangimento de nosso primeiro encontro, tenho tentado ser amigável. Você, por outro lado, tem se portado como um animal. A forma como falou comigo ontem à noite... O modo como se comportou na casa de chá... Agora mesmo, neste momento... Dá para dizer por seu tom de voz e por sua postura, que você quer parecer ameaçador, mas veja... - Ela apontou para a ovelha. - Nem mesmo Jantar está com medo. Eu também não estou.

\- Então vocês são dois tolos. Eu poderia fazer uma refeição com os dois.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se aproximou dele.

\- Acho que não. Eu sei que você não esperava ter de morar aqui, mas as pessoas sempre vêm a Spindle Cove para melhorar. Se me permite dizer, Lorde Cullen, acho que você está sofrendo. Você parece um grande leão com um espeto na pata. Depois que for tirado, seu bom humor irá voltar.

Fez-se uma longa pausa na conversa. Uma sobrancelha morena arqueou-se.

\- Você pretende tirar meu espeto?

Corando de constrangimento, ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Não exatamente.

Com uma risada seca, Edward recuou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Você precisa ir embora. Nós não podemos ter essa conversa.

\- É tão doloroso assim? - perguntou ela, com a voz calma. - Alguma tragédia o persegue? A devastação da guerra o deixou amargurado?

\- Não. - Edward limpou a medida de pólvora e a jogou em uma prateleira. - Não, e não. A única coisa que me causa dor neste momento... – ele se virou – É você.

\- Eu? - Ela perdeu o fôlego. - Isso é ridículo. Não sou um espeto.

\- Ah, não! Você é algo muito, muito pior!

\- Uma farpa? - sugeriu ela, tentando amenizar o clima. - Uma agulha? As rosas têm espinhos, mas não tenho a beleza necessária para essa comparação. - Quando ele não riu, Isabella se deu por vencida e disse: - Lorde Ry cliff, não consigo ver como posso lhe causar qualquer problema.

\- Então deixe-me explicar para você... - ele falou baixa e pausadamente. - Eu deveria estar a caminho da Espanha, neste momento, onde eu reencontraria meu regimento. Em vez disso, ganhei um título que não pedi, um castelo que não quero, e um primo decidido a me enlouquecer, falir ou as duas coisas. Mas seupai me ofereceu a chance de seguir em frente, de deixar tudo para trás. A única coisa que eu preciso fazer é reunir doze homens da região, equipá-los, armá-los e treiná-los para estabelecer uma milícia respeitável. Tarefa muito fácil para se fazer em um mês. É quase insultuosa em sua simplicidade. - Ele ergueu um dedo. - Mas aí tem um porém, não é? Pois não existem homens neste lugar. Não homens de verdade, pelo menos. Apenas solteironas, bolos para o chá e poesia.

\- Claro que existem homens aqui. Se você precisar de ajuda para encontrá-los, só tem que pedir.

\- Ah, tenho certeza disso. - Ele pigarreou, irritado. - 'Pergunte à Srta. Swan.' Sabe quantas vezes ouvi essas palavras esta manhã?

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

\- Mais do que consegui contar. - Ele começou a andar em volta dela com passos lentos e pesados. - Quando perguntei aos gêmeos Newton se havia costureiras na vila, para fazer uniformes, eles disseram: 'Pergunte à Srta. Swan'. Quando questionei o ferreiro a respeito de bons pedreiros para fazerem reparos no castelo... 'Bem, a Srta. Swan também deve saber informar. Pergunte a ela.' - Edward continuou a circundá-la. - Onde eu encontro o registro da paróquia, para uma lista de todas as famílias da região? 'Bem', disse seu vigário afetado, 'a Srta. Swanestá fazendo um estudo dos registros de nascimento daqui, e terei que perguntar a ela'. Perguntar... À Srta... Swan... Não há como fugir de você! É como se você obrigasse a vila toda a dizer: 'Dá licença, mamãe?'.

Isabella endireitou os ombros quando ele completou a volta ao seu redor e parou diante dela – um pouco perto demais. A intensidade no olhar de Edward revelou que ele queria se aproximar ainda mais.

 _Não, não lhe dou permissão_ , disse ela em silêncio. _Você não pode dar dois passos para frente._

Ele deu assim mesmo.

\- Eu só tento ser útil. - disse ela. - Não há nada de errado com isso. E é natural que os moradores mostrem certa deferência por mim, em respeito ao meu pai. Ele é o cavalheiro de maior patente na região.

\- Seu pai é o cavalheiro de maior patente? - Edward empertigou-se. - Ora, ora. Acontece que eu sou o lorde local.

\- Oh! - disse ela, sorrindo aliviada. - Agora eu entendo. Seu orgulho está ferido. Esse é seu problema. Sim, eu posso entender que seja decepcionante receber o título e ter tão pouca influência sobre os moradores da região; mas, com o tempo, eu tenho certeza de que eles...

\- Não estou com o orgulho ferido, pelo amor de Deus! Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. - E não, não estou decepcionado. Nem assombrado, amargurado ou ameaçado. Pare de tentar grudar todas essas emoções em mim, como se fossem faixas cor-de-rosa, cheias de babados. Não sou uma de suas solteironas delicadas, Srta. Swan. Isto aqui não se trata dos meus sentimentos mais profundos. Tenho metas a realizar, e você... - ele encostou um dedo no ombro dela. - Está me atrapalhando.

\- Lorde Cullen... - ela disse com cuidado. - O senhor está me tocando.

\- Estou, sim. E não perguntei se podia. Veja, não vou perguntar _nada_ à Srta. Swan. Eu vou lhe dizer para ficar longe. - A pressão do dedo em seu ombro aumentou. - Você é meu problema, Srta. Swan Não, você não é um espeto, nem uma farpa ou um tipo delicado de flor. Você é um maldito barril de pólvora, e sempre que me aproximo de você nós começamos a soltar faíscas.

\- Eu... eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

\- Ah... sabe sim! - Ele pôs o dedo na borda rendada de sua manga e deslizou-o, acariciando seu braço.

Ela foi incapaz de reprimir um estremecimento de prazer. Edward soltou um gemido que veio do fundo do peito.

\- Está vendo? Você está fervendo de paixão. Talvez ache que a mantém controlada e abrigada. Escondida de todos, até mesmo de você. Talvez as almas patéticas dessa vila que fingem ser homens estejam intimidadas demais por seus ideais modernos para notar. Mas eu só preciso olhar para você para enxergar tudo. Esse ponto obscuro e potencialmente explosivo, mantido sob controle apenas por um pedaço de fita e renda. - A voz dele foi ficando rouca enquanto seu olhar passeava pelo corpo de Isabella. - Sou um maldito idiota por tocar em você, mas não consigo evitar.

Seu toque acompanhou a borda da luva com o dedo, passeando ao longo do delicado limite entre o cetim e a pele. A sensação correu pelo corpo todo de Isabella, eriçando os pelos de sua nuca. Ela pensou nas dobras da palma da mão dele, ainda preenchidas por pólvora. Tão perigoso... O carinho dele fez com que se sentisse abalada, diferente. Só um pouco suja...

\- Você entende agora? - disse ele, continuando a carícia ousada. - Isto é perigoso. Você vai embora agora mesmo, se sabe o que é melhor para si.

Ir embora? Ela não conseguia se mover! Seu corpo estava tão ocupado respondendo ao dele, que não tinha um instante para obedecer aos comandos da própria Bella. A respiração dela acelerou. Uma dor estranha cresceu em seus seios. Seu coração batia furiosamente, e uma pulsação semelhante batia no encontro de suas coxas.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. - ela ergueu o queixo. - Só está tentando mudar de assunto. Eu disse que você estava sofrendo e feri seu orgulho. Por que admitir que tem sentimentos, quando é muito mais másculo ser rude e grosseiro? Se isso é uma tentativa de me afastar, saiba que não vai funcionar.

\- Não vai? - Ele colocou um dedo sob o queixo de Isabella. - Isto aqui funcionou antes.

Ele baixou a cabeça, e seus lábios tocaram os dela.

 _Faíscas._ Ela podia jurar que as viu, pululando em tons brilhantes de laranja. Agulhas quentes ferroavam sua pele.

\- E isto? - perguntou ele. Outro beijo. - Ou isto, talvez...

Sua boca movia-se sobre a de Isabella, provocando-a com uma série de beijos breves mas tórridos. Havia uma intenção por trás daqueles beijos, autoritária e firme. Eles eram como pequenas palavras em... em alemão, ou holandês. Uma dessas línguas que ela deveria saber, mas que nunca se preocupou em aprender. E agora ela estava frustrada, sem saber como responder. Eram acusações? Avisos? Pedidos desesperados por algo mais?

Qualquer que fosse a discussão que estivessem tendo, Isabella só sabia uma coisa: ela não poderia deixá-lo vencer.

Ela endireitou-se e pressionou na boca agressiva de Edward beijinhos de sua própria vontade. Com as duas mãos ela agarrou a camisa dele, como se para chacoalhar aquele homem impossível e incutir nele um pouco de bom senso. Ou talvez apenas para evitar cair, pois sensações atordoantes corriam por todo seu corpo. Uma alegria difusa apertou seu estômago deixando o coração flutuar solto em seu peito.

Quando os beijos terminaram, ela o encarou, orgulhosa de si mesma por não ter se dissolvido ali mesmo. Apesar da completa convulsão de seus sentidos, ela tentou parecer calma e composta. Como se aquele tipo de coisa acontecesse normalmente com ela, no curso de interações diárias. Como se ela, frequentemente, ficasse cara a cara com homens enormes, viris, não barbeados, em uma sala cheia de explosivos, sentindo aquelas faíscas letais de atração voando entre eles e ao redor. Como se seus seios estivessem sempre roçando uma parede dura de músculos peitorais, seus bicos endurecendo e crescendo com aquele hábito mundano. Excitação absolutamente esperada e agendada.

\- Bem? - fez ele. - Fui claro? Você vai embora agora?

\- Sinto desapontá-lo... - disse ela, ofegante. - Mas é necessário muito mais do que isso para me assustar.

Com uma rápida flexão dos braços de Edward, seus corpos colidiram, e ele sussurrou, pouco antes de sua boca cobrir a dela:

\- Deus... Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso.

* * *

 _ **Deus, eu que estava esperando que eles fizessem isso. A partir de agora, a história faz jus ao título, só para que saibam kkkkkk**_

 _ **Ontem tentei postar o capítulo, mas tenho uma bezerrinha pendurada em mim a cada meia hora, assim fica difícil rs Mas aqui está e acho que amanhã não atrasarei.**_

 _ **E, assim que possível, juro que respondo as reviews. Apareçam e show me the love *-***_


	9. Confessando

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OITO**

.

 _"Você precisa ficar longe de mim. Mantenha distância."_

.

* * *

Aquele beijo podia ser o fim de tudo, Edward sabia. Tinha sido completamente tolo ao beijar a Srta. Isabella Swan, colando o seu corpo esguio ao dele, enquanto se deliciava com o tênue sabor de groselha em seus lábios, e aquilo poderia ser o fim de tudo. O fim de todos os seus planos, de sua carreira militar... Talvez o fim dele, e ponto final.

E se esse fosse o caso, se ele tivesse apostado impulsivamente todo seu futuro em um beijo proibido... Ele bem que podia ir mais devagar e fazer a coisa direito.

Ele deixou sua boca pairar sobre a dela. Isabella não tinha sido muito beijada. Pelo menos não da forma certa. Dava para ver pela maneira como ela tinha dificuldade para reagir. Ela não possuía aquela formação, mas demonstrava grande aptidão natural. Edward segurou o pescoço dela com uma mão.

\- Suavemente, amor... Deixe eu mostrar pra você.

Com seus lábios ele provocou os dela, roçando-os de baixo para cima. E outra vez... E então mais uma, persuadindo sua boca a se abrir. Ela se retraiu ao primeiro toque da língua dele, mas Edward a segurou firme até o susto passar. E então a provou... O suave, doce deslizar de sua língua contra a dela fez com que ele gemesse de satisfação.

 _Sim,_ ele lhe disse sem palavras. _Sim... De novo..._

Desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, Edward suspeitou de que aquela mulher era uma sedutora disfarçada, e agora Isabella mostrava que ele tinha razão, com cada toque de sua língua contra a dele. Sua falta de experiência apenas melhorava tudo. O modo como ela agarrava sua camisa, perseguia sua língua, deslizava o dedo enluvado pelo contorno de seu rosto não barbeado... Ela estava inventando cada uma daquelas pequenas intimidades e agia guiada por um desejo puro, instintivo. Aqueles não eram movimentos que ela praticava em outros homens. Eram apenas dele.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, mantendo o ritmo firme e constante. Cada vez tomando-a mais um pouco, indo apenas uma fração além. Da mesma forma que ele faria amor com ela.

Assim que o pensamento emergiu em sua cabeça, Edward o tomou para si. Ele _tinha_ que fazer amor com ela. Algum dia... Não naquela noite. Ela apenas aprenderia a beijar naquela noite. Isabella não estava pronta. Ele, por outro lado, sentia-se absolutamente pronto. Pronto, desejoso e capaz. Em um movimento irracional, instintivo, ele a apertou contra sua virilha dolorida. Se ela conseguiu sentir a evidência abundante da excitação de Edward, não se intimidou. Seus seios transmitiam maciez e calor ao peito dele, enquanto ela se entregava ao beijo.

Baixando a cabeça, Edward beijou seu pescoço, sua orelha, perdendo-se em seu perfume. A pele dela cheirava a ervas, e seu sabor... era uma lembrança. A lembrança de um dia distante de verão. Sol quente, água fresca e cristalina, grama alta e brisa delicada. Tudo de bom, real e novo. Até o nome dela era uma música especial.

\- Isabella... - sussurrou ele, junto à orelha dela.

Ela suspirou em seus braços, como se amasse o som de seu nome nos lábios dele. Então ele repetiu e murmurou aquela melodia leve, obstinada.

\- Isabella. Linda Isabella. - Ele passou o nariz por sua orelha, depois a prendeu entre os lábios, beijando o lóbulo delicado. Seu breve arfar atiçou o desejo dele.

Ela o fazia querer mais... Demais. Droga, ela fazia Edward ansiar. Ele a beijou novamente, demorando para saborear seus lábios carnudos, suculentos, antes de enfiar a língua entre eles. Dessa vez, ele mergulhou mais fundo, exigiu mais. Isabella produziu um miado no fundo de sua garganta, que foi mais uma exigência erótica do que um gemido. Seu beijo agora tinha urgência e uma doce frustração. Ele podia saborear o quanto ela desejava seu toque, e saber disso o enlouquecia.

Tudo aquilo a partir de simples beijos, com os dois totalmente vestidos. Bom Deus! Ele desceu uma das mãos pelo braço de Isabella e segurou a extremidade de sua luva. Aquelas luvas de cetim o deixavam louco de desejo, com suas intermináveis fileiras de botões e costuras. Do jeito que estava, ela mal conseguia conter sua paixão. O que aconteceria se as luvas fossem retiradas? Ele soltou o primeiro botão com um toque de seu polegar.

\- Lorde Cullen. - disse ela, rouca.

\- Edward. - ele a corrigiu, soltando outro botão. - Depois de um beijo desses, você deve me chamar de Edward.

\- Edward, por favor.

\- Com prazer. - Ele beijou novamente seus lábios, deslizando os dedos por baixo do cetim desabotoado.

As mãos dela deslizaram para o peito dele, que Isabella empurrou com força.

\- Lorde Cullen. _Por favor._

O tom desesperado na voz dela o surpreendeu. Ele baixou os olhos e a encontrou com a expressão aflita e o lábio inferior tremendo. Seus olhos estavam abatidos. Edward imediatamente sentiu falta deles. Se ele passava tanto tempo pensando nos olhos de Isabella, era porque em cada interação que tiveram, ela o encarava diretamente nos olhos. Destemida e orgulhosa. Até naquele momento. Droga, e lá estava ele, certo de que ela estava gostando. Ele não era do tipo que forçava uma mulher a fazer o que não queria.

\- Isabella? - Ele esticou a mão e segurou o queixo dela, levantando seu rosto.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e suplicantes, e o coração dele deu um pulo estranho. Desejo e honra duelavam. Ele a queria, sim, mas ela também queria protegê-la. Imaginou brevemente se aquilo significava que ele era um hipócrita. Não, ele decidiu. Significava apenas que ele era um homem.

\- Eu... - Bella abriu os lábios, como se fosse falar.

Aquilo queria dizer que ele precisava escutar. Edward lutou para aquietar o desejo que corria por suas veias, para que pudesse entender as palavras dela por sobre as batidas furiosas de seu coração.

\- Meu pai... - suspirou ela.

O pai dela.

Ele sentiu o estômago apertar e a soltou imediatamente. Aquela era a cura instantânea para seu desejo. De alguma forma, por um minuto inteiro e desastroso, ele tinha conseguido se esquecer completamente de Sir Charlie Swan. O bom amigo de seu falecido pai. Um herói nacional. O homem que tinha o destino de Edward em suas mãos. Como ele poderia ter esquecido? A resposta era simples: depois de Edward tomar a decisão de beijar Isabella e de beijá-la de verdade... Não sobrava espaço em seu cérebro, seus braços ou coração para qualquer outra coisa que não ela.

Aquele beijo o consumiu por inteiro. E não podia, não iria acontecer de novo.

\- Ah, meu Deus. - murmurou ela, ajeitando o cabelo desalinhado. - Como isso aconteceu?

\- Não sei. Mas não vai acontecer novamente.

Isabella olhou de forma enviesada para ele.

\- É claro que não. Não pode acontecer.

\- Você precisa ficar longe de mim. Mantenha distância.

\- Nossa, claro! - As palavras dela saíram apressadamente. - Vou manter muita distância. Vou ficar longe de você. E você mantenha seus homens longe das minhas garotas, certo?

\- Perfeitamente. Estamos combinados, então.

\- Ótimo. - Os dedos trêmulos de Isabella tiveram trabalho para abotoar novamente as luvas.

\- Quer ajuda com isso?

\- Não. - respondeu ela, incisiva.

\- Você... - Ele pigarreou. - Pretende contar sobre isso ao seu pai?

\- Sobre isso? - Ela olhou para ele, horrorizada. - Céus, claro que não. Está louco? Ele nunca poderá saber disso.

Uma onda de emoção passou por ele, e se foi antes que Edward pudesse identificá-la. Alívio profundo, ele supôs.

\- É só que... você falou nele. Antes...

\- Falei? - Ela franziu a testa. - Falei. Não fale com meu pai, era o que eu queria dizer. Não fale a respeito de hoje, nem de nada. Quando ele propôs essa coisa da milícia, eu pensei que fosse apenas uma exibição, mas depois de ver tudo isso... - Ela voltou os olhos para o armamento. - Por favor, não o inclua nisto. Ele pode querer se envolver, mas você não deve permitir. Ele está ficando velho e sua saúde já não é a mesma. Não tenho nenhum direito de pedir qualquer coisa a você, mas isso eu preciso pedir.

Ele não saberia como recusar.

\- Muito bem. Você tem minha palavra.

\- Então você tem meu muito obrigada.

E aquilo foi tudo o que Edward conseguiu dela. Pois com aquelas poucas palavras, ela se virou e foi embora.

 **.::.**

Naquela noite, como acontecia na maioria das noites, Isabella jantou sozinha.

Após o jantar, ela se vestiu para dormir. Sabendo que não conseguiria, ela escolheu um livro; um texto médico pesado, soporífero. Ela tentou ler, mas fracassou terrivelmente. Após ficar encarando a mesma página por mais de uma hora, ela se levantou da cama e desceu até o térreo da casa.

\- Papai? Ainda está trabalhando?

Ela desceu os braços até a altura dos quadris e puxou o penhoar, apertando-o, e olhou para o relógio do vestíbulo, com ajuda da vela que carregava. Passava de meia-noite.

\- Papai? - Ela pairou sobre a entrada da oficina de seu pai, situada no térreo de Summerfield.

Até poucos anos atrás, Sir Charlie usava uma casa anexa como lugar para suas experiências, mas ela o convenceu a transferir suas atividades para a casa principal na mesma época em que o convenceu a desistir das experiências de campo. Ela gostava de tê-lo por perto. Quando estava trabalhando, seu pai frequentemente ficava recluso por horas, até mesmo dias. Pelo menos dentro de casa ela conseguia ver se ele estava se alimentando. E ele não estava... Pelo menos não naquela noite. A bandeja com o jantar permanecia, intocada, sobre a mesa junto à porta.

\- Papai. O senhor sabe que precisa comer algo. O gênio não consegue se alimentar de ar.

\- É você, Bella? - Ele ergueu a cabeça grisalha, mas não olhou para ela. A sala estava repleta de mesas de trabalho de diferentes tipos. Uma bancada de marceneiro, com plainas e um torno; uma estação de solda... Naquela noite, ele estava sentado à bancada de projetos, em meio a rolos de papel e restos de carvão de desenho.

\- Sou eu.

Ele não a convidou a entrar, e ela sabia que não devia entrar sem um convite explícito. Sempre foi assim, desde que ela era uma garotinha. Quando o pai estava concentrado, não podia ser interrompido; mas, se ele estivesse trabalhando em algo trivial, ou frustrado a ponto de lançar as mãos para cima, ele a convidava a entrar e a colocava sentada no joelho. Ela ficava ali com ele, então, maravilhada com os desenhos e cálculos confusos. Aquilo tudo era grego para ela. Na verdade, era mais complicado, pois em uma tarde chuvosa ela havia aprendido sozinha o alfabeto grego. Ainda assim, ela adorava ficar sentada com ele, debruçada sobre os projetos, sentindo-se parte de segredos misteriosos e da história militar enquanto esta era escrita.

\- Você precisa de algo? - perguntou ele, e Isabella reconheceu o tom ausente de sua voz. Se ela precisasse conversar sobre algo importante, ele não a dispensaria, mas Sir Charlie não queria interromper seu trabalho por banalidades.

\- Não quero interrompê-lo, mas hoje vi Lorde Rycliff. Na vila... Nós conversamos. - _E então eu o segui até o castelo, onde nossos lábios colidiram. Várias vezes._

Deus. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. O rosto barbado, os lábios fortes, as mãos firmes em seu corpo. O sabor dele... Isabella aprendia uma coisa nova todos os dias, mas aquela era a primeira vez que experimentava o gosto de uma pessoa. Aquele segredo a devorava por dentro, e ela não tinha para quem contá-lo. Nenhuma alma. Não tinha mãe nem irmã. A vila estava cheia de mulheres, cujas confissões ardentes ela ouvia inúmeras vezes; mas, se ela confiasse na pessoa errada e seu momento de fraqueza se tornasse de conhecimento público, todas aquelas moças seriam chamadas de volta a suas casas. Ela corria o risco de perder cada amiga que tinha.

Ela bateu a cabeça de leve no batente da porta. Idiota, _idiota!_

\- Parece que os planos de Rycliff para a milícia já estão tomando forma. Achei que o senhor gostaria de saber.

\- Ah. - Ele rasgou uma folha de papel no meio e puxou outra de uma pilha. - É bom saber disso.

\- Como você o conheceu, papai?

\- Quem, Cullen?

 _Edward_. _Depois de um beijo desses você deve me chamar de Edward._ Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

\- Isso.

\- O pai dele foi meu colega de escola. Depois tornou-se general, muito condecorado. Viveu na Índia durante a maior parte de seu tempo no exército e morreu lá há não muito tempo.

Uma pontada de compaixão atingiu o coração de Isabella. Será que Edward ainda estava de luto pelo pai?

\- Quando foi isso?

O pai ergueu a cabeça, apertando os olhos para enxergar uma distância imaginária.

\- Já deve fazer mais de um ano.

Não era tão recente, então. Mas a tristeza podia durar mais de um ano. Bella detestou pensar durante quanto tempo choraria por seu pai, caso ele morresse inesperadamente.

\- O senhor conheceu a Sra. Cullen?

Com um estilete, ele apontou o toco de lápis e recomeçou a escrever.

\- Encontrei-a algumas vezes, sendo que na última, Edward ainda era criança. Então eles foram para a Índia, e isso foi o fim dela. Disenteria, eu acho.

\- Céus. Que trágico.

\- Essas coisas acontecem.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, sabendo que ele se referia à mãe dela. Embora tivesse morrido junto com o filho natimorto havia mais de uma década, Renée Swan continuava viva na memória de Bella: linda, infalivelmente paciente, bondosa e alegre. Mas seu pai tinha dificuldades para falar dela. Para mudar de assunto, ela disse:

\- Devo pedir à Sue que lhe traga um bule de chá novo? Café ou chocolate, talvez?

\- Isso, isso... - murmurou ele, inclinando a cabeça. - O que você achar melhor.

Outra folha de papel foi parar no chão, amassada em uma bola. A culpa beliscou a nuca de Isabella. Ela o estava distraindo de seu trabalho. Ela sabia que deveria ir embora, mas algo não a deixava sair. Ela se encostou no batente da porta e ficou observando seu pai trabalhar. Quando garota, se divertia com a forma como ele contorcia o rosto enquanto trabalhava. Se uma testa enrugada podia extrair ideias de um papel em branco, ele deveria receber um raio divino de brilhantismo... Agora!

\- Ahá! - Ele puxou uma nova folha de papel. Sua mão deslizava para frente e para trás, rabiscando linhas de texto e cálculos.

A genialidade tinha um ritmo, Bella havia observado, e seu pai, naquele momento, assumia essa cadência. Os ombros curvados, sustentando o mundo. Nada que ela dissesse poderia chamar sua atenção, a não ser, talvez, se gritasse _"Fogo!"_ ou _"Elefantes!"._

\- Sabe, pai... - ela disse, como quem não queria nada. - Ele me beijou hoje. Lorde Cullen. - Ela fez uma pausa e então, para testar o nome em seus lábios, acrescentou: - Edward.

\- Hum-hum.

Pronto. Ela havia contado para alguém. Não importava que a informação tivesse passado por cima da cabeça de seu pai como um tiro de mosquete. Pelo menos ela havia falado em voz alta.

\- Pai? - A única resposta foi o som do lápis no papel. - Eu não fui totalmente sincera. Na verdade, Edward primeiro me beijou ontem. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Hoje... hoje foi algo muito maior.

\- Ótimo. - murmurou ele, distraído, passando a mão pelo que restava de seu cabelo. - Ótimo, ótimo.

\- Não sei o que pensar dele. Ele é rude e mal-educado e quando não está me mandando embora, está me tocando em lugares onde não deveria. Não tenho medo dele, mas quando está perto de mim, eu... eu tenho um pouco de medo de mim mesma. Sinto como se eu fosse explodir.

Ela deixou passar alguns segundos. O som do lápis continuou.

\- Ah, papai. - Ela virou o corpo, apoiando a testa no batente. Bella enrolou na mão a faixa do penhoar. - Não quero que o senhor fique preocupado. Não vai acontecer de novo. Não sou uma dessas garotas bobocas, volúveis, que ficam com febre quando os soldados passam. Não vou deixar que ele me beije de novo, e sou inteligente o bastante para saber que não posso deixar um homem desses chegar perto do meu coração.

\- Exato. - murmurou o pai, sem parar de escrever. - Isso mesmo.

 _Exato. Isso mesmo._

Não importava o quanto Lorde Cullen a intrigava, atraía, beijava, ela devia mantê-lo à distância. Sua paz interior e sua reputação dependiam daquilo, e as mulheres de Spindle Cove dependiam dela. Bella inspirou profundamente, sentindo-se aliviada e decidida.

\- Estou feliz por ter conversado sobre isso com o senhor, pai.

Então ela pegou a faca e o garfo na bandeja e cortou a carne assada em fatias finas. Em seguida, ela abriu um pãozinho e colocou a carne dentro. Quebrando o acordo tácito, ela entrou na área de trabalho e circulou a mesa dele na ponta dos pés. Ajeitou o sanduíche perto do tinteiro, na esperança de que seu pai acabasse por reparar nele.

\- Boa noite. - Em um movimento impulsivo, ela se debruçou sobre a escrivaninha e beijou o alto da cabeça dele. - Por favor, lembre-se de comer.

Ela já tinha chegado à porta quando o pai respondeu. E as palavras vieram na mesma voz distante, como se ele estivesse falando com ela do fundo de um poço abismal.

\- Boa noite, minha querida. Boa noite.

* * *

 _ **kkkkkk Charlie, Charlie... Você parece meu marido quando está no joguinho de dinossauros dele. A menina confessou que "manchou a honra" (pela época né) e você aí no 'Ótimo, tudo bem, sem problemas' hahaha**_

 _ **Quem ai acha que ela realmente vai conseguir manter distância do Lorde, huh? Quem será que ela engana? kk**_


	10. Tosquie ou seja Tosquiada

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULOS NOVE _e_ DEZ**

 **.**

 _"_ _Vou mostrar a_ _todas as suas solteironas afetadas e protegidas o que homens de verdade podem fazer."_

 **.**

* * *

Quando voltou à sua cama, Isabella disse a si mesma que não precisava se preocupar com Lorde Rycliff. Eles haviam concordado em manter separados os homens das mulheres. Com um pouco de sorte, os dois estariam tão ocupados que mal se veriam até o Festival de Verão.

Mas ela não tinha pensado na igreja...

Logo na manhã seguinte, lá estava ele. Sentado do outro lado do corredor, a uma distância de um metro, talvez um metro e meio dela. E ele havia se barbeado. Aquele foi o primeiro detalhe em que ela reparou. Mas, de modo geral, ele estava esplêndido, resplandecente em seu uniforme de gala, banhado por uma luz dourada que entrava pelo lanternim no alto da nave. O galão e os botões de seu casaco brilhavam com tal esplendor, que olhar para eles quase doía.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os seus, do outro lado do corredor. Engolindo em seco, Bella enterrou o nariz no missal e resolveu purificar seus pensamentos. Não funcionou... Durante toda a missa ela esteve atrasada para levantar ou sentar. Qualquer que fosse o tópico da homilia do Sr. Riley, ela não fazia a menor ideia do que se tratava. Ela não conseguia deixar de espiar na direção de Edward sempre que uma desculpa se apresentava – ainda que a desculpa fosse uma mosca imaginária passando diante dela, ou a necessidade repentina, irresistível, de esticar o pescoço. Claro que ela não era a única. Todas as outras paroquianas também o espiavam, mas Isabella tinha certeza de que ela era a única que ligava aqueles olhares breves e proibidos a memórias escandalosas.

Aquelas mãos grandes, fortes, segurando o missal? Ontem elas passeavam por seu corpo com intenções ousadas, irreverentes.

A mandíbula barbeada, tão bem definida e masculina? Ontem ela havia passado sua mão enluvada por ela.

Aqueles lábios grandes e sensuais, que naquele momento murmuravam ao acompanhar a litania? Ontem a beijaram... Apaixonadamente... E soltaram seu nome em um suspiro quente e desejoso.

 _Isabella. Linda Isabella._

Quando chegou o momento da oração, ela fechou os olhos bem apertados. _Que Deus me proteja. Livrai-me desta terrível aflição_. Sem dúvida, ela havia contraído uma cepa virulenta de paixão.

Por que ele, dentre todos os homens? Por que ela não podia desenvolver um carinho especial pelo vigário, como muitas das moças inocentes faziam? O Sr. Biers era jovem, falava bem e, além disso, era muito elegante. Se força bruta e calor eram o que a atraía, por que nunca ficou rodeando a forja do ferreiro? Isabella sabia a resposta, lá dentro dela. Esses outros homens nunca a desafiaram. Ainda que não tivessem mais nada em comum, ela e Edward possuíam temperamentos fortes, conflitantes. Filha de um armeiro, Bella sabia que era necessária uma batida dura e firme da pederneira contra o metal para produzir tantas fagulhas daquele jeito.

Quando a missa acabou, ela recolheu suas coisas e preparou-se para fugir para casa. Seu pai raramente aparecia na vila para ir à igreja, mas às vezes a acompanhava na refeição de domingo. Principalmente se tivessem convidados.

\- Sr. Biers. - chamou ela, andando em direção oposta ao fluxo de pessoas, enquanto se dirigia ao púlpito. A multidão abriu caminho e Isabella viu as costas do vigário. - Meu pai e eu ficaríamos encantados se o senhor jantasse conosco hoje.

O vigário se virou, revelando com quem conversava: Lorde Rycliff.

 _Droga._ Tarde demais para fugir dali. O vigário fez uma reverência e Isabella retribuiu a mesura.

\- Podemos contar com o senhor para o jantar, Sr. Biers? - Desviando o olharpara a esquerda, ela disse friamente: - Lorde Rycliff, o senhor também é bem-vindo.

O Sr. Biers sorriu.

\- Agradeço pelo convite gentil, Srta. Swan, mas com essa chamada de voluntários hoje...

\- Hoje? - Isabella surpreendeu-se. - Não imaginava que Lorde Cullen fosse fazer isso hoje.

Riley pigarreou.

\- Hum... eu anunciei isso do púlpito, agora mesmo.

\- Anunciou? - Pelo canto do olho, ela viu a expressão divertida de Lorde Rycliff. - Oh. Oh, aquilo. Sim, é claro, Sr. Biers. Eu o ouvi dizer aquilo.

\- Está vendo, Srta. Swan? - disse Cullen. - O bom vigário não pode aceitar sua gentileza. Ele vai se oferecer como voluntário.

\- Eu vou? - Aquilo parecia ser novidade para o Sr. Biers. Ele ficou vermelho. - Bem, eu... eu estou disposto e sou capaz, é claro. Mas não sei se é adequado a um clérigo ingressar em uma milícia. Eu tenho que refletir um pouco a esse respeito. - Ele franziu a testa e ficou estudando suas mãos unidas. Então seu rosto se iluminou. - Já sei. Vamos perguntar à Srta. Swan!

O aborrecimento de Cullen ao ouvir aquelas palavras não poderia ter sido mais evidente, ou mais satisfatório. Isabella sorriu largamente.

\- Eu creio que Lorde Cullen tem razão. - ela falou para o vigário, com sinceridade. - Ao ser voluntário, o senhor dará ótimo exemplo e, indiretamente, pode fazer um favor ao meu pai. Eu ficaria muito grata.

\- Então serei voluntário. - disse Riley. - Se acha que é o melhor, Srta. Swan.

\- Eu acho. - Ela se virou para Rycliff. - Não está satisfeito por ouvir isso, milorde?

Ele apertou os olhos.

\- _Maravilhado._

Quando saíram da igreja, Isabella ficou perplexa. Ela não via tanta gente reunida na praça desde o Festival de Santa Úrsula do ano anterior. Enquanto o sino da igreja repicava, mais e mais moradores saíam dela, e mais fazendeiros e pastores chegavam do campo. Ela não sabia se todos vinham para ingressar na milícia ou só para ver o espetáculo. Ela imaginava que muitos dos moradores ainda não soubessem dos assuntos militares. Ela virou-se para ir embora, mas enquanto atravessava a praça, Sally Newton puxou freneticamente sua manga.

\- Srta. Swan, por favor. Preciso de sua ajuda. Minha mãe está nervosa.

\- O que houve? A pequena Daisy ficou doente?

\- Não, não. São Mike e Finn, os malandros. Eles estão decididos a ser voluntários na milícia de Lorde Rycliff.

\- Mas são jovens demais. - disse Isabella. - Eles não têm nem 15 anos.

\- Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. Mas eles estão planejando mentir e dizer que atendem aos pré-requisitos. Quem conseguirá detê-los? - Ela balançou a cabeça, desanimada, e seus cachos loiríssimos dançaram. - Imagine Mike e Finn manuseando mosquetes. Isso é prenúncio de uma desgraça. Mamãe não sabe o que fazer.

\- Não se preocupe, Sally. Vou falar com Lorde Rycliff.

Ela o procurou na multidão. Grande como era e vestido de vermelho, não seria difícil encontrá-lo. Lá estava ele – ocupado, comandando dois homens que arrumavam mesas. Ela os reconheceu como os condutores das carroças do outro dia. Deixando Sally na extremidade da praça, Isabella se aproximou.

\- Lorde Cullen?

Pegando um maço de papéis, ele a puxou de lado.

\- Srta. Swan, você não tem que estar em outro lugar? Não tem uma programação a seguir?

\- É domingo. Não temos programação no domingo. Mas ficarei feliz em deixa-lo em paz, assim que lhe der uma palavrinha.

Ele olhou para ela incisivamente.

\- Pensei que tínhamos um acordo. Eu mantenho meus homens longe das suas moças, e você fica longe de mim. Não está cumprindo sua parte.

\- É só uma interrupção momentânea. Só desta vez.

\- Só desta vez? - Ele emitiu um som de pouco caso, enquanto procurava algo nos papéis. - E agora há pouco na igreja?

\- Muito bem, são duas vezes.

\- Pense bem. - Ele empilhou os papéis e olhou para ela, devorando-a com seu intenso olhar esverdeado. - Você invadiu meus sonhos pelo menos dez vezes noite passada. Quando estou acordado, você entra gingando nos meus pensamentos. Às vezes, quase não está vestida. Que desculpa você tem para isso?

Ela gaguejou, tentando formular uma resposta, a língua tropeçando nos dentes. Que coisa mais inapropriada para se dizer à uma dama! Inapropriada e... Intrigante.

\- Eu... eu nunca gingo.

Resposta imbecil.

\- Hum. - Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado e a encarou, pensativo. - Você rebola.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação indignada. Lá vinha ele outra vez, tentando diminuí-la com insinuações grosseiras. O bom senso dizia-lhe para ir embora, mas sua consciência não a deixava recuar. As mulheres Newton dependiam dela, onde não havia vez para interrupções femininas em assuntos militares.

\- Preciso falar com você sobre os gêmeos Newton. - disse ela. - Mike e Finn. A irmã deles me disse que os dois querem ser voluntários, mas você não pode permitir.

Uma sobrancelha morena foi arqueada.

\- Ah, eu não posso?

\- Eles são jovens demais. Se eles lhe disserem que não, estarão mentindo.

\- Por que devo aceitar sua palavra em vez da deles? Se vou formar uma companhia razoável, preciso de todos os voluntários dispostos com que puder contar. - Ele se virou para ela. - Srta. Swan, minha milícia é exatamente isso. _Minha_ milícia. Eu lhe dei minha palavra com relação a seu pai, mas além disso irei tomar minhas próprias decisões, sem contar com seus palpites. Contente-se em coordenar as mulheres desta vila, enquanto eu cuido dos homens.

\- Mike e Finn são meninos!

\- Se ingressarem na milícia, eu farei deles homens. - Lorde Rycliff olhou para a multidão. - Srta. Swan, vou fazer um chamado por voluntários. A menos que você também queira ingressar na milícia, sugiro que deixe a praça e sente-se com as mulheres. Onde é seu lugar.

Fervendo de raiva, mas sem ter como protestar naquele momento, ela fez uma reverência e se retirou.

\- Como queira, milorde.

\- E então? - perguntou Sally, quando Isabella veio ao seu encontro. - Ele foi razoável? Ele concordou?

\- Não sei se algum homem, algum dia, será razoável. - Ela ajustou as luvas com puxões irritados. - Mas não se preocupe, Sally. Vou fazê-lo concordar. Só preciso pegar algumas coisas emprestadas na loja...

 **.::.**

Conforme Edward tornava-se o centro das atenções, ele resolveu tirar as mulheres – todas elas – de sua cabeça. Passou os olhos lentamente pela multidão à procura de homens. Viu alguns que eram jovens demais, como os gêmeos. E outros poucos que eram velhos demais, grisalhos e desdentados. Ali e acolá, ele enxergou alguns homens que ficavam no meio termo. Um punhado de pescadores e agricultores, o ferreiro-joalheiro estava perto do vigário afetado, enquanto Clearwater emergiu da cozinha da casa de chá, vestindo um avental e coberto de um pó açucarado.

Edward apertou o maxilar. Com aquele grupo duvidoso de homens ele teria que formar uma força de combate de elite, impecavelmente treinada. A outra alternativa seria o fim definitivo de sua carreira militar. Ele permaneceria na Inglaterra como um miserável dominado, manco e inútil, derrotado de todas as formas. Fracassar simplesmente não era uma opção.

\- Bom dia! - anunciou ele, erguendo a voz para que todos ouvissem. - A maioria de vocês já deve ter ouvido que sou Rycliff. O título antigo foi restaurado e dado a mim, e agora estou aqui para fortalecer e defender o castelo. Para esse fim, estou pedindo que os homens peguem em armas. Preciso de homens capazes, com idades entre 15 e 45 anos.

Edward conseguiu a atenção deles. O chamado estava feito. Agora seria o momento ideal de formular algumas palavras motivadoras, ele imaginou.

\- Que fique bem claro, a Inglaterra está em guerra. Quero soldados capazes e dispostos. Homens corajosos, preparados para lutar e defender. Se há, entre vocês, homens que desejam ser desafiados, tornar-se parte de algo maior do que si mesmos... então venham. Se há homens que desejam usar sua força dada por Deus a serviço de uma causa nobre... então venham. Se há homens em Spindle Cove que desejam ser homens de verdade outra vez... atendam a este chamado às armas.

Ele fez uma pausa, esperando ouvir em resposta algum tipo de grito entusiasmado. Porém, só obteve silêncio. Um silêncio atento, interessado, mas ainda assim, silêncio.

Bem, ainda que discursos inspiradores não fosse seu forte, Edward possuía um argumento incontestável a seu favor. Ele endireitou o casaco e disse o restante:

\- Treinamento e exercícios durarão um mês. Uniformes, armas e outros suprimentos serão fornecidos, assim como salários. Oito xelins por dia.

Aquilo chamou a atenção da multidão. Oito xelins era mais do que o pagamento de toda uma semana da maioria dos trabalhadores, e mais do que suficiente para vencer qualquer relutância. Murmúrios entusiasmados vieram do público, e diversos homens começaram a se apresentar.

\- Façam uma fila. - Edward disse. - Falem com Lorde Hale para alistamento, depois com o cabo McCarty para obter o equipamento.

Houve certo tumulto, conforme os homens se dirigiram à mesa de alistamento, mas Finn e Mike tomaram a frente da fila. Edward aproximou-se de Jasper atrás da mesa.

\- Nomes? - pediu Jasper.

\- Mike Welch Newton.

\- Phineas Philip Newton.

Jasper escreveu os nomes.

\- Data de nascimento?

\- Oito de agosto... - disse Finn, olhando para o irmão. - de mil setecentos e noventa e oi...

\- Sete. - emendou Mike. - Temos mais de 15 anos.

Edward interrompeu-os, olhando severamente para os garotos.

\- Têm certeza?

\- Sim, milorde. - Finn empertigou-se e bateu a mão no peito. - Tenho mais de 15. Que o diabo me leve se eu estiver lhe contando alguma mentira, Lorde Rycliff.

Edward suspirou para si mesmo. Sem dúvida eles enfiaram mais de quinze pedaços de papel em seus sapatos. Era o truque mais velho que os recrutadores do exército enfrentavam. Com aqueles papéis sob os calcanhares, os garotos podiam dizer, com toda honestidade, que tinham mais de quinze.

Isabella tinha razão, era óbvio que os garotos mentiam. E eles ainda eram meninos, não homens. Edward observou seus rostos de bebês iguais, que ainda não veriam uma lâmina de barbear por anos. Mas se o aniversário deles era em agosto, aquilo colocava seu verdadeiro aniversário de quinze anos a apenas alguns meses. Ele analisou a fila de homens atrás dos gêmeos enquanto fazia um rápido cálculo mental. No total, somavam menos de vinte. Aquilo não era bom... Para formar uma milícia que parecesse minimamente impressionante em treinamento, ele precisaria de pelo menos, vinte e quatro.

\- Edward? - perguntou Jasper, olhando para o primo.

\- Você ouviu os rapazes. Eles têm mais de quinze.

Os garotos sorriram enquanto terminavam de responder às perguntas de Jasper e prosseguiram para a mesa de Emmett, onde foram medidos e receberam armas. Edward não sentiu nem mesmo uma ponta de culpa por colocar mosquetes nas mãos dos meninos. Se eles ainda não soubessem manusear uma arma e atirar, estava na hora de aprender.

Um a um, os outros homens passaram pela fila, informando a Jasper nome, idade e outras informações vitais antes de irem até Emmett para serem medidos para receberem os casacos e as armas. Conforme a manhã passava, o joelho de Edward começou a doer. Depois, passou a latejar. Não demorou muito para que a maldita articulação começasse a gritar de dor – tão alto que ele ficou surpreso que ninguém mais ouvisse.

Quando Jasper terminou com um recruta, Edward chamou o primo de lado.

\- Você está muito lento. Vá ajudar Emmett.

Sentando no banquinho em que antes estava Jasper, Edward contraiu o rosto. Ele disfarçou uma flexão de sua perna sob a mesa, tentando diminuir a dor, enquanto se concentrava na lista de recrutas diante de si. Então ele mergulhou a pena no tinteiro.

\- Vamos prosseguir. Nome?

\- _Swan._

Edward congelou, a pena pairando sobre o papel, e torceu para que seus ouvidos o estivessem enganando.

\- É S-W-A-N. - soletrou ela, prestativa. - Swan, como o cisne.

Ele olhou para cima.

\- Isabella, que diabos está fazendo?

\- Não sei quem é Isabella. Mas eu, Stuart James Swan, vou me alistar na sua milícia.

Ela não usava mais o vestido de musselina verde-folha que ele havia admirado na igreja. Em seu lugar, ela vestia um par de calças que lhe caíam surpreendentemente bem, uma camisa de algodão, fechada nos punhos, e um casaco azul-cobalto que, por mais estranho que parecesse, combinava lindamente com seus olhos castanhos. E luvas, claro. Luvas de homem. Que Deus não permitisse que a Srta. Swan aparecesse em público sem suas luvas. E ela continuou:

\- Minha data de nascimento é 5 de novembro de 1788. E essa é a verdade perante Deus, milorde.

O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e ela vestia roupas de homem, mas não havia nada nela que não fosse feminino. A voz, a postura... Céus, até seu perfume. Ela não conseguiria enganar um cego. Mas era claro que ela não pretendia enganar Edward. Aquela raposinha queria apenas marcar um ponto. E queria fazer isso na frente de dezenas de pessoas. A vila toda se reuniu ao redor deles, homens e mulheres, ansiosos para ver como aquela situação se resolveria. Todos se perguntavam: quem seria o vencedor? Ele venceria. Se ele deixasse que ela o vencesse, nunca conseguiria o respeito dos homens. E mais: não o mereceria.

\- Escreva meu nome. - pediu ela.

\- Você sabe que não vou escrever. Só homens podem se alistar.

\- Bem, eu sou um homem. - disse Isabella.

Ele a encarou.

\- O que foi? - A voz dela transbordava inocência fingida. - Você aceitou a palavra de Mike e Finn. Por que não pode aceitar a minha?

Ele abaixou a voz e se inclinou para frente por sobre a mesa.

\- Porque neste caso tenho conhecimento em primeira mão que contradiz sua palavra. Você gostaria que eu contasse a toda essa gente exatamente como eu sei que você é uma mulher?

\- Fique à vontade. - ela sussurrou por entre um sorriso forçado. - Se preferir planejar um casamento em vez de uma milícia. - Ela olhou para os dois lados. - Em uma vila tão pequena como esta, cheia de mulheres, um anúncio desses com certeza incitaria um pânico matrimonial.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo instante.

\- Se você aceitar Finn e Mike, - disse ela. - terá que me aceitar.

\- Muito bem. - disse ele, molhando novamente a pena. Ele queria ver o quão longe ela iria com aquilo. - Stuart James Swan, nascido em 5 de novembro de 1788. - Ele virou a folha e empurrou na direção dela. - Assine aqui.

Ela pegou a pena com a mão enluvada e fez uma assinatura caprichada, finalizada com floreios.

\- Próximo! - disse ele, erguendo-se e apontando na direção de Emmett. - Vamos precisar medir você para o uniforme.

\- Mas é claro.

Edward a acompanhou até a outra mesa e arrancou a fita métrica da mão de Emmett.

\- Eu mesmo vou medir este recruta. - Ele ergueu a fita para que Isabella a visse. - Tem alguma objeção, Swan?

\- Nenhuma. - Ela ergueu o queixo.

\- Tire o casaco, então.

Ela obedeceu sem discutir.

Bom Jesus!

Edward não era apreciador da moda que as mulheres usavam naquela época, vestidos de cintura império e saias coluna drapeadas. Embora ele aprovasse a forma como aquele estilo apresentava o busto para a apreciação dos homens – que homem não apreciava uma bela visão de seios carnudos? –, Edward não gostava da forma como aquela moda obscurecia o restante do corpo da mulher. Ele gostava de pernas torneadas, dos tornozelos bem-feitos, quadris generosos... Ele tinha uma predileção particular por um traseiro redondo, com bom encaixe para as mãos.

Quem imaginaria que uma roupa masculina realçaria perfeitamente cada curva feminina de Isabella Swan? Seu colete emprestado não abotoava em cima, devido ao tamanho de seus seios. Mas ele se encaixava perfeitamente no meio, destacando a cintura fina e o doce alargamento dos quadris. Sua calça terminava no joelho. Abaixo dela, meias brancas agarravam-se a todos os contornos de seus tornozelos e de suas panturrilhas longas e bem definidas.

\- Vire-se. - mandou ele.

Ela obedeceu e, ao se virar, puxou para frente seu comprido rabo de cavalo, oferecendo-lhe uma visão sem obstáculos de suas costas e de seu... traseiro. Aquela calça comprimia uma bela e redonda bunda. Deus, ela era perfeita para suas mãos! E teimosa, cabeça dura que era, tinha lhe dado a desculpa perfeita para tocá-la.

Ele começou pelos ombros, colocando a fita métrica de um lado e alongando-a por toda a extensão dos ombros. Ele se demorou, permitindo que seu toque percorresse os altos e baixos das escápulas dela, como se não a estivesse tocando para tirar medidas, mas para o prazer de ambos. Os ombros dela tremeram sob seu toque. O coração de Edward acelerou.

\- Quarenta e dois centímetros. - ele falou alto.

Em seguida, Edward mediu o braço de Bella, começando no topo do ombro e descendo a fita por toda a extensão, até o punho, antes de falar a medida.

\- Fique ereto, Swan!

Conforme ela endireitou as costas, Edward encostou uma extremidade da fita em sua nuca, no alto do colarinho. Então ele desceu com a fita por toda a extensão de sua coluna, tocando cada vértebra, e continuou para baixo, chegando até o meio daquela bunda deliciosa. Ele ouviu a súbita perda de fôlego dela, e isso ecoou em sua virilha.

\- Sessenta e cinco centímetros de comprimento de casaco. - Quando se ergueu, ele puxou seu próprio casaco para a frente, na esperança de que ninguém percebesse os vários centímetros ganhos em suas próprias medidas. Aquela cena o estava excitando tanto, que ele havia se esquecido completamente da dor no joelho.

\- De frente para mim, Swan!

Ela fez uma volta lenta e sensual, quase como se estivesse dançando...

\- Erga os braços. - ordenou ele. - Vou medir o peito agora. - Seu sangue esquentou só de pensar em deslizar as mãos pela circunferência daquele peito exuberante.

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam. Então, ela cruzou os braços, impedindo-o.

\- Acontece que eu sei essa medida. São oitenta e cinco centímetros.

Ele suspirou, contrariado.

\- Perfeito. - Droga, como ele queria sentir novamente aquele corpo sob o seu...

Ele ansiava por isso.

\- Terminamos? - perguntou ela, recolocando seu casaco.

\- Agora, as armas... - disse ele, lutando para recuperar a compostura. - Vou ter que lhe fornecer um mosquete, Sr. Swan.

Ela não tinha desistido quando teve que ser medida em público, mas talvez obrigá-la a segurar uma arma a fizesse pensar duas vezes. Embora o pai dela inventasse armas, a maioria das moças bem-educadas não gostava de tocar em armas de fogo, isso quando não tinham pavor delas. Ele escolheu um mosquete e entregou para Isabella.

\- Este é um fuzil. - disse ele, separando as palavras em sílabas lentas, como se falasse com um idiota. - A bala sai deste cano, está vendo? Este é o gatilho, aqui no meio. E a outra extremidade você apoia no ombro, assim.

\- É mesmo? - disse ela, com assombro fingido. Segurando a arma, Isabella perguntou: - Posso tentar?

\- Devagar. - Ele se colocou atrás dela. - Vou lhe mostrar como empunhá-la.

\- Não será necessário. - ela sorriu. - Suas instruções foram claras e precisas.

Então, enquanto ele, Emmett, Jasper e toda a população de Spindle Cove observavam, Isabella Swan pegou um cartucho na mesa, rasgou-o com os dentes bonitos e alinhados, e cuspiu o pedaço de papel e a bala no chão. Engatilhando a arma, ela despejou um pouco de pólvora na abertura, fechando-a em seguida. Então enfiou o restante da pólvora no cano e a socou com a vareta. Edward tinha visto mulheres de soldados limparem e montarem as armas do marido, mas ele nunca havia testemunhado nada como aquilo. Isabella não apenas sabia a sequência correta de ações, como compreendia o processo.

Aquelas mãos enluvadas moviam-se com segurança, manuseando a arma com elegância implacável e instigante. O desejo e o corpo de Edward, já haviam sido provocados pela medição. Agora sua excitação atingia proporções semelhantes à do cano do mosquete. Ela apoiou a arma no ombro, engatilhou o cão e disparou a carga vazia. O mosquete deu um tranco violento em seu ombro, mas Isabella não recuou.

\- Você acha que eu aprendi como fazer? - perguntou ela, com modéstia e baixando o mosquete.

 _Extraordinário!_ Edward lutou contra o impulso de aplaudi-la. Ele não marcou o tempo, mas acreditava que ela havia gasto menos de vinte segundos. Talvez tivesse chegado a quinze. Havia atiradores de elite que não conseguiam carregar e disparar em quinze segundos.

\- Onde você aprendeu a atirar assim?

\- Com meu pai, é claro. - Ela levantou um ombro, com ar de pouco caso. - A maioria dos homens não aprende esse tipo de coisa com o pai?

Sim. A maioria dos homens aprendia. O próprio Edward aprendeu tudo a respeito de tiro com seu pai. Ele começou a implorar por sua primeira arma de caça no momento em que aprendeu a formar palavras. Não porque amasse tanto assim as armas, mas porque adorava o pai. Edward sempre procurou qualquer desculpa para passar mais tempo com ele. Aquelas aulas solenes e pacientes sobre segurança, limpeza e tiro de precisão, eram algumas das lembranças mais queridas de Edward. Ele se perguntava se não seria a mesma coisa com ela. Se ela não teria passado por aulas semelhantes com Sir Charlie e, assim, dominado a arma, aprendido seu funcionamento por dentro e por fora, treinado e praticado até poder atirar por instinto – tudo isso como forma de se sentir mais próxima ao pai.

E agora Edward se sentia mais próximo dela, de uma forma que nunca havia se sentido: estranho. E muito inconveniente... Ele contraiu os ombros, na tentativa de afastar aquele sentimento.

\- Agora quer me ver calar a baioneta? - perguntou ela.

\- Isso não será necessário.

Ele a admirou – alta, mosquete apoiado no ombro, em posição perfeita. Edward havia se achado muito inteligente ao deixá-la prosseguir com aquela farsa de "eu sou homem". O feitiço, porém, se voltou contra ele. Homem ou não, Isabella era seu recruta mais promissor. Ele ficou tentado a puni-la ao deixar que se alistasse. Porém, ela seria uma distração grande demais. Para todos os homens, mas principalmente para ele mesmo. Passar o dia inteiro com Bella, enquanto ela vestia aquela calça tão justa no corpo? Ele não conseguiria dirigir os exercícios com a tropa, empregando toda sua atenção.

E, o mais importante, ele não poderia permitir que ela levasse a melhor sobre ele na frente de toda a vila. Ele teria que afastá-la do serviço de algum modo e sem perder os garotos Newton com isso. Ele baixou os olhos para a mesa. A resposta reluziu diante dele, afiada e brilhante.

\- Mais uma coisa, Srta... Sr. Swan. Mais uma exigência que fazemos aos voluntários.

\- Mesmo? O que é?

Edward voltou-se para o grupo de mulheres que estavam sentadas nos limites da praça.

\- Senhoras, é necessário que eu peça sua ajuda. Preciso que cada uma de vocês consiga-me uma tesoura e a traga aqui, tão breve quanto possível.

As mulheres se entreolharam. Então começou o alvoroço e elas correram para a Queen's Ruby, onde saquearam suas cômodas e caixas de costura. Algo semelhante aconteceu na Tem de Tudo, que foi revirada como um bolso de calça. Quando todas as tesouras disponíveis foram, aparentemente, desenterradas, e todas as senhoras estavam armadas e reunidas na praça, Sally Newton adiantou-se.

\- O que o senhor quer que façamos com elas, Lorde Rycliff?

\- Usem-nas. - respondeu ele. - Na minha milícia todos os voluntários devem usar cabelo curto. Acima do colarinho, na nuca; acima da orelha, nos lados.

Ele olhou para Isabella. Ela ficou pálida e suas pequenas sardas pareceram dançar em seu rosto. Virando-se para os recrutas, ele fez um gesto largo com o braço.

\- As mulheres escolheram suas armas. Homens, escolham qual delas vai cortar seu cabelo.

As mulheres trocaram olhares surpresos. Igualmente aturdidos, os homens recuaram. Alguns pares eram óbvios, claro. Uma mulher que ele supôs ser a Sra. Clearwater já pegava o marido pelo colarinho e o fazia se sentar em um toco de árvore para submetê-lo à vontade da tesoura. Mas os homens e mulheres solteiros de Spindle Cove ficaram olhando uns para os outros em silêncio. Como Quakers em um encontro, à espera de um sinal dos céus. Bom Deus, ele precisava ensinar um pouco de iniciativa para aqueles homens.

Edward virou-se para o primo.

\- Não é você que sempre começa o baile? Faça as honras.

Jasper olhou enviesado para ele.

\- Não sou voluntário.

\- Não, você não é; mas está endividado e obrigado. Você não tem nenhuma escolha.

Jasper levantou-se lentamente, puxando a frente de seu colete.

\- Muito bem. Como você disse, eu gosto mesmo de ser o primeiro a escolher as mulheres. - Ele deu um passo largo à frente, tirou o chapéu com uma mesura exagerada, teatral e se ajoelhou diante dos pés da Srta. Tanya.

\- A senhorita faria a bondade?

A moça de cabelo claro ficou corada.

\- Ahn, claro. Com certeza, Lorde Hale. Ficarei honrada.

As outras moças trocaram risinhos, certamente interpretando aquilo como um favorecimento da parte de Jasper. Isabella tinha razão quanto ao fervor matrimonial. Antes do meio-dia haveria boatos de um noivado. Se pelo menos houvesse um pingo de verdade naquilo, Jasper bem que poderia ficar noivo, pois assim deixaria de ser um problema para Edward.

Mas o problema atual de Edward inclinou a linda cabeça sardenta.

\- O acordo era para você manter seus homens longe das minhas moças.

\- Preciso lembrar-lhe de quem foi que quebrou o acordo primeiro? - Ele pegou uma tesoura na mesa, a que Emmett tinha usado para cortar as fitas métricas.

\- Bem? - ele perguntou em voz alta. - Como vai ser, Swan?

Ela arregalou os olhos para a tesoura.

\- Acima do colarinho, você disse?

\- Oh, sim...

\- Todo voluntário da milícia?

\- Sem exceções.

Isabella implorou com os olhos a Edward. Ela baixou a voz para um sussurro.

\- Eles são meninos. Refiro-me a Finn e Mike. A mãe está ansiosa por causa deles. Procure compreender.

\- Ah, mas eu compreendo. - Ele compreendia que ela procurava, ostensivamente, proteger aqueles garotos do perigo, mas também compreendia o outro objetivo de Isabella: manter sua posição de poder naquela vila. Nessa questão, ele não poderia deixá-la vencer. - Talvez nem você nem eu queiramos isso, mas eu sou o lorde agora. Minha milícia. Minha vila. Minhas regras. - Ele levantou a tesoura. - Tosquie ou seja tosquiada.

Depois de um longo instante, ela tirou o chapéu emprestado e o colocou de lado. Levando as duas mãos até a nuca, desfez o longo rabo de cavalo, e então balançou os cachos com um movimento sensual da cabeça. O cabelo recém-libertado derramou-se pelos ombros em ondas castanhas e bronze que brilhavam à luz do sol, ofuscando Edward e deixando-o pasmo.

Naquele instante, percebeu que havia cometido um grave erro tático. Com um suspiro resignado, ela o encarou.

\- Muito bem. É só cabelo mesmo...

É só cabelo.

Bom Deus. Aquela aura de bronze derretido que emoldurava seu rosto não era, absolutamente, "só cabelo". Era beleza, viva e fluida. Era uma coroa gloriosa. Era... como o justo hálito de anjos furiosos. Era um tipo de experiência religiosa, e ele provavelmente estaria amaldiçoado só de olhar para aquele cabelo. Um ruído fraco, melancólico, arranhou sua garganta. Ele o disfarçou com uma tosse forçada.

 _Deixe-a cortar_ , ele pensou consigo mesmo. _Você não tem escolha. Se ela vencer esta batalha, está tudo perdido. Você já era_.

\- Dê a tesoura para mim. - disse ela. - Eu mesma posso cortar. -Ela esticou a mão para pegar o instrumento, mas Edward o segurou com força.

\- Não.

\- Não? - repetiu Isabella, tentando não mostrar seu pânico. Era importante mostrar coragem naquele momento.

Na verdade, ela não queria cortar o cabelo, "aquele cabelo", como suas primas haviam se referido a ele, nada afetuosamente. Ainda que fosse rebelde e fora de moda, caía-lhe bem e era uma das coisas herdadas da mãe. Mas Isabella faria o sacrifício, se aquilo pudesse manter Finn e Mike a salvo.

Se aquilo significasse vencer Edward.

Cresceria novamente, ela disse para si mesma. Já tinha crescido antes, depois daquele verão terrível em Norfolk. Só que desta vez ela mesma queria cortar, rapidamente, pensando o mínimo naquilo. Não conseguia imaginar permanecer parada enquanto outra pessoa manuseava a tesoura.

\- Entregue-a para mim. - Chegando próxima do desespero, ela agarrou o cabo da tesoura. - Eu mesma corto.

Mas ele não soltou.

\- Finn e Mike, os dois paspalhos. - ele falou baixo, somente para ela. - Eles ficarão com o tambor e o pífaro. Vão estar na milícia, participar dos treinamentos e receber o pagamento, mas não receberão armas. Isso é suficiente?

Ela ficou pasma. Ele a tinha onde queria, à beira da humilhação pública, e agora propunha um acordo?

\- Eu... eu acho que sim. É sim.

\- Muito bem, então. Isso significa que você voltou a ser mulher?

\- Vou me trocar agora mesmo.

\- Não tão depressa. - disse ele, ainda segurando firmemente o cabo da tesoura. Ele a olhou com atrevimento. - Antes de ir, você fará algo por mim. O mesmo que as outras mulheres estão fazendo.

De fato, à volta deles, os homens e mulheres de Spindle Cove formavam pares. Enquanto Tanya se ocupava de Lorde Hale, o ferreiro caminhou até a viúva Watson e sua tesoura. Finn e Mike pareciam discutir a respeito de qual deles ficaria com Sally.

\- Você quer que eu corte o seu cabelo? - Sua imaginação foi para aquele rabo de cavalo comprido, sempre pendurado entre as escápulas dele, provocando-a.

\- Como eu disse, sem exceções. - Ele colocou a tesoura na mão dela. - Continue, então. Sou todo seu.

Isabella pigarreou.

\- Acredito que você precise se ajoelhar.

\- Ajoelhar? - Ele bufou. - Sem chance, Srta. Swan. Só existe uma razão pela qual eu ajoelharia diante de uma mulher, e esta não é uma delas.

\- Espero que seja para propor casamento.

Um brilho demoníaco acendeu os olhos dele.

\- Não é de matrimônio que falo...

O corpo todo de Isabella foi desperto. Ela olhou em volta. Por toda a praça, o trabalho de cortar cabelo ocupava suas amigas e vizinhos. Aquela tinha se tornado uma conversa particular. E isso também era bom, considerando o que aconteceu em seguida.

\- Se você não pretende ajoelhar... - disse ela, ficando na ponta dos pés. - Não sei como pode esperar que eu corte seu cabelo. Todas as cadeiras estão em uso. Eu posso ser alta, mas não tenho como alcançar... oh!

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura com as duas mãos e a ergueu. A força bruta do movimento a excitou. Era a segunda vez, em três dias, que ele a levava às alturas. Três, se ela contasse o beijo do dia anterior. Por que ela estava contando? Isabella não deveria contabilizar aquilo. Ele a colocou sobre a mesa, o que a deixou a mais alta dentre os dois.

\- Está bem assim?

Ela aquiesceu em silêncio, e Edward deslizou as mãos de sua cintura. Então ela ficou perdida nas lembranças do abraço do dia anterior, na pressão do corpo dele contra o seu... Seus olhares se encontraram. As conhecidas fagulhas voaram e Bella engoliu em seco.

\- Vire-se, por favor.

Graças a Deus, pela primeira vez, ele obedeceu.

Ela pegou em sua mão, aquela madeixa acobreada na nuca de Edward, presa com um cordão de couro. O cabelo dele era viçoso e macio. Provavelmente a coisa mais macia naquele homem, ela divagou. Uma vez que o cortasse, ficaria espigado, rebelde e duro.

\- Por que a demora? - provocou ele. - Está com medo?

\- Não. - Com a mão firme, ela ergueu a tesoura. Agarrando o feixe de cabelo firmemente com a outra mão, ela mirou... e cortou. - Oh, céus. - Bella exibiu a madeixa cortada diante do rosto de Edward, e depois a deixou cair no chão sem cerimônia. - Que pena.

Ele apenas riu, mas Isabella acreditou ter percebido um pouco de orgulho ferido na risada.

\- Estou vendo que você gostou da oportunidade de brincar de Dalila *****.

 ***Dalila, a mulher que corta as madeixas de Salomão para enfraquecê-lo.**

\- Você deveria torcer para que eu não decida brincar de Judite ******. Estou segurando a tesoura neste momento e aconselho que você fique parado. Preciso me concentrar. - Deixando a tesoura de lado por um instante, ela puxou seu próprio cabelo para trás e o prendeu com um laço simples. Então ela começou a aparar o cabelo dele e os dois ficaram quietos.

 ****Judite é uma piedosa viúva que sai de sua cidade cercada e dirige-se ao acampamento do exército inimigo, e com sua beleza envolve o comandante Holofernes, que se embriaga durante um banquete e tem sua cabeça cortada pela mulher.**

Enquanto ela trabalhava, o silêncio tomou conta. Aquela tarefa era tão íntima. Para dar bom acabamento ao corte, ela teve que passar os dedos por entre os fios grossos, erguendo-os e medindo-os antes de cortar. Ela tocou a orelha de Edward, sua têmpora, sua mandíbula.

\- Não seria mais fácil se você tirasse as luvas? - perguntou ele.

\- Não. - Naquele instante, as luvas de couro fino eram a única coisa que a mantinha sã.

Uma tensão sensual palpável tornou espesso o ar que os rodeava. A respiração dele era audível, um suspirar rouco para dentro e para fora. Os dedos dela escorregaram por um momento, e ela arranhou a orelha de Edward com uma das lâminas da tesoura. Ela ficou horrorizada, mas ele pareceu não perceber. Apenas uma gota de sangue minúscula brotou no local, mas ela precisou empregar toda sua força de vontade para não levar seus lábios ao ferimento. Depois de mais algumas tesouradas, ela deixou o instrumento de lado. Para verificar se o corte estava simétrico, Isabella levou suas duas mãos ao cabelo de Edward e passou seus dedos enluvados por entre os fios, alisando-os da testa à nuca.

Conforme seus dedos percorriam aquele caminho longo e suave, Edward produziu um ruído. Um gemido involuntário. Ou talvez um lamento que se originou não na garganta, mas no fundo de seu peito, em algum lugar na região de seu coração. Aquele som era mais do que um suspiro. Era uma confissão, uma súplica... Apenas roçando a ponta de seus dedos, ela evocou nele uma reação de um anseio profundo e oculto. Todo o corpo de Bella doeu como uma resposta instintiva.

Oh, Deus. Oh, Edward.

\- Vire-se. - sussurrou ela.

Quando ele obedeceu, seus olhos estavam fechados. Os dela permaneciam abertos. Abertos para um homem totalmente novo. O soldado grande, bruto, nomeado lorde medieval, aparecia diante dela tosquiado como um cordeiro, parecendo vulnerável e perdido, necessitando de carinho. Do carinho dela.

Todas as emoções que Edward se empenhava em negar ecoaram nos ouvidos de Isabella. Será que ele sabia como as havia traído por completo? Ela pensou naqueles beijos apaixonados do dia anterior. Céus, a forma como ele tomou suas medidas... Como ele usava cada desculpa para tocá-la, em cada interação. Uma sensação desceu por sua coluna, como se ela ainda pudesse sentir o passeio deliberado do polegar de Edward. Isabella pensou, então, que ele queria apenas desestabilizá-la.

Mas agora ela via claramente os motivos dele. Lá estava seu segredo. Nada de trauma de infância, nem efeitos da guerra. Apenas um desejo profundo, inconfesso, de intimidade. Ah, ele preferiria morrer a admitir o fato, daquela forma, mas aquele som ansioso, baixo, revelou tudo. Aquele era o som que um animal grande e peludo fazia quando o espinho de sua pata era retirado.

Lá estava um homem que precisava ser tocado, necessitava de carinho – e ele tinha fome daquelas duas coisas. Mas quanto ele permitiria Isabella lhe dar? Ela passou os dedos pela franja cortada junto à testa de Edward. O pomo de adão dele pulou em sua garganta. Ela passou um único dedo por sua face.

\- Assim está bom. - Ele abriu os olhos, frios e desafiadores.

Magoada pelo tom incisivo, ela parou de tocá-lo.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Swan. - Recuando, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro, agora curto. - Diga-me, como estão os homens?

Isabella passou os olhos pela praça. Para todos os lugares que olhava, ela via escalpos recém-revelados, brancos de cegar.

\- Como um rebanho de ovelhas recém-tosquiadas.

\- Errado. - disse ele. - Eles não parecem ovelhas. Parecem soldados. Homens com um objetivo comum. Um time! Logo farei com que também ajam assim.

Pegando-a pela cintura, ele a ergueu da mesa e a recolocou no chão firme. O estranho era que continuava parecendo que o mundo oscilava para ela.

\- Olhe bem para eles. Dentro de um mês terei uma milícia. Eles se tornarão homens de ação, responsáveis. Vou mostrar a todas as suas solteironas afetadas e protegidas o que homens de verdade podem fazer. - Ele retorceu o canto da boca. - Spindle Cove será um lugar muito diferente. E você, Srta. Swan, irá me agradecer.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele acabava de revelar muita coisa. Aquela atitude de macho bruto já não podia intimidá-la, e ela não deixaria um desafio daqueles passar sem uma resposta firme e confiante. Ela removeu calmamente fios de cabelo cortados da lapela de Edward.

\- Dentro de um mês esta comunidade que eu amo e esta atmosfera que trabalhamos tanto para cultivar, continuarão as mesmas. Tudo que eu vejo aqui, hoje, continuará inalterado, a não ser por _uma_ coisa. Spindle Cove irá mudar _você,_ Lorde Cullen. E se você ameaçar a saúde e a felicidade das minhas moças... - ela tocou docemente a face dele. - Eu deixarei você de joelhos.

* * *

 _ **Dois em um para compensar o atraso! Desculpem desde já rsrs**_

 **kjessica:** E quem disse que a bichinha consegue se afastar? HAHA Eu não conseguiria, com certeza. Quanto aos dois, contagem regressiva para perderem a linha rsrs

 **Dariane Cristina:** Foi tudo ótimo e estamos muito bem, obrigada! Pois é, menina! O Edward só se decepcionando com os homens desse lugar kkkkk

 **Ktia S e Nanny:** INTIMO VOCÊS DUAS A DAREM AS CARAS, JÁ! Sem desculpas!

 **BbCullen:** Foi tudo muito bem, agradeço!

 **mari A:** Você viu? Melhor que um diário, se abusar! kkk

 **Mila:** Fogo e gasolina descrevem eles muito bem, na verdade rs. Pra você ver, só com um pai avoado desses para que eles façam tudo o que virá pela frente hahaha

 **PennySLove:** Por um lado, ótimo. Por outro, a Bella acaba se sentindo meio sozinha. Se bem que, às vezes, é uma super vantagem sim! Peitos caídos? Desculpe, mas eu ri! HAHAHAHA

 **Gislayne572:** Obrigada pelo enorme carinho! Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas espero que goste dos dois capítulos :) Beijinhos!

 _ **Vejo vocês sábado que vem? Até lá, beijos!**_


	11. Contando Solteirinhas

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONZE**

 **.**

 _"Deixe com as mulheres inglesas para civilizarem o oceano."_

 **.**

* * *

\- Às segundas-feiras sempre fazemos caminhadas pelo campo.

Isabella acompanhava as irmãs Brandon na trilha íngreme. Juntas, seguiam um grupo mais numeroso. As moças constituíam um arco-íris de musselina que ocupava todo o caminho.

\- As falésias são lindas nesta época do ano. Quando chegarmos ao cume, vocês verão que podem enxergar a quilômetros de distância. A sensação é de estarmos no topo do mundo.

Era graças aos céus que tinham atividades programadas. Depois da agitação do dia anterior na praça e de mais uma noite inquieta, Bella sentia-se grata por algo que a distraísse. Ela caminhava decidida e firme, inspirando profundamente o ar com cheiro de plantas.

\- As flores silvestres são lindas. - Charlotte colheu um talo de lavanda da encosta e a girou entre os dedos.

Alice arrastava-se ao lado de Isabella.

\- Srta. Swan, você não sabe como odeio parecer com a minha mãe, mas você tem certeza de que todo este exercício fará bem para a saúde de Tanya?

\- Total! Exercício é o único meio pelo qual ela vai ficar forte. Vamos começar devagar, e não iremos além do que é confortável. - Ela tocou o braço de Tanya. - Por favor diga-me se sentir a menor dificuldade em sua respiração. Se for o caso, nós paramos para descansar imediatamente.

Seu chapéu de palha mexeu-se em concordância. Isabella enfiou a mão no bolso, de onde retirou um frasco pequeno.

\- Eu tenho uma tintura especial para você. Mantenha-a em sua bolsa o tempo todo, mas entenda que ela é muito forte para ser tomada todos os dias. Somente quando você sentir que realmente precisa dela. A tampa é a medida de uma dose. Sam Uley a fabricou especialmente em sua forja. Ele é muito habilidoso com essas coisas pequenas.

A Srta. Brandon pegou o frasco.

\- O que tem aqui?

\- Extrato de uma planta chamada éfedra. O nome é estranho, mas sua capacidade de abrir os pulmões é única. A planta normalmente cresce em lugares mais quentes, mas o clima em nosso litoral é ameno o bastante para que eu possa cultivá-la aqui.

\- Você fez isto?

\- Fiz. Eu me arrisco em farmácia.

Alice olhou com receio para o frasco. Enquanto elas continuavam sua escalada lenta e firme, ela puxou Bella de lado.

\- Perdoe-me, Srta. Swan, mas minha irmã já sofreu bastante. Não gosto da ideia de confiar a saúde dela a alguém que se 'arrisca'.

Isabella segurou o braço da menina.

\- Eu sabia que gostaria de você, Alice. Tem toda razão de proteger sua irmã, e eu não devia ter descrito meu trabalho dessa forma. Assim como você não deve dizer que se 'arrisca' em Geologia. Por que nós, mulheres, menosprezamos nossas realizações com tanta frequência?

\- Não sei... Os homens estão sempre se vangloriando do que fazem.

\- É verdade... Vamos nos vangloriar umas para as outras, também. Eu estudei, cuidadosamente, farmácia científica durante vários anos. Faço remédios para muitos visitantes e moradores e tenho razões seguras, científicas, para acreditar que, em uma crise de respiração, o conteúdo do frasco pode fazer bem à sua irmã.

\- Nesse caso, eu confio na sua capacidade. - sorriu Alice, iluminando de beleza seu pequeno rosto angelical por trás dos óculos. - Agora é a vez de eu me vangloriar.

Olhando para as outras mulheres, ela diminuiu o passo. Elas ficaram bem para trás do grupo principal.

\- Promete guardar um segredo? Eu sou a primeira, e única, mulher membro da Sociedade Geológica Real.

Encantada, Isabella soltou uma exclamação de espanto.

\- Como você conseguiu isso?

\- Negligenciando a informação de que sou mulher. Aos olhos deles, sou apenas M. A. Brandon, e todas as minhas contribuições são feitas por correspondência. Fósseis são minha área de especialidade.

\- Oh, então você está exatamente no lugar certo. Estas colinas de calcário estão cheias de pepitas estranhas, e a enseada... espere até você vê-la amanhã.

Elas ficaram quietas por um tempo quando o caminho ficou mais íngreme e estreito, de modo que se viram obrigadas a caminhar em fila única.

\- Lá está o castelo. - No alto da trilha, Charlotte ficou na ponta dos pés e acenou com seu ramalhete cada vez maior de flores silvestres na direção das ruínas. - É tão romântico, não é mesmo? Com o mar ao fundo.

\- Acho que sim... - disse Bella, mantendo os olhos no chão. Ela sabia muito bem que vista pitoresca era aquela, mas estava tentando manter castelos e romance em duas caixas absolutamente separadas, muito bem tampadas, em sua estante mental.

\- Sua vez, Srta. Swan. - sussurrou Alice, seguindo-a de perto. - Você não tem nenhum segredo para revelar?

Isabella suspirou. Tinha, sim, um segredo – um que era escandaloso, explosivo e que envolvia Lorde Cullen, beijos na sala de armas e uma grande quantidade de emoções com que ela não conseguia lidar. Bem que gostaria de poder confiar em Alice, mas homens e fósseis eram coisas diferentes. Elas fizeram uma volta, acompanhando a trilha, e quase colidiram com as outras moças. Todas haviam parado à beira de um mirante e admiravam, maravilhadas, o vale abaixo.

\- Nossa! - disse Violet Winterbottom. - É uma vista e tanto.

\- Olhe só para eles. - suspirou Rosalie.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi? - perguntou Isabella, abrindo caminho até a frente. - As vacas do Sr. Yarborough fugiram de novo?

\- Não, não. Aqueles animais são de um tipo diferente. - Rosalie sorriu para ela.

Sons chegaram flutuando até os ouvidos de Isabella. Batidas de tambor hesitantes e irregulares, o grasnido estridente de um pífaro, o relinchar impaciente de um cavalo... Finalmente, ela pôde ver.

Os homens. Lá estavam eles, na campina plana ao norte do castelo. Daquela distância era difícil distinguir quem era quem dentre aquelas figuras masculinas. Ela não saberia dizer qual deles era o Sr. Clearwater ou o ferreiro Uley, mas Edward, como de costume, destacava-se da multidão. Dessa vez não era porque ele era o mais alto e seu casaco, o mais vivo, mas porque estava a cavalo, o que lhe dava um ponto de vista privilegiado para avaliar a precisão da formação de sua tropa. Enquanto os voluntários marchavam, ele conduzia sua montaria de modo a circundar o grupo, a quem dava instruções de todos os lados.

Ele parecia ser muito capaz, forte e ativo. O que era uma infelicidade, porque todas aquelas qualidades eram o que ela considerava atraentes em um homem. Ela nunca se queixava de sua desastrosa temporada em Londres porque aqueles cavalheiros haviam sido uma grande decepção. Preguiçosos e inúteis. Ela achava muito mais fácil respeitar quem fazia alguma coisa.

Violet fez sombra nos olhos com a mão.

\- A coisa não parece que está indo muito bem, parece?

\- Eles ficam fazendo a mesma coisa. Em fila única, marchando para frente e para trás, sem parar. De um lado da campina ao outro. Então eles param, viram e começam de novo. - Ela olhou para Violet. - Quantas vezes já foram?

\- Eu parei de contar em oito.

\- Nós não deveríamos ficar assistindo.

\- Por que não? - Rosalie olhou para ela. - Eles não estão preparando uma exibição de campo? Uma demonstração pública?

\- Ainda assim, vamos continuar nossa caminhada.

\- Na verdade, Srta. Swan... - disse Tanya. - Estou me sentindo um pouco sem fôlego. Talvez um descanso me faça bem.

\- Oh. É claro. - Incapaz de discutir, Isabella abriu o xale e sentou no barranco.

Todas as outras mulheres fizeram o mesmo, e nenhuma delas sequer teve a preocupação de fingir que a atividade do momento era colher flores silvestres ou observar pássaros. Todas ficaram olhando fixamente para a campina e para o novo exercício hesitante e constrangedor da milícia. Bella ficou preocupada. Ela havia concordado em manter as moças longe dos homens de Edward. A distância física que os separava naquele momento não acalmava suas preocupações. Estar assim longe só fazia as mulheres se sentirem à vontade para olhar e fofocar.

\- Reconheço aquele casaco verde-vivo. Deve ser o Sr. Riley.

\- Era de se pensar que ele tivesse uma noção de ritmo melhor, com toda aquela cantoria na igreja.

Um cotovelo acertou o flanco de Bella.

\- Olhe, Lorde Rycliff está desmontando.

Ela preferiu não olhar.

\- Ele está tomando o mosquete de um deles. Talvez queira, ele mesmo, mostrar para os homens como se faz.

Isabella renovou sua resolução de não olhar. As folhas de grama sob seus dedos eram bem mais interessantes. E, nossa, aquela era uma formiga fascinante!

Um suspiro feminino.

\- O que é aquela coisa pequena e fofa correndo atrás dele? Algum tipo de cachorro?

Droga, agora ela tinha que olhar. Um sorriso amplo abriu-se em seu rosto.

\- Não. Aquele é o cordeiro de estimação do nosso lorde. Aquela coisinha fofa o segue por aí. Lorde Cullen o chama de Jantar.

Todas as moças riram, e Isabella riu com elas, sabendo que Edward não gostava de deboche. Era estranho – e um pouco desconcertante – como ela se sentia confiante ao prever as reações dele. Enquanto isso, ela ficava pensando nele como "Edward".

\- Oh! - Com um gesto que lembrava fortemente sua mãe, Kate colocou a mão no peito. - Eles estão tirando os casacos!

\- Não só os casacos!

Enquanto as moças ficaram sentadas, boquiabertas, em silêncio, os homens pararam o exercício e tiraram primeiro o casaco, depois o colete e a gravata.

\- Por que estão fazendo isso? - perguntou Kate.

\- O treino deles é puxado. - respondeu Tanya. - Talvez esteja quente lá embaixo.

Rosalie riu.

\- Aqui também está ficando quente.

\- Não é o calor. - disse Isabella, mais uma vez surpresa com a facilidade com que entendia o jeito de Edward pensar. - Os casacos são todos de cores diferentes. Lorde Cullen quer que eles tenham a mesma aparência, para que ajam em sincronia e ele possa identificar melhor quem não o fizer.

Kate pegou os óculos da mão de Alice e colocou-os à frente dos olhos.

\- Droga, não consigo ver nada.

\- Pateta. - disse Alice, dando um empurrão carinhoso na irmã menor. - Eu tenho hipermetropia. Os óculos só ajudam com objetos que estão perto. E não sei por que você está fazendo tanto barulho por causa de uns homens em mangas de camisa. Desta distância eles são apenas uns borrões claros.

A não ser Edward. Não havia nada de indefinido no corpo dele. Mesmo àquela distância, Bella conseguia distinguir claramente os músculos de seus ombros e braços, ainda que cobertos pela camisa. Ela lembrou do calor marcante que sentiu quando o tocou.

\- Nós deveríamos voltar para a vila. - Ela se pôs em pé, bateu a grama da saia e dobrou o xale indiano em um retângulo bem feito.

Violet discordou.

\- Mas, Srta. Swan, nós ainda nem chegamos...

\- A Srta. Brandon está com falta de ar. - cortou ela, em um tom que não admitia discussão. - Até aqui, basta por hoje.

As moças levantaram em silêncio e reataram os laços de seus chapéus, preparando-se para a caminhada de volta para casa.

\- O que acha, Isabella? - Rosalie sorriu quando o som fraco do tambor voltou. - Quantas vezes Lorde Cullen vai fazê-los marchar aquele mesmo percurso?

Ela não sabia dizer um número preciso para Rose, mas, mesmo assim, ela sabia a resposta.

\- Até eles acertarem.

 **.::.**

\- Eles nunca vão conseguir. - resmungou Emmett. - Malditos inúteis, todos eles.

Edward praguejou entre dentes. Pelo amor de Deus, ele havia passado todo o dia anterior apenas tentando ensinar aqueles homens a marcharem em linha reta. Quando se reuniram na manhã de terça-feira, ele decidiu tornar a tarefa ainda mais simples. Nada de formação, apenas marchar no ritmo através do campo aberto. Esquerda, direita, esquerda... Mas marchar no ritmo seria mais fácil com um tocador de tambor que conseguisse tocar no ritmo; porém, Finn Newton parecia ter nascido sem noção do que era aquilo. Para não falar dos grasnidos de furar o tímpano que Mike produzia no pífaro.

Apesar de tudo isso, de algum modo, eles conseguiram percorrer a distância entre o Castelo Rycliff e as falésias do outro lado da enseada.

\- Deixe-os em posição de descanso. - Edward instruiu Emmett. - Vamos ver se eles conseguem simplesmente... ficar em pé um pouco, sem que caiam de bunda.

Edward preferiria cair em seu próprio sabre antes de admitir que era ele quem precisava de um descanso. Ele olhou para a outra ponta da enseada. Pendurado no braço de terra em frente estava o castelo. Tão perto, se medido pelo voo das gaivotas, mas uma boa marcha de volta. Maldição, ele deveria ter levado o cavalo.

\- Então, aquele é o fuso, que deu origem ao nome do lugar, Spindle, imagino? - Jasper olhava para uma coluna de pedras que pontuava a entrada da enseada. A formação era alta e arredondada, com um topo protuberante de arenito.

\- Acredito que sim.

Jasper bufou.

\- Essa é a prova de que esse lugar foi batizado por alguma solteirona ressecada. Nenhum homem... diabo, nenhuma mulher com alguma experiência... teria olhado para aquilo e o chamado de fuso.

Edward soltou lentamente a respiração. Ele não estava com paciência para o humor adolescente do primo. O sol esquentava suas costas. O mar e o céu disputavam para ver quem era mais azul. Tufos brancos pontuavam os dois, com a espuma do mar espelhando as nuvens. Observando as gaivotas voando alto, ele sentiu o coração flutuando no peito. A água parecia fresca e convidativa, leve. E seu joelho parecia uma coleção de cacos de vidro envoltos em carne. Nos oito meses desde seu ferimento ele ainda não havia andado tanto sem o suporte.

Não deveria precisar mais do suporte, maldição. O que eram dois ou três quilômetros através de um campo, afinal? Diga isso a seus ligamentos. A perna toda de Edward latejava com dores ardentes, e ele não tinha certeza de que conseguiria voltar para o castelo. Mas voltaria... Ele conduziria a todos de volta para casa e não demonstraria sua dor. _A dor é boa_ , Edward disse para si mesmo. A dor o tornaria mais forte. Da próxima vez ele se esforçaria um pouco mais, e doeria um pouco menos.

Um alvoroço colorido mais abaixo, na enseada, chamou sua atenção.

\- O que é aquilo?

\- Bem, estou perdendo perigosamente a prática. - respondeu Jasper. - Mas, para mim, parecem ser mulheres.

Seu primo estava certo. As mulheres, e Edward tinha certeza de que reconhecia a figura alta e esguia de Isabella Swan entre elas, caminhando ao longo da praia. O grupo parou, elas tiraram os chapéus e lenços e os prenderam nos galhos de uma árvore ressequida. Quando tiraram a proteção da cabeça, Edward pôde ver uma chama cor de bronze e o desejo se acendeu dentro dele. Ele reconheceria aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar. Aquela cabeleira havia desempenhado um papel importante em seus sonhos na noite anterior.

Ao chegarem às pedras, as mulheres sumiram de vista. A curva da enseada as escondia.

\- O que você acha que elas estão fazendo? - perguntou Jasper.

\- É terça-feira. - respondeu Edward. - Dia de banho de mar.

Segundas são para passeios no campo. Terças, banho de mar. Quartas, ficamos no jardim... A expectativa de jardinagem deu-lhe esperança. Deus, talvez no dia seguinte ele conseguisse, finalmente, fugir de Isabella Swan e de suas distrações sensuais enlouquecedoras. Como se não fosse ruim o bastante observá-la subindo a colina no dia anterior, agora ele tinha de sofrer por saber que, em algum lugar não muito distante lá embaixo, ela logo estaria completamente molhada.

Os gêmeos Newton deixaram tambor e pífaro de lado e se juntaram a eles na beirada da falésia.

\- Não adianta vocês ficarem esticando o pescoço daqui. - disse Mike. - Elas ficam bem escondidas quando colocam os trajes de banho.

\- Trajes de banho? - Edward fez pouco caso. - Deixe com as mulheres inglesas para civilizarem o oceano.

\- Se vocês querem uma vista melhor, o lugar certo para espiar, basta descer um pouco o cume. - disse Finn e gesticulou na direção de um ponto da colina.

Quando Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, as faces do garoto ficaram vermelhas.

\- Pelo menos é o que eu soube... Pelo Mike.

Seu irmão deu-lhe uma cotovelada no flanco.

Àquela altura, o resto dos homens havia se aproximado e se reunia perto da beira da falésia.

\- Fale-me dessa trilha. - Edward solicitou.

\- Bem ali. - Finn apontou. - Degraus cortados na pedra pelos piratas na época dos nossos avós. Houve um tempo em que, na maré baixa, dava para subir do mar até a falésia. A trilha sofreu com a erosão e está interrompida no meio do caminho. Mas, descendo um pouco, tem-se a melhor vista da enseada.

Edward franziu a testa.

\- Você tem certeza de que ninguém conseguiria subir por ali? Se espiões ou contrabandistas soubessem disso, essa trilha poderia representar um risco verdadeiro. - Ele se voltou para os voluntários pescadores. - Seus barcos estão prontos? Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nas falésias a partir do mar.

O vigário correu para perto dele.

\- Oh, mas, milorde...

\- Mas o quê, Sr. Biers? Está um belo dia. Maré alta.

\- As moças estão tomando seu banho de mar, milorde. - Riley passou a manga da camisa pelo rosto avermelhado. - A Srta. Swan não gostaria da intromissão.

Edward soltou um suspiro impaciente.

\- Sr. Biers... O propósito desta milícia é proteger a Srta. Swan e todos os cidadãos de Spindle Cove de intrusos indesejáveis. E se uma fragata francesa aparecesse neste momento, em curso para esta enseada? Ou um navio pirata americano? Você acha que eles interromperiam a invasão simplesmente porque é terça-feira? Vai adiar a luta contra eles simplesmente porque está na hora do banho de mar das moças?

O ferreiro, Sam Uley, coçou a nuca.

\- Se algum navio for idiota o bastante para entrar nesta enseada, nós podemos simplesmente sentar e assistir as pedras acabarem com ele.

\- Não há tantas pedras ali. - Edward olhou por sobre a borda. No trecho de água azul diretamente abaixo deles, poucas rochas chegavam à superfície. Um barco a remo de bom tamanho conseguiria chegar até a falésia.

\- De qualquer modo, - disse Harry Clearwater. - Hoje não há nenhuma fragata francesa no horizonte. Nem piratas americanos. Vamos deixar as moças com sua privacidade.

\- Privacidade? - ecoou Lorde Rycliff. - Que privacidade? Você todos estão aqui babando por elas enquanto as moças nadam e boiam como sereias.

E claro que ele não era melhor do que os outros. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um longo minuto, enquanto, uma a uma, as moças foram entrando na água, rapidamente submergindo, ficando com o mar até o queixo. Ele as contou... Uma, duas, três solteirinhas... até somarem onze. A Srta. Swan, com sua cabeleira inconfundível, foi a décima-segunda.

Por Deus, como Edward gostaria de nadar naquele momento. Ele podia até sentir a água ao seu redor, fria e excitante. Ele conseguia visualizar Isabella em sua mente, nadando a seu lado. Vestindo um traje molhado, translúcido, coberta por aquele glorioso cabelo solto, ela ficava no raso, desenhando círculos impossíveis com os braços enquanto a espuma das ondas batia em seus seios.

 _Concentre-se, Cullen._

Seios brancos como o leite, no tamanho perfeito para suas mãos, coroados por bicos rosados e atrevidos.

 _Concentre-se em outra coisa, seu confuso imbecil._

Descansando seu peso em uma rocha próxima, ele começou a soltar as botas. Depois que tirou as duas, enrolou as mangas até os cotovelos. Vestindo apenas calções e camisa, Edward andou até a extremidade da parede calcária que se debruçava sobre o mar, agarrando-se à superfície com seus dedos dos pés.

\- Espere! - disse Jasper. - O que você está fazendo? Eu sei que esta milícia não está saindo como você planejou, e que a única coisa que este conjunto de almas patéticas tem de comum é um par de bolas ressecadas e minguadas. Mas com certeza não é para tanto.

Edward fez uma careta para o primo.

\- Só estou dando, eu mesmo, uma olhada nessa trilha, já que a ideia de uma pesquisa a bordo de um barco deixou todo mundo agitado.

\- Eu não estou agitado. - Jasper continuou. - Mas não sou idiota o bastante para me aproximar tanto da borda da falésia.

\- Ótimo. Acredito que será bom ficar algum tempo longe de você. - Edward foi o mais longe que pôde e observou. Como Finn e Mike disseram-lhe, os degraus escavados na pedra desciam um trecho pela falésia até se transformarem em nada. Ninguém conseguiria subir por ali sem a ajuda de cordas e polias. Ou asas.

Tendo satisfeito sua curiosidade, ele se virou sobre a pedra e encarou os homens. Ele não estava usando sua insígnia de oficial, mas utilizou com autoridade sua voz e atitude.

\- Escutem bem, todos vocês. Quando eu der uma ordem, ela será seguida. Hoje será a última vez em que irei tolerar qualquer hesitação, ainda que mínima, por parte de qualquer homem. Pigarros, muxoxos, indecisões, agitação e, principalmente a necessidade de _'perguntar à Srta. Swan'_ , serão motivo para dispensa imediata, sem pagamento. Fui claro?

Um murmúrio geral de concordância se fez ouvir. Ele bateu no próprio peito com o polegar.

\- Eu sou seu lorde e comandante, agora. Quando eu disser marchar, vocês marcham. Quando eu disser disparar, vocês disparam. Sem importar o que a Srta. Swan pensaria do assunto... Se eu lhes mandar pular desta falésia, vocês vão pular sorrindo.

Antes de descer da rocha, ele se permitiu uma última olhada para a enseada.

Todas as moças balançavam e flutuavam naquele mar refrescante, atraente, azul-cristal. Uma, duas, três solteirinhas... Ele parou. Franziu a testa. Concentrou-se e olhou novamente. E então seu coração saiu de seu peito e caiu da borda do penhasco.

Ele contou apenas onze solteirinhas

* * *

 ** _Hello, flowers!_**

 **kjessica:** Perspicaz, garota... As luvas serão comentadas mais à frente, rs. Ajoelhar? Não sei se as pernas da Bella aguentam HAHAHAH

 **Gislayne572:** Oun, que meiga uahsuahsuh' Considere o capítulo dedicado a você, então :)

 ** _Poxa, sumiram? O que houve? Não me abandonem T_T_**


	12. Zeus Vingador

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOZE**

 **.**

 _"_ _Você é exatamente o que eu preciso..._ _"_

 **.**

* * *

\- O que Lorde Cullen está fazendo lá em cima? - perguntou Charlotte, apontando para a falésia. - Espiando-nos? Onde estão as roupas dele?

\- Eu não sei. - Aguçando a vista, de onde se encontrava, na borda da água, Isabella viu Edward, descalço, aproximar-se da beira da falésia.

\- Ele parece tão triste e sério...

\- Ah. Ele está sempre assim. - a morena deu de ombros.

Lá de baixo, ela ouviu Lorde Jasper Hale gritar:

\- Não faça isso, Edward! Você ainda tem muito pelo que viver!

As moças gritaram quando Rycliff-Cullen, aparentemente ignorando seu primo, flexionou as pernas... e pulou.

\- Oh, meu Deus! - Horrorizada, Bella assistiu ao longo e perigoso mergulho no mar. - Pulou! Ele percebeu que aqueles homens não têm jeito e isso o levou ao suicídio.

Um enorme borrifo de água anunciou seu impacto no mar. Ela só pôde rezar para que aquele não fosse o prelúdio de um impacto com algo mais. Aquele local era rochoso. Toda a enseada era rochosa. Era provável que ele batesse a cabeça em uma pedra e nunca mais emergisse.

\- Vá buscar ajuda! - disse ela à Charlotte e levantou as saias de seu traje de banho. - Chame os homens lá em cima e diga-lhes que sigam a trilha até a praia.

\- Mas... eu não estou vestida. O que minha mãe vai dizer?

\- Charlotte, está não é hora de melindres. É questão de vida ou morte. Faça o que eu digo.

Isabella se jogou no mar e nadou até o lugar em que ele parecia ter mergulhado. Ela cortou as ondas com braçadas rápidas e confiantes, mas seu progresso foi dificultado pelo traje de banho cheio de saias, que elas usavam pelo bem do pudor. O tecido arrastava-se ao redor de seus tornozelos, pesado e enrolado.

\- Lorde Rycliff! - chamou Isabella, aproximando-se do local de onde ele havia pulado. Ela aprumou-se e começou a bater as pernas, olhando para um lado e para outro, mas em vão. Ela viu muitas pedras, mas nenhuma delas parecia-se com uma cabeça. - Lorde Rycliff, você está bem?

Nenhuma resposta. Sua saia prendeu em um obstáculo, e o puxão repentino a levou para baixo. Isabella engoliu água do mar. Quando emergiu, ela cuspiu e tossiu.

\- Edward! - gritou ela, começando a ficar desesperada. - Edward, onde está você? Está ferido?

Ele irrompeu a superfície da água a cerca de meio metro dela encharcado, com o olhar sombrio e perigoso.

Ele estava vivo. A explosão de alívio foi tão visceral, tão repentina, que quase a dominou.

\- Edward, o que é que você estava pens...

Ele a ignorou por completo enquanto virava a cabeça para todos os lados, esquadrinhando a enseada.

\- Onde está ela!?

\- Quem?

\- A número doze. - Enchendo os pulmões de ar, ele desapareceu novamente sob a superfície, e Isabella ficou batendo as pernas para não afundar, totalmente desnorteada.

 _Número doze_? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Céus, aquilo parecia com o ridículo bombardeio de ovelhas. Ele reapareceu na superfície e passou a mão pelo rosto para afastar a água.

\- Preciso encontrá-la. A garota de cabelo escuro.

Alice! Agora fazia sentido. Ele estava procurando por Alice Brandon! Ele mergulhou do penhasco para salvá-la. Aquele bravo, heroico, temerário e desorientado idiota.

\- Vou procurar ali. - Ele saiu nadando e circulou um grupo de rochas.

\- Espere! - Bella gritou, nadando atrás dele. - Edward, eu posso explicar. Ela não se afogou, eu juro.

\- Ela estava aqui e não está mais.

\- Eu sei que parece isso, mas se você...

Ele encheu novamente os pulmões de ar e mergulhou. Uma eternidade pareceu passar antes que ele reaparecesse. O homem tinha a capacidade pulmonar de uma baleia. Quando finalmente voltou para respirar, Bella se jogou sobre ele para impedi-lo de afundar novamente.

\- Espere!

Ela o pegou por trás, como uma criança brincando de cavalinho, passando os braços pelos ombros de Edward, e as pernas – tanto quanto permitia o traje de banho –, por sua cintura.

\- Ela está bem! - gritou uma Isabella aborrecida em sua orelha, balançando-o para trás e para frente. - Escute-me. A número doze. Alice Brandon. Ela está viva e bem.

\- Onde? - perguntou ele, sem fôlego. Ele se chacoalhou, e água do mar espirrou no olho dela.

\- Tem uma caverna. - ela pegou a cabeça dele entre suas mãos e fez com que ele a virasse. - Ali. A entrada fica submersa quando a maré está alta, mas eu mostrei para ela como nadar até lá. Alice está viva, bem e à procura de rochas. Geologia, lembra?

\- Geologia...

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ela subia e descia enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

\- Você foi bondoso. - disse ela, pressionando seu rosto contra a nuca dele. - Você foi bondoso ao tentar salvá-la.

\- Mas ela está bem.

\- Está. - _E você também, graças a Deus._

Algumas inspirações profundas depois, ele disse:

\- Acredito que você pode me soltar em segurança. Aqui já dá pé.

Foi então que ela percebeu que Edward não tinha se movido, apesar de toda a agitação dela. Isabella espiou por cima do ombro dele. A água estava na altura do peito de Edward, colando a camisa aberta a seu corpo. O colarinho aberto revelava gotículas de água agarradas aos pelos escuros de seu peito, que brilhavam sob a luz do sol. Ondas pequenas lambiam seus escuros mamilos masculinos, perfeitamente delineados pelo tecido molhado.

E ela estava colada nas costas dele, com seus membros esparramados, como um polvo maluco.

\- Oh. - Mortificada, ela escorregou das costas dele. Esticou as pernas e alcançou o solo firme. - Ora, isso é muito constrangedor.

Quando ela finalmente arrastou seu olhar para o rosto dele, percebeu que Edward estava olhando para os mamilos dela. Que previsível. Típico de homem. Ela se preocupou que ele pudesse ter morrido, e ele tinha a ousadia de estar vivo. Ultrajante, decididamente viril, forte e vivo. Como ele ousava? _Como ele ousava?_

Com toda a agitação daquele resgate aquático, culminando diversos dias de tensão não manifesta, um corte de cabelo revelador e, não menos importante, aquele beijo explosivo... Havia emoção demais crescendo dentro dela, o que só poderia ter dois motivos: raiva irracional ou... Ela nem iria considerar o "ou". Seria raiva irracional, então.

\- Seu imbecil descuidado! - exclamou ela. - Seu cérebro de molusco podre. O que estava pensando, mergulhando daquele jeito? Você não viu as rochas? Podia ter se matado!

O queixo dele estremeceu.

\- Eu também poderia perguntar o que você estava fazendo, nadando nesse traje medonho. Você podia ter sido arrastada para baixo da água, como Ofélia, e morrido afogada.

\- Eu nadei até aqui para salvar você, seu animal. Sou uma nadadora muito boa, com licença!

\- Eu também sou bom nadador. Não preciso de resgate.

Ela virou a cabeça e cuspiu mais um tanto de água marinha.

\- Vai precisar quando eu acabar com você.

Abaixo da superfície da água, algo tocou sua cintura. Um peixe? Uma enguia? Ela bateu no ser, rodopiando.

\- Calma. Sou eu. - O braço dele envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para perto. Os dois afundaram na água até o pescoço. Nadando com apenas um braço, ele a puxou para entre duas rochas.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele olhou para o alto da falésia.

\- Conseguindo um pouco de privacidade para nós. Precisamos conversar.

\- Aqui? Agora? Não poderíamos conversar em lugar e momento mais apropriado?

\- Esse é o problema. - Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo escuro e molhado. - Não consigo parar de pensar em você. O tempo todo. Em todos os lugares. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer aqui. Homens para treinar. Uma vigília para organizar. Um castelo para defender. Mas não consigo nem mesmo me concentrar, por que fico pensando em você.

Ela olhou para ele. Como? Era essa a conversa que ele queria ter. Bem, Isabella entendia por que ele não podia ir visitá-la em casa e puxar o assunto durante o chá. Seu coração falseou uma batida dolorosa.

\- Diga-me o que é isso, Isabella, mas lembre-se de que está falando com um homem que pode marchar duzentos quilômetros a mais só para evitar um envolvimento romântico.

\- Envolvimento? - Ela forçou uma risada casual, uma fileira de "ha ha has" nada convincentes. Ele estragou tudo, típico dos homens. - Um barril de piche quente não bastaria para me envolver com você.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo perplexo.

\- Eu gosto até mesmo quando você me ataca.

\- Você me viu com a arma. Se eu realmente atacasse você, prometo que iria doer. E você não gostaria nem um pouco. - Tinha de escapar daquela situação e também dos grandes e musculosos braços de Edward. Ela se debateu, mas ele apenas a segurou mais apertado.

\- Você não vai escapar. Ainda não. - A voz grave dele enviou vibrações através da água. - Nós vamos resolver isto agora, você e eu. Bem aqui... Agora... Vou lhe contar cada pensamento maluco, erótico, depravado que você me inspirou, e então você vai voltar para casa correndo, assustada. Vai trancar a porta do quarto e ficar lá por um mês, para que eu possa me concentrar e fazer meu maldito trabalho.

\- Esse parece um plano muito mal pensado.

\- Ultimamente pensar não tem sido meu ponto forte.

A percepção daquele clima sensual... oh, era perigoso. Ela podia aprender a gostar daquela situação. Para ser honesta, já estava gostando, mas podia aprender a desejá-la, o que tornaria difícil seu futuro solitário. Ela sabia que Edward precisava de um pouco de contato físico, o que devia ter lhe faltado durante muito tempo, talvez devido à guerra. Mas no máximo ele tinha em mente um enlace frenético de corpos, não uma fusão de corações e almas.

\- Eu quero você. - disse ele, simples, clara e descontroladamente.

 _Está vendo?_ , ela disse para si mesma. Ele não pode ser mais claro do que isso.

\- Eu quero você... Eu sonho com você... Fico desesperado para estar perto de você. - disse Edward, provocando um novo arrepio que escorreu pela coluna de Isabella. - Para tocar você inteira... - As mãos dele passearam por suas costas e seus braços. - Ai. O que é essa coisa horrível que você está vestindo?

\- É um traje de banho.

\- Parece uma mortalha. E é opaco demais.

\- Claro, ora. Esse é o objetivo. Opacidade. - A respiração dela ficou rápida; as palavras, tolas.

Uma das mãos de Edward deslizou para capturar seus dedos. Ele os ergueu acima da superfície da água, chacoalhando-os como se fossem um tipo de evidência contundente.

\- Quem usa luvas no oceano?

\- Eu uso. - Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Essas suas luvas, elas me deixam louco. Eu quero arrancá-las de suas mãos. Beijar esses punhos esguios, chupar cada um desses dedos delicados e longos. E esse seria só o início. Eu também quero ver o resto de você. Seu corpo foi feito para dar prazer a um homem. É um crime contra a natureza escondê-lo.

 **[N/A: Naquela época, seria um elogio e tanto esse "você foi feita para dar prazer a um homem". Hoje, um puta close errado do cara non sense... Ainda bem que evoluímos!]**

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ela. Isabella fechou os olhos com força, depois os reabriu.

\- Lorde Cullen, está se esquecendo de sua posição.

\- Não, não estou. - Seus olhos verdes estavam quase azuis com o reflexo da água e a aprisionaram, como sempre faziam. - Eu sei exatamente quem sou. Tenente-coronel Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Conde de Rycliff há alguns dias. Você é Isabella Marie Swan e eu quero vê-la nua. Nua, branca e encharcada até a raiz dos cabelos, com gotas de água do mar brilhando ao luar. E Eu vou lamber o sal do seu corpo.

Ele passou a língua pelo rosto dela. Susanna se sentiu sem ar. Os bicos dos seios endureceram, projetando-se contra o tecido grosso e molhado.

\- Você é louco. - ofegou ela.

Os lábios de Edward roçaram sua orelha.

\- Estou perfeitamente lúcido. Quer testar minha memória? Às segundas-feiras vocês caminham pelo campo. Às terças-feiras tomam banho de mar. Amanhã talvez eu encontre você no jardim e a arraste para trás de algum arbusto.

A sugestão a enfraqueceu. Ela imaginou o corpo dele sobre o seu. O calor dele, contrastando com o solo frio e úmido. A imaginação de Isabella invocou os aromas da grama e da terra.

\- E às quintas... - Ele se afastou e olhou estranho para ela. - Isso é interessante. Nós nunca chegamos à quinta-feira. Por favor, diga-me que às quintas vocês passam óleo no corpo e lutam ao estilo grego.

Ela bufou.

\- Você é horrível e ridículo.

\- E você adora... Essa é a pior parte. Você me quer com a mesma urgência que eu sinto, porque sou exatamente o que você precisa. Não existe outro homem nessa vila que seja forte o bastante para tomá-la. Você precisa de um homem de verdade, que lhe mostre o que fazer com toda essa paixão que borbulha abaixo da sua superfície. Você precisa ser desafiada, dominada.

 _Dominada?_

 **[N/A: Como eu disse... hahaha Tá, parei.]**

\- E você precisa ser enjaulado, seu animal!

\- Um animal é exatamente o que você quer. Um bruto medieval, grande e sombrio, que jogue você no chão, arranque as roupas do seu corpo e faça o que quiser com você. Eu sei que tenho razão. Não me esqueci de como você ficou excitada depois daquela explosão.

A ousadia dele!

Como ele poderia saber?

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

\- Bem, eu não me esqueci do som que você fez na primeira vez em que toquei sua testa. Não foi nem mesmo um gemido, foi mais um... choramingo.

Ele fez um som de pouco caso.

\- Ah, foi sim! - continuou Bella. - Um choramingo carente, solitário. Porque você quer um anjo. Uma virgem doce, terna, que o abrace, faça carinho, sussurre promessas no seu ouvido e faça você se sentir humano novamente.

\- Isso é absurdo. - zombou Edward. - Você está simplesmente implorando para receber uma lição nua e crua sobre o que significa dar prazer a um homem.

\- O que você quer mesmo é deitar a cabeça no meu colo e sentir meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Apelando para o lado carente que nenhum homem se ousava a admitir possuir, Bella sabia que aquela era uma das poucas formas de rebaixá-lo, ferindo sua virilidade e masculinidade que, diferente do que todo homem pensa, é mais frágil que uma pétala de rosa na ventania.

Ele a encostou na rocha.

\- Você precisa ser descoberta.

\- Você, - ela ofegou. - precisa de um abraço.

Eles ficaram se encarando durante um longo e tenso momento. Primeiro, nos olhos. Depois cada um olhou para os lábios do outro.

\- Sabe o que eu acho? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se. Chegando tão perto, que Isabella podia sentir o hálito dele aquecendo sua face. - Acho que estamos tendo, de novo, uma daquelas discussões exasperantes.

\- Do tipo em que os dois lados têm razão?

\- Ah, sim.

Dessa vez, quando se beijaram, os dois produziram aquele som. Aquele profundo gemido e ansioso som.

Aquele som que dizia sim.

E finalmente...

 _Você é exatamente o que eu preciso..._

Ela conseguia sentir a tensão e a urgência represadas nos músculos de Edward, mas seu beijo era a expressão da paciência. Sua boca tocou a dela, abrindo-lhe os lábios. O pulso de Bella martelou quando Edward fez a primeira investida com a língua.

Oh, céus. Oh, céus. Oh, céus.

Havia paixão estocada dentro dela. Ele tinha dito que Isabella era um barril de pólvora, mas aquilo era um eufemismo. Ela entendia, agora, e podia enxergar dentro de si. Grandes armazéns, paióis inteiros. Havia caixas de beijos nunca dados. Tonéis de doces carícias, mantidos selados para não tomarem chuva. Fileiras e fileiras de gemidos e suspiros, todos cuidadosamente engarrafados e arrolhados.

Ele destampava uma daquelas garrafas agora, com um toque habilidoso de sua língua. Ele pressionou o polegar na articulação do queixo de Isabella, liberando ainda mais desejo. Ele a beijava profunda e lentamente, dando-se tempo para explorá-la.

\- Edward... - ela se ouviu sussurrar e passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e macio dele. - Oh, Edward.

Quanto mais ele avançava, mais perto chegava dos outros aposentos. Aqueles quartos sem uso e empoeirados do coração de Isabella. Ele ousaria se aventurar por ali? Ela duvidava... Pular de um penhasco era um tipo de coragem vistosa, mas um homem precisava de força e bravura verdadeiras para pôr abaixo aquelas portas trancadas. Havia lugares escuros e desconhecidos dentro dela, que foram construídos para abrigar amor, mas até Bella tinha receio de explorá-los. Ela ficou aterrorizada ao perceber como aqueles lugares eram imensos e dolorosamente vazios.

E seu coração não era o único lugar vazio e dolorido. Entre suas pernas ela sentia o mesmo. Enquanto se beijavam, Edward levou as mãos até suas costas e a ergueu, trazendo sua pelve de encontro à dele. A excitação de Edward, quente e saliente, foi apertada contra seu sexo. Ela gemeu dentro do beijo, um pedido sem palavras por algo mais. Claro que ele saberia como responder. E ele o fez.

Bram mordeu seu lábio. Forte.

\- AH! - Edward retraiu-se, rompendo completamente o abraço.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu Edward com a mão na cabeça e uma careta de dor.

\- MAS QUE DIABOS? - exclamou ele.

\- Tome isso, seu bruto! - Mary Alice Brandon colocou-se entre os dois, absolutamente encharcada e segurando um saco pesado.

\- Allie? - Recuperando-se da interrupção abrupta, Isabella levou o dedo ao seu lábio, para ver se estava sangrando.

\- Não se preocupe, Srta. Swan. Estou aqui, agora.

Ela devia ter saído da caverna e... visto os dois! Oh, Deus!

\- Estou bem... de verdade. - Bella olhou para o saco que Alice empunhava. Parecia feito de lona. - O que tem aí?

\- Pedras. O que mais?

 _Pedras!_ Bom Deus. Isabella olhou preocupada para Edward. O homem acabava de levar uma cacetada na cabeça. Era de espantar que não tivesse caído inconsciente. Ela se aproximou dele, mas Alice deu um gritinho e jogou seu corpo na frente do de Isabella.

\- Segurem-se. Lá vem ele novamente, o... o Zeus vingador.

Edward continuava nitidamente atordoado, esfregando a cabeça com a mão. Com um grunhido de dor e um movimento repentino, ele se pôs em pé – tirando da água a cabeça, os ombros e o tronco magnificamente esculpido. Gotículas de água foram borrifadas para todo lado, capturando os raios de sol e brilhando como pequenas fagulhas.

Zeus Vingador, de fato. Ele parecia um deus grego envolto em sua túnica, transbordando potência masculina e um ar divino de domínio. Aquela visão tirou o ar de Isabella, que, por um instante, pensou que ela havia sido a pessoa atingida na cabeça por um saco de pedras. Ele era lindo! Deslumbrante em sua perfeição masculina.

\- Não se preocupe. - Alice subiu em uma rocha próxima, preparando seu saco de pedras. - Vou salvá-la, Srta. Swan.

Isabella tentou segurá-la.

\- Alice, não! Não precisa. Ele não estava...

TCHIBUM!

* * *

 ** _HAHAHAHA Lembrando que a Alice é uma adolescente e só mais uma garota criada entre homens que impunham seus desejos sem restrições, forçando mulheres a aceitá-los._**

 ** _Pessoas, sei que não tem perdão o atraso de duas (ou três?) semanas, mas em minha defesa digo que a única coisa que me impediu é a única coisa que afasta uma mãe dos compromissos: filho dodói. A recém-nascida virando noites e mais noites com cólicas e dor e eu só o pó DO bagaço. Uma nhaca. Desculpem novamente e, com os capítulos todos adaptados, prometo que não acontecerá mais._**

 ** _Até sábado agora e de volta à nossa rotina. Beijos!_**


	13. Revelações

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREZE**

 **.**

 _"Pude ver nos seus olhos. Você confiou que eu protegeria você."_

 **.**

* * *

Edward foi recobrando os sentidos lentamente, recuperando a consciência em uma onda suave, calmante. O mundo estava escuro, mas ele sentia-se todo aquecido. Uma sensação deliciosa envolvia sua perna ferida, afastando toda sua dor com um toque rítmico e leve.

Conforme ele abriu os olhos, perguntas pipocaram no limiar de sua consciência. Onde ele estava? Quem o tocava? E como ele faria para que nunca, jamais parasse?

\- Oh, Edward. - A voz de Isabella. - Meu Deus. Olhe só para isto.

Ele lutou para se erguer em um cotovelo e estremeceu com a pontada aguda de dor. Ele viu um redemoinho de lençóis brancos. Viu suas próprias pernas morenas pelo sol e peludas. Ele viu mãos na sua pele. Mãos nuas, sem luvas. Edward deixou-se cair no colchão, querendo dormir de novo. Obviamente, ele estava alucinando. Ou morto. O toque dela era celestial.

\- Isto explica tanta coisa... - disse ela, estalando a língua de forma maternal. - Você está querendo compensar este apêndice atrofiado.

Apêndice atrofiado? De que diabos ela estava falando? Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar a clareza. As previsões sombrias de Jasper, sobre galhos murchos e uvas-passas agitaram seu cérebro. Totalmente desperto, ele lutou com os lençóis para se sentar.

\- Escute aqui. Não sei que tipo de liberdade você tomou enquanto eu estava inconsciente, ou o que sua imaginação de solteira a preparou para ver, mas precisa saber que a água estava muito fria.

Ela piscou, confusa.

\- Estou falando da sua perna.

\- Oh. - A perna. _Aquele_ apêndice atrofiado.

Quanto tempo ele esteve inconsciente? Uma hora? Mais? Ela estava usando um vestido listrado de musselina, mas seu cabelo continuava molhado, penteado para trás, formando ondas de âmbar escuro. As mãos dela continuavam a tocá-lo. Ele viu que os dedos de Isabella brilhavam, revestidos por algum tipo de óleo. O aroma de ervas da substância ocupava sua cabeça. O desejo fazia seu sangue correr por todo o corpo. Devia ser um sintoma de seu prolongado celibato, que as mãos de dela, sem luvas, o excitassem mais do que uma mulher inteiramente nua no passado.

Ou talvez aquilo fosse um sinal de que ele queria aquela mulher com mais intensidade do que jamais quis qualquer outra.

\- Onde estamos? - perguntou ele, examinando o aposento. Um quarto iluminado, arejado, decorado com tecidos coloridos e madeira. O colchão embaixo dele parecia vergado e esticado como uma rede, devido ao seu peso.

\- Summerfield.

\- Como chegamos até aqui?

-Foi muito difícil. Você pesa tanto quanto um touro, mas você vai gostar de saber que seus homens encararam o desafio.

Droga. Maldição. Que o diabo o pegasse e o jogasse de um penhasco. Seu segundo dia no comando de novos recrutas e ele o coroava ao cair inconsciente, derrubado por uma intelectual e sua bolsa. Eles haviam carregado seu peso morto até ali, provavelmente passando pela vila no caminho e atraindo uma multidão de curiosos. Até as ovelhas deviam ter visto a procissão, balindo de satisfação. Ele era seu lorde e comandante, e agora todos o tinham visto em seu momento mais frágil.

\- Deve ter sido divertido para você, ver uma garotinha me bater e deixar inconsciente.

\- Não mesmo. - disse ela. - Fiquei apavorada.

Ela não estava aterrorizada no momento. Bastava olhar para ela, debruçando-se sobre ele, oferecendo-lhe rápidas visões de seu busto pálido e sardento, massageando sua perna nua com dedos talentosos, destemidos. Antes ela o havia chamado de animal. Agora tratava-o como um passarinho de asa quebrada.

Ele rosnou para a perna ferida. Apêndice atrofiado, de fato.

\- Aqui. - Ela colocou um copo em sua mão. - Beba isto.

\- O que é? - ele observou o líquido com ceticismo.

\- Alívio para a dor, em líquido. Minha própria fórmula.

\- Você é uma curadora? - Ele franziu o rosto, e doeu. - Devia ter imaginado que você era uma dessas mulheres que andam com sua cestinha de ervas.

\- Ervas são boas. Têm seus usos. Mas, para um ferimento como esse, você precisa de remédios.

Ele experimentou.

\- Argh. Isto é repulsivo.

\- É muito forte para você? Se quiser, posso acrescentar um pouco de mel. É o que faço para as crianças da vila.

Ele engoliu o resto da poção sem falar nada. Na verdade, ele não podia falar, com aquele gosto amargo queimando sua garganta.

Após colocar o copo vazio de lado, Isabella voltou sua atenção para a perna dele.

\- O que aconteceu com você?

\- Uma bala aconteceu comigo.

\- É um milagre que não tenha perdido a perna.

\- Não foi milagre, mas pura força de vontade. Acredite em mim, aqueles cirurgiões de campo sanguinários queriam amputá-la.

\- Ah, eu acredito. Já conheci minha cota de cirurgiões sanguinários. Minha adolescência foi repleta deles.

\- Você foi uma criança doente?

\- Não. - Ela balançou a cabeça.

Isabella mergulhou os dedos no pote de óleo e concentrou-se na perna de Edward, nos músculos doloridos de sua coxa. É claro que ao aliviar a dor nesses músculos ela criava novas aflições no púbis dele. Ela não sabia como podia ser perigoso provocar um homem daquela forma? Ele tinha que falar para ela parar. Não conseguia.

O toque dela era... Deus, era tudo que ele estava precisando. Ela realmente era talentosa.

\- E como você fez para se defender deles? - perguntou ela. - Dos cirurgiões de campo.

\- Emmett. - disse ele. - Ficou sentado ao meu lado com a pistola engatilhada, pronto para atirar assim que visse o brilho de uma serra de ossos.

\- Imagino que Emmett conseguisse espantá-los apenas com o olhar. - Ela passou o dedo por uma cicatriz ao lado do joelho, uma linha fina que se destacava em meio às deformações. - Mas alguém operou seu joelho. Alguém habilidoso.

Ele aquiesceu.

\- Demorou três dias, mas encontramos um cirurgião que prometesse não amputar.

Ela passou a mão por uma linha horizontal na coxa de Edward, acima do ferimento de bala. Não havia cicatriz ali, mas uma tira de couro deixara sem pelos uma faixa de pele, que estava lisa como pele de bebê. Outra faixa igual, sem pelos, circulava sua panturrilha. Bella também a tocou. Edward estremeceu, não por dor, mas pelo contato. Ele esperava que ela não compreendesse o significado daquelas faixas.

\- Você estava usando suportes. - disse ela.

Edward não respondeu.

\- Por que você tirou? Edward, não pode simplesmente ignorar um ferimento desta magnitude.

Ele tinha que ignorar. Seu propósito não era somente treinar homens, mas liderá-los, inspirá-los. Como ele conseguiria realizar tudo aquilo portando uma fraqueza tão óbvia?

\- Estou curado. - disse ele. - Quase não dói mais.

Ela bufou de incredulidade.

\- Mentiroso. Você tem sentido muita dor. E mais hoje do que normalmente, aposto, com todos aqueles exercícios de marcha no campo. A água deve ter produzido uma sensação boa.

\- Produziu, mas não tanto quanto você. - Ele estendeu a mão para Isabella, ansioso por tomar a iniciativa. Ele estava deitado passivamente havia tempo demais.

Ela deu um tapinha em sua mão.

\- Você deveria continuar com o suporte. Olhe só este inchaço. - Ela passou o dedo pelo joelho vermelho e deformado. - Você não está pronto para marchar sem apoio.

Aquele tom de pena, as palavras de repreensão... Algo estourou dentro dele. Edward agarrou o pulso dela com tanta força, que Isabella gemeu.

\- Não venha me dizer o que eu posso fazer. - Ele a apertou ainda mais forte. - Está me ouvindo? Nunca me diga o que eu não posso fazer. Aqueles cirurgiões disseram que eu nunca mais poderia andar. Provei que estavam errados. Meus superiores acham que não posso comandar tropas. Vou mostrar que eles também estão errados. Se você quer me tratar como um inválido, um homem que você pode cuidar, tocar e acariciar sem correr qualquer perigo... - Ele a puxou pelo braço, trazendo-a para cima de si, e cingiu a cintura de Bella com o outro braço. - Vou ter que provar que você também está errada.

Os olhos dela chisparam.

\- Solte-me.

\- Sem chance.

Ela lutou para se soltar, mas sua respiração curta e ofegante ofereceu a Edward uma visão deliciosa de seus seios.

\- Não vai conseguir, querida. Minha perna pode estar machucada, mas sou forte como um touro em todas as minhas outras partes.

\- Até touros têm suas fraquezas. - Ele sentiu que ela se contorcia e insinuava uma de suas pernas delgadas entre as dele.

O atrito quente de seus corpos, separados pela fina camada de tecidos do vestido dela e do lençol, deixaram-no ardendo. Ela atacou rapidamente, tentando acertar o joelho na virilha de Edward. Ah, ela sabia bem como machucar um homem. Mas ele estava um passo à frente dela. Edward passou sua perna boa sobre as dela, prendendo-as. Então ele fez um giro rápido e se colocou sobre Isabella.

\- Pronto. Você é minha. - disse ele, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dela. - O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Vou gritar. Há dois criados do lado de fora deste quarto. E meu pai está dormindo no fim do corredor.

\- Vá em frente, grite. Chame os criados e seu pai. Vamos ser encontrados em uma posição muito comprometedora. Minha carreira estará acabada; sua reputação, arruinada, e ficaremos presos um ao outro pelo resto da vida. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, podemos?

\- Deus, não.

Edward a encarou. Estranho. Ele havia passado toda sua vida adulta evitando envolvimentos românticos, mas lá estava ele, completamente envolvido com aquela mulher, e a ideia de ser obrigado a se casar com ela não o horrorizava do modo que deveria. Na verdade, se Edward se permitisse, ele imaginaria uma vida de noites passadas em um quarto graciosamente decorado, sobre um colchão limpo e macio, com o doce aroma de ervas de Isabella no ar e o corpo pálido dela se contorcendo debaixo do seu...

Aquele era o cenário mais estranho e improvável para ele; mas, curiosamente, aquela imagem não o repelia.

Ela tentou se mexer.

\- Bruto. Animal.

Rindo, ele a beijou na testa.

\- Assim é melhor. - Ele preferia o escárnio à piedade dela. Piedade fazia Edward se sentir impotente. Provocar a raiva dela fazia com que se sentisse vivo. E ela era maravilhosamente fácil de provocar.

\- Deus, ter você debaixo de mim, em uma cama... - Ele a beijou, somente no canto da boca. - Você me deixa louco de desejo, Isabella. Nós somos muito bons juntos.

Edward aliviou a pressão no pulso dela, mas o manteve preso apenas com o peso de seu braço. Ele deslizou o polegar pela mandíbula dela, parando sobre a artéria acelerada. Então baixou o dedo, acariciando o declive suave de sua garganta. A pele dela era tão macia... Será que ela havia tomado banho, perguntou-se ele? Ou continuava com o sabor do mar?

\- Muito bem. - disse ela. - Você provou o que queria. É um homem grande e forte, e eu sou uma mulher indefesa. Agora me solte.

\- Vou soltar você, se é o que realmente deseja, mas não acho que seja.

Virando a mão, ele deslizou as costas de seus dedos pelo peito dela, até alcançar os seios. Ele tocou os limites do decote de Isabella. O tecido translúcido, rendado, subia e descia no ritmo da respiração dela, como a espuma no cume de uma onda. Se ela quisesse que ele parasse, seria fácil. Os braços de dela estavam praticamente soltos. Edward apoiou seu peso em um cotovelo. Um movimento rápido para a direita e ela se soltaria.

Isabella olhou para aquela direção, obviamente pensando o mesmo.

Mas ela não se moveu. Ela também queria aquilo.

De forma lenta mas decidida, Edward envolveu o seio dela com a palma de sua mão. Ela engoliu uma exclamação.

Edward também se esforçou para conter seu próprio gemido de prazer. Aquela elevação macia, redonda, encaixava-se perfeitamente em sua mão, aquecendo-se ao seu toque. Enquanto a segurava, o mamilo dela endureceu até virar uma ponta que pressionava o centro de sua palma. Apenas uma ponta pequena, dura, mas indescritivelmente excitante. O corpo dela respondia ao seu, chamando-o. O membro dele respondeu, endurecendo até ficar dolorido.

Ele baixou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios no pescoço nu de Isabella, acariciando a elevação do seio dela enquanto desenhava uma trilha descendente com seus beijos. Ela não tinha gosto de mar, mas de doce feminilidade. Ele a lambeu, deslizando a língua por um caminho tortuoso e preguiçoso ao longo de sua clavícula. Então, descendo, acompanhou a linha do decote. Ali, o corpete justo o frustrou. Ele inseriu um dedo apenas entre o tecido e a pele, fazendo o decote descer, só um pouco. Edward precisava tocá-la ali, sentir a ponta firme do mamilo de Isabella na ponta de seu dedo.

Trabalhando em pequenos arcos, ele foi descendo o dedo, explorando o cetim quente que era a pele dela, descobrindo a geografia incomparável daquele globo carnudo e delicioso. Edward finalmente alcançou com seu polegar a borda da aréola de Isabella e sentiu um surto triunfante. Ele se sentia um conquistador descobrindo um novo território. Uma ilha redonda de promessas, rodeada por dunas ondulantes e encimada por um pico que se elevava. Ele o escalou aos poucos, com respiração difícil. Deus, só mais um pouco...

 _Ali._

Ela soltou uma exclamação assustada, ofegante, e seu corpo todo arqueou para encontrar o dele. A reação apaixonada quase acabou com ele. Os pensamentos de Edward ficaram caóticos, deixando-o com uma ideia fixa.

 _Mais..._

Isso era tudo que ele conseguia pensar, tudo que ele podia compreender. _Mais._

Precisava mais de Isabella. Como poderia tocar mais, acariciar mais, beijar mais? Ele continuava com um dos braços dela preso acima da cabeça. Se ele o baixasse para o lado do corpo, Edward raciocinou, o decote dela ficaria mais folgado. Ele o abriria à sua vontade, para que pudesse tomar em sua boca aquele pico elevado. Mas quando ele se ergueu um pouco, com a intenção de trazer o braço dela para baixo...

\- Jesus.

Ele congelou, olhando fixamente. Lutando para entender o que estava vendo.

Do punho ao cotovelo, a pele delicada de Isabella era um emaranhado de cicatrizes.

Com grande esforço mental, ele dominou a excitação que agitava seu corpo. Então ali estava o motivo de ela sempre usar aquelas luvas sedutoras. Isabella também tinha algo a esconder. Algo muito mais sério do que um espinho em sua pata.

\- Linda Bella... - disse ele, passando o dedo pela pele marcada. - O que aconteceu aqui?

 **.::.**

Isabella retraiu-se com o toque dele. Por dentro, ela estava em pedaços. Ela devia saber que não poderia escondê-las para sempre. Que nunca poderia ficar tão íntima de um homem, daquela forma, sem que as malditas cicatrizes arruinassem tudo, de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Há quanto tempo você as tem? - perguntou ele, traçando em seu braço uma linha fina com a ponta do dedo.

\- Bastante tempo. - disse ela, fingindo pouco caso. - Não são nada de mais. Consequência da jardinagem.

\- _Jardinagem?_ Você duelou até a morte com uma roseira?

\- Não. - Ela arqueou as costas, roçando os seios contra o peito dele. O toque de Edward era tão gostoso que parecia ser a coisa certa. - Não podemos simplesmente voltar ao ponto em que paramos?

Aparentemente, não.

Como Isabella se contorcia debaixo dele, Edward usou seu peso e sua força para mantê-la no lugar. Não por desejo, mas preocupação.

\- O que aconteceu? Conte-me a verdade.

\- Eu... - Ela hesitou. Então inspirou profundamente e decidiu ser sincera. Ele que decidisse o que fazer com a verdade. - As cicatrizes são o resultado de sangrias*.

 ***A sangria é uma modalidade de tratamento médico que estabelece a retirada de sangue do paciente como tratamento de doenças e excesso de ferro no organismo.**

\- Tantas? - Ele praguejou em voz baixa, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo xadrez de cicatrizes. - Pensei que você não tivesse sido uma criança doente.

\- Eu não era doente. Isso não impediu os médicos de tentarem me curar.

\- Conte o que aconteceu.

Isabella desviou o olhar para o canto. Uma batida violenta pulsava em suas orelhas, como um aviso.

\- Você viu as minhas cicatrizes. - lembrou ele, movendo-se para o lado e assim lhe dar espaço. - Eu lhe contei tudo.

\- Foi no ano após a morte da minha mãe. - A voz de Isabella soou sem emoção, distante, para ela própria. - Papai achou que eu precisava de um exemplo feminino, alguém que supervisionasse minha formação, para eu me tornar uma dama. Então ele me enviou para Forks, para eu ficar com parentes.

\- E você ficou doente lá?

\- Só tive saudade de casa, mas minhas primas não sabiam o que fazer comigo. Elas encararam como seu dever me deixar pronta para a sociedade, mas diziam que eu nunca me encaixaria. Eu era alta e sardenta, e meu cabelo causava-lhes arrepios, diferente de Victoria, que era tida como uma boneca. Para não falar do meu comportamento, que deixava muito a desejar. Eu era... difícil.

\- Claro que era.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de mágoa com o comentário, que devia ter ficado muito evidente, pois ele rapidamente procurou se explicar.

\- Eu só quis dizer... - falou Edward. - Que isso era perfeitamente natural. Você foi morar com pessoas que eram praticamente estranhas, e sua mãe havia acabado de morrer.

Ela anuiu.

\- Elas pensavam assim, no começo; mas, conforme as semanas passavam e meu comportamento não melhorava... elas pensaram que algo devia estar errado. Foi quando elas chamaram os médicos.

\- Que fizeram sangrias em você.

\- Para começar... Eles prescreveram uma variedade de tratamentos ao longo do tempo. Eu não reagi como eles esperavam. Eu sou um pouco obstinada.

\- Acho que percebi isso. - Ele sorriu timidamente. O calor nos olhos dele deu a Bella força para continuar.

\- Os médicos fizeram mais sangrias, encheram-me de eméticos e purgantes. Depois disso eu comecei a rejeitar comida e a me esconder em armários. Elas chamaram os médicos de novo e de novo. Quando os enfrentei, concluíram que eu sofria de histeria e intensificaram os tratamentos. Dois criados me seguravam enquanto o médico tirava mais sangue e me dava mais veneno. Eles me enrolavam em cobertores até eu ficar encharcada de suor, e depois me obrigavam a mergulhar em água gelada.

As lembranças dolorosas jorravam dela, mas não estava sendo tão difícil falar a respeito como imaginou que seria. Depois de tanto tempo, as palavras simplesmente saíam dela, como se... Oh, e agora vinha um pensamento irônico. Como se ela tivesse aberto uma veia.

\- Eles... - Isabella engoliu em seco. - Eles rasparam meu cabelo e aplicaram sanguessugas no meu escalpo.

\- Oh, Deus. - O sentimento de culpa retorceu o rosto dele. - No outro dia, na praça, quando eu ameacei cortar seu cabelo...

\- Não. Edward, por favor, não se sinta assim. Você não sabia. Como poderia saber?

Ele suspirou.

\- Conte-me tudo agora.

\- Na verdade, já contei a pior parte. Foram tratamentos repulsivos, inúteis, um após o outro. No fim, fiquei tão enfraquecida por tudo isso que adoeci de verdade.

Com o rosto franzido, Edward alisou o cabelo dela. Seus olhos assumiram o tom de verde colérico dos mares tempestuosos.

\- Você parece estar revoltado.

\- E estou.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sério? Por que ele ligaria para as atribulações médicas de uma solteirona, que aconteceram tantos anos antes? Certamente ele tinha visto coisas muito piores na guerra, que haviam causado efeitos piores nele. Ainda assim, algo naquela expressão séria e belicosa dizia que ele se importava. Que se houvesse um meio humanamente possível, ele voltaria no tempo e empalaria aqueles médicos com seus próprios bisturis.

Ela poderia amá-lo. Que Deus a ajudasse, pois ela poderia amá-lo só por isso.

\- Está tudo bem agora. Eu sobrevivi. - Ela lhe deu um sorriso bem humorado, para evitar que a história ficasse sentimental demais. Ou talvez para evitar que se derramasse em lágrimas de gratidão.

\- Graças à sua obstinação, imagino. Sem dúvida você simplesmente se recusou a morrer.

\- Algo assim. Por sorte, não lembro muito da doença. Fiquei tão fraca que enviaram uma carta expressa para o meu pai, pois acharam que meu tempo estava acabando. Ele chegou, olhou para mim, embrulhou-me em seu casaco e tirou-me daquela casa em menos de uma hora. Ele ficou furioso.

\- Dá para entender. Eu estou furioso agora.

Piscando para tirar a umidade dos olhos, ela passou o olhar pelo quarto.

\- Foi quando viemos morar aqui em Summerfield. Ele comprou esta propriedade para que eu pudesse convalescer perto do mar. Aos poucos, fui me recuperando. Eu não precisava de médicos e cirurgiões, mas apenas de comida nutritiva e de ar fresco. E, depois que estava bem, de exercício.

\- Então... - disse ele, pensativo, passando o polegar pelas cicatrizes. - Elas são o motivo pelo qual...

\- São. Elas são o motivo.

Edward não pediu mais explicações, mas ela as deu mesmo assim.

\- Sabe, meu pai acabou me levando para Londres para me apresentar à Corte. E, como minhas primas previram, eu não me ajustei. Mas enquanto eu ficava às margens daqueles salões de baile elegantes, percebi que havia outras como eu. Garotas que, por um motivo ou outro, não atendiam às expectativas. Que corriam perigo de serem enviadas para algum balneário tenebroso, para receberem uma "cura" de que não precisavam. Comecei convidando-as para que passassem o verão aqui. A princípio, apenas algumas amigas, mas o número tem crescido a cada ano. A Sra. Nichols ficou contente com o fluxo constante de visitantes na pousada.

\- E você direcionou seus talentos para a cura.

\- Acho que puxei muito do meu pai. Ele é um inventor. As experiências fracassadas de todos aqueles médicos deixaram-me curiosa e com vontade de encontrar métodos melhores.

Mais uma vez, ele passou a ponta dos dedos pelo xadrez formado pelas cicatrizes. Havia tantas, desde finas como o fio de uma navalha, até grossas, evidência atroz de um terrível flame - um instrumento de madeira tão grosso quanto o pulso dela. Isabella ainda estremecia ao lembrar dele.

\- Malditos açougueiros. - murmurou Edward. - Já vi veterinários sangrarem artérias de cavalos provocando menos danos.

\- As marcas seriam mais tênues se eu tivesse lutado menos. Elas... - Bella resistiu ao impulso de desviar o olhar. - Elas causam-lhe repugnância?

Como resposta ele beijou o pulso marcado dela. Uma vez. E então outra. Emoções inundaram seu peito.

\- Você me acha mais fraca por causa delas? - perguntou.

Ele negou com veemência.

\- Elas não têm nada a ver com fraqueza, Isabella. Elas são prova de sua força.

\- Bem, também não considero você fraco por causa de suas cicatrizes." Ela olhou fundo nos olhos de Edward, querendo que ele absorvesse o sentido de suas palavras. - Ninguém consideraria.

\- Não é a mesma coisa. - argumentou ele, balançando a cabeça. - Não, não é a mesma coisa. Suas feridas podem ser escondidas. Elas não fazem com que você manque, caia ou fique atrás daqueles que deveria liderar.

Talvez não, mas ela estava apenas começando a compreender como suas cicatrizes a fizeram recuar de diferentes formas. Ela teve tanto medo, por tanto tempo, de ficar assim íntima de um homem. De tirar as luvas e aceitar a possibilidade de ser magoada novamente.

\- Há diferenças, claro. - sussurrou ela, puxando-o para si. - Mas eu sei como é uma recuperação longa e lenta. Sentir-se confinada em seu próprio corpo, frustrada com suas limitações. E eu sei como é ansiar por intimidade, Edward. Você não precisa me atacar sempre que quiser ser tocado. Ou abraçado.

Ela passou os braços ao redor dele. Edward ficou em silêncio sobre ela, e Bella soube reconhecer o momento de medo. Ela queria dar o mesmo consolo que ele havia lhe dado, mas receava fazer tudo errado. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela passou a mão levemente pela coluna dele.

\- Isso. - Ele expirou no pescoço dela. - Isso, toque-me. Assim mesmo.

Ela o acariciou, então, com as duas mãos, passando-as pelas costas dele com movimentos suaves e tranquilos.

\- Bella? - disse ele, depois de alguns minutos.

\- Sim?

\- Estou me sentindo estranho. Não consigo erguer a cabeça.

\- São os remédios. Estão começando a fazer efeito.

\- I-sa-bel-la... - Edward meio que sussurrou, meio que cantou, com uma voz arrastada de bêbado. - Linda Isabella com o cabelo atrevido. - Quando ela riu, ele pressionou a testa contra a artéria que pulsava. - Essa é a palavra perfeita para você, atrevida. Sabe por quê? Porque seu cabelo é provocante, com essas cascatas de bronze derretido. Todo castanho, vermelho, dourado e brilhante. E você também é destemida, provocante e atrevida.

\- Eu tenho tantos medos. - O coração dela pulava como uma lebre.

\- Você não tem medo de mim. No primeiro dia, quando nos conhecemos. Naqueles poucos segundos após a explosão... você estava debaixo de mim, deste mesmo jeito. Macia. Quente. O lugar perfeito para eu aterrissar. E você confiou em mim. Pude ver nos seus olhos. Você confiou que eu protegeria você.

\- Você me beijou.

\- Não pude evitar. Tão linda...

\- Silêncio. - Ela virou a cabeça para calá-lo com um beijo. O coração dela não aguentava mais. O sabor leve e narcotizante do láudano continuava nos lábios de Edward. - Descanse.

\- Eu teria garroteado* aqueles médicos. - murmurou ele. - E a seus parentes também. Nunca teria deixado que machucassem você.

 ***Garrotear: esganar, estrangular.**

Ela não conseguiu evitar de rir diante daquelas doces promessas de violência, oferecidas como um ramalhete de flores carnívoras.

\- Acho que eles queriam mesmo ajudar. - disse ela. - Meus parentes, eu quero dizer. Eles só não sabiam o que fazer. Olhando para trás, sei que representei um desafio. Eu era muito estranha e obstinada. Eu não tinha nada de uma dama. Eles costumavam me fazer copiar páginas de um livro horrível, insípido, A Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington para Moças. Oh, Edward, você riria tanto disso.

Ele ficou quieto por um longo momento. Então seu peito tremeu – não com uma risada, mas com um ronco alto e ressonante. Ela riu de si mesma e, ao mesmo tempo, derramou lágrimas quentes de seus olhos. Em seu sono, Edward passou um braço protetor ao redor dela. O abraço dele parecia ser a coisa mais segura do mundo.

Talvez ela pudesse confiar que ele tomaria conta dela. Ele era forte, tinha princípios, e ela não duvidava de que ele arriscaria a própria vida para mantê-la a salvo, pelo menos seu corpo. Mas ele não poderia fazer promessas de proteger seu coração.

E, em seu coração, Isabella temia e sentia que já estava caindo...

Mergulhando de cabeça em um mundo de dores.

* * *

 _ **EITAAA, que quando não é uma coisa é outra... Jurava que hoje era sábado, até minha mãe me ligar e perguntar se eu não almoçaria lá HAHAHA Fail.**_

 ** _À querida Je: não sei se realmente a simpatia funcionou, mas sei que além de economizar tempo e coluna não passando as roupas, faz três noites que ela está dormindo melhor. Obrigada!_**

 ** _Beijos, e desculpem hehehe._**


	14. Avante, Machões!

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

 **.**

 _"Esta noite vamos comer, beber, festejar e fazer amor com nossas mulheres, com entusiasmo."_

 **.**

* * *

\- _Ai!_

Bella soltou o botão de rosa e fitou a gotícula de sangue que cresceu em seu dedo. Ato reflexo, ela enfiou o dedo na boca para amenizar a ferida.

\- Rose? - ela chamou, do outro lado do jardim. - Você termina com as rosas para mim? Esqueci as luvas esta manhã.

 _Incrível._ Ela nunca esquecia as luvas.

Ela deixou as rosas e foi para o canteiro de ervas, onde apanhou grandes punhados de lavanda sem espinhos, que cortou com a tesoura de jardinagem. Rapidamente, sua cesta estava transbordando de plantas aromáticas. Ainda assim, ela continuou a colher mais. Suas mãos começavam a tremer sempre que Isabella tentava firmá-las, talvez porque ainda estivessem pesadas com a sensação da pele e do cabelo _dele._

Naquele exato momento, Edward continuava dormindo no andar de cima de Summerfield. Enquanto isso, no jardim, Isabella era forçada a manter a programação das quartas-feiras e receber as moças de Spindle Cove. Jardinagem primeiro, chá depois. Normalmente ela gostava da companhia e da ajuda delas; mas, naquele dia, ela preferiria estar sozinha com seus pensamentos. Porque ela só estava pensando nele... Isso a fez corar. Seus pensamentos a faziam se sentir exposta, sem espartilho. E a faziam suspirar – alto, pelo amor de Deus. As moças trabalhavam à sua volta, tirando ervas daninhas, cortando flores, desenhando abelhas e botões. Mas quando Isabella ajoelhou ao lado da camomila e permitiu que seu olhar perdesse o foco, seus pensamentos subiram a escada.

Ela o viu. Bronzeado, braços vigorosos cobertos de pelos escuros, todo enrolado nos lençóis brancos. Seu corpo pesado sobre o dela era uma bênção, nunca um fardo ou uma ameaça.

 _Linda Isabella_ , disse ele. _Você foi o lugar perfeito para eu aterrissar._

\- Srta. Swan. Srta Swan!

Ela se sacudiu, voltando ao presente.

\- Sim, Sra. Lange? - Quanto tempo a mulher estaria tentando chamar sua atenção?

\- Quer que eu separe estes lírios hoje? Ou devemos deixá-los para outra semana?

\- Oh! O que você achar melhor.

Por baixo de seu chapéu de palha, a outra mulher olhou com impaciência para Isabella.

\- É o seu jardim, Srta. Swan. E você sempre tem uma opinião.

\- Está tudo bem, querida? - perguntou a Sra. Brandon. - Não é do seu feitio estar tão distraída.

\- Eu sei. Não é mesmo. Desculpem-me.

\- Está um lindo dia. - disse Rosalie. - Não consigo imaginar o que a está afetando.

\- Não é um 'o quê'. - disse Alice, tirando os olhos de seu caderno de desenhos. - É um 'quem'.

Isabella olhou preocupada para ela.

\- Alice, tenho certeza de que você não precisa...

\- Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que preciso. E você não precisa ter vergonha de falar sobre isso, Bella. Não precisa sofrer em silêncio, e as outras precisam saber. Elas podem precisar se proteger. - Alice fechou o caderno e se voltou para as mulheres reunidas. - É Lorde Rycliff, aquele vilão. Ele não bateu a cabeça ao mergulhar, ontem. Ele sobreviveu à queda sem se machucar, e então atacou a Srta. Swan na enseada.

\- Alice... - Bella levou a mão à testa. - Ele não me atacou.

\- Atacou sim! - Ela se virou para as outras. - Quando me aproximei deles, estavam encharcados, os dois. A pobre Srta. Swan tremia como uma folha, e ele estava com as mãos... Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele estava com as mãos em lugares onde não deveriam estar. Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas ele não permitiu.

 _Eu gosto quando você me ataca_. Uma palpitação percorreu-a com a lembrança.

\- Felizmente eu apareci na hora certa. Felizmente, também, eu havia encontrado amostras boas e pesadas naquela manhã.

 _Felizmente?_ Talvez sim. Somente Deus sabia que liberdades Isabella teria permitido que Edward tomasse sem a interrupção de Alice. E se aqueles remédios não o tivessem feito dormir na noite anterior...

Ela ficou uma hora em seus braços, incapaz de ir embora. Acariciando suas costas e seus ombros fortes, ouvindo seu ronco suave e constante. Quando ela sentiu que também iria adormecer, saiu da cama e voltou para seu próprio quarto. Cuidar de um homem ferido enquanto este dormia... era o dever de uma curadora. Dormir com ele... isso era privilégio de uma esposa. E Isabella não era esposa dele, ela procurou se lembrar. Não tinha que dividir uma cama – ou enseada, ou sala de armas – com aquele homem. Não importava o quanto ele havia se mostrado apaixonado, nem como tinham sido excitantes para ela os carinhos dele, ou como havia beijado docemente seus punhos machucados. Caso ela se entregasse a um prazer passageiro com ele, perderia tudo pelo que trabalhava tão duro para construir.

Ela poderia perder tudo naquele momento, se o "prestativo" relatório de Alice não fosse contido.

\- Allie, você está enganada. - disse ela, firmemente. - Você não estava com seus óculos e não sabe o que viu. - Para as outras ela declarou: - Eu nadei até lá para verificar se Lorde Rycliff estava bem. Estávamos conversando a respeito, quando Alice apareceu.

\- Aquilo não era conversa, mas agarração. E eu não sou cega. Eu sei muito bem o que vi. Ele beijou você!

A Sra. Mallory soltou um guincho indignado.

\- Eu sabia. Homens são uns abusados nojentos, como aquele crápula do meu marido. Eu vou escrever um poema!

\- Ele beijou você? - Rose arregalou os olhos. - Lorde Rycliff beijou você? Ontem?

\- Sim, ele beijou. - Alice respondeu por ela. - E não foi a primeira vez, pelo jeito da coisa. Ficou claro que ele a está molestando desde que chegou à região.

Isabella sentou-se no banco mais próximo. Ela sentiu que sua vida estava se desfazendo.

\- Oh, isso é maravilhoso! - disse a Sra. Brandon, aproximando-se para sentar ao lado de Bella. - Eu percebi que você chamou a atenção dele, querida. E Lorde Hale mostrou grande preferência pela minha Tanya. Pense só, vocês duas podem virar primas através do casamento!

\- Eu não vou me casar com Lorde Cullen. - afirmou Isabella. - Não sei o que poderia fazer a senhora dizer tal coisa. - E ela gostaria que a mulher parasse de falar aquilo em voz alta. Edward continuava em Summerfield, e não havia como saber quando ele acordaria. Ele podia estar acordado naquele momento.

Talvez Edward estivesse se alongando, ou flexionando aqueles membros poderosos além dos limites do colchão e bocejando como um leão entediado.

\- Lorde Hale não demonstrou nenhum interesse especial em mim. - disse Tanya, incomodada. - Sinceramente, gostaria mesmo que não o fizesse.

\- Bobagem. O homem pediu para você cortar o cabelo dele! Ele tem título, é lindo como o diabo e rico, além de tudo. Bonita como você é, sem dúvida ele logo irá pedir sua mão. Veja se você também não consegue ficar presa em algum canto com ele. Um beijo fecharia o negócio, posso garantir.

\- Mamãe! - falaram Tanya e Alice em uníssono.

\- O que há de errado com todas vocês? - perguntou a Sra. Brandon, olhando de uma para outra. - Esses homens são lordes. São poderosos, ricos. Vocês devem encorajá-los.

\- Creia em mim, encorajamento é a coisa menos necessária. - Ao falar as palavras, Isabella ficou instantaneamente preocupada. Será que Edward tomaria o encontro deles, na noite anterior, como encorajamento? Ela queria que ele pensasse assim? Eles se entendiam agora, em um nível muito mais profundo. Desde que ele conseguisse se lembrar de, pelo menos, parte da conversa, quando acordasse. - Lorde Cullen não está procurando uma esposa. - disse ela, com firmeza. - Tampouco seu primo. Se fôssemos tolas o bastante para 'encorajá-los', estaríamos arriscando não apenas nossa reputação, mas também a de Spindle Cove. - Ela encarou cada mulher do grupo. - Vocês estão todas me entendendo? Nada está acontecendo aqui. Nada.

\- Mas, Bella... - Alice quis contrapor, quando aquela garota colocava algo na cabeça, era quase impossível demovê-la de tal ideia.

\- Alice. - Isabella virou-se para ela, esperando que sua nova amiga, algum dia, compreendesse e desculpasse a dureza de suas palavras seguintes. - Sinto dizer, mas você está enganada quanto ao que viu, e sua insistência está se tornando aborrecida. Lorde Rycliff não me atacou ontem, nem em qualquer outro dia. Nada impróprio transpirou entre nós. Na verdade, ele só saltou do penhasco ontem porque pensou que você tivesse se afogado e quis salvar sua vida. Atacar o caráter dele após tal atitude corajosa, embora equivocada, parece-me por demais indelicado. Minha parte nesta conversa está concluída.

Alice piscou os olhos, visivelmente magoada. Bella sentiu-se horrível, mas o futuro de sua comunidade estava em jogo. Onde a pequena fada iria para caçar seus fósseis se chegassem a Londres notícias de solteironas enlouquecidas, e a Queen's Ruby fosse forçada a fechar suas portas?

\- Logo seremos chamadas para o chá. - Ela pegou sua cesta e se dirigiu para casa. - Até lá estarei na despensa espremendo as ervas. Meu unguento está acabando.

Rosalie a seguiu.

\- Vou ajudar você. - Conforme se aproximavam da casa, ela sussurrou: - Como foi? O beijo.

Isabella reprimiu uma exclamação de frustração.

\- Você pode me contar. - disse Rose, abrindo a porta da despensa. Depois que as duas entraram, ela rapidamente a fechou e trancou. - Bella, você sabe que não vou contar para ninguém. Não tenho outro lugar para morar que não aqui. O destino de Spindle Cove também é meu destino.

Isabella encostou-se na porta e fechou os olhos.

\- Foi maravilhoso?

Maravilhoso não era a palavra. Não havia palavras para descrever a torrente de sensações loucas, de tirar o fôlego, que sentiu. E também não havia como ela pudesse manter aquilo em segredo por mais tempo. A morena anuiu com a cabeça.

\- Foi... - sussurrou.

\- Eu sabia. - Rose agarrou seu braço. - Você tem que me contar tudo.

\- Oh, Kate, não posso. Eu nem devia ter admitido. - Ela começou a descer garrafas das prateleiras e cortou a fita que prendia um maço de erva-de-são-joão. - E nunca mais vai acontecer de novo.

\- Você não acha que ele quer casar com você?

\- De jeito nenhum. E eu não tenho intenção de casar com ele.

\- Não quero me intrometer. Sério, não quero mesmo. Essa é minha única oportunidade de saber. Quero dizer... nunca vai acontecer comigo, ser beijada por um lorde em um canto escondido.

Isabella deixou o pilão cair no almofariz.

\- Por que nunca vai acontecer com você? Você é linda e muito talentosa.

\- Sou uma órfã de família desconhecida. Uma ninguém. E mais, uma ninguém com isto. - Ela tocou a marca de nascença em sua têmpora.

Bella pôs seu trabalho totalmente de lado e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros da amiga, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

\- Rose, se essa marquinha é sua maior imperfeição, então você com certeza é a mulher mais linda e encantadora que eu conheço.

\- Parece que os homens não concordam.

\- Talvez você tenha conhecido os homens errados.

A lembrança das palavras de Edward fez Isabella reprimir um sorriso pesaroso. Não importava o que acontecesse, a vida seria sempre diferente a partir de então. Porque, afinal, ela sabia como era se sentir desejada, com seus defeitos e tudo. Ela sentiu o calor inesperado que isso produzia dentro dela e queria que Rose também tivesse essa experiência.

\- Seu admirador vai aparecer um dia. Tenho certeza. Mas enquanto isso... - Ela pegou um dos cachos louros da amiga. - Aqui é Spindle Cove, Rose. Baseamos nossa autoestima em nossas qualidades e realizações, não na opinião dos cavalheiros.

\- É, eu sei, eu sei. - Uma expressão constrangida tomou os olhos de Rosalie. - Mas de qualquer modo, é impossível parar de pensar neles.

 _Sim,_ concordou Bella em silêncio. Era mesmo. E com o líder deles indisposto no andar de cima, ela repentinamente se preocupou com os problemas que o resto dos homens estava tendo naquele dia.

 **.::.**

À sombra do castelo Rycliff, Jasper Hale observou suas tropas.

Eram as tropas dele naquele dia, ele imaginou, já que seu primo tonto continuava inconsciente. Jasper o advertiu para não dar aquele mergulho ridículo do penhasco, mas alguma vez Edward o escutava? Ah, não. Claro que não. Ele, de certa forma, esperava que toda aquela história de milícia acabasse depois daquela exibição absurda. Mas, aparentemente, o brilho de oito xelins e a promessa de muita diversão trouxeram os recrutas de volta para outro dia.

Ele bateu as palmas das mãos.

\- Muito bem, pessoal. Reúnam-se, rapazes. Aqui.

Nada aconteceu.

Emmett olhou para ele com sarcasmo.

\- Companhia, em formação! - gritou ele.

Os homens entraram em formação.

\- Obrigado, cabo McCarty. - Jasper pigarreou e se dirigiu aos homens: - Como vocês todos sabem, nosso bravo comandante está momentaneamente de cama, cuidando de um ferimento na cabeça. Um ferimento, devo acrescentar, infligido por uma garotinha insignificante. Então hoje, como seu primeiro tenente, eu estou no comando. E vamos fazer um treinamento um pouco diferente.

Riley, o vigário, ergueu a mão.

\- Nós vamos aprender uma nova formação?

\- Não. - respondeu Jasper. - Vamos encenar uma invasão. Aquelas mocinhas lá em Spindle Cove ocuparam o que deveria ser nossa vila. _Nossa vila._ Nós vamos olhar para o outro lado e aceitar isso?

Os homens se entreolharam.

\- Não! - respondeu Jasper, exasperado. - Não, nós não vamos mais aceitar isso, nem mais um dia.

Edward teve a ideia certa, afinal. Aqueles homens realmente precisavam de ajuda para recuperar suas bolas e reafirmar seu domínio naquela vila. Mas seu primo havia empregado a tática errada ao apelar para uma noção vaga de honra e dever. Havia uma fonte muito melhor de motivação – aquele impulso primitivo, inegável, que empurrava todos os homens.

Sexo.

\- Esta noite... - anunciou ele. - É a noite em que iremos retomar aquela vila. E não vamos fazer isso marchando em fila ou cometendo atos de idiotice valente. Nós vamos fazer isso sendo homens. Homens másculos. O tipo de homem que uma mulher quer que assuma o controle.

Testas foram franzidas, confusas.

\- Mas... - O ferreiro Sam Uley olhou para os outros. - Nós somos homens. Pelo menos, da última vez que eu verifiquei.

\- Não é apenas questão de se ter o equipamento correto, mas sim de usar o equipamento corretamente. - Subindo em uma caixa, Jasper abriu os braços. = Olhem para mim. Agora olhem para si mesmos. Agora olhem novamente para mim. Eu sou o homem que vocês querem ser.

Dawes cruzou os braços.

\- E por que, exatamente?

\- Vocês sabem quantas mulheres eu já levei para a cama? - Quando Mike e Finn mostraram interesse, ele acenou para os dois. - Adivinhem, garotos.

\- Dezessete. - arriscou Finn.

\- Mais.

\- Dezoito.

\- Mais que isso.

\- Ahn... dezenove.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. - murmurou ele. - Vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro. Vamos dizer apenas que o número é 'maior do que vocês podem imaginar'. Porque, evidentemente, esse é o caso. - Bufando, ele acrescentou: - Talvez maior do que vocês saibam contar! - Ele ergueu um braço acima da cabeça. - Esta noite nós marcharemos até aquela vila e vamos nos divertir na taverna.

\- Você está falando da casa de chá? - perguntou Harry Clearwater. - Mas esta é a noite de carteado das moças.

\- _'Mas esta é a noite de carteado das moças'_. - Jasper imitou o outro com uma voz esganiçada. - Aí está o problema. Vocês todos se deixaram subjugar. Castrados por essas _intelectualoides._ Esta noite as moças não vão jogar cartas. Elas vão dançar.

Harry coçou a nuca.

\- Bem, isso é o que elas às vezes fazem às sextas-feiras. Dançar. Mas apenas umas com as outras. Elas nunca nos pedem para participar.

Suspirando alto, Jasper massageou o nariz.

\- Nós não vamos esperar que elas nos peçam, Clearwater. - Ele baixou a mão e gesticulou para Uley. - Você aí. Sabe como tirar uma mulher para dançar?

\- Eu não. - O ferreiro deu de ombros. - Eu não sei dançar.

Finn levantou a mão.

\- Eu sei! Ouvi Sally dizendo para o espelho: _'Pode me dar o prazer desta dança?'_. - Ele fez um floreio afetado e uma reverência.

\- Errado! - disse Jasper. - Tudo errado! - ele ergueu a voz. - Todos vocês, repitam depois de mim: _'Eu acredito que esta dança é minha'_.

Os homens murmuraram as palavras depois dele.

Patético.

Jasper sacou sua pistola de cano duplo, engatilhou-a com cuidado, levantou-a à altura de seu ombro e a disparou para o ar. O estalo estrondoso chamou a atenção do grupo.

\- Digam com convicção: 'Acredito que esta dança é minha'.

Os homens pigarrearam, remexeram-se e repetiram:

"Acredito que esta dança é minha."

\- Melhor assim. Tentem isto: ' _Seu cabelo é um rio de seda_ '. - Quando tudo que ele conseguiu foram olhares confusos, Jasper explicou: - A primeira frase a coloca em seus braços. Para convencer uma mulher a ir para sua cama, você precisa de mais algumas palavras bonitas. Agora repitam comigo, droga: 'Seu cabelo é um rio de seda'.

"Seu cabelo é um rio de seda", eles ecoaram.

\- Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar. - Ele fez uma pausa, refletindo. - Agora esta: ' _Seus olhos brilham como diamantes'_.

Eles repetiram, dessa vez com mais entusiasmo.

\- _"Seus seios são esferas de alabastro."_

\- O quê? - contestou Mike. - Isso é bobagem. Não vou dizer isso.

\- Você quer sugerir algo melhor?

\- Por que eu não posso simplesmente dizer que ela tem belas tetas?

Jasper olhou para Keane.

\- Vigário, cubra as orelhas.

E o homem cobriu mesmo.

Jasper gemeu. Pulando da caixa, ele se aproximou de Mike Newton.

\- Escute aqui, garoto. Você não pode ficar falando em tetas. É rude. As damas não gostam. A não ser que vocês já estejam no calor das coisas. Então, dependendo da mulher, ela pode gostar. Mas quando seu objetivo é a sedução, esferas de alabastro não têm erro.

\- Está tudo errado, isso sim. - Emmett cruzou os braços. - Alabastro é frio e duro. Não sei que tipo de tetas você tem chupado, mas eu gosto de mulheres de carne e osso. Você não tem nada melhor do que isso?

\- É claro que tenho, mas não vou gastar minhas cantadas com vocês. - Ele ergueu a pistola e disparou o segundo tiro no ar. - Cabeça para cima, peito para frente, e digam em alto e bom som: ' _Seus seios são esferas de alabastro'_.

Foram necessárias mais meia dúzia de tentativas, mas Jasper finalmente conseguiu ouvir a frase com o entusiasmo que ele queria.

\- Muito bem. - disse, andando de um lado para o outro diante deles. - Agora, a recompensa. Cerveja! - Ele bateu com a mão em um barril. Com o pé, empurrou uma caixa. - Vinho! - Fazendo uma pausa para efeito dramático, ele ergueu um tonel que havia pegado no estoque pessoal de Edward. - Uísque!

\- O que nós vamos fazer com tudo isso? - perguntou Mike.

\- Vamos engraxar os sapatos, moleque. - respondeu Jasper, com sarcasmo. - Nós vamos beber, é claro. Esta noite vamos comer, beber, festejar e fazer amor com nossas mulheres, com entusiasmo. Mas esperem. Tem mais.

Ele havia deixado a placa por último. Tinha passado a noite toda trabalhando naquilo, à luz de tochas. Não porque se divertisse com carpintaria, mas porque a alternativa era outra noite insone naquele estrado frio e desconfortável. Após quase uma semana fora de Londres, ele estava faminto por um corpo quente e uma boa noite de sono. Mais do que princípios estavam em jogo naquela noite. Ele precisava encontrar uma mulher, e logo.

\- E com isto, homens... - ele desvelou a placa puxando rapidamente o tecido que a cobria. - Eu lhes devolvo sua taverna!

* * *

 _ **Tardei, mas não falhei. 23:45 ainda é sábado kkkkk Criançada dormiu, agora vou eu também.**_

 _ **Beijinhos, até o próximo!**_


	15. O Touro Ereto

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessar Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

 **.**

 _"Oh, Srta. Swan, você não vai acreditar. Nós fomos invadidas!"_

 **.**

* * *

Edward acordou com uma luz lancinante que o machucava através das pálpebras. Alguém colocou um copo frio em sua mão. Ele não suportava nem mesmo a ideia de abrir os olhos para verificar quem era e qual era o conteúdo do copo. Após cheirar o líquido, cauteloso, ele o engoliu. Água. Límpida e refrescante. A coisa mais deliciosa que ele já provou. Ele teria murmurado um agradecimento, mas sua língua estava pesada demais. Ele não conseguiu fazê-la se mexer. Uma mão bondosa fechou a cortina. A escuridão o envolveu, arrastando-o de volta ao travesseiro, fazendo com que dormisse novamente.

Quando acordou de novo, a luz forte tinha sumido. Afastando a roupa de cama, ele se ergueu sobre um cotovelo. Edward estava sozinho no quarto. Uma única vela em um castiçal fornecia toda a luz do ambiente. Esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono, ele se sentou e colocou os pés no chão. Quanto tempo teria perdido? Ele consultou o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sete e meia. Mas nesse caso o sol já deveria ter nascido. A menos que...

A menos que fosse noite novamente. Noite de quarta-feira. Ele massageou as têmporas doloridas. Droga. Havia perdido um dia inteiro.

Seu casaco de oficial estava pendurado em um gancho perto da porta. Dobrados sobre uma cadeira próxima estavam camisa, calça e colete. Edward os reconheceu como seus, mas não eram aquelas peças que estava usando na terça-feira. Emmett devia ter aparecido com roupas limpas, para substituir as que estavam encharcadas de água do mar. Empoleirado na borda do colchão, ele testou seu joelho, dobrando e esticando a articulação. Incrivelmente, a perna não estava pior após o longo dia de marcha. Na verdade, estava sensivelmente melhor. Edward não sabia dizer se aquilo se devia ao linimento de Isabella, à sua poção nojenta, ao seu toque sedativo, ou simplesmente a um dia inteiro de sono. De qualquer modo, ele tinha que agradecer a ela.

Com força repentina e visceral, uma lembrança fez com que voltasse cerca de vinte horas no tempo. Ele estava naquela mesma cama, com Isabella debaixo de seu corpo. Ele tinha segurado um seio firme e carnudo em sua mão, enquanto os dedos dela acariciavam suas costas, levando-o a dormir. Ele havia sido afogado pela emoção, arrastado para debaixo da água por correntes perigosas. Excitado pelo toque dela, confortado por suas palavras sussurradas, tocado pelos segredos que ela confessou. Ele simplesmente se sentiu próximo dela, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Por força do hábito, ele passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo, como se fosse prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo; mas, claro, seus dedos somente roçaram o curativo que envolvia sua cabeça e alguns fios de cabelo que escaparam à tesoura de Isabella no outro dia.

Aquela mulher o estava mudando.

Após esvaziar um copo de água, ele fez bom uso do lavatório e do sabão. Secou-se com uma toalha e então vestiu as roupas limpas. Após dois dias de cama, ele precisava se barbear, mas isso teria que esperar. Edward conferiu rapidamente o nó de sua gravata no espelhinho do quarto e em seguida saiu.

Summerfield estava bem decorada, mas não era uma casa grande. Localizou facilmente a escada de trás, que ele desceu com agilidade, confiante de que encontraria a cozinha por perto. Etiqueta e educação exigiam que ele procurasse Bella e lhe agradecesse pelos cuidados e pela hospitalidade, mas ele teria mais força para demonstrar sua gratidão após encontrar algo para comer. Seu estômago roncou de fome, e sua cabeça parecia leve. Seria péssimo ir até o castelo para desmaiar na frente de seus homens de novo.

\- Olá. É o Rycliff?

A pergunta fez com que parasse no corredor.

\- Sir Charlie?

O homem corpulento surgiu através de um batente de porta, vestindo um avental de couro e limpando as mãos em um trapo. Os últimos e obstinados fios de cabelo grisalho que ainda se seguravam em sua cabeça lançavam-se em todas as direções.

\- Perdoe-me. - disse ele, apontando para seu estado desgrenhado. - Estava trabalhando em meu laboratório.

Edward anuiu. Aquele pequeno movimento doeu. Sir Charlie enfiou o trapo com manchas de graxa no bolso do avental.

\- Isabella mencionou ter deixado você repousando aqui em casa. - Os olhos castanhos do homem mais velho buscaram a cabeça enfaixada de Edward. - Está melhor?

\- Estou. - Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou além de Sir Charlie, para um espaço grande e bem iluminado. - Sua oficina?

\- Sim, sim. - Os olhos de Sir Charlie brilharam quando ele indicou com a cabeça seu lugar de trabalho. - Venha dar uma olhada, se quiser.

\- Não quero incomodá-lo.

\- De modo algum, de modo algum.

Edward seguiu-o pela porta, abaixando-se para evitar bater a cabeça na verga. Aquele quarto devia ter sido, em algum momento, uma copa ou lavanderia. O chão era de ardósia gasta, e não de tacos de madeira como o corredor. As paredes eram de tijolo aparente. Uma grande janela alta ocupava grande parte do lado sul, e deixava passar um brilho púrpura da noite que caía. Nas paredes, armas de todos os tipos penduradas em ganchos. Não apenas rifles e pistolas de duelo, mas bacamartes, bestas... Acima da porta havia uma clava antiga com espetos.

\- Se você quiser, mais tarde posso lhe mostrar o salão medieval. Escudos, cotas de malha, coisas assim. Não costumamos receber homens jovens em Summerfield, mas aqueles que vêm sempre mostram interesse por essas coisas.

\- Sem dúvida. - Edward começava a entender porque Isabella Swan continuava solteira. Aquela casa assustaria todos os pretendentes menos intrépidos.

Pensar em Isabella fez Edward estremecer. Ele olhou para uma placa de mogno sobre a lareira. Nela estava montado um par de pistolas polidas e brilhantes. Pistolas exatamente iguais à que Edward, assim como todo oficial comissionado do Exército Britânico, carregava como arma pessoal. Pistolas Swan*. O padrão do Exército havia décadas.

 ***O nome original são Pistolas Finch, pois seu criador se chamava Sir Lewis Finch.**

O excêntrico Sir Charlie Swan era, à sua maneira, um dos maiores heróis de guerra da Inglaterra. Edward não estaria exagerando se dissesse que devia sua vida àquele homem. Ele também devia a Sir Charlie seu título recém-adquirido, a oportunidade de organizar a milícia e a tênue chance de recuperar seu comando. E ele havia passado o dia anterior agarrando a única filha do homem. Assediando-a na enseada. Prendendo-a na cama com seus membros nus e apalpando-a.

 _Maldição._ Isabella merecia mais consideração. Sir Charlie merecia mais consideração. E Edward provavelmente merecia estar olhando para o cano de uma pistola Swan naquele momento. De algum modo, ele teria que dominar seu desejo e concentrar-se em sua missão. Se os adornos ameaçadores daquela oficina não o ajudassem nesse embate, nada mais ajudaria. Esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos, ele voltou seu olhar das armas que enfeitavam as paredes para os móveis do aposento. Sob a janela havia uma comprida bancada de trabalho, coberta com ferramentas de solda, aparelhos de medição, limas e muito mais. Em uma escrivaninha menor, ele encontrou um mecanismo de disparo desmontado. Era muito parecido com o padrão usado na maioria dos rifles, mas o percussor da arma tinha um formato incomum.

\- Posso? - perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegá-lo.

\- Mas é claro.

Edward segurou o mecanismo e o virou nas mãos, inspecionando o maquinário intrincado.

\- É para ser um mecanismo de disparo aprimorado. - disse Sir Charlie. - Está quase perfeito, acredito. Mas deixei-o de lado por um instante, para trabalhar novamente no maldito canhão. Estou agonizando nisso há anos.

\- Um canhão? - Ele notou o modelo de madeira, em escala, sobre a bancada. - Conte-me sobre isso.

Sir Charlie passou a mão pelo cabelo e soltou uma exclamação de frustração.

\- Estou brigando com essa ideia há décadas. É um canhão estriado.

 ***ESTRIAMENTO é o processo onde ranhuras no cano da arma servem para estabilizar o projétil giroscopicamente, melhorando sua aerodinâmica, estabilidade e precisão. [Se digitarem no Google "Canhão Estriado", terão uma ideia de seu formato, ou, até mesmo em algumas introduções dos filmes 007, onde James Bond aparece na ponta de um cano estriado (aquelas linhas que giram loucamente e que eu achava um efeito bizarro e incrível rs)].**

Edward assobiou, impressionado. Todos os canhões possuíam canos lisos. Eram o equivalente, na artilharia, aos mosquetes; alcance e força decentes, mas precisão apenas razoável. Porém, se um canhão pudesse ser estriado, como o cano de um rifle, seus projéteis não apenas iriam mais longe e com mais velocidade, como sua precisão também seria muito maior. Um canhão estriado daria ao Exército Britânico uma boa vantagem em qualquer situação de ataque. Poderia ser o que Wellington precisava para chutar Napoleão para fora da Espanha.

\- Devo ter tentado umas doze variações no projeto. - disse Sir Charlie, gesticulando na direção da miniatura de canhão sobre a mesa. - E centenas de conceitos nunca saíram do desenho, mas estou com um bom pressentimento quanto a este. - Ele deu batidinhas no modelo. - Este é o bom. Posso sentir nos meus ossos velhos e cansados.

O velho sorriu para Edward.

\- Eu entendo você, Cullen. Melhor do que pode imaginar. À nossa própria maneira, nós dois somos homens com objetivos, homens de ação. Nenhum de nós está pronto para abandonar o campo. Eu sei que é difícil ficar preso nesta vila minúscula e exótica, enquanto guerras são travadas. Deve ser uma tortura para você.

\- Tortura descreve bem a situação. - Tortura doce, sardenta, do tipo mais puro.

\- Minha Isabella está lhe causando problemas?

Edward engasgou com a própria língua. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto tossia com a boca coberta pelo braço.

\- Não se preocupe, você pode ser sincero comigo. - Sir Charlie deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. - A garota tem boa intenção, mas eu sei que ela tem uma tendência a exagerar. Inteligente como é, a vila toda depende de seus conselhos. Ela gosta de ajudar.

 _Exatamente,_ pensou Edward. Ele estava começando a compreender que Isabella Swan tinha o impulso de cuidar daqueles à sua volta. Fosse oferecendo comida, encorajamento, pomada curativa... ou o mais doce e generoso abraço que um homem pudesse esperar receber.

 _Você não precisa me atacar sempre que quiser ser tocado. Ou abraçado._

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando apagar o gosto dela de sua boca.

Sir Charlie continuou:

\- Mas minha filha nem sempre compreende a necessidade que um homem tem de se sentir útil. De continuar lutando, trabalhando por seus objetivos. - Ele abriu os braços, indicando a oficina. - Isabella preferiria que eu parasse totalmente com isto, mas não posso, não antes do dia em que irei parar de respirar. Eu sei que você me entende.

\- Entendo.

Edward compreendia Sir Charlie perfeitamente. E era um grande alívio para ele finalmente se sentir compreendido. Nos meses que se seguiram ao seu ferimento, nenhum de seus pares – nem seus superiores, a propósito – compreenderam sua determinação resoluta de voltar ao comando. Todos pareciam acreditar que Edward deveria ficar contente, se não ao menos agradecido, por se aposentar e continuar com sua vida. Eles não conseguiam compreender que aquela era a vida dele.

\- Para homens como nós, não é suficiente simplesmente viver. Nós temos que deixar um legado. - o senhor grisalho encostou a ponta de um dedo no canhão em escala. - Este canhão será o meu. Posso estar velho e quase careca, mas minha maior invenção ainda está por ser revelada.

Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes de Edward.

\- E você pode estar ferido, mas eu sei que suas melhores batalhas ainda estão por serem combatidas. Eu quero lhe dar todas as oportunidades que puder. Escrevi aos Generais Black e Volturi convidando-os a assistir à demonstração da milícia. Tenho certeza de que eles enxergarão o mesmo que eu. Que você saiu ao seu pai. Um homem que não vai continuar mancando. Sem dúvida eles concordarão que a Inglaterra precisa que você volte à ação.

A emoção apertou a garganta de Edward.

\- Sir Charlie... eu não sei o que dizer. Não sei como agradecer-lhe.

Isso era mentira. Edward sabia exatamente como agradecer ao homem – mantendo a cabeça no lugar, cumprindo seu dever, treinando a milícia até a perfeição e ficando longe de Isabella Swan.

Um relógio na parede tocou oito horas.

\- Posso convidá-lo para jantar, Rycliff?

O estômago de Edward respondeu por ele, e alto.

\- Agradeço o convite, mas... não estou vestido adequadamente.

\- Nem eu. - Sir Charlie riu e mostrou suas roupas desgrenhadas. - Não fazemos cerimônia nesta casa, Rycliff.

\- Se esse é o caso, preferia que me chamasse apenas de Edward.

\- Então Edward será. - O velho desamarrou o avental e o colocou de lado. Então bateu no ombro do mais jovem. - Vamos encontrar algo para comer, filho.

Sir Charlie o conduziu para fora da oficina, pelo corredor e meio lance de escada acima. Enquanto andavam pela casa, belos painéis de madeira escura recebiam Edward de aposento em aposento, e o calor coletivo de dezenas de velas pareceram adentrar seus ossos. Desde a infância Edward não morava em uma casa como aquela. Durante anos ele tinha acomodado seus ossos cansados das lutas em tendas, quartéis e alojamentos de oficiais. Depois, leitos de hospital até que, finalmente, em Londres, em quartos simples de solteiros. Ele sempre evitava residências familiares como Summerfield, propositalmente. Porque elas eram mais que casas. Eram lares, e isso não era para ele. Lares faziam-no sentir-se deslocado, estranhamente irritadiço por dentro.

\- Bella vai gostar de nos ver, não importa o que estejamos vestindo. A maioria das noites eu não apareço na sala de jantar. Ela está sempre atrás de mim para me fazer comer, cuidar de mim.

Edward inspirou profundamente e exalou devagar, tentando purgar todos os pensamentos impróprios a respeito de Isabella de sua mente, seu coração e sua alma. O jantar seria perfeito. Uma oportunidade civilizada, supervisionada, para vê-la, conversar com ela e aprender a agir como um ser humano normal em sua presença, em vez de um animal descontrolado. Seu comportamento nos últimos dias vinha sendo repreensível. Por baixo de seu casaco de soldado havia um homem nascido cavalheiro. De algum modo ele havia perdido aquilo de vista em meio a todas aquelas sardas, mas a menos que quisesse jogar fora aquela chance de redenção e a boa vontade de Sir Charlie, era hora de começar a agir como cavalheiro.

\- Aqui estamos. - o velho conduziu Edward por uma curva do corredor e através de portas de madeira duplas, anunciando em voz alta: - Temos um convidado esta noite, Isabella. Por favor, peça para colocarem mais um lugar à mesa.

Então seria assim, pensou Edward. Ele jantaria. Usaria os talheres certos. Conversaria com Isabella a respeito de tópicos que não envolvessem as palavras "pele", "lamber" ou "barril de pólvora". Ele lhe agradeceria pela hospitalidade e pelos bons cuidados. Então beijaria sua mão e iria embora... E nunca mais encostaria nem sequer um dedo em Isabella Swan. Quanto a isso ele estava absoluta e irrevogavelmente decidido.

Até entrar na sala de jantar...

Edward parou de andar. Perdeu a visão periférica. Ele teve certeza de que desmaiaria, mas sua tontura não tinha nada que ver com o recente ferimento na cabeça ou com seu estado faminto. Tinha tudo a ver com ela.

Tirando o horrível traje de banho e a calça masculina, ele ainda não a tinha visto usando nada que não fosse um de seus vestidos simples de musselina. Mas essa noite ela estava vestida para o jantar; um traje de seda violeta com brocado e pérolas. As taças de cristal sobre a mesa, para o vinho, absorviam a luz das velas e a transformavam em setas luminosas, disparando brilho em todas as direções, refletindo em cada pérola costurada no vestido, cada fita que segurava seu cabelo reluzente. Quando ela se curvou para alisar uma dobra na toalha de mesa, cachos cuidadosamente arrumados emolduraram seu rosto e acariciaram o declive pálido de seu pescoço.

\- Lorde Rycliff. - Endireitando-se, ela sorriu timidamente.

Ele não conseguia falar. Ela estava...

 _Linda,_ ele achou que deveria dizer, mas "linda" não era uma palavra forte o bastante. Tampouco serviam deslumbrante, impressionante ou irresistível – embora esta última chegasse mais próximo da realidade do que as outras. A aparência exterior de Bella era apenas parte do encanto. O que mais atraia a Edward era o convite implícito em sua postura, em sua voz, em seus lindos olhos chocolate. Parecia que ela esperava por ele. Não naquela noite, apenas, mas em todas as noites.

Ela parecia ser seu lar.

\- Fico feliz em vê-lo acordado.

\- Fica?

\- Você trouxe meu pai para a mesa de jantar, passados apenas cinco minutos das oito. Nesta casa esse é um pequeno milagre.

Sir Charlie riu.

\- E agora que estou aqui, preciso pedir-lhes licença por um instante. - Ele ergueu as mãos marcadas pelo trabalho. - Vou me lavar para o jantar.

O pai dela saiu da sala, e os dois ficaram ali, entreolhando-se.

Ela pigarreou.

\- Está se sentindo bem?

\- Não sei. - respondeu ele. Era verdade. Ele não tinha certeza de nada naquele momento, a não ser pelo fato de que eram seus sapatos que o levavam adiante. Apesar de todas as suas resoluções castas e do respeito por Sir Charlie, Edward simplesmente não conseguia fazer outra coisa. O que quer que havia entre os dois, exigia sua lealdade de forma enérgica, visceral. Negar isso seria uma desonra.

Ele a viu corar profundamente conforme se aproximou. Era um pouco reconfortante perceber que ele também a afetava. Ele levou sua mão até a dela, que descansava sobre a toalha adamascada.

\- Sem luvas esta noite? - perguntou ele, deslizando seu polegar sobre a pele macia, tocando cada um dos dedos e o dorso delicado.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Fiquei o dia todo sem elas. Eu queria usar, mas acabava me esquecendo.

Ele tropeçou em seu olhar e passou um longo tempo perdido ali.

\- Eu... - começou Edward.

\- Você... - continuou Isabella.

Ao inferno com as palavras, pensou ele e passou a mão pela cintura dela. Se os dois tinham apenas alguns momentos juntos, ele não os desperdiçaria. A seda fria provocou sua palma quando ele a puxou para perto. A respiração de Edward estava entrecortada e seus sentidos explodiram com o perfume incomparável, essencial, dela.

\- Edward... - sussurrou ela. - Nós não podemos.

\- Eu sei. - E então ele baixou a cabeça, buscando seu beijo. A boca de Isabella ficou mais macia sob a dele, exuberante e acolhedora. Seu beijo era suave, doce e, naquele momento fugaz, silencioso, valia qualquer risco.

Passos leves tamborilaram o chão do corredor, afastando-os com um susto. Uma jovem irrompeu na sala, seguida por um criado que se desculpava.

\- Srta. Swan, Srta. Swan, precisa vir imediatamente. - Quando a moça parou para respirar, Edward a reconheceu como uma das jovens da Queen's Ruby. Uma das mais sossegadas, cujo nome ele ainda não sabia. - Há uma confusão na vila!

Isabella cruzou a sala com um ágil farfalhar de seda.

\- O que foi, Angela?

\- Oh, Srta. Swan, você não vai acreditar. Nós fomos invadidas!

 **.::.**

Elas foram _invadidas._

Alice tocou seus óculos com a ponta do dedo. Ela sabia que eles deviam estar ali, pois nunca ia a lugar nenhum sem seus óculos. Mas naquele momento, nada do que enxergava estava claro. As linhas da realidade estavam borradas, e o mundo simplesmente não fazia sentido. Cerca de quinze minutos antes, apenas, as mulheres estavam sentadas jogando cartas no O Amor-Perfeito. Sentada à mesa da janela com suas irmãs e mãe, Alice embaralhava o maço de cartas. E então – antes que a primeira rodada pudesse ser jogada – os homens irromperam sem aviso, trazendo com eles o que pareciam ser numerosas garrafas de bebida e o prelúdio do caos absoluto.

Foram arrancadas as cortinas de renda e a placa de letras douradas do _O Amor-Perfeito._ E foram colocados uma galhada de cervo e um sabre antigo acima da lareira. E do lado de fora, sobre a porta, uma nova placa foi pendurada.

\- O que está escrito? - perguntou a mãe, espiando pela janela.

Alice olhou por cima dos óculos.

\- O Touro Ereto.

\- Oh, céus. - murmurou Tanya.

As mulheres congelaram em suas cadeiras, sem saber como reagir. Qual era a etiqueta adequada, quando a civilização desmoronava ao redor de uma garota? Nem mesmo A Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington abrangia algo assim.

Subindo no pequeno púlpito, Lorde Jasper Hale assumiu o centro das atenções. O que não era uma surpresa. Onde quer que houvesse mulheres reunidas, aquele homem sempre era o centro das atenções. Alice detestava-o. Se Tanya quisesse casar, ela merecia algo muito melhor do que um depravado cínico e afetado. Infelizmente, a mãe delas parecia já tê-lo aceitado como futuro genro.

\- Belas mulheres de Spindle Cove... - anunciou Jasper. - Sinto informá-las que a casa de chá O Amor-Perfeito está fechada esta noite.

Um murmúrio de confusão e desânimo veio de todas elas.

\- Contudo, é com grande prazer que anuncio que _O Touro Ereto_ está em pleno funcionamento!

Um alto viva foi dado pelos homens.

\- Haverá bebida. Haverá dança. Jogos de dados e diversão de todo tipo. Senhoras, vocês foram avisadas. Vão embora ou serão obrigadas a se divertir.

Um homem que ela não reconheceu – um dos agricultores ou pescadores, imaginou – pegou um violino velho. Ele encostou o arco nas cordas e começou a movimentá-lo, produzindo uma agitada música do campo. Os outros homens não perderam tempo em levar mesas e cadeiras para os cantos do salão. Em alguns casos, com as mulheres apavoradas ainda sentadas nelas. O ferreiro aproximou-se de uma mesa. Com um breve movimento de cabeça e um olhar intenso, o homenzarrão colocou a mão por baixo dela e a ergueu pelo pedestal, carregando-a para o canto.

\- Minha nossa. - disse Tanya, quando alguém colocou uma jarra transbordando em sua mão. Ela cheirou o líquido e então passou a bebida para Alice. - Isso é cerveja, Allie?

A irmã experimentou-a.

\- Sim.

A Srta. Rosalie Taylor foi colocada no piano. Algumas das meninas mais novas deram-se as mãos e fugiram, prometendo buscar a Srta. Swan.

\- É melhor nós irmos embora. - disse Tanya

\- Não entendo. - disse Kate, elevando a voz acima da música. - O que está acontecendo?

\- Oportunidade, minhas queridas. - O rosto da mãe iluminou-se como uma fogueira. - Isso é o que está acontecendo. Nem pensem em ir embora. Vamos ficar bem aqui. Sorria, Tanya. Lá vem ele.

Lorde Hale abriu caminho em meio à confusão, indo diretamente na direção delas.

\- Sra. Brandon. - Ele fez uma grande reverência, oferecendo às irmãs um sorriso resplandecente. - Srta. Brandon. Srta. Kate. Como estão lindas esta noite. - Por fim, ele se voltou para Alice e deu-lhe um sorriso frio. - Ora, se não é nossa matadora de gigantes, Srta. Alanna.

Ela franziu a testa para ele.

\- Meu nome é Alice.

\- Certo. Você veio armada esta noite? Com algo além desses olhares mortíferos, eu quero dizer.

\- Infelizmente não

\- Nesse caso... - ele estendeu a mão para Tanya. - Srta. Brandon, acredito que esta dança é minha.

Como Tanya demorou para aceitar, sua mãe interveio.

\- O que você está esperando? Permissão? É claro que você pode dançar com Lorde Hale.

Quando o par foi para o centro da pista de dança, Alice cutucou a mãe.

\- A senhora não pode deixá-la dançar. Não desse jeito. E a asma dela?

\- Bah. Faz muito tempo que ela não tem um ataque. E a Srta. Swan está sempre dizendo que exercícios fazem bem a ela. Dançar faz bem a ela.

\- Não sei quanto a dançar, mas Lorde Hale não fará bem a ela. De modo algum. Não confio nesse homem.

Um dos gêmeos Newton entrou em sua linha de visão, chamando sua atenção. Ele fez uma reverência nervosa para Kate.

\- Srta. Kate, seu cabelo é um rio de diamantes, e seus olhos são esferas de alabastro.

Alice não conseguiu segurar o riso.

\- Kate, você tem catarata?

O pobre rapaz ficou roxo de vergonha e estendeu a mão.

\- Gostaria de dançar?

Dando uma olhada rápida para a mãe, em busca de consentimento, Kate se levantou.

\- Ficarei honrada, Sr... ahn, qual dos dois é você?

\- Sou o Finn, moça. A menos que eu pise acidentalmente nos seus pés, porque nesse caso eu serei o Mike. - Ele sorriu e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Os dois se juntaram aos outros que dançavam.

Alice olhou para a mãe.

\- E agora a senhora vai deixar Kate dançar? Ela mal tem 14 anos!

\- É só por diversão. E é só uma dança no campo, não um baile em Londres. - Sua mãe estalou a língua. - Cuidado, Mary Alice, sua inveja está transparecendo.

Alice bufou. Ela não sentia inveja. Embora, conforme mais e mais casais se formavam ao seu redor, ela começasse a se sentir evidentemente sozinha. Não era uma sensação desconhecida.

\- Eu sempre lhe digo, Alice. Se apenas você desse um beliscão nas bochechas e tirasse os óculos, você ficaria...

\- Cega como um morcego, mãe.

\- Mas um morcego atraente. São apenas óculos, você sabe. Você pode escolher se vai usá-los ou não.

Alice suspirou. Talvez algum dia ela gostasse de atrair a atenção de um cavalheiro, mas não um cuja opinião sobre ela pudesse ser modificada por uma pequena alteração em sua aparência. Para casar, ela queria um homem com cérebro na cabeça e um pouco de substância no caráter. Nada de aristocratas vazios para ela, não importava o quanto hábeis fossem suas palavras, ou lindos, seus sorrisos. Só era irritante sempre se sentir rejeitada por homens como Lorde Jasper Hale, sem nunca ter a chance de rejeitá-los primeiro.

Ela ergueu a jarra de cerveja e tomou um grande gole. Então se levantou, decidida a não ficar sentada fingindo que era invisível.

\- Aonde vai, Alice?

\- Como a senhora disse, mãe, decidi aceitar esta interrupção não planejada como uma oportunidade.

Abrindo caminho em meio à multidão estridente de dançarinos e beberrões, Alice chegou à saída. Naquela tarde ela tinha ido para ir à casa de chá, deixando pela metade uma carta importante que estava redigindo, e achou melhor aproveitar aquele tempo para terminá-la. Os membros da Sociedade Geológica Real precisavam ajustar seu modo de pensar.

Eles eram, afinal, _homens._

* * *

 ** _Estou postando o capítulo diretamente do hospital. As coisas estão melhores agora e o susto passou. Ia postar dois capítulos, mas o Wi-Fi aqui é o pior que se possa imaginar... Então, no meio da semana talvez eu consiga upar mais um._**

 ** _Agradeço cada uma das reviews, vocês me enchem de alegria. Obrigada e até o próximo!_**


	16. Desejo

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessar Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

 **.**

 _"Estou disposta a correr esse risco, se você estiver."_

 **.**

* * *

Bella saiu correndo de casa, levantando a saia do vestido e disparando pela rua.

\- Podemos pegar uma carruagem, ou um cavalo. - disse Edward, alcançando-a na primeira curva.

\- Não há tempo de esperar. - disse ela, inspirando o ar refrescante da noite. - Assim é mais rápido.

Verdade fosse dita, ela ficava contente com a oportunidade de fugir. Havia questões demais entre eles, emoções demais para as quais ela se sentia despreparada. Ela olhou para Edward, imaginando se o joelho o incomodava. Ela sabia que não adiantava perguntar. Ele nunca admitiria, mesmo se incomodasse. Mas ela diminuiu o ritmo, só um pouco.

Quando se aproximaram do centro da vila, um estrondo abafado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Não havia dúvida quanto à origem do barulho. Juntos eles correram a distância final, passando pela igreja e cruzando a praça.

\- Não acredito. - Ele parou ao lado dela, ofegante.

Ela levou a mão ao baço e olhou para a placa sobre a porta da casa de chá.

\- O Touro Ereto? O que significa isso?

\- Eu sei o que significa. Os homens recuperaram sua taverna.

\- Nossa casa de chá, você quer dizer.

\- Não esta noite. - Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. - Isso aqui só pode ser coisa de Jasper. Mas é bom ver que eles tomaram alguma iniciativa.

\- Não é engraçado! - Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. - Você sabia que eles planejavam fazer isso?

Sentindo o tom acusador de Isabella, Edward assumiu uma postura defensiva.

\- Não, eu não sabia que eles planejavam fazer isso. Eu passei as últimas trinta horas inconsciente. Alguém me deu láudano suficiente para derrubar um cavalo.

\- Não, Edward. Alguém lhe deu a dose indicada, e seu corpo moído aproveitou a oportunidade para descansar. Eu estava cuidando do seu bem-estar. E agora estou preocupada com o bem-estar das minhas amigas. - Ela apontou para a casa de chá. - Temos que pôr um fim a essa cena. As garotas não estão acostumadas a esse tipo de jogo. Elas vão fazer mais do que deveriam.

\- Você é que está aumentando as coisas. É só um pouco de dança e bebida.

\- Exatamente. Para um homem como você, trata-se apenas de uma festa inofensiva, mas elas são moças delicadas, protegidas. Com o coração e as esperanças vulneráveis demais. Para não falar da reputação delas. Precisamos intervir.

Juntos, eles olharam para a casa de chá transformada em taverna. Música alta e risadas vinham de lá, transportadas pela brisa, acompanhadas do som de copos brindando.

\- Não. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Não vou interromper a festa, e você também não. O que está acontecendo aí dentro é importante.

\- Bebedeira pública é importante?

\- Sim, às vezes. Mais do que isso, comunhão. União de um grupo de soldados, e o dever que esses homens têm. É muito importante. Chama-se orgulho, Isabella, e esses homens estão experimentando isso pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

\- O que você quer dizer com experimentando pela primeira vez? São todos homens decentes, honrados. Ou, pelo menos, eram.

\- Vamos lá. Antes de eu chegar a esta vila, você e suas seguidoras vestidas de musselina haviam reduzido esses homens a consertar medalhões e a fazer cobertura de bolos. Você não entende. Os homens precisam de um objetivo, Bella. Um objetivo respeitável. Um que sintamos em nosso coração e em nossas vísceras, não que possamos só compreender com a cabeça.

\- Homens precisam de um objetivo? - Ela suspirou, exasperada. - Você não consegue entender que as mulheres também? Nós necessitamos de nossos próprios objetivos, de nossas realizações e de nossa própria irmandade, também. E há poucos lugares onde podemos encontrar isso, em um mundo dominado pelo sexo oposto. Em toda parte, somos governadas pelas regras dos homens, vivemos à mercê dos caprichos masculinos. Mas aqui, em nosso cantinho do mundo, somos livres para mostrar o que temos de melhor e mais verdadeiro. Spindle Cove é _nossa,_ Cullen. Vou lutar até meu último suspiro para evitar que você a destrua. As necessidades das mulheres também são importantes.

Edward pegou-a com as duas mãos e a afastou dos prédios, puxando-a para a praça. Logo, ele a tinha debaixo da copa de um antigo salgueiro-chorão. Isabella sempre amou aquela árvore e a forma como seus galhos protetores e baixos pareciam constituir um a espécie de mundo à parte. Um abrigo verde, refrescante, que roçava gentilmente na pele e permitia a entrada da quantia exata de luz do sol, mas ainda assim protegia da chuva, a não ser das mais intensas. Ela sempre se sentiu à vontade e segura sob seus galhos. Até aquele momento...

O brilho faminto nos olhos dele era a representação do perigo. Quando ele falou, sua voz ficou sombria. A noite toda ficou sombria.

\- Vou lhe dizer o que é mais importante que tudo. É isto. - ele flexionou aqueles bíceps poderosos, puxando assim o corpo dela contra uma parede sólida de músculos e calor. - Não mulheres, nem homens, mas o que há entre duas pessoas que precisam uma da outra mais do que precisam respirar. Você pode discutir comigo tudo o que quiser, mas não pode negar isso. Eu sei que você sente.

Ah, sim. E como ela sentia. Uma sensação quente, elétrica, zunia por seu corpo todo, da planta dos pés às raízes do cabelo. Entre as coxas, ela se sentia derretendo.

\- Isto é importante. - disse ele. - É a força mais vital, incontestável da Criação. Você não pode negá-la toda vida só porque tem medo de perder o controle.

A risada irrompeu da garganta dela.

\- Eu tenho medo de perder o controle? Oh, por favor.

Aquilo, vindo do homem que estava desesperado para dar ordens – para qualquer um –, que estava pagando soldos exorbitantes a pastores e pescadores só para que marchassem sob seu comando. E, não poderíamos esquecer, ele havia bombardeado um rebanho de ovelhas. Era ele que tinha medo de perder o controle. Aterrorizado até o último fio de cabelo. E Isabella iria alegremente lembrá-lo de tudo aquilo, talvez até admitir que ela achava estranhamente cativante, se ele lhe permitisse usar os lábios e a língua. Mas não. Aquele homem impossível queria conquistar até isso dela.

Ele a tomou com um beijo tão apaixonado e impiedoso que Bella não teve escolha a não ser se entregar. Sua boca amoleceu, e a língua dele passeou entre seus lábios e foi mais fundo. Ela aceitou o desafio, defendendo-se das arremetidas dele com sua própria língua, apreciando o modo como os dois lutavam em igualdade. Ele gemeu de satisfação, e ela sorriu com os lábios presos aos dele. Ela parecia ser boa nisso. Isabella adorou que ele fizesse surgir novas habilidades nela; talentos que ela não sabia possuir. Edward cobriu seu pescoço com beijos, roçando seus quadris contra os dela de maneira bruta, deliciosa.

\- Deus, chega a doer o tanto que eu quero você. Faz ideia do tipo de sonho que o láudano provoca em um homem?

\- Você sonha comigo?

\- Frequentemente. - Beijo. - Vividamente. - Beijo. - Acrobaticamente.

Rindo baixinho, ela se afastou para olhá-lo.

\- Oh. Eu também tive sonhos com você. Todos eles envolviam penhascos muito altos e pedras muito pontudas. - Isabella tocou o rosto dele com a mão. - E monstros marinhos.

\- Pequenina mentirosa. - Ele sorriu.

Talvez ela devesse se ofender, mas Bella estava ocupada demais ficando incrivelmente emocionada. Nunca alguém a havia chamado de "pequenina".

\- Olhe só para você... - disse ele, dando um passo atrás e passando suas mãos possessivas pela cintura e pelos quadris dela. - Nem tenho palavras para expressar como você está linda. Colocou esse vestido para mim, não foi?

\- Arrogância previsível. Sempre me arrumo para jantar.

\- Ah, mas você pensou em mim enquanto se vestia. Eu sei que pensou.

Ela havia pensado. Claro que havia pensado. E embora ela sempre se arrumasse para o jantar, raramente vestia algo tão fino. Naquela noite, Isabella havia escolhido seu melhor vestido. Não porque ela planejava que Edward a visse, mas por uma razão muito mais simples e egoísta. O traje a fazia se sentir linda por dentro, e parecia necessário que sua aparência exterior combinasse com a interior.

\- E esses seus cachos, ondulando... também são para mim. - Edward pegou um cacho desgarrado e o enrolou nos dedos. - Você não sabe como eu estava morrendo de vontade de tocar seu cabelo. É mais macio do que sonhei. - O toque dele alcançou o decote dela, onde ele afastou a seda violeta para revelar uma dobra pálida de sua roupa de baixo branca. - Veja isto. - disse, passando o dedo pela borda bem-feita. - Branca, engomada e nova. É o que você tem de melhor, não é? Você vestiu o que tem de melhor para mim.

Ela anuiu, tão enfeitiçada pelo sussurro sensual de Edward, que não tinha qualquer capacidade de negar.

\- Eu quero ver. Mostre para mim.

\- O quê? - Ele não poderia estar sugerindo que ela tirasse o vestido ali, no meio da praça.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram até suas costas, procurando os fechos do vestido.

\- Você vestiu para mim, então deixe-me ver. Só a roupa de baixo, amor. Só a de baixo. Você sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não vejo uma garota em roupa de baixo branca?

Isabella não gostaria de pensar na resposta para aquela pergunta. Ela só sabia que odiava todas as garotas que vieram antes dela. Os lábios de Edward roçaram sua face, seu pescoço. A barba por fazer, arranhando sua pele, incendiou seus sentidos.

\- Deixe-me ver você. Eu só quero olhar.

\- Só olhar?

\- Talvez tocar, só um pouco. Mas somente por cima da sua roupa íntima. Eu juro, nada além disso. Eu vou continuar vestido. Se você me disser para parar, eu paro. - Ele tocou seu queixo. - Pode confiar em mim.

Ela podia? Isabella sentiu que concordava.

As mãos dele deslizaram até as costas de Bella e alcançaram os fechos do vestido.

\- Esses botões são falsos?

Sem esperar resposta, ele soltou o primeiro de cima. Depois outro. E mais outro. O corpete começou a ficar folgado na frente. O ar frio noturno lambeu a pele dela, fazendo seus mamilos crescer e endurecer.

\- Edward. Não podemos fazer isso. Não aqui.

\- Vamos para outro lugar, então? - Ele soltou outro fecho nas costas do vestido.

A manga esquerda de Isabella escorregou de seu ombro em uma onda violeta, revelando mais de sua túnica íntima. Suas costelas pressionavam o espartilho enquanto ela lutava para respirar.

O olhar dela buscou O Amor-Perfeito, vulgo Touro Ereto.

\- Ninguém vai nos ver. - murmurou ele, puxando-a para si. Seus lábios roçaram o lado do pescoço dela. - Estão ocupados na taverna. Não pense em ninguém mais. Somos só nós dois agora.

Outro fecho rendeu-se, e ela sentiu o vestido ceder. Ele puxou a manga direita de seu ombro, dando vários beijinhos em seu pescoço. Como se por instinto, ela inclinou a cabeça para lhe facilitar o acesso. A língua de Edward deslizou preguiçosamente pela jugular dela, incendiando seus sentidos.

\- Edward...

\- Está tudo certo. - disse ele. - É certo querer isto.

As palavras dele acalmaram seus nervos. Ainda assim, os dedos de Isabella tremiam quando ela tirou os braços das mangas. Assim que os soltou, o corpete de seda violeta caiu ao redor de seus quadris. Da cintura para cima ela estava apenas de espartilho e túnica. As mãos de Edward procuraram novamente as costas dela, o lugar onde o cordão do espartilho estava preso em um nó apertado. Ele atrapalhou-se um pouco enquanto soltava as pontas, como se suas mãos também tremessem.

Aquela sutil sugestão de insegurança era reconfortante.

O cordão deslizou livre pelos buracos, e o espartilho também caiu. Ar invadiu os pulmões de Bella, estonteante e frio. Edward deixou a peça cair suavemente na grama, e com ela, toda confiança de Isabella se foi. Poderia estar totalmente nua, considerando como se sentia vulnerável e exposta.

\- O que eu devo fazer? - A voz dela tremia.

A respiração de Edward acariciou sua orelha.

\- Só respire. - Ele beijou seu queixo. - Só esteja comigo. Seja só você.

Calor brotou no coração dela, e inundou o corpo todo.

 _Seja só você_ , ele disse. Edward não queria que ela fosse diferente. Ele não queria que ela fosse outra pessoa. Ele só queria que Isabella fosse ela mesma. Ela pegou o rosto dele em suas mãos e o beijou nos lábios. Porque aquelas palavras preciosas mereciam um beijo, mas, principalmente, porque Bella estava sendo ela mesma, e beijá-lo era o que mais queria fazer. Eles mergulharam um no outro, aprofundando o beijo, lenta e sensualmente. A língua dele provocava e persuadia, e ela respondia de acordo. Os dois se beijavam sem pressa, quase que brincando. Por um minuto. E então as coisas ficaram muito sérias.

\- Eu preciso ver você. - As mãos de Edward puxaram seu vestido, fazendo-o passar pelos quadris. - Você toda. _Agora._

Ela o ajudou, remexendo-se até o tecido ceder e escorregar para o chão, onde formou um pedestal cintilante. Ele pegou as duas mãos de Isabella e a ajudou a se livrar, finalmente, do vestido. Então Edward recuou um passo, e a colocou sob a melhor luz. Seu olhar percorreu o corpo de Isabella. Cada centímetro dele. Sob a musselina fina, os mamilos dela exigiam seu toque. Quanto mais o silêncio se prolongava, mais impaciente ela ficava. E mais insegura... Sua roupa de baixo era fina, mas estava tão escuro. O que ele conseguia enxergar? Ele estava gostando do que via? Como era ela em comparação às outras garotas que tinha visto de túnica, tanto tempo antes?

\- Linda. - Um suspiro irregular pulou do peito dele. - Tão linda. Obrigado.

Ele passou apenas um dedo pelo lado de dentro do braço dela. Quando o toque de Edward passou por suas cicatrizes, ela prendeu a respiração, mas suas feridas não o detiveram nem por um instante.

\- Eu não sei o que é... - disse ele, tocando seus ombros e mergulhando os dedos no decote de sua roupa de baixo. O toque incendiou uma trilha ardente no topo de seus seios livres. - Mas não existia nada no mundo mais sedutor do que uma túnica assim. Doce e pura, e ainda reveladora. Renda, faixas, seda, pele... nada se compara.

A mão dele desceu, envolvendo seu seio. Ela engoliu em seco, ansiosa, mas Edward permaneceu calmo, apalpando o monte macio com uma pressão convidativa, volteando o mamilo ereto com seu polegar. Inclinando a cabeça, pensativo, ele voltou sua atenção para o outro seio. Agora ele segurava os dois em suas mãos, apalpando o esquerdo, depois o direito... como se os estivesse testando e comparando um com o outro. _Os homens são tão estranhos_. Ele beliscou os dois mamilos ao mesmo tempo, e ela arfou de espanto e prazer.

Ela disfarçou o ruído com uma risada nervosa.

\- Você não podia ao menos me beijar enquanto faz isso?

\- Com prazer.

Edward pressionou seus lábios contra o côncavo da garganta de Bella. Uma vez, depois outra. Beijos leves, suaves, que despedaçaram sua resistência, retalharam qualquer determinação sua. As mãos dele passeavam por suas curvas.

\- Edward...

\- São só beijos... - murmurou ele, os lábios cobrindo sua jugular pulsante. - Apenas beijos. Eu juro, não vou tentar mais que isso. Vou parar no momento em que você pedir. Só deixe que eu a beije, Isabella. - Ele passou a língua pelo pescoço dela.

E ela soltou um suspiro de aprovação, inclinando a cabeça para ajudá-lo. Só beijos... Que mal havia em alguns beijos? Não era mais do que eles já tinham feito. Na cabeça de Isabella, entorpecida pelo desejo, Edward tinha toda razão. Ele baixou a cabeça, e sua língua passou, certeira e deliberadamente, pelo mamilo dela. Então, o lorde tomou o bico coberto pelo tecido em sua boca. Ela gritou, chocada pela súbita explosão de prazer.

\- Calma... - murmurou ele contra seu seio. - Só beijos... Isso é tudo. Só beijos.

 _Só beijos... Ah_. Oh, com certeza eram só beijos. E as Grandes Pirâmides do Egito eram simplesmente umas pilhas de pedra.

A sensação correu seu corpo todo. Ela nunca havia conhecido algo tão insuportável e incomparavelmente doce. Ele lambeu, provocou e puxou seu mamilo, rodopiando-o com a língua em círculos cada vez maiores, até que o tecido ficou molhado e aderiu ao seio dela, revelando o rubor róseo de sua pele. Ele deu ao outro seio a mesma atenção, abocanhando cada curva. Colando o tecido à carne excitada.

\- Isso... - suspirou ele, afastando-se para olhar para Susanna. Com as mãos, Edward enquadrou o busto, puxando o tecido justo e molhado até que os botões escuros dos mamilos fossem lançados à liberdade. - Minha nossa. Como botões de rosa surgindo em meio à neve. E isto... - ele foi beijando a barriga dela, descendo cada vez mais. - Isto, Isabella, é o que coloca um homem de joelhos.

Ele apertou a testa no umbigo dela. Sua boca ficou na união das coxas, quente e perigosa.

\- Edward... - sussurrou ela, agitada. - Edward, por favor, levante. Isso não pode ser bom para sua perna machucada.

Ele fez um som de pouco caso.

Bem, agora ela iria estragar tudo. O tolo obstinado preferia saltar de um penhasco a admitir um pouco de dor. Com certeza não seria agora que ele iria se pôr em pé. Ele gemeu um pouco ao passar o rosto pela coxa dela. Sua mão agarrou o traseiro dela.

\- Você queria isso, lembra? Você disse que iria me deixar de joelhos.

Claro que ela o queria de joelhos. Implorando, suplicando. Reconhecendo o poder que ela detinha sobre ele. E Isabella havia conseguido exatamente isso, mas alguma coisa tinha dado muito errado. Era ela que estava sendo conquistada.

\- Só beijos... - disse Edward, segurando a cintura dela em suas mãos e puxando o tecido de sua roupa de baixo. - Só beijos, eu prometo. Deixe-me mostrar para você como pode ser gostoso. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer.

Ele pressionou a boca aberta sobre o algodão que cobria o encontro das coxas dela. Edward esticou a língua, tocando-a por sobre o tecido, circulando aquele lugar pequeno, secreto, que podia dar tanto prazer a ela. O êxtase ameaçou-a, e seus joelhos dobraram. A respiração de Bella ficou pesada, e ela agarrou com força os ombros dele.

\- Edward, eu não posso...

Ele apertou as mãos em sua cintura. Fazendo uma breve pausa, Edward murmurou:

\- Estou segurando você. Está segura comigo. Não vou deixar você cair.

\- Mas...

\- Quer que eu pare?

Ela não conseguiu articular uma resposta. A risada rouca dele a provocou de modos insuportáveis.

\- Eu achei que não.

Ele se lançou com um objetivo, então, golpeando-a mais firmemente com sua língua. Ondas de prazer passavam por Bella, que se entregou a elas e se abandonou à força dele. Com o ombro, Edward gentilmente empurrou o joelho dela para o lado, abrindo-a para seu beijo. Sensações incomparáveis cresciam mais e mais. A umidade quente da boca dele misturou-se ao orvalho de sua excitação. A umidade cresceu entre as pernas de Isabella. Ele centrou suas atenções naquele botão inchado e sensível no cume do sexo dela. Ele lambeu, massageou e mordiscou até Susanna ficar perdida de prazer. Os músculos de suas coxas começaram a tremer. Um ganido escapou de sua garganta.

E o mundo começou a diminuir. Os sons distantes de música e risadas foram sumindo. O vento parou de soprar. Tudo foi esquecido... Nada existia além dos dois: sua boca talentosa e cruel, e a alegria intensa e crescente dela. Ele a empurrou cada vez mais alto, até que ela tropeçou na beira do precipício e caiu em um clímax capaz de fazer tremer a alma.

Bella gritou, embalada por ondas de prazer.

Enquanto voltava a si, ele a segurou firme, apertando a cabeça em seu umbigo e sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. Seus polegares desenhavam círculos tranquilizantes nas costas dela, que caiu de joelhos, e Edward a deixou no chão. Assim eles ficaram, sob o salgueiro-chorão, seus membros enrolados como raízes de árvore. A respiração dos dois produzia uma pequena nuvem de vapor, como se eles tivessem seu próprio céu, pairando sobre eles, naquele mundo à parte. Ele flexionou os braços poderosos, puxando-a para si, até tê-la moldada contra seu peito, rodeada por seu calor. Isabella percebeu que tremia.

\- Não tenha medo. - murmurou ele, dando beijos em sua fronte.

Ela não estava com medo, só estava... devastada. O que isso significava para ele? O que significava para ela? _Só beijos_ , ela se lembrou. Para ele, eram só beijos. Edward não queria envolvimentos românticos.

 _Não fique tendo ideias_ , disse ela, severamente, a seu coração.

\- Não fique assustada. - disse-lhe ele. - Você é tão passional. Tão linda. Há tanto mais que eu poderia lhe mostrar. Tanto prazer que poderíamos compartilhar.

\- Conte-me. - ela se ouviu dizer.

Bella não sabia o que a fez bancar a inocente. Ela com certeza conhecia o conceito de relação sexual, ainda que não por experiência pessoal. Ela sabia o que os livros diziam a respeito de coito e reprodução humana, e ela já havia trabalhado com parteiras e ouvido como as empregadas de casa riam e fofocavam entre elas. Mas ela queria saber o que aquilo significava para ele. O que ele pensava que aquilo significaria para eles.

Edward pegou a mão dela e trouxe para seu corpo, colocando a palma sobre o volume que esticava sua calça.

\- Sente isto?

Ela anuiu. Como poderia não sentir?

Ele manteve a mão de Isabella pressionando-o, e fez com que ela deslizasse a palma por toda sua extensão. Seu órgão latejou sob o toque dela.

\- É para você, Bella. Para seu prazer.

\- Céus. Todo ele?

Ele riu baixo e beijou o pescoço dela.

\- Sim, ele todo. Ele foi feito para se encaixar dentro de você.

Deixando sua virilidade na mão de Bella, Edward colocou sua mão por baixo da túnica dela, subindo com os dedos pelo vão sensível entre os joelhos. Então sua mão mergulhou entre as pernas dela, afastando suas coxas. Os dedos dele encontraram sua intimidade, quente e úmida. Enquanto ele traçava o contorno do sexo dela, delicadamente explorando-a e provocando-a, um gemido baixo escapou do peito dela.

\- O lugar disto... - ele forçou sua ereção contra a mão dela. - É aqui. - Seu dedo escorregou para dentro dela, dando-lhe uma sensação única de plenitude e alegria. - É simples assim.

 _Simples assim._

Assim era a cópula, no entendimento dele. Um ato natural e descomplicado. Uma satisfação mútua de necessidades e desejos. Eles haviam sido feitos para aquilo. O lugar do corpo dele era dentro do dela.

Ele movimentou o dedo em um vai e vem lento, penetrando um pouco mais fundo a cada vez. Embora tivesse acabado de experimentar um clímax dilacerante havia poucos minutos, a excitação de Isabella crescia num ritmo espantoso. Logo ela estava arqueando os quadris de encontro a seus dedos hábeis, massageando sua ereção contra a mão dela em sincronia com seu dedo. Edward a beijou intensamente, forçando a abertura da boca de Bella e mergulhando fundo com sua língua. Ela lutou para retribuir, saboreando-o e provocando-o com voracidade. Ele gemeu contra os lábios dela, aprovando sua iniciativa.

Edward tirou o dedo da fenda de Bella e esta choramingou pela perda repentina. Contudo, sua reclamação foi prontamente atendida, quando ele se colocou sobre ela, ajeitando-se entre suas coxas. Ela teve que abrir as pernas para acomodar o quadril de Edward, um ato que colocou seu monte feminino em contato com a excitação dele. Ele se esfregou nela bem no lugar certo, e prazer puro, ardente, cintilou pelas veias dela.

Ele segurou o rosto de Bella com suas mãos grandes. Seu olhar era sombrio e faminto como o de um lobo.

\- Você me quer, Isabella Swan?

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar. Seu corpo respondeu por conta própria, erguendo e arqueando os quadris, esfregando-se sinuosamente contra a excitação dele.

\- Sim.

Ele não se mexeu.

\- Sim?

Outro homem a teria tomado com sua primeira resposta, se tivesse se dado o trabalho de perguntar, mas ele queria estar absolutamente certo de que ela também queria aquilo. Porém, se ela ainda tinha alguma dúvida, foi dissolvida pela preocupação que ele demonstrou.

Sim, ela queria fazer aquilo. Não _só_ aquilo. Ela queria Edward. Talvez ela nunca se casasse. Talvez nunca conhecesse amor verdadeiro e duradouro com um homem, mas ela queria explorar paixão e prazer, e queria que fosse com ele. Em todos os seus 25 anos, nenhum homem a tinha feito se sentir daquela forma. Talvez fossem necessários outros vinte e cinco anos para sentir aquele desejo ardente outra vez.

\- Sim. - disse ela novamente.

Ainda assim, ele hesitou.

\- Não devemos. Não esta noite. Sua primeira vez deveria ser em uma cama. E mais, essa cama deveria ser um leito matrimonial, para uma garota como você.

\- Eu nunca planejei me casar. Quanto à cama... - Ela olhou para os galhos do salgueiro, que os abrigavam, e para as estrelas espalhadas que brilhavam entre eles. Não poderia existir cenário mais romântico, em sua visão. - Todo mundo tem camas. Eu fico com esta. Desde que... - Ela limpou a garganta. - Você vai ter cuidado, não vai? No final. Não quero ter um bebê, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado, mas você sabe, sempre há um risco.

\- Eu sei. Estou disposta a correr esse risco, se você estiver.

\- Para ficar com você? - Ele beijou seus lábios. - Eu enfrentaria um pelotão de fuzilamento.

O coração de Isabella revirou em seu peito.

\- Então, sim. Para tudo isso.

Dessa vez, ele atendeu ao que Bella dizia. Com a mão impaciente, ele ergueu a roupa de baixo dela, expondo seu abdome e o seio esquerdo. Ele parou por um instante, apenas a admirando.

\- Tão linda...

Aquelas palavras correram por sua pele em um hálito quente, áspero, fazendo seu mamilo ficar ainda mais duro e pontudo. Edward baixou a cabeça e o chupou, puxando o bico excitado para o fundo de sua boca, enquanto circulava a ponta sensível com a língua. Enquanto ele chupava e lambia, sua barba por fazer arranhava a pele delicada de Bella. Cada nervo dela foi estimulado, ficando tenso e tênue com o prazer crescente.

\- Toque-me. - pediu ele, entre passadas de língua. - Quero sentir suas mãos em mim.

Isabella nunca se sentiu mais feliz por obedecer a uma ordem. Ela desceu as mãos, puxou a camisa dele para fora da faixa da cintura e deslizou as duas palmas por baixo do tecido, explorando os músculos fortes e lisos de suas costas. Então ela enfiou uma das mãos entre os corpos dos dois, à procura dos fechos da calça dele. Ele a ajudou elevando, ansioso, os quadris. Bella abriu os botões de um lado da abertura e colocou os dedos para trabalhar lá dentro.

Minha. Nossa.

Os sentidos dela estavam sobrecarregados. O calor e o peso dele encheram sua mão. O gemido de Edward zuniu ao redor de seu mamilo. Ela o acariciava delicadamente, tanto quanto as circunstâncias permitiam, deslizando a mão por toda a extensão e deliciando-se com a textura. Como veludo cotelê sobre ferro quente. Tão macio e tão poderoso.

 _O lugar disto é dentro de mim_. Os músculos íntimos dela se contraíram com o pensamento.

\- Não posso esperar. - disse ele, abandonando o seio dela. - Não posso mais esperar.

Ela o largou quando Edward puxou sua túnica mais para cima, amontoando-a sob seus braços. A ereção dele era uma alavanca quente e ávida entre seus corpos. Ele investiu contra o sexo nu de Bella, estimulando sua abertura com movimentos para cima e para baixo. O prazer intenso a deixou sem ar, inconsciente.

\- Última chance. - disse ele, entre os dentes cerrados, mudando seu ângulo e levantando os quadris dela. - Se você não quer isto, Bella...

O rosnado selvagem que ele soltou entre os lábios fez o coração dela pular uma batida. Ele estava certo, aquela era a força mais vital, incontestável da natureza. Todo o corpo dela ansiava por posse e alívio. A força daquele momento era quase demasiada.

\- Eu quero isso. - ela conseguiu dizer, com a voz rouca e os sentidos nublados pelo desejo. - Eu quero você, Edward Cullen.


	17. Salgueiro-Chorão

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessar Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

 **.**

 _"Me deixe, por favor. Você e seus amigos já fizeram o bastante esta noite."_

 **.**

* * *

\- Então, eu sou seu. - sussurrou Edward, empurrando a intimidade dela, só um pouquinho. O êxtase era prometido pela superfície de sua pele. - Receba-me. Receba-me dentro de você.

Ele a penetrou devagar, em estocadas firmes, cada vez mais fundas, apoiando a maior parte de seu peso no joelho bom e obrigando-se a ser paciente enquanto o corpo de Isabella aprendia a acomodar o seu. Ela olhava para ele com olhos arregalados e transparentes; ele podia ler cada emoção dela. Ele viu ansiedade, receio. O que era compreensível, sendo aquela a primeira vez dela, mas também havia confiança, que dominava seu medo.

Que dominava Edward por completo.

Com cada avanço intenso, ele oferecia palavras de encorajamento e elogio.

\- Isso, amor... você é tão boa... tão boa... assim mesmo... só um pouquinho mais...

Quando ele a penetrou totalmente com uma última e decisiva estocada, ela arfou de dor. Edward sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele não queria machucá-la.

\- A dor é muito forte?

Corajosa, ela mordeu o lábio e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

\- Você... - O corpo dela se agarrou ao seu, e Edward soltou um gemido involuntário de prazer. - Você aguenta se eu me mexer?

\- Isso é necessário, Edward?

Ele se esforçou muito para não rir.

\- Acho que sim, amor. Eu... Eu tenho que me mexer, ou vou ficar louco.

Ele deslizou para fora só um pouco, para depois mergulhar novamente, ainda mais fundo que antes. Ela era tão quente e macia, e tão deliciosamente apertada. O prazer tinha um toque agudo e doce. Equilibrando seu peso nos cotovelos para não esmagá-la, Edward movimentava os quadris para trás e para frente, delicadamente. Durante o que lhe pareceram séculos, ele se restringiu aos movimentos mais fáceis, menos exigentes, mas o tempo todo, a necessidade por um vai e vem mais rápido, furioso, clamava em suas veias. Ele a dominou com pura força de vontade. Isabella merecia mais do que sexo animal. Aquele era um presente valioso que ela entregava a Edward, e ele não queria que Bella se arrependesse. Não naquela noite. Nem dali a quarenta anos.

\- Está melhor? - perguntou ele.

\- Um pouco.

 _Um pouco_. Um pouco não era o bastante. Praguejando em silêncio, ele baixou seu corpo para cobrir o dela.

\- Eu quero que isto seja gostoso para você.

\- Está gostoso. - sussurrou ela. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Edward, e seus seios, macios e quentes, acomodaram-se sob o peito dele. - Eu gosto... Gosto de ter você tão perto de mim.

\- Eu também.

Quando ele deslizou para dentro dela em seguida, os quadris de Isabella foram de encontro aos dele. Ela soltou um gemido encorajador. Então ele fez de novo. E outra vez...

\- Está... - Ela arqueou as costas, cavalgando suas estocadas com ritmo. - Oh, Edward. Está tão gostoso agora.

Bom Deus, estava mesmo. Estava _tão_ gostoso. O ângulo, o ritmo, o modo como o corpo dela se encaixava e movia com o dele. Eles haviam conquistado verdadeira sincronia de corpos e efeito, algo que ele nunca sentiu antes. Ele nunca pôde se abandonar tão completamente em uma mulher e, ao mesmo tempo, sentir que estava em casa.

Havia um mundo lá fora, em algum lugar além daqueles galhos de salgueiro. Oceanos, montanhas, geleiras, dunas. Em algum lugar, guerras eram travadas. Edward não poderia se importar menos com aquilo tudo. Ele não queria estar em lugar nenhum que não fosse dentro daquela mulher, o mais fundo que conseguisse chegar. Ele não tinha outro objetivo, outro propósito em sua vida que não preenchê-la, dar-lhe prazer e fazê-la arfar, gemer e gritar.

 _Ela era o lugar dele._

Ele ergueu a perna dela para fazê-la envolver seu quadril, e o corpo todo de Isabella o puxou mais para dentro. Eles se beijavam apaixonadamente. Edward se demorou explorando a boca generosa e suculenta, maravilhado ao constatar como era bom possuí-la de duas formas de uma vez. Isabella combinava perfeitamente com ele.

O que os beijos do casal perdiam em delicadeza, ganhavam em urgência sensual. As unhas dela beliscavam os ombros de Edward, e o efeito era o de uma abelha picando um touro. Aquilo o fez surtar. Os quadris de Edward davam pinotes enquanto ele entrava nela repetidas vezes, abandonando toda a gentileza, em busca do clímax de Bella.

 _Ela tinha que gozar. Ela tinha que gozar primeiro._

O que queria dizer que ela tinha que gozar _logo._

 _Por favor, Bella. Por favor._

Ela bateu as pálpebras e fechou os olhos, rolando a cabeça para trás. Seu pescoço pálido de cisne esticou-se, formando uma curva elegante, erótica, que brilhou como mercúrio no escuro. Tão linda que fez o coração dele doer.

\- Deus, você é tão linda. Tão linda.

O corpo dela apertou-se ao redor dele, e ela gritou. Ele cavalgou as contrações extraordinárias do clímax dela pelo máximo de tempo que ousou. E quando Edward percebeu que não aguentaria segurar seu prazer por mais uma estocada, retirou-se do abraço apertado e envolvente de Isabella e tomou a si mesmo em sua mão. Ele derramou sua semente por todo o ventre macio e doce dela; não em uma dobra de sua camisa ou da túnica dela, como teria sido o modo mais cavalheiresco. De certa forma primitiva, ele sentiu-se satisfeito por marcá-la.

 _Agora você é minha._

Edward deitou-se ao lado dela, curvando seu corpo ao redor do de Isabella e abrigando-a com seus braços e pernas. Os impulsos protetores que se multiplicavam dentro de Edward eram quase maiores do que ele conseguia suportar, e sufocaram sua fala por um instante.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou ele, quando conseguiu encontrar as palavras.

\- Estou. - Bella aninhou-se no peito dele. Edward passou um braço ao seu redor, puxando-a para si. - Oh, Edward. Nunca nem sequer sonhei que pudesse ser assim.

 _Nem eu_ , ele sentiu vontade de dizer. _Nem eu_.

Ele havia ficado com outras mulheres e apreciado grandemente cada encontro, mas nenhum produziu as mesmas sensações do que aquele com Isabella. Parecia impossível que os dois fossem ficar tão íntimos tão depressa. Mas lá estavam eles, e Edward não desejava estar em nenhum outro lugar. Ele beijou o cabelo dela e inalou seu aroma doce e estimulante.

\- Não devíamos ter feito isso. - disse ele, sem no entanto conseguir demonstrar qualquer arrependimento.

\- Eu sei.- Ela suspirou, também soando impenitente. - Mas estou feliz que tenhamos feito. Foi... Delicioso.

\- Foi mais do que uma delícia. Foi... - Ele tentou encontrar outra palavra, mas não conseguiu.

\- Indescritível. - Ele ouviu o sorriso na voz dela. - Foi mesmo.

Um ruído repentino fez Edward gelar. Gritos furiosos, vindos de algum lugar distante... mas ainda assim, próximo demais.

\- Você ouviu isso? - perguntou ela, apertando-o.

Então o ruído de vidro quebrando fez com que se soltassem.

Edward colocou-se rapidamente em pé, então estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Eles começaram a recompor seus trajes sem mais uma palavra. Ignorar a confusão não era opção. Qualquer confusão que estivesse ocorrendo requereria, sem dúvida, um deles, ou os dois, para ser resolvida. O momento de amor havia terminado. O dever chamava. Edward abotoou a calça em questão de segundos. Ele virou-se, então, para ajudar Isabella com seu vestido.

\- Eu consigo. - disse ela, virando a cabeça na direção da origem desconhecida do tumulto: - Pode ir.

Ele aceitou o que Isabella disse e partiu correndo de sob a copa do salgueiro para atravessar a praça da cidade. Adiante, na rua entre a loja Tem de Tudo e O Touro Perfeito, ou O Amor Ereto, ou qualquer que fosse o nome do estabelecimento naquela noite, uma pequena multidão havia se formado. Pela maneira como os homens formavam um círculo, Edward suspeitou que uma briga havia irrompido.

Ele abriu caminho até o centro, ávido por interromper a luta antes que mais danos fossem provocados às propriedades, corpos ou ao moral da tropa. Por mais que ele tivesse esperanças de imbuir seus homens de um pouco de espírito combativo másculo, este não deveria ser direcionado aos companheiros. Contudo, ele não encontrou nenhum de seus homens no centro do círculo. Ele encontrou os garotos, Mike e Finn, rolando no chão. A briga era boa, com troca de socos, e envolvia também dentes e joelhos. Pela aparência do cenário, eles haviam passado diretamente pela janela da frente da casa de chá. Cacos de vidro quebrado e pedaços da esquadria da janela estavam espalhados pelo chão.

\- Bastardo espertalhão! - xingou um dos gêmeos. Um fio de sangue escorria por sua têmpora e dificultava distinguir um do outro.

\- Você tem cocô na cabeça! - respondeu o outro, invertendo as posições e desferindo um soco no estômago do irmão. - Nós somos gêmeos. Se eu sou bastardo, você também é.

\- Você é o único verme mentiroso!

Conforme eles rolavam, seus corpos esmagavam vidro. Era hora de pôr um fim naquilo, decidiu Edward. Ele esticou o braço e agarrou o irmão Bright que estava por cima – ele ainda não sabia quem era quem –, afastando-o do outro.

\- Agora chega, vocês dois. O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Foi o Mike que começou! disse um deles, apontando para o irmão.

\- Certo, mas é culpa do Finn. - o outro respondeu, enquanto limpava o sangue da têmpora.

Bem, pelo menos Edward descobriu suas identidades. Ele se voltou para Mike.

\- O que aconteceu?

Mike encarou o irmão.

\- Ele mentiu para a Srta. Kate, foi o que ele fez. Dançou com ela duas vezes. Primeiro, como ele mesmo. Depois, dizendo que era eu.

Finn coçou a orelha e sorriu.

\- Você só está bravo porque não pensou nisso antes de mim.

\- Vou acabar com você, seu... - Mike projetou-se para frente, mas Edward o conteve.

\- Parem com isso. Os dois. - Depois que segurou os garotos pelo colarinho, ele olhou para Kate Brandon, que parecia tão animada quanto qualquer garota de 14 anos por cuja atenção dois garotos decidiram brigar.

Certamente ela não ajudaria a acalmá-los. A multidão de espectadores parecia se divertir mais que qualquer outra coisa. Edward sabia que precisava deixar claro para os garotos que, irmãos ou não, brigas assim não seriam toleradas.

\- Agora escutem! - disse ele, com firmeza, chacoalhando-os. - Esse comportamento não é adequado a dois...

\- Socorro! Oh, socorro!

Todos se voltaram para aquela voz feminina desesperada. As mulheres amontoaram-se junto à entrada da casa de chá transformada em taverna. A Srta. Tanya Brandon estava sentada na soleira da porta, esforçando-se para respirar. Seu rosto estava pálido e úmido, e seus dedos estavam retorcidos em punhos deformados.

\- É a asma dela de novo. - disse a Sra. Brandon agitando as mãos. - Oh, céus. Oh, céus. Isso não deveria acontecer aqui. A Srta. Swan prometeu que Spindle Cove seria a cura de Tanya,

Isabella já havia chegado e procurava acalmar a jovem asmática com a mão em seu ombro.

\- A tintura dela. - disse Bella calmamente. - Onde está a tintura? Ela a guarda na bolsa.

\- Eu... eu não sei. Pode estar lá dentro, ou na pensão, ou... - Charlotte empalideceu. - Eu não sei.

\- Procure lá dentr. - Isabella disse a Clearwater. - Nas mesas, no chão, no piano.

Para outras moças ela disse: "Vão procurar nos quartos das Brandon na pensão".

Depois que as moças saíram correndo, Bella olhou para Mike.

\- Eu tenho mais na minha despensa. Uma garrafa azul, na prateleira de cima, à direita. Você e Finn corram o mais rápido que puderem até Summerfield e tragam-na para mim.

Os gêmeos anuíram e saíram em disparada pela rua.

\- Deixe que eu vou. - disse Edward.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Eles precisam se distrair. - Ela baixou os olhos para o joelho de Edward. - E eles são mais rápidos.

Certo. E ele era apenas um aleijado inútil e manco.

\- Devo chamar um médico?

\- Não. - respondeu ela com firmeza. - Tanya já foi maltratada demais por médicos. De qualquer modo, não há médicos de verdade em um raio de quilômetros.

Ele aquiesceu e recuou. Maldição. Ele nunca recuaria de uma batalha. Aceitaria qualquer risco à sua vida, se isso significasse salvar outra pessoa. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar Isabella naquele momento, e o sentimento o devorou por dentro. Se tinha aprendido alguma coisa em seus oito meses de convalescença, era que não sabia lidar com o sentimento de impotência. E enquanto isso, Isabella tinha toda a situação sob controle. Voltando-se para Tanya, ela falou calmamente, passando a mão nas costas da moça, em círculos lentos e tranquilizantes.

\- Apenas relaxe, querida. Permaneça calma e você ficará bem.

\- Está aqui. A tintura. Está aqui. - Harry Clearwater saiu da casa de chá, seu rosto sério e pálido. Ele colocou um frasco na mão de Isabella e recuou imediatamente.

\- Obrigada. - Com dedos habilidosos, ela destampou o frasco e mediu uma tampa do líquido escuro. - Edward, você pode segurá-la? Se ela tremer, o remédio pode derramar.

\- Claro. - Finalmente, algo que ele podia fazer. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da moça ofegante e envolveu o corpo esguio em seus braços. Os tremores dela balançavam-no.

\- Não tenha receio de segurá-la com firmeza - disse Bella. - Mantenha-a imóvel. - Ela inclinou a cabeça de Tanya para trás, encostando-a no ombro de Edward, e então despejou a medida da tintura entre seus lábios trêmulos e azulados. - Engula, querida. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você consegue.

A Srta. Brandon anuiu levemente e conseguiu engolir, quase engasgando. Então voltou a ofegar.

\- E agora? - perguntou Edward, olhando para Isabella.

\- Agora nós esperamos.

Eles esperaram, num silêncio tenso, doloroso, ouvindo os sons que Tanya produzia ao lutar para respirar. Depois de alguns minutos, a respiração dela começou a ficar mais suave, e um leve tom de rosa voltou às suas faces. Ele poderia mudar de ideia mais tarde, mas naquele momento Edward decidiu que rosa era sua nova cor favorita.

Conforme a dificuldade de Tanya respirar diminuía, todos os que a observavam soltaram um suspiro de alívio e de agradecimento.

\- Isso... Assim mesmo. Inspire lenta e profundamente. O pior já passou.

Edward soltou a jovem e a deixou aos cuidados de Isabella.

\- Está tudo bem. - murmurou ela, tocando a fronte úmida da loura. Então Bella olhou para cima e seu rosto empalideceu de desânimo. - Céus. Olhem este lugar.

Edward observou enquanto ela avaliava a cena. Seu olhar foi do campo de batalha em que havia se transformado a casa de chá, para o vidro quebrado na rua, depois para a moça que tremia em seus braços. A Srta. Brandon podia ter sobrevivido àquele episódio, mas a atmosfera tranquila de Spindle Cove, não.

Alice Brandon veio correndo da Queen's Ruby.

\- Oh, Tanya. Sinto muito. Eu não podia ter deixado você nesse lugar. Eu sabia que essa dança era má ideia.

\- Isso não foi culpa sua, Allie.

Alice ergueu a cabeça.

\- Ah, eu sei muito bem de quem é a culpa. - Ela fixou o olhar em um alvo distante. - Isso é tudo responsabilidade sua!

Todas as cabeças naquela multidão viraram para encarar Jasper, mas Edward sentiu a culpa cair sobre ele. Claro que seu primo era o responsável por aquela bagunça, mas ele era responsável pelo primo. Isabella sabia disso. Enquanto todo mundo olhava acusadoramente para Jasper, os olhos dela encontraram os de Edward. E seu olhar dizia claramente: _Eu avisei que isso iria acontecer_.

\- Nós nunca deveríamos ter ficado neste lugar miserável. - lamentou-se a Sra. Brandon, levando um lenço à boca. - Lordes ou não lordes. Eu sabia que aquele balneário em Kent teria sido uma escolha melhor.

Lentamente, Bella ajudou Tanya a ficar em pé.

\- Vamos, moças. Vamos levá-la para a pensão, onde ela vai poder descansar.

\- Podemos ajudar você a levá-la? - perguntou Edward, enquanto colocava uma das mãos sob o cotovelo de Tanya para ajudar.

\- Não, obrigada, milorde. - Isabella deu-lhe um meio sorriso triste. - Você e seus amigos já fizeram o bastante esta noite.

\- Vou esperar por você. - murmurou ele. - Vou acompanhá-la até Summerfield.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Por favor, não espere.

\- Eu quero ajudar. Dê-me algo para fazer.

\- Apenas me deixe. - sussurrou ela. Seus olhos fugiram para o lado, e Edward percebeu que ela estava incomodada com a forma como todos olhavam para os dois. - Por favor.

Deixá-la, quando ela estava tão evidentemente preocupada e vulnerável, ia contra todos os impulsos protetores de seu corpo. Mas ele havia perguntado o que poderia fazer, e ela respondeu. A honra o obrigava a obedecer. Por enquanto. Anuindo com relutância, ele deu um passo para trás. As moças amontoaram-se ao redor dela, e todas foram para a Queen's Ruby.

Ele a havia decepcionado. Ela pediu-lhe que pusesse fim àquela loucura, e Edward recusou-se. Agora Tanya estava doente, a casa de chá, em ruínas, e Edward tinha colocado em risco tanto a reputação de Isabella quanto a de sua querida comunidade. Após todas as confissões que os dois fizeram na noite anterior, ele compreendia o que aquele lugar significava para ela, quanto esforço e cuidado ela dedicava a seu sucesso.

Isabella Swan havia lhe entregado sua virgindade sob o salgueiro-chorão. E ele a decepcionou. _Maldição._

Amanhã ele teria que fazer algo por ela, mas naquela noite seu primo iria lhe pagar.

\- Vão para casa, todos vocês! - disse ele para os homens que continuavam na rua. - Vão dormir para curar essa bebedeira e voltem aqui ao nascer do sol. Não haverá treinamento amanhã até arrumarmos este lugar.

Um por um, os homens foram embora, deixando ele e Jasper a sós. O primo balançou a cabeça enquanto observava a cena.

\- Bem, com certeza eu deixei minha marca neste lugar. Não há uma taverna, um salão de baile ou uma mulher na Inglaterra que eu não deixe em ruínas e querendo mais.

Edward encarou-o, furioso.

\- Você acha que isso é engraçado? O estabelecimento de Clearwater está em ruínas, e uma jovem quase morreu aqui, esta noite. Nos meus braços.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Parecendo preocupado, Jasper passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - Não tem graça nenhuma, mas como eu ia saber que ela iria sofrer aquele ataque? Eu nunca quis causar mal algum, você deve saber. Nós só queríamos um pouco de diversão.

\- DIVERSÃO? - Edward devolveu-lhe a palavra, indignado. - Você parou para pensar que talvez as mulheres tivessem uma razão para manter esta vila um lugar sossegado? Ou que, talvez, a missão que estamos aqui para realizar seja mais importante do que uma noite de devassidão? - Quando Jasper demorou para responder, ele disse: - Não. É claro que você não pensou nisso. Você nunca pensa em ninguém, a não ser naqueles que estão atrapalhando sua diversão.

\- Por favor. Você também nunca pensa nos sentimentos dos outros. Nós todos somos apenas obstáculos à sua glória militar. - Jasper jogou as mãos para cima. - Eu nem mesmo quero estar neste lugar miserável, repulsivamente encantador.

\- Então vá embora! Vá encontrar um de seus muitos amigos devassos e aproveite-se dele pelos próximos meses.

\- Você realmente acha que essa ideia não me ocorreu, praticamente o tempo todo desde que chegamos? Bom Deus, como se eu não pudesse arrumar acomodação melhor do que aquele castelo pavoroso.

\- Então por que você ainda está aqui?

\- Porque você é meu primo, Edward!

Ainda que isso fosse óbvio e do conhecimento dos dois, a revelação de Jasper surpreendeu a ambos. O louro fechou a mão.

\- Você é meu parente mais próximo desde que meus pais... Desde que eu era um menino. E desde que seu pai morreu, eu também sou tudo que você tem. Nós mal nos falamos durante mais de uma década. Eu pensei que seria bom tentar essa coisa de "família" de que o mundo tanto gosta. Um pensamento idiota, é óbvio.

\- Óbvio, Jasper..

Edward andava lentamente em círculos, balançando os braços de frustração.

Que maravilha! Era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir naquele momento, que além de trair a confiança de Sir Charlie, deflorar Isabella e contribuir para a destruição da vila naquela noite, ele também, de algum modo, estava decepcionando Jasper. Era por isso que ele precisava voltar para seu regimento. No exército ele tinha uma disciplina, um manual, tinha ordens. Lá ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Se nunca reassumisse seu comando, pelo que parecia, a vida dele seria aquilo, uma série de decepções e fracassos.

A futilidade daquilo tudo provocou em Edward uma fúria irracional.

Jasper coçou a orelha.

\- E eu que pensei, durante todos aqueles anos crescendo sozinho, que estava perdendo alguma coisa...

\- Parece que você não aprendeu nada.

\- O que é que nós dois sabemos sobre família, afinal?

\- Eu sei uma coisa. - respondeu Edward. - Eu sei que estamos fazendo alguma coisa errada. Eu não respeito você. Você não me respeita. Nós estamos o tempo todo querendo matar um ao outro.

\- Você é um tolo arrogante e cheio de princípios. Se você me respeitasse, eu chamaria um médico para testar sua sanidade. E no que diz respeito a afeto familiar... - Jasper gesticulou raivosamente na direção do lugar em que os gêmeos Newton lutaram. - Parece que um querer matar o outro é o procedimento padrão.

\- Bem, nesse caso... - Com a mão esquerda, Edward agarrou a camisa de Jasper e lançou o punho direito contra o queixo do primo. Edward procurou conter a força do golpe, mas este ainda acertou Jasper com força suficiente para fazer sua cabeça girar para o lado. - Isso é pela Srta. Brandon. - Ele soltou mais um soco contido, sem entusiasmo, na barriga do primo. - E este é por... sua ideia distorcida de diversão.

Edward esperou, ofegante, segurando o primo pelo colarinho e preparando-se para o revide. Desejando-o, na verdade. Ele sabia que merecia levar uns socos – por Isabella, por Sir Charlie, por tudo. O impacto seria um alívio, mas seu primo não lhe faria nem esse favor. Jasper simplesmente tocou o lábio machucado com a língua e disse:

\- Vou partir pela manhã, Edward. Eu o deixaria livre de mim antes, mas não gosto de viajar à noite.

\- Ah, não vai não. - Edward sacudiu-o.

Maldição, o que ele iria fazer com aquele homem? Se fosse embora, nada de bom resultaria disso. Dele. Um jovem nobre, descompromissado, que logo ficaria rico, Jasper não tinha limites em seu comportamento. Desde uma idade tragicamente jovem, faltava-lhe tanto o exemplo de um pai como a compreensão de uma mãe.

Isabella, Edward pensou sentindo uma pontada agridoce, provavelmente diria que Jasper precisava de um abraço.

Bem, Edward não sabia como oferecer exemplo nem compreensão ao primo – ele não tinha jeito para isso, mas sabia como ser um oficial, e a experiência ensinava-lhe que dever e disciplina podiam remendar muitos buracos na vida de um homem. Talvez ele fosse a única pessoa no mundo que pudesse oferecer isto a Jasper: a chance de superar expectativas, em vez de atender a elas e se afundar.

\- Você não vai embora. - disse ele. - Nem agora, nem amanhã. - Ele soltou o primo, então gesticulou para a cena de destruição e caos. - Você quebrou e agora vai consertar tudo.

 **.::.**

Spindle Cove estava desmoronando.

Após deixar Tanya em segurança, descansando em sua cama, Isabella desceu as escadas até a sala de estar da Queen's Ruby. Ali ela encontrou seu mundo se desfazendo. Reclamações e confissões pipocavam em todos os cantos da sala.

\- Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus. - Uma voz esganiçada elevava-se acima do ruído do leque. As asas de uma gaivota não fariam mais vento do que aquele leque. - Eu sinto um ataque de nervos chegando.

\- Não consigo acreditar que bebi uísque. - lamentou-se outra. - E dancei com um pescador. Se meu tio souber disso, vai mandar me buscar e voltarei para casa em desgraça.

\- Talvez eu deva ir lá para cima e começar a fazer as malas agora mesmo.

Então veio o comentário que gelou o sangue de Isabella.

\- Srta. Swan, o que aconteceu com seu vestido? Os botões estão todos tortos. E veja seu cabelo.

\- Eu... - procurou manter a calma. - Acho que me vesti rápido demais.

\- Mas você não estava assim em Summerfield. - disse Violet Winterbottom. - E eu achava que você chegaria à vila muito antes de mim, pois eu tive que descansar muito tempo antes de voltar, mas você não. Aconteceu algum acidente no caminho?

\- Algo assim. - Enquanto se desmanchava em uma cadeira próxima, a consciência de Isabella a perturbava.

Então ela percebeu o olhar curioso e penetrante de Rosalie Taylor. Depois o de Alice. Todas voltaram-se para ela, todas as mulheres da sala. Encarando-a. Reparando nela. Para fazer conjecturas em seguida. Ela havia sido tão tola. O que fez com Edward foi... indescritível, e Isabella não conseguiria se arrepender daquilo. Mas fazer na praça da vila, onde havia uma boa chance de ser descoberta? Enquanto um verdadeiro pandemônio irrompia ali perto, colocando a vida de uma mulher em perigo?

E Tanya não foi a única a correr perigo. Mulheres como Rosalie e Alice... Se Spindle Cove deixasse de ser um lugar respeitável, que chance elas teriam de ir atrás de seus talentos e de desfrutar da liberdade do pensamento independente?

\- Srta. Swan? - chamou Rose em voz baixa, sentando-se a seu lado e pegando sua mão. - Você gostaria de nos contar alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?

Isabella apertou a mão da amiga e passou os olhos pela sala. Ela não era uma pessoa rancorosa, claro que não. Mas naquele breve momento ela odiou o mundo. Odiou que todas aquelas mulheres inteligentes e não convencionais estivessem ali porque haviam sido levadas a pensar que havia algo de errado com elas. Que elas tiveram que fugir da sociedade para poderem ser elas mesmas. Bella odiou que a menor revelação a respeito de seu comportamento naquela noite pudesse colocar em risco aquele porto seguro de todas elas.

Supondo-se, claro, que aquele fiasco na taverna já não tivesse arruinado tudo.

E, mais do que tudo, ela odiava não poder, estando ali sentada com suas amigas, confessar para elas que acabava de entregar sua virgindade ao homem mais forte, sensual e maravilhosamente carinhoso que existia. E que, por baixo de sua roupa amassada, ela continuava corada, molhada e... deliciosamente melecada devido aos carinhos de Edward. Que ela havia mudado por dentro e ainda estava se recuperando do prazer e da profundidade de tudo aquilo.

Pequenos ecos de seu êxtase ainda beliscavam seu abdome, e seu coração transbordava de emoção. Será que elas sabiam as coisas malucas que um homem podia fazer com a língua? Era muito errado que o mundo a forçasse a ficar quieta, mas Isabella, havia tempos, resignou-se, pois sabia que não poderia mudar o mundo sozinha. No máximo, ela poderia proteger seu cantinho de mundo.

Só que, naquela noite, ela falhou até nisso.

\- Eu tropecei e caí quando vinha correndo para a vila, e meu vestido levou a pior. Foi só isso - Bellalevantou-se, preparando-se para ir embora. - Eu vou para casa, descansar. Sugiro que todas façam o mesmo. Eu sei que esta foi uma noite incomum, mas espero ver todas vocês pela manhã. É quinta-feira, e temos nossa programação.

* * *

 ** _Ainda é sábado!_**

 ** _Juro que estou tentando manter o cronograma. Agradeço imensamente as reviews, apesar de terem diminuído consideravelmente, sei que foi falha minha. Obrigada, meninas, e até o próximo sábado!_**


	18. Bang-Bang

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessar Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

 **.**

 _"Isso é o que eu faço, e sou bom nisso."_

 **.**

* * *

Segunda-feira, caminhar no campo. Terça-feira, banho de mar. Quarta- feira, fazemos jardinagem.

\- E quinta-feira... - disse Edward em voz alta. - Elas atiram.

Era claro que sim.

Ele estava com Jasper no limite de uma campina verde, plana, perto de Summerfield. Os dois observavam a reunião das frágeis moças de Spindle Cove que, usando luvas de pele de corça, alinhavam-se de frente para uma fileira de alvos distantes. Atrás das mulheres, havia uma comprida mesa de madeira, sobre a qual jaziam arcos, flechas, pistolas, rifles. Um verdadeiro bufê de armamentos.

À frente de todas, Isabella anunciou o primeiro prato:

\- Peguem os arcos, meninas. - Ela própria colocou uma flecha em seu arco e a puxou para trás. - No três. Um... Dois...

 _Tuac._

Em sincronia, as moças soltaram as flechas, que voaram para seus alvos. Edward esticou o pescoço para ver como a flecha de Isabella tinha aterrissado. Na mosca, claro. Ele não ficou surpreso. Àquela altura, poucas coisas poderiam surpreendê-lo, no que dizia respeito à Isabella Swan. Se ela lhe contasse que comandava uma agência de espionagem da copa de sua casa, Edward acreditaria.

As mulheres andaram agilmente pela campina para pegar as flechas. Os olhos de Edward ficaram fixos em Isabella, enquanto ela cruzava a distância em passadas decididas e elegantes. Ela se movia pela grama alta como uma gazela africana.

\- Pistolas, por favor. - disse ela, depois que todas voltaram. Ela trocou arco e flecha por uma arma de um cano.

Cada mulher pegou um armamento similar e apontou-o, braço esticado, para o alvo diante de si. Quando Isabella engatilhou sua pistola, as outras fizeram o mesmo. O coro de cliques formigou na coluna de Edward.

\- Acho essa cena terrivelmente excitante. - murmurou Jasper, ecoando os pensamentos de Edward. - Isso é errado?

\- Se for, garanto que você terá companhia no inferno.

Seu primo soltou uma exclamação divertida.

\- E você pensou que não tínhamos nada em comum.

Isabella ajeitou a pistola e fez mira.

\- Um... Dois...

 _Crac._

Pequenos buracos fumegantes apareceram em cada um dos alvos. Em sincronia, as moças baixaram as pistolas e as colocaram sobre a mesa. Edward assobiou baixinho, admirando a precisão de tiro daquelas mulheres.

\- Agora, rifles. - anunciou Isabella, levando sua arma ao ombro. - Um... Dois...

 _Bangue._

Mais uma vez, todas acertaram no alvo. Um dos alvos explodiu, fazendo voar um pouco de papel, em vez do mais usual enchimento de palha. A brisa carregou um pedaço do papel até os pés de Edward.

\- O que é isto? - perguntou Jasper, abaixando-se para pegá-lo. - Uma página de algum livro. De uma Sra. Worthington?

O nome era vagamente familiar para Edward, mas ele não se lembrava de onde.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

\- Não entendo por que chamam este lugar de Enseada das Solteironas. Deveria ser Barra das Amazonas. Ou Baía das Valquírias.

\- Sem dúvida. - Lá estava Edward, lutando e suando para reunir os homens da região e treiná-los de modo a formar uma tropa de combate. Enquanto isso, Isabella já havia organizado seu próprio exército. Um exército de mulheres. Ela era, simplesmente, a mulher mais extraordinária que ele jamais havia conhecido. Pena que naquela manhã, enquanto mirava com suas armas, ela provavelmente estava imaginando o rosto de Edward no alvo, ou até mesmo seus países baixos.

Preparando os nervos, ele começou a caminhar na direção delas. Enquanto passava pela fila de mulheres atiradoras, Edward teve a sensação de ser um alvo móvel. Quando o viu, Isabella interrompeu o exercício. Ao se aproximar dela, Edward ergueu as mãos em um gesto de paz.

\- Eu lhe disse que enfrentaria um pelotão de fuzilamento.

Ela não achou graça.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Observando. Admirando. - Ele olhou rapidamente para as mulheres. - Você treinou muito bem suas moças. Estou impressionado. Impressionado, mas não surpreso.

Indignação subiu pela garganta dela.

\- Sempre acreditei que uma mulher deveria saber como se proteger. - Ela pegou o polvorinho e uma pistola polida, cintilante, com a qual compartilhava o nome.

\- Os homens estão trabalhando desde a alvorada para consertar os estragos na casa de chá. - disse ele. Edward gesticulou na direção do primo. - E eu trouxe Jasper para pedir desculpas. Se ele não caprichar no pedido, vocês podem usá-lo como alvo para praticar seus tiros.

Ela não sorriu.

\- Infelizmente, a casa de chá foi o menor dano que vocês causaram. E não sou eu que merece as desculpas dele.

Preocupado, Edward passou os olhos pela fileira de atiradoras.

\- A Srta. Brandon ainda está se sentindo mal?

Isabella despejou uma medida de pólvora na pistola, seguida pela bala e bucha.

\- Eu passei lá esta manhã. Ela está descansando por precaução, mas acredito que o incidente não terá efeitos duradouros.

\- Fico feliz em saber.

\- Contudo... - ela engatilhou a arma. - A mãe dela está decidida a tirar as filhas de Spindle Cove. Há um novo balneário em Kent, sabe. Ela ouviu falar que lá fazem maravilhas com sanguessugas e mercúrio.

Isabella se virou, apontou a pistola para o alvo distante e disparou. Um fio de fumaça emanou do cano da arma. Edward podia jurar que também viu fumaça saindo das orelhas dela. Murmurou um juramento.

\- Vou mandar meu primo visitá-las também. Pelo que sei, ele pode ser bastante encantador e persuasivo com as mulheres.

\- Com toda honestidade, milorde, não sei o que tem maior potencial tóxico, o charme do seu primo ou o mercúrio. - Ela baixou a arma e a voz. - A Sra. Brandon está decidida a fazer as malas. A Srta. Winterbottom e a Sra. Lange também falam sobre ir embora. Se elas forem, outras as acompanharão, sem dúvida. Se essa preocupação chegar à Sociedade como um todo, nossa reputação de porto seguro será destruída. Todas as famílias chamarão suas filhas e protegidas de volta para casa. Tudo por aqui vai acabar. E por quê? Essa milícia absurda está condenada a fracassar. Os homens são _inúteis._

Não importavam as armas ou a dúzia de mulheres que os observavam. Edward queria mesmo era pegá-la nos braços, segurá-la tão próximo e apertado, como fez debaixo do salgueiro.

\- Isabella, olhe para mim.

Ele esperou até que aqueles olhos achocolatados encontrassem os seus.

\- Eu vou consertar isso. - disse ele. - Eu sei que a desapontei na noite passada, mas não vai acontecer de novo. Meu primo e eu vamos convencer as mulheres de que é seguro ficar aqui. Até o Festival de Verão, eu vou manter os homens sob rédeas curtas, longe de vocês. E de algum modo, de alguma forma, ao longo dos próximos quinze dias, eu irei transformá-los em uma milícia de elite para impressionar os convidados do seu pai.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de descrença.

\- Eu _vou_ fazer tudo isso. - repetiu ele. - Porque esse é o dever de um oficial. Transformar homens improváveis em soldados e garantir que estejam treinados e preparados para quando e onde forem necessários. Isso é o que eu faço, e sou bom nisso.

Ela suspirou.

\- Eu sei. Tenho certeza de que você é um comandante absolutamente capaz, quando não tem de enfrentar bolos, chá, poesia e intelectuais armadas de porretes.

\- Eu me distraí. Mas isso é culpa sua, Srta. Swan.

Os lábios dela curvaram-se um pouquinho. A sombra de um sorriso que imediatamente fisgou o coração de Edward.

Mas então, a promessa de sorriso desapareceu e ela se afastou dele, olhando para longe, na direção da vila. Sua coluna estava ereta, os ombros alinhados, mas o medo continuava lá, no tremor quase imperceptível de seu lábio inferior e no arrepio que percorreu a curva graciosa de suas costas. Ela se sentia responsável pelo local, e estava com medo. Edward não podia deixá-la se sentir daquele jeito. Não quando ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita e todos os motivos honrados para tornar seus os problemas que eram dela. Para tornar Isabella sua. Ali mesmo, naquela manhã. Ele havia pensado naquela possibilidade a noite toda, mas a decisão acabava de se formar dentro dele. Nítida e clara como o som de uma pistola sendo engatilhada.

\- Não se preocupe. Com nada. - Ele recuou um passo, dirigindo-se à casa. - Vou deixar meu primo aqui para se humilhar diante de suas moças. Deixe-o de joelhos, se quiser. Eu vou conversar com seu pai.

\- Espere. - disse ela, virando-se para ele. - Você prometeu não envolver meu pai. Você me deu sua palavra.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. - Edward se afastou. - Não vou falar com ele da milícia. Isso diz respeito apenas a nós dois.

* * *

 _ **Não posso pedir desculpas tanto quanto seria necessário, só peço que me perdoem a ausência. Após um período complicado (doloroso e quase violento) processo de separação, eu estou aqui novamente.**_

 _ **Mais tarde colocarei o próximo capítulo que é um sarro por sinal rs.**_


	19. Cale a Boca!

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessar Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZOITO (Parte II)**

 **.**

 _"Ele me deu uma missão, e você lhe disse que eu não consigo cumpri-la."_

 **.**

* * *

Isabella observou Edward caminhar na direção da casa, perguntando-se se o tinha compreendido corretamente. Ele acabava de dizer que iria falar com seu pai? A respeito dos dois? Se ele pretendia fazer o que ela entendeu...

\- Oh, droga! - Ela segurou a saia e correu atrás dele.

Isabella o alcançou quando ele chegava à entrada lateral da casa.

\- O que você quer dizer... - perguntou ela, ofegante. - Com falar com meu pai? Sobre nós? Com certeza não está querendo dizer o que parece estar dizendo?

\- Certamente que estou.

Um criado abriu a porta para ele, e Edward entrou, deixando Isabella junto à soleira sem mais explicações. Homem provocante, enigmático.

\- Espere só um minuto! - chamou ela, perseguindo-o pelo corredor. - Você está falando de... - ela baixou a voz para um sussurro escandalizado. - Casamento? E se for esse o caso, não deveria conversar comigo primeiro?

\- O que nós fizemos noite passada torna tal conversa irrelevante, concorda?

\- Não. Não concordo! - Pânico inundou seu peito. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele, segurando-o. - Você vai contar para o meu pai... Da noite passada?

\- Não com todos os detalhes, mas quando eu pedir sua mão, de modo tão abrupto, aposto que ele vai imaginar o motivo.

\- Exatamente. E se meu pai imaginar o motivo, todo mundo fará o mesmo. Todas as moças. Toda a vila. Edward, você não pode fazer isso!

\- Bella, eu tenho que fazer. - Seu olhar verde-jade capturou o dela. - É a única coisa decente a fazer.

Ela jogou as mãos para cima.

\- Desde quando você se importa com comportamento decente?

Ele não respondeu, apenas se virou e continuou andando. Dessa vez, nada o deteve até ele alcançar o corredor dos fundos e parar diante da porta da oficina do pai de Isabella.

\- Sir Charlie? - Ele tamborilou no batente da porta.

\- Agora não, por favor. - o pai dela respondeu, a voz distante.

\- Ele está trabalhando. - sussurrou Isabella. - Ninguém o perturba quando ele está trabalhando.

Edward ergueu a voz.

\- Sir Charlie, é Cullen. Preciso falar-lhe a respeito de um assunto, com certa urgência.

 _Bom Deus_. Bella precisava urgentemente enfiar um pouco de bom senso naquele homem.

\- Está bem, então. - Sir Charlie suspirou. - Vá para a biblioteca. Irei encontrá-lo lá em um instante.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

Edward virou-se, sem mais comentários, e colocou-se a caminho da biblioteca.

Isabella ficou um momento parada, estupefata, imaginando se seria melhor argumentar com Edward ou distrair seu pai. Talvez ela devesse simplesmente correr escada acima, arrumar uma mala e fugir para algum território desconhecido. Ela ouviu dizer que as Ilhas Sandwich eram lindas naquela época do ano. A ideia era tentadora, mas ela resolveu arriscar na biblioteca. Edward estava em pé, sombrio e inabalável, no centro da sala de tema egípcio, parecendo alguém que esperava seu próprio funeral.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? - perguntou ela, fechando a porta.

Obviamente, não porque ele queria.

\- Porque é a coisa honrada a fazer. A única coisa que posso fazer. - Ele soltou um suspiro breve. - Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz noite passada, se não estivesse preparado para fazer isto hoje.

\- Mas eu não entro nessa equação? Você não tem a menor consideração pelo que eu sinto a respeito disso?

\- Tenho toda consideração por você e por seus sentimentos. É esse o ponto. Você é uma dama, e noite passada eu tirei a sua virtude.

\- Você não a tirou. Eu a dei. Espontaneamente, sem expectativas!

\- Escute, eu sei que você tem esse monte de ideias modernas. - disse Edward, após balançar a cabeça. - Mas minha visão do casamento é mais tradicional. Ou medieval, como você gosta tanto de dizer. Se um homem deflora uma virgem bem nascida, em praça pública, deve se casar com ela. Fim da história.

 _Fim da história._ Esse era o problema, não? Talvez ela não entrasse em pânico com a ideia de casar com Edward – na verdade, a possibilidade poderia deixá-la estonteantemente feliz –, se ele enxergasse o casamento como o começo de uma história. Uma história que incluísse amor, um lar e uma família, e que terminasse com as palavras "e viveram felizes para sempre".

Mas não era o caso, como as palavras seguintes de Edward deixaram claro.

\- Vai ser vantajoso para você, pode acreditar. Se nos casarmos antes de eu voltar para a guerra, você ficará livre para fazer o que quiser. Você será Lady Rycliff e poderá continuar seu trabalho como condessa. Isso só ajudará a reputação da vila. - Como vantagem adicional, ele disse, olhando para o mata-borrão sobre a escrivaninha: - Eu tenho dinheiro. Bastante. Você será bem cuidada.

\- Que prático. - murmurou ela. Fazia muitos anos desde que Isabella sonhava acordada com pedidos de casamento, mas ela lembrava bem que nenhuma das propostas que tinha imaginado soava como aquela.

Ela andou até ficar diante dele, em frente à escrivaninha do pai. Colocou as duas mãos na borda de madeira trabalhada e se ergueu, de modo a ficar sentada na escrivaninha, com as pernas balançando.

\- Não tenho falta de dinheiro. E também não me falta influência social. Contudo, se continuar com seu plano tonto esta manhã, você pode acabar sem pulsação. - Ela ergueu suas mãos à altura dos ombros. - Em cada aposento desta casa há armamentos mortais. Você deve saber que há uma grande chance de meu pai matar você.

 _Se ele não tiver um surto de apoplexia primeiro._ Edward deu de ombros.

\- Se eu fosse ele, também iria querer me matar.

\- E mesmo que não o faça. - continuou ela. - Ele poderia arruinar você. Privá-lo de todas as suas honras e insígnias. Fazer com que seja rebaixado a soldado raso.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. _Rá_. Então aquele argumento causava alguma preocupação.

\- Pense no seu comando, Edward. E, por favor, pare de ser tão malditamente cavalheiresco, ou eu... - Ela gesticulou furiosamente na direção do sarcófago de alabastro. - Ou eu vou enfiar você naquele caixão e fechar a tampa.

\- Quando você fala desse jeito... - ele enrugou a testa. - Sabia que só consegue me fazer querer você ainda mais?

Ele deu um passo adiante, aproximando-se. Perto demais...

\- Não se trata apenas de uma atitude cavalheiresca. - A voz dele era um sussurro, excitante. A mão dele roçou a perna dela, e o desejo percorreu-a como um relâmpago. - Você deve saber disso. O que fizemos ontem à noite? Quero fazer de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Selvagemente. Docemente. E de todas as formas entre esses extremos.

Um suspiro comprido e lânguido escapou dos lábios de Isabella. Aquelas palavras, apenas, bastaram para deixá-la toda quente e rosada. Como tinha sido idiota de pensar que um gostinho de paixão a satisfaria por toda a vida. Ela teria fome daquele homem enquanto vivesse.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela colocou a mão em seu peito, preservando a distância entre os dois, mas também mantendo contato. Apreciando a sensação forte, máscula, da pele dele sob seu toque.

\- Edward. - disse ela, engolindo em seco. - Desejo não é um bom motivo para se casar.

Ele parou para refletir.

\- Acho que essa é a razão pela qual a maioria das pessoas casa.

\- Não somos a maioria das pessoas. - Ela franziu a testa enquanto pensava em uma forma de fazê-lo entender. - Isso pode parecer bobo de dizer, depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, mas eu... eu gosto de você.

O queixo dele caiu de surpresa.

\- Você... gosta de mim.

\- Gosto. Mesmo. Aprendi a gostar de você. E bastante, sabe. Eu respeito sua profunda dedicação ao trabalho, porque também sou assim. Eu não gostaria de destruir sua carreira e sua reputação. E espero que você não queira ver a minha destruída, mas isso é o que pode acontecer, com nós dois, se você insistir em falar com meu pai hoje.

Ele se empertigou e coçou a nuca.

\- Eu _tenho_ que pedir sua mão. Eu tenho que pedi-la em casamento, ou não conseguirei viver dentro de mim mesmo.

\- Você pediu. - Inclinando a cabeça, ela gesticulou de um lado para o outro. - De uma forma que não envolve declaração de sentimentos nem questionamentos, você pediu para se casar com afobação, pediu para se deitar comigo com entusiasmo, e depois para me deixar sozinha para lidar com especulações e escândalo. Tudo isso para que pudesse ir se atirar na frente de outra bala com a consciência tranquila. Por favor, aceite minha educada recusa... Milorde.

\- É o engano, Bella. - disse ele, após balançar a cabeça. - Não aguento mentiras. Seu pai fez muito por mim. O mínimo que ele merece é minha honestidade.

\- Olá. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sir Charlie estava parado à porta, ainda vestindo seu avental de trabalho.

Isabella sorriu, sentada sobre a mesa, e falou com pouco caso:

\- Ah, nada. Lorde Rycliff e eu estamos tendo um caso clandestino e escandaloso.

O pai dela gelou enquanto ela manteve aquele sorriso colado no rosto. E, finalmente, com o mesmo alívio palpável que acompanhava o fim de uma tempestade, Sir Charlie irrompeu em uma gargalhada seca.

\- Pronto. - sussurrou ela ao passar por um Edward perplexo, após desmontar da escrivaninha. - Não há mais engano nenhum.

Isabella tocou o próprio queixo. Entendendo a mensagem, Edward fechou a boca, que estava muito aberta. Ele disparou um olhar verde feroz para ela, que continha partes iguais de admiração e de contrariedade. Limpando as mãos no avental, o pai de Isabella disse, ainda rindo:

\- Eu realmente me perguntei por que jantei sozinho ontem à noite. Rycliff tem sorte por eu ter sabido da confusão na vila, noite passada. Caso contrário, esta manhã eu estaria testando nele o rifle com novo mecanismo de disparo. - Sir Charlie caminhou até o bar e destampou uma garrafa de uísque. - Então, Edward? Diga logo. Vamos logo com isso.

\- Certamente. Sir Charlie, eu vim discutir um assunto importante com o senhor. Envolve a Srta. Swan. E uma proposta.

O coração dela foi parar na boca. Sério? Ele ainda pretendia continuar com aquilo? Oh, ele era tão desgraçadamente honrado e bom.

\- Que tipo de proposta? - perguntou o pai.

Edward pigarreou.

\- O tipo comum. Veja, Sir Charlie... Noite passada, a Srta. Swan e eu...

\- Estávamos _conversando._ \- interrompeu Isabella. - A respeito da demonstração da milícia.

\- Oh, mesmo? - Seu pai se virou e entregou um copo de uísque a Edward.

Edward ergueu o copo, deu um gole, pareceu pensar melhor sobre a situação e resolveu verter o restante com um gole só.

\- Como sabe, ontem fomos chamados na hora do jantar para que lidássemos com uma confusão na vila; mas, quando chegamos lá, uma coisa levou à outra e... - Ele pigarreou novamente. - Sir Charlie, nós começamos...

\- A debater intensamente. - concluiu Bella. - Nós discutimos. Até que bem... - ela olhou rapidamente para Edward. - Apaixonadamente.

\- Sobre o quê? - Sir Charlie franziu a testa ao levantar seu copo.

\- Sexo.

Edward, maldito seja, simplesmente enfiou aquela palavra na conversa. Uma palavra ousada, crua e, infelizmente para ela, impossível de ser emendada. No silêncio tenso que se seguiu, Edward olhou para ela como quem dizia _"O que você vai dizer agora?"_

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

\- Isso mesmo. Os sexos. Masculino e feminino. Na nossa vila. Sabe, papai, o desenvolvimento dessa milícia está perturbando a atmosfera fortificante da nossa vila. Parece que as necessidades de homens e mulheres nesta vila estão em conflito, e Lorde Rycliff e eu discutimos acaloradamente.

\- Ah, é mesmo. - disse Edward secamente. - Receio ter exagerado com minha língua.

Isabella teve um violento acesso de tosse.

\- Contudo... - continuou Edward. - Quando terminamos essa discussão, chegamos à praça da vila. E foi lá que nós juntamos...

\- Forças. - continuou Isabella, quase gritando a palavra. O eco voltou para ela do sarcófago antigo.

O pai piscou para ela.

\- Forças.

\- Isso. - Ela passou as palmas úmidas na saia. - Nós decidimos deixar de lado nossas diferenças e trabalhar juntos pelo bem comum.

Ela olhou para Edward. Ele apoiou a mão na coluna em formato de papiro e fez um gesto magnânimo com o copo vazio.

\- Ah, continue. Você pode contar tudo. Eu espero para dar minha opinião no final.

Eles trocaram um olhar desafiador e divertido. Aquilo não estava certo, pensou ela, nada certo, pois a conversa era iminentemente perigosa, mas eles estavam se divertindo muito.

\- Eu entendo. - disse ela, tentando um tom mais sério. - Que essa exibição da milícia é importante. Para o senhor, papai. - Ela se virou para o pai. - E importante para Lorde Rycliff também. Mas se eu posso falar francamente... eu sei que é difícil para Lorde Rycliff admitir... as experiências iniciais não foram nada animadoras. Falando francamente, esses recrutas são uns inúteis. A demonstração pode vir a ser um desastre, que constrangerá a todos nós.

\- Espere um pouco. - disse Edward, afastando-se da coluna. - Isso é prematuro. Só tivemos alguns dias. Vou treinar esses homens e transformá...

Susanna ergueu a mão aberta.

\- Você disse que eu poderia contar tudo. - Virando-se para o pai, ela continuou: - Ao mesmo tempo, papai, as mulheres da Queen's Ruby estão ficando preocupadas. Os exercícios da milícia atrapalharam nossa programação, e elas perderam o ponto alto do verão, o planejamento da feira. Algumas estão falando de simplesmente ir embora de Spindle Cove, o que seria desastroso por si só, embora de uma forma diferente.

Ela inspirou profundamente.

\- Então Lorde Rycliff e eu decidimos juntar forças e trabalhar juntos, para proteger o que é mais valioso para cada um de nós. Os exercícios e preparativos da milícia serão um projeto conjunto de todos os residentes da vila. Homens e mulheres, juntos. Há muito para ser feito, e Lorde Rycliff admitiu que não conseguirá fazer sem minha ajuda. - Ela lançou um olhar cauteloso para Edward. - Mas juntos poderemos preparar uma exibição que deixará o senhor orgulhoso. O que acha, papai?

\- Parece algo absolutamente lógico. E totalmente indigno da urgência que levou à interrupção do meu trabalho.

\- Há algo mais... - disse Edward. - Uma questão que requer sua resposta.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

\- Podemos fazer um baile? - perguntou ela.

\- Um baile? - Edward e seu pai falaram em uníssono.

\- Isso, um baile. - Ela soltou a ideia apressadamente, sem refletir, mas pensando bem, Isabella viu que era perfeita. - Essa é a proposta. Gostaríamos de fazer um baile aqui, em Summerfield. Um baile de oficiais, logo após a demonstração da milícia. Eu sei que o senhor terá convidados de honra para a ocasião, papai. Um baile é a maneira perfeita de homenageá-los e entretê-los. Também servirá como recompensa para os voluntários da milícia, após todo o trabalho duro que terão enfrentado. E isso dará às jovens um objetivo de médio prazo. Uma razão para ficarem. A ideia é perfeita.

\- Muito bem, Isabella. Você pode dar um baile. - O pai jogou os óculos na mesa.

E então sua atitude mudou, de certa forma. Seu olhar ficou ausente, como se ele não lembrasse do que estava falando. E ela sentiu-se cair, sem aviso, em um daqueles momentos horríveis, assustadores. Aqueles momentos em que o filtro do afeto filial desaparecia e que, de repente, ela não estava mais olhando para seu querido pai, o herói carismático e excêntrico de sua infância, mas simplesmente para um estranho chamado Charlie Swan. E aquele estranho parecia muito velho e muito cansado.

Ele esfregou os olhos.

\- Eu sei que esse negócio de milícia parece uma tolice, frente às outras coisas. Mas há muita coisa em jogo aqui, para todos nós, de uma forma ou de outra. Fico satisfeito por ver vocês dois trabalhando juntos para garantir que seja um sucesso. Obrigado. Agora, se me permitem...

E ele se foi, saindo pela porta lateral. Edward virou-se para ela, sua expressão era de contrariedade.

\- Não consigo acreditar que você fez isso.

\- Você não consegue acreditar que eu fiz o quê? Salvei sua vida e sua carreira? Não que você pareça diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

\- Isabella... - disse ele, olhando pela janela. - Você acabou de dar a seu pai motivo para duvidar de mim. Ele me deu uma missão, e você lhe disse que eu não consigo cumpri-la.

Ela franziu a testa. Como é que os homens podiam ter um corpo tão grande e forte, e ainda assim terem uma autoestima tão frágil?

\- Eu disse para ele que você não conseguirá sozinho. Não há vergonha nisso. - Ela se colocou ao lado dele. Isabella estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas pensou melhor e cruzou os braços. - Como meu pai acabou de falar, muita coisa está em jogo. Eu sei o que isto significa para você, de verdade. Você tem que mostrar que continua capaz após ser ferido, e esta é sua chance.

Um brilho de negação cruzou o rosto de Edward, como se fosse um reflexo. Mas então ele anuiu.

\- É verdade.

Ela queria tanto abraçá-lo. Quem sabe, quando a milícia fosse um sucesso e ele tivesse provado do que era capaz, Edward pudesse dedicar sua atenção para todas aquelas carências que tinha dificuldade de admitir. Como sua necessidade palpável de intimidade e afeto. Ou seu desejo óbvio, indizível, por um lar de verdade. Talvez ele mudasse de ideia e decidisse ficar. Mas ela sabia que ele não consideraria nada daquilo até se sentir forte e inteiro novamente, no comando de si mesmo e dos outros.

\- Então deixe-me ajudar. - disse ela, com sinceridade. - Eu quero que você tenha sucesso, pelo seu bem e pelo do meu pai. Mas vamos encarar os fatos: Você tem pouco mais de quinze dias para uniformizar, exercitar e treinar à perfeição aqueles homens. Para não falar dos preparativos para o grande dia. Há muito trabalho a ser feito. Eu conheço essa vila por dentro e por fora. Você não vai conseguir sem mim.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Agora que adicionamos um baile de oficiais à lista, acho que não consigo mesmo.

\- Foi uma ideia que me ocorreu na hora. - admitiu ela. - Mas é boa. Se existe algo que pode convencer a Sra. Brandon e as outras a ficar, é a possibilidade de planejar uma festa. Vamos precisar de todo mundo trabalhando junto, homens e mulheres. Se queremos evitar que nossos sonhos desintegrem, temos que fazer desse dia um grande sucesso.

\- Algo me diz que a Srta. Swan tem um plano.

\- Não um plano. - disse ela, sorrindo um pouco. - Uma programação. Como você sabe, segundas-feiras são para caminhadas no campo. Terças, banho de mar. Quartas, jardinagem. E às quintas atiramos. Às sextas-feiras nós subimos até o castelo. Para fazermos piquenique, desenhar, encenar trechos de peças teatrais. Ou, às vezes, vamos até lá só para planejar e conspirar.

\- Bem... Não podemos atrapalhar a programação das mulheres, podemos? Leve-as até lá, então. Será uma boa maneira de os homens consertarem as coisas, depois da confusão da noite de ontem.

\- Vamos planejar e conspirar juntos, Edward. Você vai ver, tudo vai dar certo.

Ela olhou para ele, tão lindo e forte. Junto com todas as primeiras coisas que ele havia lhe dado, também tinha feito sua primeira proposta de casamento. Uma proposta forçada e nada romântica, mas ainda assim a primeira. Ela dava valor àquele sentimento, e sentia vontade de retribuir, de algum modo. Seguindo um impulso, ela se inclinou e o beijou na face.

\- Obrigada. Por tudo.

Ele a segurou pelo cotovelo, impedindo-a de se afastar.

\- E quanto a nós? - As palavras dele esquentaram suas orelhas. - Como ficam as coisas entre nós?

\- Ora, eu... eu ainda gosto de você. - Os nervos formigaram no peito de Bella, mas ela manteve o tom leve. - E você, gosta de mim?

Alguns instantes se passaram em silêncio. Ela os teria contado em batidas do coração, mas seu coração boboca havia se tornado um relógio nada confiável. Ele bateu três vezes com pressa, depois parou. Quando ela começava a ficar desesperada, ele virou a cabeça, pegando-a em um beijo apaixonado, de boca aberta. Edward colocou os dois braços ao redor dela, enterrando os dedos no tecido do vestido, erguendo-a de encontro a seu peito. O corpo de Isabella lembrou de cada centímetro do dele, de cada segundo do amor abençoado que fizeram. Aquela dor, agora familiar, voltou; aquela pontada doce e profunda de desejo que ficava mais forte enquanto a língua dele passeava em volta da dela. Em questão de segundos, ele a deixou sem ar. Carente. Molhada.

Então ele a devolveu a seus próprios pés, encostou sua testa na dela e soltou um suspirou profundo e ressonante. E um momento antes de sair, falou uma única palavra:

\- Não.

* * *

 _ **COMO ASSIM? COMO ASSIM, COMO ASSIM? rsrsrs**_

 _ **Agradeço pelas palavras de conforto, ainda estou me adaptando à esta nova fase e cada vez acredito menos que possa ter volta. Coisas da vida, né? rs Continuarei postando sem data certa, pois estou aproveitando a internet do trabalho kkkkk Até a próxima.**_


	20. Preparativos

**_Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

 _ **.**_

 _"Algo que exige que nós dois trabalhemos juntos. E a sós."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ele não "gostava" de Isabella Swan. Disso Edward tinha certeza.

"Gostar" era... ele gostava de manjar-branco. Agradável, meio doce, sempre disponível. Não era algo que um homem recusasse, mas também não era coisa para se repetir. A palavra "gostar" não comunicava uma conexão silenciosa de mentes iguais, ou uma obsessão por sardas. Com certeza não englobava o tipo de desejo selvagem, inconsequente, que o levou a deflorar uma virgem na praça da vila.

Não, ele não "gostava" dela. Além disso, Edward não era capaz de descrever seu estado emocional. Colocar rótulos em sentimentos era o hobby de Isabella, não o dele. E naquele momento ela estava ocupada.

\- A Sra. Lange possui uma caligrafia excelente... - murmurou ela, enquanto rabiscava um papel com o lápis. - Vou colocá-la a cargo dos convites.

 **.::.**

Isabella chegou cedo ao castelo naquela manhã, bem antes das garotas que iriam para o piquenique. Ela e Edward estavam reunidos no alto da torre sudoeste do castelo Rycliff. Eles estavam sentados em banquinhos havia horas, com um cenário de fundo composto por gaivotas que mergulhavam sobre o mar cor de água-marinha, distribuindo as tarefas que seriam realizadas nos próximos quinze dias.

Bem, ela estava distribuindo as tarefas. Edward ficou a maior parte do tempo olhando para ela e, de vez em quando, tomava pequenos goles de uísque, enquanto tentava compreender a confusão de sentimentos e impulsos que borbulhavam em seu peito.

\- Os curativos ficarão a cargo de Charlotte. Bem como... enrolar... cartuchos. - Ela escrevia enquanto falava, e assim elaborou uma lista bem comprida. Ela mantinha o olhar obstinadamente fixo no papel.

Já Edward mantinha o olhar fixo nela. Ele estava fascinado. Quando ele começava a achar que conhecia Isabella Swan, a luz da manhã trazia uma nova Isabella. Cada hora, cada minuto, talvez, anunciava uma nova faceta de sua beleza. Cada movimento de sua cabeça inventava novas ligas de cobre e ouro. E naquele instante, naquele segundo, o véu de luz solar alcançava o alto de seu ombro, o que permitia a Edward ver como a pele de seu busto era tão delicada e clara... quase translúcida.

E, raios. Aquilo ia muito além de "gostar", passava ao largo de "afeto" e chegava muito perto dos limites do absurdo.

Ele sabia que todas as objeções dela ao casamento eram lógicas. Ela havia edificado sua vida e sua vila em redor de uma solteirice feliz, e as exigências da carreira militar de Edward não deixavam espaço para uma esposa. Um casamento apressado significaria mágoa para Sir Charlie, escândalo para Isabella, e Deus sabia o quê, para Edward. Mas ele iria se casar com ela, apesar de tudo. Porque quando ele olhava para Isabella, só conseguia pensar em uma palavra. Não era uma palavra especialmente elegante ou poética, não mais do que "gostar", mas ela possuía uma eloquência direta toda própria.

Minha.

Não importava o quanto isso lhe custasse, ele simplesmente tinha que tornar Isabella sua.

\- Pronto. Acredito que isso é tudo. - Ela deixou a lista sobre suas pernas. - É bastante trabalho, mas acho que conseguiremos.

\- Eu sei que sim. - Ele pegou a lista com ela e a leu. Era tão detalhada e bem-pensada como Edward sabia que seria. Ele fez força para se concentrar, deixando de lado seus desejos carnais e planos de casamento. Durante os próximos quinze dias, aquelas tarefas exigiriam sua atenção integral. Ele não queria decepcionar Bella e seu pai. Nem o resto da vila, algo que ele, repentina e inesperadamente, começava a se importar.

\- Acho que todo mundo já chegou. - ela olhou por entre as bordas da torre. Lá embaixo, os homens e as mulheres de Spindle Cove faziam um piquenique no pátio gramado e plano do castelo.

\- Acho que isso significa que meu primo implorou o suficiente.

Ela sorriu.

\- Provavelmente sim. E que espetáculo o resto dos seus homens fez. Vocês se superaram.

\- Nem tanto. - Mas Edward tinha abraçado com dedicação a ideia de piquenique.

Antes da chegada das convidadas, seus voluntários da milícia ergueram toldos, abriram mantas sobre a grama e prepararam uma mesa com comes e bebes, cortesia do O Amor-Perfeito. Pelo menos ele supunha que o estabelecimento tinha voltado a ser O Amor-Perfeito. Os estragos haviam sido consertados, mas da última vez em que esteve na vila, Edward não viu nenhuma placa pendurada sobre a porta vermelha.

\- Mike e Finn parecem ter acertado suas diferenças. - observou ela.

\- Eles aprenderam a lição. Agora vão buscar a atenção feminina unidos na malandragem, em vez de divididos pelo rancor.

Os gêmeos haviam amarrado um lenço naquele maldito cordeiro e ofereceram um prêmio para a primeira garota que conseguisse desamarrá-lo. Kate saiu em perseguição a Jantar por toda a extensão da muralha, mas bateu o dedão do pé em uma pedra e se esborrachou no chão. Ao lado dele, Susanna soltou uma exclamação. Ela agarrou a mão dele de luvas, suas unhas entraram na carne dele.

\- Está tudo bem. - disse ele. - Nessa idade eles são feitos de borracha. Kate vai quicar no chão e ficar em pé.

Edward compreendeu, naquele momento, como a afetava, profundamente, quando uma de suas jovens sofria a menor humilhação ou dor. Quando a situação exigia, como foi o caso durante o ataque de Tanya, ela conseguia ser forte, calma e corajosa. Mas ali, com ele, Isabella não precisou esconder sua preocupação. Ela permitiria que ele a confortasse. E talvez, algum dia, ela ouviria pacientemente se numa noite escura e melancólica encontrasse Edward com seus copos, e ele, embriagado, confessasse o que sentia sobre dezenas de ferimentos que não eram seus, mas dos homens sob seu comando.

Enquanto eles observavam, viram o Sr. Riley ajudar Kate a se levantar. A garota limpou a saia com bom humor. Clearwater ofereceu-lhe um bolo como consolação, e todos que assistiam à cena deram uma boa risada.

\- Ela está bem. - Ele apertou os dedos dela, feliz por ter uma desculpa para tocá-la. - Está vendo?

\- Pobrezinha. - Ela não recolheu a mão. Em vez disso, encostou-se nele, mas só um pouco. - Mas depois do desastre na casa de chá, é bom vê-los assim. Homens e mulheres juntos, desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros.

\- É melhor que aproveitem agora. - disse ele. - Depois desta manhã não haverá tempo para diversão. Cada alma de Spindle Cove terá muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Certo. - concordou ela. - Bem, nós devemos descer e fazer o anúncio. Se vamos pedir que eles trabalhem juntos, acho que é importante apresentarmos um comando unido.

\- Concordo plenamente. - respondeu Edward, e os dois desceram a escada de pedra em espiral. Ele parou, pouco antes de pisarem na grama. - Tive uma ideia. Por que eu não apresento você como a futura Lady Rycliff?

\- Por que não sou! - respondeu ela, arregalando os olhos de pânico.

\- Ainda não. - Mas vai ser. Ela precisava saber que ele não pretendia desistir de sua intenção, mas apenas a estava adiando. Ele sugeriu: - A futura-futura Lady Rycliff, então? Ou devo dizer que você é apenas minha amante?

\- Cullen! - Ela o cutucou nas costelas.

\- Minha amante ilícita, então? - Ao ver a expressão de tristeza dela, Edward emendou: - O que foi? Enquanto recusar a se casar comigo, é exatamente isso que você é...

\- Você é horrível. Detestável.

\- E você adora isso.

\- Deus me ajude. - choramingou ela, e Edward a puxou para fora da torre, em direção ao pátio.

 **.::.**

\- Aproximem-se. - pediu Edward, quando eles chegaram ao centro do gramado. - A Srta. Swan e eu temos alguns anúncios para fazer.

Quando ele a apresentou corretamente, Isabella suspirou de alívio. Ela esperava que Edward não fosse tão inconsequente a ponto de anunciar o caso deles ao público... mas depois de evitar por pouco o anúncio ao seu pai, no dia anterior, ela já não tinha certeza de que conseguiria contê-lo sempre. Por todo o gramado, as mulheres e os homens trocaram olhares intrigados, enquanto punham seus bolos e limonada de lado para escutar.

\- Como vocês sabem, dei minha palavra a Sir Charlie Swan e, dessa maneira também ao Duque de Tunbridge, que Spindle Cove apresentará um exercício militar. Será uma demonstração precisa, coreografada, de nossa prontidão e de nosso poderio militar, que ocorrerá na data do Festival de Verão, daqui pouco mais de uma quinzena.

Os homens entreolharam-se. Sam Uley balançou a cabeça.

\- Tarefa assustadora, milorde.

\- Tarefa assustadora? - repetiu Clearwater. - Que tal 'sem esperança'? Nem conseguimos marchar em linha reta.

\- Nós nem temos uniformes. - disse Riley.

Um murmúrio de concordância geral tomou a multidão.

\- Não somos sem esperança. - Edward retrucou em uma voz autoritária que fez todos os presentes voltarem-se para ele, incluindo Bella. - Nem mesmo assustados. Temos homens. Temos suprimentos. E também temos um plano que a Srta. Swan irá explicar.

Isabella ergueu a lista com sua mão enluvada.

\- Nós todos iremos trabalhar juntos. As mulheres e os homens.

\- As mulheres!? - exclamou a Sra. Brandon. - O que as mulheres podem fazer no planejamento de uma demonstração militar?

\- Em Spindle Cove, as mulheres podem fazer de tudo. - respondeu calmamente Isabella. - Eu sei que está fora do alcance de nossas atividades usuais, mas com tão pouco tempo, todos devem contribuir de acordo com seus talentos. Os homens precisam de nossa ajuda, e nós precisamos que os homens tenham sucesso. Se a milícia for considerada ineficiente, vocês acham que o duque vai deixar o castelo desprotegido? Não, ele certamente enviará outras tropas para acampar aqui. E não preciso dizer que, se uma companhia de soldados estranhos acampar nestas colinas, Spindle Cove, da forma que conhecemos... - continuou, olhando para as mulheres, uma por uma. - Amamos e precisamos, deixará de existir.

Murmúrios de desalento irromperam pelo grupo.

\- Ela tem razão, a vila seria destruída.

\- Todas teríamos que ir para casa.

\- E acabamos de consertar a casa de chá.

Kate se pôs em pé.

\- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, Srta. Swan!

\- Não vai acontecer, Kate. Só precisamos mostrar ao duque e a alguns generais que nos visitarão, que a milícia de Lorde Rycliff está pronta e é capaz de defender Spindle Cove.

\- Todos os voluntários irão acampar aqui, no castelo. - interveio Edward. - Todos os seus esforços e tempo serão exigidos, do nascer ao pôr do sol. Nós elaboramos uma programação. O cabo Emmett assumirá o dever de treiná-los nas formações. Preparem-se para marchar até seus pés virarem tocos. As fileiras devem ser impecáveis; as formações, exatas. Lorde Hale. - disse ele, olhando para o primo surpreso. - Com seu talento natural para explosões, ficará a cargo da artilharia. Quanto às armas de fogo... A Srta. Swan conduzirá exercícios diários de tiro.

Um murmúrio de surpresa varreu homens e mulheres reunidos.

\- O quê!? - exclamou a Sra. Brandon. - Uma dama ensinando homens a atirar?

\- A senhora não sabia? - perguntou Edward, dando-lhe um olhar de cumplicidade. - Ela é uma beleza com uma arma.

Lutando para não ficar vermelha, Isabella voltou sua atenção para a lista de tarefas.

\- A Srta. Rosalie suspenderá suas aulas regulares de música para dar orientação particular e dirigida a Mike e Rufus. As Sras. Montgomery e Clearwater liderarão, em conjunto, o comitê de uniformes. Todas as mulheres ajudarão com a costura à noite. - Ela baixou o papel. - É vital que os homens estejam bem vestidos e arrumados, para causar uma boa impressão.

\- Também é importante que os visitantes se divirtam. - acrescentou Edward. - Eles serão convidados para...

\- Summerfield. - concluiu Isabella, ficando um pouco mais animada do que de costume. - Vamos oferecer um baile de oficiais, em seguida à demonstração da milícia.

\- Um baile? - disse a Sra. Brandon. - Oh, isso é uma boa notícia. Afinal, minha Tanya terá a chance de brilhar. Ela terá recuperado a saúde até lá, não acha?

\- Tenho certeza de que sim.

\- E Lorde Hale, seu diabinho... - O rosto da matrona abriu-se em um sorriso, enquanto ela acenava com seu lenço para Jasper. - Você tem que prometer uma bela e lenta quadrilha desta vez. Nada daquela dança caipira maluca. Assim como Milorde Cullen, aposto que o senhor apreciaria muito a companhia de minha linda e cativante Tanya.

\- Como quiser, madame. - Jasper fez uma reverência enquanto Edward acenou brevemente.

Querendo redirecionar a conversa, Isabella pigarreou, incomodada com as insinuações.

\- Agora, quanto aos preparativos. Vou pedir à Srta. Winterbottom e à Sra. Montgomery que ajudem com o cardápio. Sally Newton e o Sr. Biers possuem o melhor talento para cores, então a decoração estará a cargo de vocês. A Srta. Rosalie é a escolha natural para a música, e Sr. Clearwater, espero que possa assar alguns bolos para nós. O chef de Summerfield não consegue fazer iguarias como as suas. - Ela sorriu para ele por sobre o papel. - Agora, Sra. Mallory...

A mulher em questão se empertigou.

\- Nem precisa pedir. Ficarei feliz em escrever um poema para a ocasião.

\- Isso seria muito... Especial. Obrigada, Sra. Mallory.

\- E quanto a mim? - Kate abanou a mão. - Todo mundo tem o que fazer. Eu também quero ajudar.

Isabella sorriu.

\- Tenho uma tarefa muito importante para você, Kate. E vou explicá-la mais tarde, quando voltarmos à pensão. - Ela baixou o papel. - Não preciso dizer que nossas atividades programadas ficam suspensas.

\- Temos muito trabalho nos esperando. - disse Edward. - E começa esta tarde. Terminem seu piquenique. Guardem os toldos e as mantas. Tirem o lenço da ovelha. Todos os homens devem se reunir para treinamento em quinze minutos.

\- Senhoras... - Bella falou alto, antes que o grupo dispersasse. - Vamos nos reunir na pensão para começarmos a cortar tecido para os uniformes.

Enquanto homens e mulheres começaram a se levantar e a desfazer todas as evidências de divertimento, Isabella se voltou para Edward.

\- Acho que foi melhor que o esperado.

\- De fato, foi muito bem. - ele aquiesceu.

Para ser sincera, Isabella tinha apreciado imensamente os últimos momentos, ficar ao lado de Edward como uma igual, em vez de enfrentá-lo o tempo todo. Falar junto com ele, em vez de um cortando as palavras do outro. Enquanto se dirigiam aos amigos e vizinhos, eles desfrutaram de um agradável ambiente de harmonia, e ela sentiu quase como se... Ela deu um passo para trás, inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

\- O que foi? - perguntou Edward, parecendo preocupado.

\- É só que... você, de repente, ficou todo lorde, em pé na frente do castelo, falando com os moradores. É como se tivesse nascido com o título Rycliff, em vez de tê-lo recebido há uma semana.

\- Bem, eu não nasci nobre. - Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. - Meu pai foi general, não conde. Não pretendo me esquecer disso, nunca.

\- Claro que não. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Seu pai foi um grande homem, e é natural que você tenha orgulho de ser filho dele, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não pudesse ter orgulho de você hoje, não é?

Ele não tinha resposta para isso.

\- É melhor eu me preparar para o treinamento. - disse ele, depois de uma longa pausa.

\- É verdade. Acho que eu também preciso ir.

Quando Edward foi passar por ela, caminhando na direção do castelo, Isabella notou de novo que ele mancava de leve. Ela foi levada por um impulso.

\- Espere. - Ela poderia ter tentado segurar seu braço ou ombro. Mas não. Bella colocou sua mão contra o peito forte e sólido. Percebendo o erro, ela a retirou imediatamente, mas o eco do seu coração batendo continuou reverberando em sua palma.

Um olhar furtivo em volta indicou que ninguém havia percebido o gesto ousado. Pelo menos não daquela vez... Mas, ao notar o rubor quente que escaldou sua face, ela percebeu que teria que se esforçar muito para disfarçar sua atração por Edward. O que tornou suas palavras seguintes mais imprudentes ainda.

\- Há mais uma tarefa de que precisamos cuidar. Uma que não está na lista. - Ela ainda estava com o papel na mão e falou baixo. - Algo que exige que nós dois trabalhemos juntos. E a sós.

\- É mesmo? - Surpresa e desejo flamejaram nos olhos verde-jade. - Não posso negar que fiquei intrigado. Diga lugar e hora. Estarei lá.

\- A enseada. - murmurou ela, rezando para que não estivesse cometendo um erro enorme. - Após escurecer... Esta noite.

* * *

 ** _Hmmmmmm, vamos lá, deixem reviews, vocês não imaginam o bem que me faz *-*_**


	21. Eu Quero

**_Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE**

 _ **.**_

 _"Se você quer mais, tem que fazer por merecer."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Estrelas cobriam a noite clara, e a lua estava grande e amarela no céu. Isso era muito bom, porque, do contrário, Edward não teria luz que mostrasse o caminho até a enseada. Ele manteve os olhos fixos no trajeto, com cuidado para não pisar em falso. Assim, ele chegou aos seixos da praia sem a menor ideia de onde encontrar Isabella, ou até mesmo se a encontraria. Ele não a enxergou em nenhum ponto da praia.

Talvez ela não tivesse conseguido escapar. Talvez ela tivesse mudado de ideia quanto a encontrá-lo. Talvez ela nunca tivesse realmente cogitado encontrar-se com ele, e apenas quisesse aplicar-lhe um trote. Uma pancada fraca na água chamou sua atenção.

\- Aqui.

Ele chegou na beirada da água.

\- Bella?

\- Estou aqui. Na água.

\- Na água? - Edward procurou ajustar os olhos à escuridão. Lá estava ela, sua sereia encantadora, submersa no mar até o pescoço. - O que você está vestindo?

\- Junte-se a mim, se quiser descobrir.

Edward nunca foi tão rápido para tirar a roupa. Ele ficou quase nu. Aquela não era uma das tardes ensolaradas e quentes de Spindle Cove. Ele faria uma longa caminhada para voltar ao castelo, e não queria fazê-lo em roupas encharcadas.

\- Droga, a água está fria. - disse ele, testando-a com os dedos do pé.

\- Não está tão ruim, esta noite. Você logo se acostuma.

Ele correu para o mar, sabendo que seria melhor mergulhar de uma vez do que estender a tortura pouco a pouco. Edward encontrou Isabella a alguma distância da praia, em um lugar onde a água batia no meio de sua barriga. Sem conseguir enxergar direito, ele pôs a mão no ombro dela para verificar o que ela vestia.

Quando tocou o tecido grosseiro, ele gemeu.

\- Não aquele maldito traje de banho.

Ela soltou uma risada rouca, excitante.

Maldição, ele sabia que não devia forçar a situação, mas ela estava tão perto, e os dois estavam finalmente juntos outra vez. Ele não conseguiria resistir ao que esteve com vontade de fazer o dia todo. Em um movimento rápido, Edward puxou-a para perto, envolvendo seu corpo esguio com braços e pernas. Apertando-a. Nos braços dele, Isabella ficou imóvel. Ela sentiu cada músculo seu ficar rígido como aço.

\- Edward... O que está fazendo?

\- Abraçando você. Está frio.

\- Você está... - Ela baixou a voz para sussurrar: - Você está nu.

\- Desculpe, eu esqueci meu traje de banho. - ele riu. - Você já viu de mim tudo que tinha para ver. E não tem ninguém aqui a não ser nós dois.

\- Exatamente.

\- Então por que é que estamos sussurrando?

Exasperada, ela disse em voz alta:

\- Eu não sei.

Ele provocou sua orelha com a respiração.

\- Nós podemos esquentar um ao outro.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de frustração e o empurrou.

\- Sério, por favor. Nós temos um motivo para estar aqui.

\- Acredite, eu sei o motivo pelo qual estou aqui. É você.

\- Não. O motivo é seu joelho.

\- Meu joelho?

\- Isso. Eu sei que está atormentando você. E para aguentar essas próximas semanas, você precisa cuidar dele direito. E se você está decidido a retomar um comando de campo depois disso... Bem, também estou decidida a mandá-lo embora com o máximo de força e energia possível.

\- Eu sou forte. - Seu orgulho havia sido ferido. - E você deveria saber que tenho energia abundante.

Com um gesto de pouco caso, ela se afastou. Isabella deu várias braçadas até uma rocha próxima e pegou alguma coisa. Pela maneira como o objeto misterioso sacudiu, ele imaginou que fosse algum tipo de corrente. Quando ela voltou, carregando-o pela superfície da água, Edward viu o brilho metálico ao luar.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou ele, espiando. - Algum tipo de instrumento medieval de tortura?

\- É exatamente isso.

\- Deus. Eu estava brincando, mas você não está, certo?

\- Não, eu peguei emprestado da coleção do meu pai. É uma tornozeleira com uma bola presa. Bem pesada. Pegue. - Ela colocou a bola nas mãos dele.

\- Você tem razão. - disse Edward, a voz repentinamente tensa. - É bem pesada.

Isabella pegou uma chave no cordão que trazia pendurado no pescoço. Através de tentativa e erro, ela conseguiu encaixar a chave na fechadura da tornozeleira de ferro. As duas metades abriram como uma concha.

\- Isto aqui é preso no seu tornozelo, está vendo? - disse ela. - Apoie-se na perna boa e erga a machucada para eu prender esta coisa.

\- Agora espere um pouco. Deixe-me ver se entendi bem. Você me faz vir para este mar gelado, nu...

\- Não pedi para você ficar nu.

\- E agora propõe me acorrentar.

\- Só no sentido literal.

\- Sim. É o sentido literal que me preocupa. Ser literalmente acorrentado pela perna é ruim o bastante; não são necessárias metáforas. Depois que você me tiver acorrentado e preso, como vou saber que não vai me deixar aqui para congelar durante a noite toda e ser destroçado de manhã pelas gaivotas?

Ela tirou o cordão com a chave do pescoço e o transferiu para o de Edward.

\- Tome. Você pode ficar com a chave. Isso faz você se sentir melhor?

\- Na verdade, não. Eu ainda não entendo o propósito disso.

\- Vai entender logo. Apenas erga a perna.

Ele obedeceu e inclinou a cabeça para olhar o céu noturno. Não havia nada como um céu cheio de estrelas para fazer um homem aceitar sua humildade. Como foi mesmo que ele chegou àquele ponto? Ele estava aceitando ordens de uma solteirona, disposto a se submeter aos instrumentos medievais de tortura dela. E ela nem estava nua.

\- Você nunca poderá contar sobre isto a ninguém. - disse ele. - Estou falando sério, Swan. Vou negar até o túmulo. Isso acabaria com a minha reputação. Para sempre.

\- Sua reputação? Você acha que estou querendo divulgar esta cena? - Ela apertou a tornozeleira em volta da perna dele. - Agora baixe o pé lentamente e jogue a bola na água.

Mais uma vez, ele fez o que ela mandou. A bola afundou rapidamente até o chão de pedras, arrastando seu pé com ela.

\- Pronto. Agora você tem resistência.

\- Eu não fazia ideia de que estava sem resistência. Eu achava que você estava me resistindo o suficiente.

\- Resistência física. - Ela se retirou em silêncio, nadando pelo mar calmo para colocar certa distância entre eles. - Agora ande até mim, lentamente. Você vai ver.

Ele deu um passo para frente com a perna boa, mas quando tentou mover a perna machucada, a bola presa à tornozeleira o puxou para trás. Ela era pesada, mas com a ajuda da água, não foi impossível movê-la.

\- Ótimo. - disse Isabella, recuando mais um passo. - Continue andando. Não arraste a perna, levante-a. Como se estivesse marchando.

Ele deu diversos passos, perseguindo-a pela água que batia no seu peito.

\- Pode me dizer por que estou fazendo isto? - Ele a encurralou contra uma rocha, mas ela nadou para o lado, afastando-se.

\- Venha até aqui, agora. - orientou Isabella, balançando o cabelo para livrá-lo da água salgada. - Vou lhe explicar.

Ele andou até ela.

\- Explique.

\- É o seguinte, Edward. Você é um homem grande.

\- Fico feliz que tenha percebido.

\- Quero dizer que você é pesado. E tem toda razão em querer usar sua perna para recuperar integralmente a força dela. Depois que seu ferimento sarou, ficar de cama não lhe trouxe nenhum benefício. Mas quando você anda, corre ou marcha sobre terreno sólido, está acrescentando todo o peso de seu corpo a cada passo. E, como você é muito grande, o desgaste é demais. Aqui no mar, o empuxo da água alivia a pressão no joelho. E a bola é um peso contra o qual você tem que fazer força.

Ele quase a alcançou, mas novamente ela nadou para longe de suas mãos. Tudo que ele recebeu por seus esforços foram borrifos de água do mar.

\- Se você fizer isto com regularidade... - Bella disse a alguma distância. - Vai conseguir recuperar sua força sem causar mais danos ao joelho.

Ele tinha que admitir que a teoria dela fazia sentido.

\- Quem ensinou tudo isso para você?

\- Ninguém. Há dois verões recebemos uma garota que estava se recuperando de uma queda feia do cavalo. Ela tinha quebrado a perna e o quadril. Meses depois, ela ainda mal conseguia andar mancando. O médico da cidade dela disse que ela ficaria inválida. A pobrezinha ficou arrasada. Ela tinha apenas 16 anos. Ela pensou que nunca viajaria, nem casaria. Felizmente, o pai dela decidiu enviá-la para cá.

\- Para ser curada? - Edward esforçou-se na sua direção. Ele estava pegando o ritmo do exercício, e dessa vez Isabella escapou por pouco.

\- Duvido que ele tivesse esperanças de que ela fosse curada. Ele provavelmente esperava que ela se acostumasse à vida de solteirona inválida, mas os banhos de mar ajudaram-na muito. Fizemos exercícios como este diversas vezes por semana. Quando foi embora, no fim do verão, ela caminhava sem auxílio. Até dançava. - Ele pôde notar o orgulho em sua voz. - Recebi uma carta dela há cerca de um mês. Está noiva. Seu pretendente é filho de um barão. E muito bonito, pelo que me disseram.

\- Que ótimo para ela. Mas e você?

\- Eu o quê?

\- Por que nunca se casou?

Um borrifo leve.

\- É muito simples. Toda manhã eu acordo, vou cuidar da minha vida e volto para a cama, à noite, sem ter feito os votos de casamento. Depois de tantos anos, a coisa fica automática.

O tom de seu comentário foi leve, despreocupado, mas Edward percebeu que havia um sentimento mais profundo por trás de suas palavras.

\- Você não pode me dizer que ninguém nunca a pediu.

Não foi o que ela disse.

\- Nunca tive motivo para casar. - disse ela. - Sou a única filha do meu pai. A fortuna dele e Summerfield não têm vínculos e ficarão comigo, um dia, mas espero que esse dia não chegue.

\- Mas segurança não é o único motivo para alguém se casar. Você não quer marido e filhos? Ou é moderna demais para isso?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante. Quando finalmente falou, disse:

\- Vire-se. Caminhe até o rochedo, depois volte depressa para cá.

Ele não se mexeu, apenas cruzou os braços diante do peito.

\- Ah, não. Esse truque não funciona comigo.

\- Que truque?

\- Evitar uma pergunta incômoda dando uma ordem. Não vai funcionar, não comigo.

\- Não sei o que você quer dizer. - Ela tentou parecer entediada, mas ele não se deixou enganar.

\- É claro que sabe. Porque você já me acusou de fazer a mesma coisa. - Edward balançou a cabeça. - Nunca conheci uma mulher como você. Isabella, você é tão igual a mim... É como se nós dois fôssemos espécimes da mesma raça exótica. Só que eu sou o macho, e você, a fêmea. Inteligente como é, você deve saber o que isso significa.

\- Esclareça-me.

\- Significa que devemos acasalar. Temos uma responsabilidade com a natureza.

Rindo, ela jogou água na direção dele.

\- Você deve ter aprendido essa cantada com seu primo. Funciona com outras mulheres?

\- Que outras mulheres? - Ele mal se lembrava que existiam outras mulheres.

Naquela noite, os dois eram uma versão aquática de Adão e Eva, e a enseada era seu Éden. Para Edward, Bella era a única mulher no mundo. Deus, ele a queria _tanto._ Ela não fazia ideia. Cada ondulação que o corpo gracioso de Isabella provocava na água tornava o pensamento de Edward selvagem. Ele imaginava os dois enroscados em todos os tipos de posições estranhas e salgadas. Seu membro ficou duro até doer, destacando-se à sua frente apesar do frio, abrindo caminho pela água como a proa de um navio. Uma ereção persistente.

\- O rochedo. - ela lembrou-lhe. - Marche até o rochedo e volte.

\- Eis o que eu vou fazer. Vou me virar e caminhar até aquele rochedo – ele apontou para um que estava muito mais distante, perto da ponta. – E vou voltar em menos de um minuto. Mas você tem que ficar nesse mesmo lugar. E quando eu chegar até você, quero uma recompensa pelo meu esforço.

\- É mesmo? E que tipo de recompensa vai ser?

\- Um beijo.

\- Não. Absolutamente não.

\- Vamos lá. - Ele estava bem ereto, ombros e torso fora da água. O mar formava ondas frias em volta de seu peito e de suas costas. - Você está me fazendo correr em círculos feito um tonto, como se estivéssemos brincando de algum jogo bobo de salão. Eu mereço um prêmio. Um beijo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Depois da outra noite? Eu sei que não existe essa coisa de 'só um beijo' com você. Estamos aqui para cuidar do seu joelho.

\- Bem, não vou me mexer até que me prometa um beijo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante.

\- Muito bem. Um beijo. Mas você não vai me beijar. Eu é que beijarei você. Entendeu?

Ah, ele entendia. Ele entendia que aquele exercício proposto por Isabella estava para se tornar muito interessante. Energizado pela nova motivação que lhe era oferecida, ele fez o que havia prometido. Edward virou-se, cobriu a distância até o rochedo mais longínquo, com passadas firmes, e então voltou até ela. Após completar o circuito, sua respiração era um chiado alto e doloroso.

\- Agora... - disse ele, pegando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para perto. - Beije-me.

A lua tinha saído de trás de uma nuvem, cobrindo Isabella com uma luz prateada. Tão linda. Ela poderia ser uma ninfa das águas, ou um anjo vingador, feroz. Isabella enquadrou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Aquelas mãos elegantes e hábeis. Ele a acompanhou quando ela empurrou sua cabeça para baixo, e molhou os lábios com a língua, preparando-se. E então ela o beijou – na testa. Os lábios dela encontraram sua fronte e ali ficaram, abençoando-o com calor e doçura.

\- Pronto. - afastou-se.

Edward ficou olhando para Isabella, sua garganta coçando. Ele não sabia se tinha um acesso de raiva, riso ou choro. Não, aquele beijo não foi o enrosco de línguas apaixonado e intenso pelo qual seu corpo ansiava, mas foi exatamente o que sua alma precisava. Ele não teria sabido pedir um beijo daqueles. O calor que ele gerou desceu por seu corpo e foi descansar em seu coração. Ela continuava com o rosto dele nas mãos. O polegar dela limpou uma gota salgada da face dele.

\- Eu sei do que você precisa, Edward.

Deus do céu! Ela parecia saber, mesmo. E do que mais ele precisava e não sabia pôr em palavras? Edward ficou desesperado para descobrir. Em silêncio, ele se afastou dela. Ele cobriu a distância até o rochedo, em passadas vigorosas e decididas. Edward voltou até ela espirrando água e espuma, até parar sem fôlego, carente e ansioso.

\- De novo.

Dessa vez, ela pegou a mão dele. Isabella a ergueu até seu próprio rosto, moldando os dedos molhados de Edward à curvatura de sua bochecha. Então ela moveu a cabeça, aninhando-se no carinho dele. A respiração dela correu pela carne fria dele, despertando cada nervo. E então ela deu um beijo bem no centro de sua palma.

Um raio de êxtase disparou daquele ponto e correu para seu âmago. _Diacho._ Um beijinho na sua mão... E ele o sentia no corpo todo! Seus joelhos fraquejaram. Ele quis cair aos pés dela, ficar com a cabeça em seu colo por horas. _Sou seu escravo._ Edward retirou a mão, flexionando-a para desfazer a sensação e conseguir se controlar. Quem imaginaria que um homem feito poderia ser completamente derrubado por um ataque tão pequeno e preciso? O exército conhecia aquela arma? Talvez eles devessem fornecer equipamento de proteção para as palmas vulneráveis dos soldados.

\- Isabella... - Ele estendeu suas mãos para ela.

Rápida como um peixe, ela se esgueirou para longe.

\- Se você quer mais, tem que fazer por merecer.

Ele se retirou novamente, indo mais devagar até o rochedo dessa vez. Em parte devido ao cansaço, mas principalmente porque precisava de tempo para se acalmar. O coração batia forte em seu peito, sacudindo as costelas. Ele não podia deixá-la ver, não ousava deixá-la saber que, com aqueles dois beijinhos, conseguia abalar sua alma.

Enquanto voltava até ela, Edward tentou afastar aquela sensação e procurou pensar em um modo de recuperar o controle. Ele era um soldado, foi o que disse para si mesmo. Não um pedinte. Enquanto abria o caminho através da água, seu sangue, quente e vigoroso, corria por seus membros. Mas ao se aproximar dela, Edward errou o passo. A corrente pegou em uma pedra e o tornozelo virou. Ele caiu para frente, deixando escapar um rugido involuntário de dor.

Isabella correu até ele, abrindo caminho na água.

\- Você está bem? Machucou-se?

\- Estou ótimo. - disse Edward, negando a nova pontada de dor. Não era o joelho que doía tanto, mas o orgulho. - Estou mais do que ótimo.

\- Você fez o bastante por hoje. - Ela tirou o cordão com a chave do pescoço dele e desapareceu debaixo da água. Depois de alguns puxões, Edward sentiu a tornozeleira soltar.

\- Ponha de volta. - disse ele, quando ela emergiu. - Eu posso continuar. Nem estou cansado.

\- Tenha paciência consigo mesmo. - Ela tirou a água do rosto. - Você fez um progresso notável e ainda vai ficar mais forte. Mas você levou um tiro, Edward. Tem que aceitar que sua perna nunca mais será a mesma.

\- Ela vai ser a mesma. Tem que ser. Não posso aceitar nada menos do que uma recuperação total.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu preciso liderar.

Ela sufocou uma risada.

\- Você não precisa de um joelho perfeito para isso. Você tem mais liderança no dedão do pé do que a maioria dos homens têm no corpo inteiro.

Ele fez uma careta de pesar com a intenção de demonstrar modéstia. Isabella entendeu como _Continue, por favor_.

\- É verdade! As pessoas têm uma vontade natural de agradar você. Mike e Finn, por exemplo. Você ainda não os conhece bem para perceber, mas eu os conheço e sei que aqueles garotos veneram o chão em que você pisa.

\- Aqueles garotos precisam apenas de um exemplo masculino.

\- Bem, eles não poderiam ter escolhido um exemplo melhor. - ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

A água fria os envolvia, acentuando o calor onde seus corpos se encontravam. Naquele momento, Edward se sentia mais perto dela do que nunca, e ainda assim queria mais. Cada célula de seu organismo desejava a união perfeita de corpos que os dois haviam conseguido debaixo do salgueiro-chorão. Mas se ele conseguisse ignorar o clamor frenético de seu baixo-ventre e se permitisse ouvir a mensagem contínua e insistente de seu coração... simplesmente abraçá-la era delicioso. Sereno. A coisa certa.

\- Se eu sou um líder tão magnífico, por que é que eu não consigo enquadrar você?

\- Porque você não quer. Você gosta de mim assim. - Ela abriu aquele sorriso convencido que uma mulher abre quando está plenamente segura de que estava certa.

Mas ela estava errada... Ele não gostava dela daquele jeito. Ele pensou que poderia amá-la daquele jeito.

Droga. Amor.

Não era algo com que Edward tivesse muita experiência. A própria noção de amor parecia perigosa, insegura. Então ele lidava com aquilo da mesma forma como fazia com outras coisas perigosas e explosivas. Edward escondia seus sentimentos em um lugar frio e escuro dentro dele – para examinar e medir algum tempo depois, quando suas mãos tivessem parado de tremer e seu baixo-ventre não estivesse doendo de desejo não consumado. E seu coração não estivesse batendo tão alto.

\- Eu vou me casar com você. - afirmou ele.

\- Oh, Edward... - O rosto dela se retorceu em uma expressão de desânimo.

\- Não, não, não faça essa cara. Toda vez que eu a peço em casamento você faz essa cara triste, retorcida. Isso acaba com a autoconfiança de um homem.

\- Eu poderia fazer uma cara diferente, mais agradável, se você tivesse planos de ficar. Não só de casar comigo antes de partir e continuar com o resto da sua vida. - Ela olhou para o mar aberto. - Há uma maldição estranha para quem reside em um local de férias. As amizades são muitas, mas breves. As mulheres ficam um ou dois meses, depois voltam para casa. Quando você está começando a gostar da pessoa, ela vai embora. Isso é suportável para uma amizade. Talvez até para um caso clandestino e escandaloso. Mas para um casamento?

\- Não posso levar você comigo. A forma como você descreve sua vida aqui faz com que se pareça muito com a vida em campanha. Quando você está começando a gostar das pessoas, elas morrem. - Sua própria mãe tinha sido a primeira a partir, mas estava longe de ser a última. Ele nunca aceitaria colocar Isabella em risco.

\- Pode ser... - disse ela lentamente, passando os dedos provocativamente no cabelo da nuca de Edward. - Você e eu poderíamos ficar gostando muito um do outro. Você poderia prometer não ir embora. E eu prometeria não morrer. Não seria uma mudança boa para nós dois?

Ele suspirou.

\- Eu posso prometer voltar. Um dia.

\- Da guerra? Edward, ninguém pode prometer isso. Eu gostaria de poder entender por que voltar a um comando de campo é tão importante para você. É só uma questão de provar que você pode?

\- Em parte.

Isabella olhou para ele, aqueles pacientes olhos chocolates brilhando na noite. Se ele não conseguisse falar com ela, não conseguiria falar com ninguém.

\- É só que eu não tenho mais nada. Eu sou um oficial de infantaria, Isabella. É tudo que eu sempre fui, tudo que sempre quis ser desde garoto. Eu queria tanto, que parti de Cambridge no mês em que completei 21 anos. Foi quando eu finalmente tive acesso à pequena herança que meu avô me deixou, que usei para comprar meu primeiro comando. Meu pai fingiu ficar bravo, mas eu sei que em segredo ele estava feliz por eu ter conseguido tudo por minha conta. Eu nunca usei da influência dele. Cumpri com meu dever e fui subindo de patente. Eu o deixei orgulhoso. Quando a notícia da morte dele me alcançou... - Ele parou, sem saber como continuar.

Sob a superfície da água, a mão dela encontrou a dele.

\- Sinto muito, Edward. Não consigo imaginar como deve ter sido horrível.

Isabella não conseguia imaginar, e ele não sabia como explicar. Edward pensou na última carta de seu pai. Ele a havia recebido através do correio normal, uma semana inteira depois de um comunicado expresso informá-lo da morte do general. O conteúdo da carta não era nada de extraordinário, mas Edward não conseguia esquecer do último parágrafo: _Não tenha pressa de responder,_ seu pai escreveu. _Eu sei que, ultimamente, você tem escrito muitas cartas._

Era óbvio que seu pai sabia de Badajoz, onde as forças aliadas haviam tomado as tropas a um custo humano tão grande, que o próprio Wellington chorou diante da carnificina. Portanto, ele sabia que Edward estava escrevendo dezenas de cartas de condolências às famílias dos homens que caíram em batalha; tantas que tinha câimbras na mão e seu vocabulário secou ao mesmo tempo que o tinteiro. Não havia tantos sinônimos para "lamento".

Seu pai não lhe enviou palavras ocas de conforto, nem tentou encontrar motivo para aquelas mortes sem sentido. Carlisle simplesmente fez Edward saber que o compreendia.

Edward não conseguia expressar o que significava saber que ele e o pai haviam alcançado um ponto em que se entendiam como homens, como oficiais. Como iguais. Caso ele se aposentasse de seu comando e se tornasse apenas outro nobre privilegiado flanando pela Inglaterra... Edward não tinha certeza de que seu pai compreenderia o homem em que se transformaria, mas ele também não tinha certeza de que compreenderia a si mesmo.

\- Foi duro perder meu pai. - disse ele. - Duro demais. O que tornou a perda um pouquinho mais fácil foi eu ficar repetindo, para mim mesmo, que continuava a deixá-lo orgulhoso. Que eu carregaria a bandeira da família adiante. Manteria vivo o legado dele. Isso durou alguns meses, e então fui alvejado. Não tive a sorte de uma morte nobre e gloriosa no campo de batalha. Agora sou apenas um soldado aleijado, sem perspectiva de retomar meu comando.

Ela passou a mão livre pelo rosto dele, limpando gotas de água salgada nas duas faces. Ele temeu que não fossem apenas água do mar.

\- Sir Charlie é minha última chance. Já escrevi a cada general reformado em que pudesse pensar pedindo uma recomendação. Entrei em contato com cada coronel que pudesse precisar de um ajudante, na esperança de que um deles me requisitasse. Nada. Ninguém me quer deste jeito.

O silêncio noturno era profundo.

\- Eu quero.

Aquelas palavras de Isabella capturaram o coração de Edward. Ele a apertou firmemente, com os dois braços, como se aquela pequena enseada fosse um oceano sem fundo, e ela, um salva-vidas.

\- Eu quero você desse jeito. - repetiu ela. Baixando a cabeça, ela beijou o queixo dele. Seus lábios permaneceram ali por um momento quente e sensual, então Bella passou a língua pelo pescoço dele e seu corpo esquentou junto ao dele. - Do jeito que você é. Aqui, agora, Edward Cullen.

* * *

 _ **Ela não se aguenta haha**_

 _ **Eu juro, essa Bella é do jeitinho que eu seria. Negar e fazer doce pra quê, minha gente? É o Edward Cullen, libera sem frescura!**_ ** _kkk Ok, parei._**


	22. Na Calada da Enseada

**_Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

 _ **.**_

 _"Posso lhe dizer isto: nunca houve alguém como você."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

\- _Aqui?_ \- repetiu Edward, a voz demonstrando sua surpresa. - _Agora?_

Isabella não conseguiu evitar uma risada. Era gostoso pegá-lo com a guarda baixa e afastar a tristeza de seu rosto.

\- Dá para fazer na água, não dá?

Ele aquiesceu, estarrecido.

\- É... Dá.

\- A menos que você tenha alguma objeção.

\- Não tenho. - Edward balançou a cabeça, ainda surpreso.

\- Ótimo.

Ela desceu as mãos até os botões da frente de seu traje de banho. Edward engoliu em seco enquanto ela os abria um por um. Isabella soltou os braços e empurrou a roupa para o fundo da água, para que pudesse sair dela. Depois, jogou o monte de tecido molhado sobre uma rocha próxima.

\- Espere, Bella... - Ele pôs as mãos na cintura dela. - Você não precisa fazer isto só porque...

\- Não é isso. - Ela cobriu os lábios dele com seus dedos. - _Não é_.

Quando ela desceu a mão, colocando-a sobre o peito dele, o coração de Edward tamborilou sob seu toque. A resposta palpável dele fez o coração dela também acelerar. Ele precisava dela naquele instante. Precisava saber que alguém podia ver todas as suas fraquezas, todos os seus defeitos, e ainda assim considerá-lo não só desejável, mas forte e digno. Ainda que se sentisse vulnerável, ela não tinha como negar-lhe isso. Não quando era a mais pura verdade.

E mais; ela também precisava dele.

\- Não fique tão surpreso. - provocou ela. - Eu quero você, Edward. Demais. O tempo todo. Quando se trata de você, esta solteirona recatada ferve de paixão, selvagem e insaciável. - Ela o beijou, provocando seus lábios com a língua. - Isso não deveria ser surpresa, pois você vem repetindo isso desde o começo.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei... A surpresa é você ter ouvido. - Ele pegou o pescoço de Isabella com a mão e tomou sua boca com um beijo profundo, dominador.

Ela se deleitou na entrega sensual por alguns instantes. Então, delicadamente, se afastou.

\- Espere. - disse, ofegante. - É minha vez, esta noite. Eu quero tocar você. Todo você.

Ele abriu os braços, convidando-a.

\- Não sou eu quem irá impedi-la.

Isabella começou passando as mãos por aqueles braços fortes, maciços, delineando cada músculo e tendão. Então ela subiu até os ombros e desceu pelo peito – duro como pedra e levemente coberto por pelos escuros e molhados. Ela desceu os dedos por seu abdome firme, marcado, e passou por um matagal **[N/A: Matagal? Oi? Pena que naquela época desconheciam os benefícios de uma boa Gillette kkkkk]** de pelos mais cerrado antes de encontrar seu prêmio.

Com a ponta de um único dedo ela delineou a cabeça larga da ereção de Edward. Quando ela deslizou a palma pela parte de baixo, acariciando aquela coluna grossa e rugosa, ele estremeceu e se afastou do toque dela. _Volte aqui._.. Ela o envolveu com as duas mãos, usando ambas na tentativa de cobrir toda sua extensão. Ela não conseguiu, então usou as duas para um carinho comprido, luxuriante, arrastando seu toque da base até a ponta.

\- Deus. - Ele soltou um gemido estrangulado. - Você não podia ao menos me beijar enquanto faz isso?

Isabella ficou com água na boca só de pensar. Ela foi para frente, inclinando-se para beijar seu queixo, sua garganta. Com a língua, ela traçou a saliência da clavícula antes de descer a cabeça logo abaixo da superfície da água para beijar o mamilo dele. O sabor salgado da água do mar misturou-se ao almiscarado da pele dele. A excitação cresceu dentro dela, que sentiu a ereção de Edward inchando ainda mais em suas mãos, mas eles tomaram a decisão silenciosa de não se apressarem. De continuar a explorar o corpo um do outro enquanto conseguissem resistir à tentação de querer mais.

Enquanto ela o acariciava embaixo da água, Edward afagava seus seios, primeiro apalpando-os separadamente, depois juntando-os de modo que pudesse baixar a cabeça e lamber os dois bicos. Ele abocanhou intensamente cada mamilo, provocando-a com sensações alternadas de quente e frio. Então ele se afastou, estudando-a no escuro.

\- Você já reparou... - disse ele, casualmente. - Que seu seio direito é um pouco maior que o esquerdo?

Isabella teve certeza que suas faces brilharam no escuro, pois o rubor veio rápido e forte.

\- São os meus seios. É claro que já reparei. - _E isso sempre me deixou insegura, durante toda minha vida adulta, muito obrigada._

\- É como se eles tivessem personalidades diferentes. Um é generoso e carinhoso. - Ele o ergueu. - E o outro... é atrevido, não é? Ele quer um beliscão.

E Edward apertou o mamilo.

\- Cullen! - Que conversa. Na esperança de distraí-lo, ela deslizou a mão por baixo de seu mastro e alcançou com os dedos o saco macio e vulnerável, envolvendo-o com a mão.

Ele gemeu e tremeu, encorajando-a a continuar explorando, enquanto fazia o mesmo, com os dois pêndulos em sua palma. Interessante. Ele também não era simétrico ali.

\- Não fique constrangida. - disse ele, ainda acariciando seus seios. - Eu falei como um elogio. Adoro os dois.

Até que aquilo servia de consolo, pensou ela.

\- Eu não sabia que havia homens com preferência por seios assimétricos.

\- Eu os adoro porque são seus, Isabella Swan. Eu adoro cada pedaço de você. - As mãos dele desceram. - Esses quadris me deixam maluco. Essa bunda redonda, sob medida, foi feita para minhas mãos. E suas pernas torneadas... -Ele a beijou profundamente, passando a mão pela perna dela e a erguendo para encaixar em seu quadril, levando os corpos a um contato íntimo. - Deus, como eu amo sua altura.

\- Sério? - Ela costumava pensar que a altura era seu maior demérito no que dizia respeito a seus pretendentes. Bem, depois das sardas... E do cabelo... E de seu hábito de emitir opiniões contrárias, quando deveria apenas anuir educadamente. - Por que está dizendo isso?

\- Porque eu sou alto. - disse ele, passando o nariz na garganta dela. - Com uma mulher baixa é sempre difícil. As partes não se alinham como deveriam.

Deus. Aquilo deveria ensiná-la a não perguntar. Como ela detestava a ideia de Edward "alinhando suas partes" com belezas pequenas e delicadas. Só de pensar, ela sentia enjoo.

\- E eu adoro isto. - Os dedos de Edward encontraram a abertura de Isabella, que ele separou e penetrou profundamente. - Adoro sentir como você é apertada. Saber que não existiram outros antes de mim.

Ela riu um pouco, ainda sentindo uma pontada de ciúme.

\- É claro que não existiram outros. Você poderia me dizer o mesmo?

Afastando-se um pouco, ele a encarou no fundo dos olhos, com uma sinceridade erótica, de derreter os ossos.

\- Posso lhe dizer isto: nunca houve alguém como você.

\- Oh. - ela suspirou, enquanto o dedo dele penetrava mais fundo.

\- Diga. - O tom provocador dele assumiu uma nota mais agressiva. - Diga as palavras. Diga que você é _minha._

Alarmes soaram no coração de Isabella. Ela sabia que ele precisava se sentir forte e poderoso naquele momento, mas não daquela forma... Havia o possessivo e havia o... medieval.

\- Isso é tão depreciativo, Edward. Queria que você não falasse assim.

\- Você só queria não gostar tanto disso. - Ele juntou mais um dedo ao primeiro.

\- Minha... Minha... Minha... - Ele enfiava os dedos mais fundo com cada repetição. Os músculos íntimos de Isabella apertaram-se ao redor deles, e ela arfou com um choque agradável. -Está vendo? - regozijou-se ele.

Droga. Ele tinha razão com frequência demais, para um homem. Realmente, era muito gostoso, mas desde que havia passado por aquela doença e por aqueles tratamentos horríveis, Isabella reconfortava-se com a ideia de que seu corpo era seu, e de ninguém mais.

\- Diga... - sussurrou ele, com o rosto acariciando a orelha dela. Com o polegar ele circulava sua pérola. - Linda Isabella, quero ouvir você dizer que é minha.

Ela segurou o rosto dele nas mãos e olhou-o nos olhos.

\- Vou dizer isto: declaro posse total sobre meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma; mas, esta noite, escolho compartilhar todos eles com você.

Os dedos dele saíram de seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentir oca.

\- Deus. Assim é... - exclamou Edward.

\- Decepcionante? Intimidante? Cedo demais?

Ele negou com a cabeça, aproximando-se para um beijo.

\- Eu ia dizer que é ainda melhor. - A língua dele passeou pelo lábio inferior dela. - Muito melhor.

O coração de Isabella cresceu dentro do peito. Ela jamais sonhou que aquele órgão pudesse conter tanta alegria. Enquanto se beijavam, Edward agarrou os quadris dela, erguendo-a na água.

\- Está na hora, amor. - A respiração dele estava ofegante. - Envolva minha cintura com as pernas.

Ela fez como ele pediu, trançando os pés junto à parte inferior de suas costas. Enquanto Edward a segurava, ela desceu a mão para orientar a ereção dele. Eles se uniram em um ritmo lento e sensual. Bella arquejou quando ele a preencheu, abrindo-a totalmente. Não doeu dessa vez, mas, como da primeira, ela duvidou que pudesse acomodá-lo todo. Edward teve paciência, contudo, movendo-se deliciosamente devagar até os dois se tornarem um.

Isolados e solitários como estavam naquela enseada, poderiam ter feito barulho, soltado gritos enlouquecidos e gemidos urgentes na escuridão da noite. Mas, ao contrário, moveram-se em um silêncio ágil e rítmico. Os únicos sons eram as batidas da água e a respiração cada vez mais ofegante.

Bella se agarrou ao pescoço de Edward. O resto de seu corpo ficou à deriva na água. Por um instante, ela ficou feliz por entregar a ele o controle completo. Com movimentos fortes e decididos, Edward ergueu seus quadris uma vez após outra, fazendo-a subir e descer em toda sua rígida extensão. Com cada golpe ele a empurrava para mais perto do êxtase. Os tendões de seus ombros e pescoço saltavam como cordas, e sua mandíbula mostrava a tensão do esforço. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão poderosa, tão desejável. Tão segura para liberar todas as suas inibições e preocupações. Para se entregar à força vigorosa das estocadas dele, enquanto Edward a levava cada vez mais alto. E ainda mais alto.

Tão perto daquele cume provocante e fugaz.

\- Aqui... - ofegou ele, pegando uma das mãos dela e colocando-a entre eles, bem onde seus corpos se uniam. - Toque em você mesma aí.

Edward pegou novamente seus quadris com as duas mãos, penetrando ainda mais fundo. Enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, os dedos de Isabella, presos entre os dois corpos, massageavam o botão intumescido na crista de seu sexo, dando-lhe a fricção de que ela precisava. Seu clímax foi crescendo à distância, ganhando força, e o viu chegando como se avistasse uma onda crescendo na direção da praia. Um iminente, devastador vagalhão de prazer surpreendeu-a, até assustou-a, quando se aproximou, intenso, inescapável. Então a onda quebrou, despedaçando seu corpo enquanto Edward mantinha seu ritmo contínuo, vigoroso.

Ela gritou seu nome. E poderia até ter chorado algumas lágrimas de alegria.

Ele praguejou.

Com um sobressalto urgente, Edward saiu de seu corpo. Ela quis tocá-lo, misturando seu toque ao dele, enquanto ele se acariciava rumo ao alívio. Edward ejaculou seu prazer na barriga dela, um jato quente e bem-vindo na enseada fria.

Ele a trouxe para perto e deitou a testa contra a dela. Sua respiração ofegante queimou a orelha dela.

\- Abrace-me. - pediu ele.

 _Oh, Edward._

Ela passou as pernas e os braços nus em volta do corpo dele, trazendo-o o mais perto que podia, e beijando seus ombros, sua garganta, sua mandíbula, sua orelha. Passando os dedos pelo cabelo molhado e cortado. Embalando-o, só um pouco. Para trás e para frente, no ritmo das ondas. Uma torrente de carinho nasceu no coração dela e se espalhou por todo o corpo, inundando com calor até os dedos de suas mãos e seus pés. Ela o trouxe ainda mais para perto, querendo que ele sentisse o calor. Como se ela pudesse envolvê-lo em um cobertor de afeto e mantê-lo ali para sempre. Ele tinha muito orgulho e muita honra familiar que o faziam querer voltar para a guerra. Como poderia ela seduzi-lo para ficar? Ela faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance, mas em breve poderia chegar o dia em que teria que deixá-lo partir.

Mas naquela noite, Edward pedia-lhe que o abraçasse, e Isabella simplesmente faria isso. Ela se agarraria à ligação apaixonada que compartilhavam, àquela alegria transcendente, ainda que fugaz.

 _Agarre-se nele. Pelo tempo que puder._

* * *

 **Tchu-ru-ru. Vocês não imaginam como é complicado adaptar um capítulo como esses em ambiente de trabalho (DEPOIS de todo o meu trabalho feito, caso meu chefinho lindo acabe lendo isso eventualmente** **kkkkk)... As pessoas passam pra lá e pra cá, me desconcentrando, ou até espiando e perguntando o que eu estou fazendo. CURIOSO, sai pra lá! hahahaha**

 **Beijinhos, até a próxima.**


	23. Cores de um Arco-Íris Morto

**_Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

 _ **.**_

 _"Talvez esta deva ser nossa última vez."_

 _ **.**_

 **Dedicado às guerreiras que não me abandonam e estão sempre à espera de um novo capítulo e, em especial, a leitora Mila. Moça, sério, você é tão fofa! Adoro suas reviews *-***

* * *

Sério, aquele homem era impossível! Quando Isabella pusesse as mãos nele, iria ela mesma jogá-lo do penhasco.

Era fim de tarde, quase noite. Após um longo dia supervisionando os trabalhos na vila, ela deveria estar a caminho de casa, para se certificar de que seu pai havia comido algo. Em vez disso, ela bufava indo em direção das ruínas do castelo. No trajeto, ela passou pelo cabo Emmett treinando a maioria dos milicianos na campina. Fileiras retas, postura ereta, uma unidade respeitável, no mesmo ritmo. Não estavam perfeitos, ainda, mas eles haviam feito progressos formidáveis na semana anterior. Na prática de tiro, Isabella conseguia que quase todos os homens, a não ser uns poucos, carregassem e disparassem em menos de vinte segundos.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e ela chegou ao castelo.

\- Onde está seu lorde? - perguntou ela a um soldado solitário que montava guarda diante do portal antigo e desmoronado. Ela o reconhecia como um dos agricultores recrutados.

\- Perdão, moça. Eu... eu acho que ele não pode atender.

\- Como assim, não pode atender? Ele teve tempo de me infernizar com ordens ridículas o dia todo. - Em sua mão, ela trazia o último bilhete manuscrito. - Este é o terceiro que ele me enviou só esta tarde. Eu sei que ele está aqui.

\- Ele está aqui... - o homem tentou desconversar. - Mas...

\- Lorde Rycliff! - chamou Isabella, passando pelo soldado.

Jantar veio cumprimentá-la enquanto atravessava o pátio. A ovelha soltou um balido amistoso e encostou a cabeça no seu bolso.

\- Alguém anda mimando você. - Parando brevemente para acariciar o animal, ela continuou até chegar ao gramado no centro descoberto do castelo, onde parou e ergueu a voz. - Lorde Rycliff, preciso lhe falar!

\- Aqui em cima, Srta. Swan.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para ver o alto da torre.

\- No parapeito. - gritou ele.

Protegendo os olhos com a mão, ela olhou ainda mais para cima. Sobre a torre sudoeste, entre os encaixes do parapeito, ele ergueu a mão, saudando-a. O sol poente, cor de âmbar, iluminava Edward por trás, criando um halo brilhante ao seu redor. Como um halo de fogo, perfeitamente adequado ao belo e provocante demônio.

\- Eu gostaria que o senhor descesse, milorde. Precisamos conversar.

\- É meu turno de vigia.

\- Você é o comandante. Não pode fazer com que seja o turno de outra pessoa?

\- Não me livro dos meus deveres assim, Srta. Swan.

Isabella marchou através da porta aberta da casa da guarda, cruzou o antigo salão, que estava sem teto, e foi direto até a escada em espiral da torre sudoeste. Se ele se recusava a descer para falar com ela, Bella simplesmente subiria para confrontá-lo.

\- Qual o significado de todas essas cartas!? - exclamou ela, enquanto escalava os degraus de pedra. - As costureiras estão dando nós nos dedos enquanto tentam atender suas exigências absurdas para os uniformes. Primeiro, você envia um bilhete exigindo que o forro dos casacos deve ser de seda cor de marrom acobreado. Começa por essa cor impossível. Depois que já cortamos onze peças, você envia outro bilhete: nada de marrom, agora deve ser chocolate. Não qualquer "chocolate", veja. Chocolate _derretido._ Mas que diabos? Nem bem terminamos de cortar o tal e chega a próxima carta. 'Eu quero rosa'. Rosa, dentre todas as cores! Está falando sério?

Deus, quantos degraus tinha aquela escada! O cérebro dela começou a rodopiar naquela espiral interminável. Ela parou por um instante, apoiando a mão na parede de pedra para recuperar o fôlego e continuar subindo e também para continuar reclamando.

\- É minha milícia, Srta. Swan. - disse ele, lá de cima. - Eu quero o que eu quero.

\- Não é como se não tivéssemos outras coisas para fazer, sabe? - continuou ela. - Não são só os uniformes. Estamos a poucos dias da demonstração. As moças estão enrolando cartuchos. Rosalie está lutando bravamente para consertar a noção de ritmo de Mike e Rufus. Com a prática de tiro agendada para ocupar toda manhã, simplesmente não temos tempo para seus caprichos no que diz respeito ao forro dos casacos e...

Isabella nem bem chegou ao alto da escada e ele a envolveu em seus braços. Edward a ergueu, tirando seus pés do chão.

Com um movimento rápido ele a carregou até o outro lado da torre e a encostou no parapeito de pedra dura e fria. Às costas de Isabella, o topo da parede ficava exatamente abaixo das escápulas. À sua frente, o calor sólido de Edward e sua força bruta a aprisionavam. E excitavam... Ela havia chegado ali quase sem fôlego, mas aquilo...? Aquilo era estonteante.

\- Eu falei para você. - disse ele, com um resmungo baixo e possessivo. - Eu quero o que eu quero. E o que eu quero agora, com tanta vontade que mal consigo enxergar, é você. - O beijo dele esmagou sua boca. - Não acredito que foram necessários três bilhetes ridículos para fazer você vir até aqui. Garota teimosa.

\- Esse era o objetivo? Edward, era só você ter falado.

\- Eu falei... - Os lábios dele delinearam as curvas do pescoço de Isabella. - Aqueles bilhetes eram todos sobre você. O cabelo castanho brilhante. Seu olhos de chocolate derretido. - Ele lambeu o queixo dela. - Todas as suas muitas e deliciosas partes cor-de-rosa.

Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios dela.

\- Edward.

Ela deveria estar brava, mas o abraço dele era gostoso. E necessário. Na semana que se seguiu ao encontro na enseada, eles conseguiram arrumar algumas horas para ficar juntos quase todas as noites, faziam amor sob o céu noturno e depois conversavam, debaixo das estrelas, sobre todos os assuntos possíveis. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia ficar longe dele por um minuto sem sentir saudade. Daquelas mãos grandes e ávidas e daqueles beijos quentes e famintos.

\- E quanto aos uniformes? - perguntou ela.

\- Para o diabo com os uniformes. Faça os forros da cor que quiser. Não ligo a mínima para isso.

Edward deslizou as mãos para o traseiro dela e puxou seus quadris para si, colocando a barriga dela em contato com sua excitação proeminente. O apetite evidente, intenso em seus olhos fizeram o desejo correr pelas veias de Isabella.

\- Eu quero você. - disse ele, o que era uma redundância.

\- Talvez esta noite eu consiga escapar de Summerfield. - disse ela, após umedecer os lábios.

\- Não. Não esta noite. - Ele massageou a bunda dela com as duas mãos, erguendo seu corpo e moldando-o ao dele. - Aqui. Agora.

A ideia fez o coração de Isabella disparar, e suas partes íntimas ficarem ávidas. Ela olhou para o outro lado.

\- Nós não poderíamos.

\- Ninguém consegue nos ver aqui. - disse ele, respondendo à dúvida dela. - Não deste lado da torre. Há somente pedras e mar abaixo de nós.

Os outros três parapeitos estavam desocupados. Todos os homens treinavam mais abaixo. Ele tinha razão, ninguém poderia vê-los. Uma brisa leve os envolvia. O céu purpúreo parecia tão próximo de suas cabeças, que Isabella sentiu poder tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos. Eles estavam sozinhos no topo do mundo.

Os dentes dele provocaram o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- Eu nadei sozinho noite passada, sabe. Fui de um lado para outro naquela enseada, até meus músculos virarem gelatina. Você me deve mais beijos do que eu posso contar.

Ela imaginou os dois enrolados em uma cama quente, cheia de travesseiros. Edward esticado sobre o colchão, totalmente nu, e Isabella de cabelo solto, arrastando-o sobre ele enquanto pagava os beijos que devia, passando lábios e língua por cada centímetro sensual e carente dele.

\- Eu... - Ela engasgou quando Edward deslizou sua palma até cobrir o seio dela. - Eu pensei que você estava de guarda.

\- Eu estou. - Ele trabalhou o globo firme atentamente, massageando o mamilo duro com o dedão. - Muito bem, fique de guarda comigo.

Recuando um passo, ele a agarrou pelo quadril e a girou, de modo que Isabella ficou de frente para o parapeito de pedra. Edward a moveu de lado, posicionando-a em uma fresta – a abertura no parapeito projetada para que um arqueiro disparasse suas setas através dela.

\- Consegue enxergar? - perguntou ele abruptamente, empurrando-a para frente de modo que ela ficasse curvada, com os cotovelos apoiados na abertura. Em seguida, Edward levantou sua saia. - Está vendo bem a enseada e o Canal mais além?

\- Estou. - Abaixo deles, ela podia ver claramente a baía com pedras e as águas do Canal. À distância, algumas velas brancas deslizavam. A oeste, o sol amarelo-alaranjado afundava no horizonte.

\- Ótimo. Mantenha os olhos abertos. Você está de guarda.

Com movimentos firmes e insistentes ele juntou a saia e as anáguas dela, levantando tudo até a cintura de Isabella. Ele encontrou a abertura nas calçolas **[N/A: kkkkkkk]** dela, que abriu rasgando o tecido e expondo sua pele delicada à brisa fresca e a seu toque quente e bruto.

Edward acariciou-a, abriu-a, esparramou-a diante de si. Seus dedos traçaram cada contorno de seus pontos mais íntimos. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão exposta. Se tivesse parado para pensar no que ele estava vendo e fazendo, Bella teria perdido a coragem totalmente. Então ela fez o que seu lorde mandou. Ficou de guarda, mantendo os olhos na cintilante água azul e no horizonte prateado.

Um som abafado sugeriu-lhe que Edward estava abrindo o fecho de sua calça. Ela ficou agitada pela carência, molhada pela expectativa, e deixou escapar um gritinho de alívio quando a ereção quente dele encaixou em sua abertura úmida. As mãos de Edward acariciaram seu traseiro exposto e suas coxas.

\- Deus, acho que estou enlouquecendo. Você não imagina o quanto eu penso nisto. O tempo todo, em todos os lugares. Ontem eu parei na loja para comprar tinta, e só conseguia pensar em você, em cima do balcão, abrindo suas pernas para mim. Ou debruçada sobre o mostruário. Esmagada contra as prateleiras do estoque, a saia levantada até o quadril e uma perna apoiada em um caixote. Em cada momento acordado, eu penso nisto. Em cada noite, eu sofro por isto. - Ele trabalhava seu mastro duro e grosso nela, deslizando para frente e para trás sobre suas carnes sensíveis. - Diga que você também quer.

Ela não estava demonstrando? Isabella contorceu os quadris, cada vez mais desesperada por ele.

\- Diga-me, amor. Eu preciso ouvir. Eu preciso saber que essa loucura não é só minha.

\- Eu... Eu quero você. - A excitação correu por sua pele. Só por dizer aquelas sílabas, sua excitação cresceu a um nível mais alto e caótico. A loucura era mesmo dos dois.

\- Você quer isto. - Ele empurrou a abertura dela com a ponta de sua ereção. - Dentro de você, duro e fundo. Não quer?

Aquelas palavras... tão indecentes. Tão rudes. Tão absurdamente excitantes.

\- Q-quero.

Edward lambeu a orelha dela.

\- Você disse alguma coisa?

Que se dane a decência. Ela precisava tê-lo, e logo, ou morreria de carência.

\- Quero. Eu o quero. Todo ele. Dentro de mim. Agora. Por favor.

 _Isso._

Isso. Ele entrou com uma estocada lenta e firme. Dilacerando-a. Preenchendo-a. Então retirou-se durante uma pausa breve e angustiante, antes de enfiar ainda mais fundo.

Ele estabeleceu um ritmo, embalando-a contra o antigo parapeito e, enquanto moviam-se juntos, ele distribuiu beijos por seus ombros e pescoço nus. Os mamilos duros de Isabella eram friccionados contra as costuras do corpete. O êxtase nascia em seu centro e se espalhava por cada centímetro de seu corpo.

 _Isso._

Ele deslizou a mão pelos quadris dela, abrindo caminho pelas dobras das anáguas. Seus dedos talentosos sabiam como dar prazer, acariciando gentilmente aquele botão carente, enquanto mantinha suas estocadas fortes e contínuas.

\- Edward. - arfou ela. - Segure-me. Firme.

\- Estou segurando. - Os braços dele apertaram a cintura de Isabella, mas seu ritmo não esmoreceu. - Você é minha.

Ela fitava, os olhos arregalados e fora de foco, aquela linha índigo no horizonte.

 _Isso._

E então, ele a levou além. Jogando-a para fora do mapa das sensações conhecidas, em um êxtase inexplorado, inimaginável. Aquilo continuou e continuou. Ela cavalgou a crista do prazer por momentos intermináveis. Sons surpreendentes de prazer nasceram em sua garganta e se misturaram aos gritos das gaivotas. Ela não teve força para contê-los.

\- Santo Deus. - Com um grunhido profano, ele puxou os quadris dela contra os seus, enterrando toda sua extensão dentro dela. Os músculos íntimos de Isabella envolveram a grossura de Edward. Eles gemeram em uníssono. Após parar por uma batida de coração ou duas, ele recomeçou a se mover.

Edward estava perto de seu clímax. Ela conseguia perceber a aceleração de seu ritmo e o novo ângulo de suas estocadas, mais profundas. Seus ruídos guturais de satisfação. Se ele não tomasse cuidado...

\- Edward. Cuidado.

\- Não quero ter cuidado. - Ele se dobrou, respirando em sua orelha. - Eu quero possuir você. Marcar você. Gozar dentro de você e sentir você me segurando apertado, enquanto eu a preencho com minha semente. Eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é minha.

Oh, Deus. Aquelas palavras... tanto assustavam quanto excitavam. Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, para pedir. Cuidado. Cuidado. Cuidado com meu coração quando disser essas coisas. Mas então ele mudou de posição, e enfiou ainda mais fundo, enquanto seu polegar tocava a carne dela onde ela precisava. O prazer sacudiu o corpo de Isabella uma segunda vez, e os únicos sons que saíram de sua boca foram gemidos primitivos, desesperados.

Ela nunca soube, nunca sonhou que poderia se sentir tão exposta. Em cada um daqueles encontros imprudentes, furtivos, Edward desnudava mais camadas daquela mulher que Bella sempre acreditou ser. Ele a desnudava de seus gracejos espirituosos, da educação virtuosa, de todas as amarras de uma solteirona bem-nascida e instruída demais. Reduzindo-a a _nada_ se não sensações cruas, loucas e um coração vulnerável que batia violentamente.

Enquanto os últimos pulsos de seu clímax ainda a estremeciam, ele saiu de seu corpo. Isabella sentiu o jato quente do prazer de Edward em sua coxa. Em seguida, ele a abraçou, distribuindo beijos carinhosos em suas faces e testa. A respiração dele vinha em sons irregulares. Edward pousou a testa no ombro dela e a trouxe mais para perto.

\- Isso está ficando cada vez mais difícil.

\- Eu sei. - Baixando as anáguas, ela se soltou. Depois de arrumar as roupas, Isabella virou lentamente para encarar Edward. As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, mas ela as forçou para fora. - Talvez esta deva ser nossa última vez.

\- Bella... Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Ele subiu a calça de onde estavam paradas, enroscadas nos joelhos. Com movimentos impacientes, ele começou a se recompor e a fechar os botões.

\- Preciso ir. - Ela alisou o cabelo.

\- Espere. - Edward agarrou seu pulso, proibindo-a de partir. - O que você está fazendo? Não pode estar querendo fugir de mim. Disto.

\- _Eu_ não estou fugindo. É você que vai partir. E nós não podemos continuar fazendo isto. Vamos ser pegos.

\- E daí se formos pegos? - disse ele. - Você sabe que eu quero me casar com você. Casaria amanhã já.

\- Certo. E então me deixaria alguns dias depois.

Com um sorriso levemente irônico, ele apontou as ruínas do castelo.

\- Se eu não sou o bastante, saiba que esta pilha de pedras em ruínas pode ser toda sua.

Ela fungou e olhou ao redor, para a confusão de paredes e torres que um dia abrigaram todos os seus sonhos.

\- Você não faz ideia do carinho que eu tenho por esta grande e arruinada pilha de pedras. Eu só gostaria que ela viesse com um Lorde Rycliff dentro.

O lugar dele era em Spindle Cove. Desde o dia em que ele havia falado para os moradores, no piquenique, Isabella tinha certeza disso. Edward era forte e capaz. Um líder natural, com senso nato de lealdade e honra. Aquele lugar poderia se beneficiar de um homem como ele. Se ele estivesse disposto a trocar sua vida militar por uma existência mais calma e pacífica, Isabella podia imaginá-lo vivendo ali, alegremente, como Lorde Rycliff.

E ela poderia ser muito feliz – plenamente, absolutamente feliz – como sua esposa.

\- Você não quer um lar de verdade, Edward? Você sabe, um lugar com teto e... e paredes, e aquele luxo raro que chamamos de janelas? Móveis, até. Tapetes, cortinas. Refeições decentes e uma bela cama quente.

\- Eu nunca fui de confortos domésticos. Refeições de cinco pratos servidos em porcelana fina, salas com papel de parede... Essa vida não é para mim, mas eu poderia aprender a dar valor a uma cama, se você estivesse nela. - Ele a puxou pelo punho, tentando trazê-la para perto.

Isabella resistiu. Ela nunca teria força para dizer o que estava para falar, sem o benefício de uma certa distância entre eles.

\- Um lar não é definido apenas por aquilo que você precisa, Edward. Mas também pelas pessoas que precisam de você. O que eu vou fazer quando você for embora? E seu primo? E quanto aos homens e às mulheres de Spindle Cove, que estão trabalhando duro por você neste momento, enquanto conversamos? Você é o lorde deles. Isso não significa nada para você?

\- Claro que significa. - Seu olhar ficou firme, assim como sua mão no pulso dela. - Significa muito. E a melhor forma que conheço para lhes retribuir é terminando esta guerra. Protegendo as liberdades de que desfrutam e a soberania da terra que chamam de pátria. Isabella, isso não se trata de a Inglaterra querendo manter alguma ilha que provavelmente nunca deveria ter conquistado. Você sabe que Bonaparte precisa ser detido.

\- E ele não pode ser derrotado sem sua presença pessoal na Espanha? Isso é um pouco arrogante, não acha? Meu pai fez mais para combater as forças de Napoleão do que você jamais fará, e ele não sai de Sussex há uma década.

\- Bem, não sou como seu pai.

\- Não, você não é. - Ela ergueu um ombro. - Depois que Napoleão for derrotado, o que virá? Sempre teremos novos conflitos, novas batalhas. Um posto avançado, em algum lugar, que precisa ser defendido. Quando isso acaba?

\- Dever é assim. Não acaba.

Ela o encarou enquanto balançava lentamente a cabeça.

\- Você tem medo.

Ele emitiu um som de pouco caso.

\- Tem sim. Você é um homem grande e forte, com uma perna machucada, que se sente inútil e que está aterrorizado. Você diz que não precisa de um lar, de uma família, de uma comunidade ou de amor? - Bella soltou uma risada descrente. - Por favor. Você quer tanto essas coisas, que a carência emana de você como vapor. Mas tem medo de tentar conquistar essas coisas. Medo de fracassar. Você prefere morrer perseguindo sua vida antiga a reunir coragem para criar uma nova.

Ele apertou as mãos até ficarem brancas.

\- Quem falou em morrer ou fracassar? Cristo, você está sempre limitando as pessoas, segurando-as. Seu pai é velho demais para trabalhar. Suas amigas são delicadas demais para dançar...

\- Limitando as pessoas? Depois de tudo o que aprendeu sobre mim e este lugar, você me acusa de limitar a vida dessas jovens? - Um nó se formou em sua garganta. - Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

\- E você, depois de tudo o que aprendeu sobre mim, ainda não consegue confiar em mim? Case comigo e confie que vou terminar essa guerra e voltar para você. Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella... - A voz dele ficou embargada, e Edward olhou brevemente para longe, antes de continuar. - Neste ano, vi muitas pessoas duvidarem do que eu posso fazer, mas eu pensava que você acreditaria em mim.

\- Eu acredito. - Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela, ela enxugou com a palma da mão livre. - Eu acredito em você, Edward. Mais do que você mesmo. Se eu acredito que você é um comandante capaz? É claro que sim. Mas também acredito que você poderia ser muito mais do que isso. Um líder longe do campo de batalha. Um lorde respeitado, essencial à sua comunidade... talvez até mesmo pudesse ser a voz de seus soldados no Parlamento. - Ela pressionou o punho contra sua própria barriga. - Acredito que você se sairia um marido e pai maravilhoso.

Edward suavizou o aperto no punho dela.

\- Então por quê...

\- Eu não posso me casar com você, não assim. - Ela puxou o punho da mão dele. Com a outra mão, ela o massageou, tentando apagar as marcas vermelhas deixadas por Edward enquanto amaldiçoava as cicatrizes que nunca, jamais seriam apagadas. Ela tropeçou enquanto se retirava. - Você não entende? Não posso ser abandonada novamente.

O mundo ficou repentinamente quieto. Nada de ondas quebrando, nem do sopro da brisa. Nada de gaivotas grasnando.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu reunir forças para olhar para Edward, os olhos dele estavam intensos, inquisidores. E sua pergunta penetrou o coração de Isabella.

\- Quem é que está com medo, agora?

Ela respondeu com ação. Virou-se e foi embora.

* * *

 _ **Pois é, eu estou fazendo a adaptação no meu trabalho e, para ajudar, só trabalho com gente curiosa kkk. É brincadeira, adooooooro de paixão todos (alguns até leem as fics)... Bom, já estamos entrando em reta final... Ai ai e eu vou sofrendo por antecipação, rs. Beijocas!**_


	24. Desilusão

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO**

 _ **.**_

 _"Diga-me que você não esteve mentindo para mim o tempo todo. Diga-me que eu não cometi o erro mais infeliz e estúpido da minha vida..."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Algumas noites mais tarde, Edward estava de guarda na mesma torre. Era uma noite nebulosa, escura, e não havia nada para se ver que não a névoa em movimento. Com tão pouco para ocupar seus pensamentos, ele mais uma vez se viu relembrando o último encontro com Isabella. Uma vez após a outra, a noite lhe trazia as palavras dela.

 _Não posso ser abandonada novamente._

Deus era testemunha de que ele não pretendia abandoná-la. Tudo o que ele queria era se casar com aquela mulher, para que, não importava a distância que a vida impusesse entre eles, sempre houvesse uma ligação conectando sua vida à dela.

Ela precisava de um homem como ele. Um homem seguro de si o bastante para apreciar a inteligência dela, em vez de se sentir intimidado. Um homem corajoso o suficiente para desafiá-la, levá-la além dos limites que Isabella estabelecia para si mesma. Um homem forte o bastante para protegê-la, caso ela se aventurasse um pouco longe demais. Essas eram as coisas de que ela precisava, mesmo tendo se tornado uma mulher admirável.

Mas, em algum lugar dentro daquela mulher, escondia-se uma garota ferida, desajeitada, assustada, que necessitava desesperadamente de algo mais: um homem que se acomodasse tranquilamente à sua vida segura e organizada, prometendo nunca, jamais deixá-la sozinha. Edward não conseguia acreditar que ele poderia – ou sequer deveria – ser esse homem para ela.

Quando Emmett veio rendê-lo às duas da madrugada, hora de uma escuridão absoluta, Edward aceitou a tocha que seu cabo silenciosamente lhe oferecia e desceu pela escada em espiral. Mariposas tremularam ao seu redor, atraídas pela luz e pelo calor. Ele chegou ao pátio e examinou as fileiras organizadas de tendas. Os roncos e as eventuais tossidas evitavam que a noite ficasse quieta demais. O fantasma fofo de uma criatura se aproximou dele, emergindo das sombras.

Edward olhou para o cordeiro.

O cordeiro olhou para ele.

Edward não resistiu, tirou um punhado de milho do bolso e jogou no chão.

\- Por que não posso comer você? - perguntou, irritado, embora soubesse muito bem a resposta. - Porque ela lhe deu um nome, sua coisinha miserável. E agora arrumei um bicho de estimação.

Desde que ele havia chegado a Spindle Cove, Isabella esteve ocupada como uma aranha, tecendo pequenas teias de sentimento, ligando-o àquele lugar de maneira que ele não desejava ser ligado. Se não fosse embora logo, Edward começaria a se sentir aprisionado.

Ele se aproximou da tenda que sabia ser a de Jasper e pigarreou de leve. Algo se moveu lá dentro. Houve o ruído abafado de uma pancada e uma das hastes que fixava o tecido tremeu. Ótimo, ele estava acordado.

\- É, Edward... - sussurrou ele. - Preciso falar com você a respeito da demonstração de artilharia.

Sem resposta. Nenhum outro movimento.

Edward agachou-se e segurou a tocha perto da lona, sabendo que o brilho da luz alcançaria o interior.

\- Jasper. - Ele cutucou a lona com o cotovelo. - Jasper. Nós precisamos discutir a demonstração de artilharia. Sir Charlie tem um novo...

Alguém atrás dele bateu no seu ombro.

\- O que você quer?

Edward deu um pulo, assustado, e quase derrubou a tocha.

\- Jesus. - Ele se colocou em pé, virou e ergueu a tocha para iluminar...

Jasper.

Seu primo estava parado perto dele, o retrato do desinteresse, vestindo uma camisa desabotoada, com os punhos soltos, e calça larga. Em uma das mãos, ele trazia uma garrafa de vinho, que segurava pelo gargalo.

\- Pois não, Edward? O que posso fazer por você?

Edward olhou para Jasper. Depois olhou para a tenda.

\- Se você está aqui fora comigo... - disse ele, abanando a tocha na direção do primo. - Então quem está na sua tenda?

\- Uma amiga. E eu gostaria de voltar para dar atenção a ela, se você não se importar. - Jasper desarrolhou a garrafa de vinho com os dentes e cuspiu a rolha de lado. - O que está acontecendo, que não pode esperar amanhecer?

\- Que diabos você está fazendo com uma mulher em sua tenda?

Jasper inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Hum. Com quantos detalhes você quer minha resposta?

\- Seja quem for a moça, você vai se casar com ela.

\- Eu acho que não. - Jasper afastou-se alguns passos da tenda, sinalizando para Edward acompanhá-lo. Depois que estavam a certa distância, ele baixou a voz e disse: - Essa é a única maneira que consigo dormir, Edward. Ou durmo nos braços de uma mulher ou passo uma noite interminável acordado. Quando eu lhe disse que não durmo sozinho, não era a expressão de uma preferência, mas de um fato.

\- Depois de todos esses anos? - Edward levantou a tocha para observar a expressão no rosto do primo. - Ainda?

\- Ainda. - Jasper deu de ombros. Em seguida, ele levou a garrafa de vinho aos lábios e deu um grande gole.

Uma pontada de compaixão surpreendeu Edward. Ele sabia que Jasper tinha sofrido com pesadelos e insônia na juventude, depois do acidente trágico que tirou a vida de seus pais. Durante o primeiro ano de Jasper na escola, alguns garotos de seu dormitório começaram a provocá-lo devido às lágrimas e aos gritos noturnos. Edward, então o maior garoto no quarto ano, havia enfiado um pouco de bom senso naqueles valentões, e assim acabou aquela história. Nenhum deles ousou provocar Jasper novamente, e Edward concluiu que os pesadelos do primo haviam finalmente cessado.

Evidentemente, eles não haviam terminado. Continuavam. Havia décadas.

Droga.

\- Então, quem está na tenda? - perguntou Edward. Um morcego passou zumbindo perto da orelha dele e os dois abaixaram. - Espero que não seja a Srta. Tanya.

\- Deus, não. - Jasper riu um pouco. - A Srta. Brandon é uma garota linda, sem dúvida, mas é refinada, inocente. E delicada demais para o que eu preciso. Lauren e eu... bem, nós nos entendemos em um nível mais básico.

\- Lauren? - Edward franziu a testa. Ele não se lembrava de uma mulher chamada Lauren.

\- Sra. Mallory. - esclareceu Jasper, ao passar pelo primo. - Vocês todos vão me agradecer quando a poesia dela melhorar.

Edward o pegou pelo braço.

\- Mas ela é casada.

\- Só no nome. - Jasper deu um olhar maroto para a mão que o segurava. - Espero que você não esteja querendo me dar algum sermão moralista. Quantas vezes você fugiu para ir se encontrar com a Srta. Swan?

Edward ficou olhando mudo para o primo. Ele e Isabella estavam se achando tão cuidadosos, que não chamavam a atenção de ninguém. Mas era evidente que Jasper andou acordado. E prestando atenção.

\- Então, não me julgue. Lauren e eu temos nos entendido de maneira adulta, madura. Posso ser mulherengo, mas não sou um depravado. Nunca arruinei uma garota inocente. E nunca cheguei perto de partir o coração de uma mulher.

\- Eu não pretendo arruinar Isabella. - defendeu-se Edward. _E o coração dela não é o único envolvido_.

\- Ah, então vai se casar com ela?

\- Ainda não sei. - Edward suspirou.

\- Por que não? Está esperando coisa melhor?

\- Quê? Deus, não. - Melhor? Edward não conhecia alma viva que pudesse ser melhor do que Isabella em inteligência, coragem, beleza, paixão ou generosidade de espírito. Não existia mulher melhor.

\- Ah, então você está com medo.

\- Não estou com medo.

\- É claro que está. Você é humano. Todos temos medo, cada um de nós. Medo de viver, de amar e de morrer. Talvez marchar o dia todo em colunas organizadas distraia você da verdade. Mas e quando o sol se põe? Ficamos todos tropeçando na escuridão, tentando sobreviver a mais uma noite. - Jasper entornou mais um gole de vinho, então olhou para a garrafa. - Excelente safra. Quase me faz parecer inteligente.

\- Você é inteligente. E poderia fazer algo produtivo com sua vida, sabe. Se não estivesse tão determinado a desperdiçar seus talentos, junto com sua fortuna.

\- Não me fale de desperdício, Edward. Se aquela mulher ama você, e você a deixar escapar... nunca mais vou querer ouvir outra 'lição de vida' da sua boca.

\- Acredite em mim, não quero deixá-la escapar, mas não tenho certeza de que ela me ame.

\- Por favor! - Jasper gesticulou com a garrafa de vinho. - Você é rico e agora também tem um título. Tudo bem, ainda tem esse joelho emperrado para atrapalhar, mas você tem todos os dentes. - ele ergueu maliciosamente a sobrancelha. - E acreditando que equipamento masculino de bom tamanho seja de família...

Edward balançou a cabeça.

\- Oh! - exclamou Edward, com ar pesaroso. - O seu não é?

\- Isso... - Edward fechou o punho. - Não importa.

Que coisa absurda. Desde quando seu primo dava conselhos e disparava ditados espirituosos? Droga, Edward devia ser a voz da sabedoria na relação com o primo.

\- Não importa quantos centímetros estão guardados na calça de um homem, nem quantas libras ele tem em sua conta bancária... o resultado da soma desses números não é amor.

\- Acho que você tem razão. E isso é uma pena para mim. - Jasper aquiesceu, pensativo. - Bem, Senhor-Lorde-Elevado-a-Nobre-por-Bravura, que tal esta ideia maluca: se você quer saber se a Srta. Swan ama você, já pensou em parar de bobagem e... sei lá... perguntar para ela?

Edward ficou olhando para ele.

\- Ótimo. Fique aí pensando nisso. - Afastando-se na direção da tenda, Jasper fez um aceno de despedida. - Se você me dá licença, tem uma cama quente me esperando.

 **.::.**

\- Tem um jeito mais rápido, Kate. - disse Isabella, tirando as luvas e afastando delicadamente a garota. - Nesse ritmo você vai ficar nisso o dia todo.

Kate e algumas das moças estavam passando toda tarde enrolando cartuchos de pólvora. Contudo, os homens usavam tantos durante os exercícios diários de tiro, que as mulheres mal conseguiam acompanhar o ritmo. Com a demonstração agendada para a manhã seguinte, a sala do café da manhã de Summerfield havia se tornado temporariamente um paiol, em meio aos preparativos para o baile dos oficiais. Não havia mais tempo para se desperdiçar.

\- Vocês estão perdendo tempo demais cortando folhas grandes de papel no tamanho adequado. Faz tempo que eu descobri que as páginas desta obra... – ela jogou na mesa um livro de capa azul – São do tamanho adequado.

Kate arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas, Srta. Swan, esse é o Sabedoria da Sra. Worthington.

\- Ah, sim, é mesmo.

\- Mas você disse que era um livro útil.

\- Ele é um livro útil. É do tamanho perfeito para manter janelas abertas. Suas páginas fazem ótimos cartuchos e seu conteúdo rende umas boas risadas. Mas além disso...? Não perca tempo seguindo suas orientações, querida. Essa não deve ser sua Bíblia para moças decentes.

Abrindo o volume, Isabella arrancou sem piedade uma página qualquer e a colocou sobre a mesa.

\- Primeiro, certifiquem-se de que têm tudo de que necessitam à mão. - Ela passou os dedos sobre cada item. - Papel, bucha, bala, pólvora, fio. Enrole o papel ao redor da bucha, formando um tubo. - disse ela enquanto demonstrava. - E então use a bala para empurrar a bucha. Quando a bala quase chegar à extremidade, aperte o papel com o dedo e torça. Então despeje a pólvora.

Segurando entre os dedos a bola envolta em papel, ela encheu o resto do tubo com pólvora preta, deixando uma margem de um centímetro.

\- Não precisa medir, está vendo? Pare de medir quando a pólvora cobrir a mancha de texto. É só torcer o papel de novo, e amarrar com um pedaço de fio... Pronto. - Com um sorriso satisfeito, ela entregou o cartucho para Kate. - Com um pouco de prática, você pega o jeito.

Kate pegou o cartucho e piscou, espantada.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta, Srta. Swan?

\- Claro. - Bella arrancou mais duas páginas do livro e as entregou para a garota. - Desde que continuemos trabalhando enquanto conversamos.

Inclinando a cabeça como um papagaio, Kate olhou para os punhos nus de Isabella.

\- O que aconteceu com você?

Isabella gelou. Lentamente, ela virou o antebraço e observou as cicatrizes expostas. Havia passado muitos anos cuidadosamente as escondendo sob mangas, punhos e luvas, ou mudando de assunto com alguma desculpa esfarrapada quando alguém olhava para elas ou fazia uma pergunta.

 _Por quê?_

Lá estava ela, mais de uma década depois. Já não era uma garota, mas uma mulher crescida, sensata e instruída. Naquele momento, ela estava literalmente rasgando os ensinamentos restritivos que a sociedade impunha às mulheres, e ensinava para uma jovem bem-nascida não a arte de decorar bandejas de chá, mas de fazer cartuchos de pólvora. Talvez o mundo tivesse deixado algumas marcas nela, mas Isabella certamente também imprimia sua marca no mundo. Ali, em Spindle Cove, onde as mulheres ficavam à vontade para exibir seu lado melhor e mais verdadeiro.

Isabella passou os dedos por seu velho e conhecido mapa da dor. Aquelas cicatrizes faziam parte do seu eu verdadeiro. Não eram toda a verdade sobre ela, mas faziam parte dela. E, de repente, parecia não haver mais motivo para escondê-las.

\- São ferimentos cicatrizados. - disse ela para Kate. - De sangrias. Faz anos, já.

A garota estremeceu.

\- Isso dói?

\- Não. - Seu próprio sorriso a surpreendeu. - De modo algum. Eu sei que as cicatrizes impressionam, mas, para falar a verdade, às vezes esqueço delas durante dias.

Enquanto falava aquelas palavras, Isabella ficou espantada por perceber como eram verdadeiras, e como se sentia mais leve por dizê-las. Parecia que seu caso com Edward tinha terminado. Fazia dias que ele não falava com ela. Nem enviava bilhetes. Ainda assim, ela estaria para sempre mudada pelo que eles tiveram.

 _Mudada por ele._ Edward havia lhe dado aquele presente precioso, a coragem de se aceitar como ela era. Cicatrizes, sardas, paixões e tudo o mais.

Por falar nisso, será que um coração partido cicatrizava? Depois que uma década se passasse, conseguiria ela esquecer de Edward durante dias seguidos? De algum modo, ela duvidava.

\- Srta. Swan. - Violet Winterbottom apareceu à porta. - A Srta. Newton precisa de você no salão. Ela quer sua opinião a respeito da decoração.

\- Estou indo.

Isabella passou para Kate os suprimentos para confecção de cartuchos, antes de lavar as mãos na bacia e sair da sala do café da manhã, deixando as luvas para trás. Ela passou pela sala de estar, onde os voluntários da milícia estavam em pé, parecendo um grupo de espantalhos, com braços esticados, enquanto mulheres com alfinetes na boca pregavam e costuravam, fazendo as últimas alterações em seus uniformes.

Quando Isabella chegou ao salão, ela encontrou o local fervilhando. Na extremidade daquele aposento comprido, Rosalie praticava no piano. Ao longo da parede de janelas, o Sr. Clearwater e dois criados ocupavam-se de arrumar mesas para o serviço de bufê. Mulheres e empregados carregavam flores e móveis de um lado para outro, seus passos tamborilando no piso de madeira corrida. Na noite do dia seguinte, aquela cena seria uma demonstração de elegância – era o que ela esperava. Mas naquele momento era o retrato do caos.

\- Aqui! - chamou Sally Newton, para em seguida colocar um bebê que esperneava nos braços de Isabella. - Pegue a Daisy enquanto eu subo na escada. Temos algumas opções de festões.

Isabella esperou pacientemente no meio da sala, olhando para a balaustrada e balançando a irmã Newton mais nova no ritmo das escalas de Rose no piano. Daisy tinha crescido bastante nos últimos meses. Com o passar dos minutos, Isabella começou a achar que seus braços cairiam.

\- Ela adorou você, Srta. Swan. - exclamou Sally, enquanto passava o tecido sobre o corrimão. - Veja, este é vermelho. Chama a atenção, mas não será demais, com todos os uniformes na sala? Depois temos este azul, mas é um pouco escuro para um evento noturno. Qual você acha que é melhor?

Isabella inclinou a cabeça, pensativa.

\- Concordo totalmente, Srta. Swan. - disse o Sr. Riley, aparecendo junto à Sally no balcão. - Nenhum dos dois vai servir. Precisamos de algo com mais brilho. Eu sugiro dourado.

\- Eu lhe disse, vigário. Não temos dourado suficiente.

\- Tem razão. A menos que... - O vigário estalou os dedos. - Já sei. Vamos combiná-lo com o tule.

\- O tule! - exclamou Sally. - Isso foi inspiração divina. Espere um instante, Srta. Swan. Vou lhe mostrar o que ele está propondo.

Os dois desapareceram, abaixando-se para remexer nas caixas de materiais. Isabella suspirou, trocando Daisy de braço.

\- Aí está você. Eu a procurei por toda parte. - Edward apareceu repentinamente ao seu lado.

Pega de surpresa, ela passou o bebê de um braço para outro.

\- Procurou?

A não ser por alguns olhares trocados na praça, ela não o via fazia quase três dias. E, claro, ele tinha que aparecer perigosamente atraente, vestindo apenas uma camisa simples de colarinho aberto, debaixo de seu novíssimo casaco de oficial. Ela tentou não olhar para ele, mas evitar contato visual direto foi o melhor que Isabella conseguiu fazer. Ela manteve o olhar baixo, no ângulo másculo do maxilar dele, em seus lábios sensuais. Então admirou a parte exposta de seu peito nu e os pelos escuros que apareciam ali.

Ele estava querendo torturá-la?

\- Por favor, explique-me o que é isto? - Ele mostrou os punhos do casaco, destacando os botões de bronze pregados neles.

\- Ah, isso. - Ela reprimiu um sorriso. - Sam Uley fez o molde e a fundição. Toda milícia que se preze precisa de um símbolo.

\- Sim, mas milícias que se prezem não escolhem um carneiro.

\- Pelo que me lembro, o carneiro escolheu você.

Edward passou o dedo pelo lema – uma frase em latim:

\- _Aries eos incitabit_. Um carneiro os fará avançar?

\- Cuidado, milorde. Seus três semestres em Cambridge estão aparecendo.

A boca de Edward suavizou-se, aquela sugestão sutil de um sorriso que Susanna aprendeu a adorar.

\- Botões à parte, você fez um trabalho admirável. Você e todas as mulheres. Os uniformes, o treinamento... - Ele passou os olhos pela sala. - Todos esses preparativos.

O elogio dele a aqueceu por dentro.

\- Todos temos trabalhado bastante. Por acaso, eu vi parte do treinamento, outro dia. Impressionante, milorde. Amanhã, sem dúvida, será um dia triunfante. - Um silêncio constrangedor nasceu entre eles, até Daisy interrompê-lo com um balbucio molhado.

\- Quem é esta? - Ele indicou com a cabeça a bebê em seus braços. - Acredito que não fomos apresentados.

Ela a virou para que Bram pudesse vê-la melhor: – É Daisy Newton.

\- Eu deveria ter adivinhado pelo cabelo.

A bebê de cabelos claros esticou a mão gorducha para Edward, tentando alcançar os botões brilhantes de seu casaco. Isabella também teve vontade de tocar nele. Por impulso, levada por partes iguais de estresse emocional e cansaço dos braços, ela entregou a criança para ele.

\- Tome. Por que você não a segura?

\- Eu? Espere. Eu não...

Mas ela não lhe deu chance de recusar, arrumando Daisy na dobra de seu braço. A bebê, encantada, agarrou um botão e deu um puxão.

\- Está vendo? Alguém gostou dos botões. - Isabella olhou para Edward. O pobre homem estava duro como pedra, totalmente tomado pelo terror. - Tente manter a calma... É uma bebê, não uma granada.

\- Tenho mais experiência com granadas.

\- Você está se saindo muito bem. - Largando o botão, Daisy agarrou o polegar de Edward e o apertou com força. - Olhe, ela já está adorando você.

Um caroço cresceu na garganta de Isabella enquanto ela observava Edward segurando o bebê com tanto carinho, e aqueles dedinhos envolvendo firmemente seu polegar.

E ele continuava a torturá-la. Isabella nunca havia pensado muito a respeito, mas agora... ah, como ela queria um filho. Ela adorava a ideia de seus seios e sua barriga inchados por uma gravidez. Adorava a ideia de ficar acordada à noite, sentindo o bebê chutá-la por dentro. Adorava sonhar como seria a criança, imaginando qual dos pais iria preferir. Ela adorava tudo na ideia de carregar não só um bebê, mas o bebê de Edward.

 _Porque ela o amava_

Ela amava Edward. E talvez ele fosse teimoso demais para admitir, mas Edward precisava de seu amor. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir embora.

Ela tinha uma última esperança, imaginava. O vestido. Uma nuvem cor de marfim, ornado com pérolas e brilhantes, que no momento estava pendurado em seu quarto de vestir, no andar de cima. Ela só o tinha vestido uma vez, havia alguns anos, na cidade. Mas quando o experimentou, na semana anterior, o corpete moldou-se às suas formas como uma segunda pele. O decote fazia os seios ficarem altos e cheios, e o espartilho costurado no vestido afinava sua cintura.

Ela andava sonhando com aquela visão tola de si mesma, em que deslizava escadaria abaixo naquele vestido lindo, etéreo, na noite da festa. Em sua imaginação, Edward estava ao pé da escada, olhando para ela com uma mistura de orgulho e assombro, marcada por puro desejo. Apesar de todos os indícios de que ele não era grande coisa como dançarino, o Edward dos seus sonhos tomava sua mão e a conduzia em uma valsa lenta e romântica. E lá no meio do salão, diante de uma multidão de espectadores admirados, ele a girava e parava, confessando então sua adoração eterna por ela.

Era um sonho lindo e bobo.

Mas aquilo tinha sido antes de os dois brigarem na torre. Antes de ele a acusar de ser desconfiada e temerosa. Era difícil imaginar que simplesmente trajar um vestido bonito faria com que ele mudasse de opinião. E se um vestido bonito era tudo de que ela precisava, Isabella não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria manter o respeito por ele.

\- Preciso falar com você. - disse ele, em voz baixa. Ele passou os olhos pelo salão cheio de gente. - Em outro lugar. Em particular.

\- Particular?

As notas de piano de Rosalie pararam repentinamente, e o coração de Isabella começou a bater em um ritmo mais rápido do que nunca. As paredes começaram a se fechar sobre ela, que sentiu o olhar de cada pessoa naquele salão abarrotado. Isabella olhou em volta, observando suas amigas reunidas, os vizinhos, os criados... Como ela suspeitava, todo mundo os estava observando.

Reparando. Imaginando...

Bem... que ótimo.

Não só ótimo. _Excelente!_ O peso da ansiedade em seu estômago dissolveu-se em bolhas de alegria, que borbulhavam por ela como champanha. De repente, ela soube exatamente o que fazer.

\- Dance comigo.

Edward piscou espantado.

\- Quê?

\- Dance comigo.

\- Dançar com você. Amanhã à noite, no baile dos oficiais?

\- Não. Quero dizer aqui, agora.

Que tipo de mulher moderna ela seria se não fosse atrás de seu próprio sonho? Talvez fosse hora de ela arrebatá-lo, só para variar. Isabella desamarrou seu avental de trabalho nas costas e o retirou pela cabeça, jogando-o sobre o corrimão e alisando os vincos de seu vestido cor-de-rosa. Não era uma nuvem de seda volumosa, deslumbrante, mas teria que servir.

\- Srta. Rosalie? - chamou ela, arrumando um cacho solto de cabelo. - Por favor, toque uma valsa para nós.

Edward jogou o peso de uma perna para outra, olhando para ela com o que parecia ser genuína preocupação.

\- Não sou um grande dançarino.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Eu também não sou. - Ela ergueu a pequena Daisy de seus braços e a passou para uma camareira que estava por perto. - Por favor, Srta. Rosalie, toque uma valsa lenta.

\- Nunca pratiquei de verdade, mesmo antes disto. - Ele mostrou o joelho machucado.

\- Não importa. - Ela pegou suas mãos e o puxou para o centro do salão. - Nós daremos um jeito.

Espaço foi se abrindo ao redor deles, enquanto os curiosos espectadores iam para as margens da sala. Os dedos talentosos de Rose fizeram surgir no piano os primeiros acordes de uma valsa melódica. Isabella ficou de frente para ele no meio do salão, ergueu a mão direita de Edward e colocou a outra mão dele em sua cintura.

\- Agora, vamos ver. Como isso começa?

\- Assim. - A mão direita dele deslizou, segura e confiante, para o espaço entre as escápulas dela, e uma rápida flexão de seu braço trouxe-a para perto.

Encantada, Isabella prendeu a respiração por um instante.

Edward parecia ter compreendido que possuía duas opções, e fugir àquela dança não era uma delas. Ele poderia parecer coagido e constrangido na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, ou poderia assumir o controle. Não foi surpresa que ele escolheu a segunda opção.

\- Pronto? - perguntou Edward.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Com elegância e mancando levemente, ele valsou pelo salão com ela.

E foi um sonho que se tornou realidade.

Eles se movimentavam em perfeita harmonia com a música. Isabella suspeitava de que era porque Rose havia colocado uma pausa cadenciada na terceira batida de cada acorde, para encaixar seus passos hesitantes. Ou, talvez fosse a música que os acompanhava, mas foi um momento mágico mesmo assim.

Ele a fez dar uma volta, depois outra. Os babados de sua saia rodopiavam em volta de seus tornozelos, em turbilhões de espuma rosa. E o sol, deslizando lentamente na direção do horizonte, alcançou naquele instante um ponto baixo no céu. Seus raios âmbar raiaram através das janelas que se alinhavam naquela parede. O vidro antigo e curvo absorvia aquela luz gasta pelo dia e a tornava preciosa, pintando a sala e seus ocupantes com um halo cintilante.

Mas ninguém ficou mais iluminado do que Edward. Dedos róseos de luz brilharam através dos pelos finos de sua sobrancelha. A tarde que se derretia deitava como uma placa de ouro em seus ombros. Uma armadura brilhante, reluzente. E ele sustentou lindamente o peso dela, enquanto rodopiava com Isabella pelos tacos de madeira recém-encerados. Ela ouviu mais de uma jovem suspirar, sonhadora.

Aquilo era algo tirado de um conto de fadas.

Edward fitou-a no fundo dos olhos. Faíscas dançavam em suas grandes pupilas escuras.

\- Você vai me contar porque estamos fazendo isto?

Ela anuiu.

\- Você tinha razão quando me acusou, outro dia, de ter medo.

\- Eu não deveria ter...

\- Tudo bem. Você tinha razão. Eu tive medo. Sabe, eu sempre falei para as mulheres que Spindle Cove era um lugar seguro para elas. Um lugar em que uma mulher podia ser verdadeira e completa, independentemente do que os outros pensem. Mas, nas últimas semanas, esse não foi o caso para mim. Estive escondendo uma parte verdadeira de mim mesma. Essa parte vital, cada vez maior, que guarda todos os meus sentimentos por você. Tenho mantido isso em segredo de todo mundo, sem coragem de contar para ninguém.

A música continuou, mas o casal parou de dançar.

\- E isso é ridículo, não é? E injusto com nós dois. Quando olhei para você, agora mesmo, eu soube. Eu soube, no meu coração, que não poderia esconder isso por nem mais um minuto. Eu queria dançar com você. Eu queria que todos nos vissem. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Que todos me vissem apaixonada por você.

E apesar de aquele ser seu momento de coragem e sinceridade, ela repentinamente não conseguiu mais sustentar o olhar de Edward. Isabella baixou os olhos para o galão dourado do novo casaco vermelho dele, e ficou passando o dedo pelo ornamento. Mostrando afeto com seu toque.

\- Não estou bem certa do que dizer. Não tenho experiência com essas coisas. Eu lhe diria que você é o homem mais corajoso, o melhor que conheço. Mas considerando o pequeno número de homens que conheço, o elogio não parece grande coisa. - Ela finalmente buscou forças em suas reservas e ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. - Então vou lhe dizer apenas que amo você. Eu o amo, Edward. Quero que todos vejam, e quero que você saiba... que agora faz parte deste lugar. Não importa aonde o dever o leve, Spindle Cove sempre vai estar aqui para você. Assim como eu.

Ele pôs os dois braços ao redor dela, puxando-a contra seu peito.

\- Sua mulher linda e ousada.

Então ele ficou quieto, apenas olhando para ela pelo que pareceram séculos. Nós se multiplicavam no estômago de Isabella cada segundo que passava. Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Você não tem mais nada para dizer? - perguntou Isabella.

\- 'Aleluia' é o que me ocorre. Além disso... - Ele fez um carinho no rosto dela. - Será que isso significa que, se eu a pedir em casamento agora, talvez você não faça aquela cara de enterro?

\- Experimente.

E então um sorriso – grande, infantil, sem pudor – abriu-se no rosto dele. Era um sorriso diferente de todos os outros que ela tinha visto Edward exibir, e que definia o formato da alegria plena. Ela sentiu que refletia aquele sorriso em seu próprio rosto. Ele colocou um dedo sob o queixo dela.

\- Isabella Marie Swan, voc...

\- Isabella Marie Swan. O que está acontecendo aqui?- A voz familiar assustou os dois.

Papai.

Ela dominou o impulso de se esconder, ou de fugir do abraço de Edward. Tarde demais para tudo isso, e não havia necessidade, de qualquer modo. Ela não esconderia de seu próprio pai o que estava tão ansiosa para compartilhar com o mundo. Ainda sorrindo, ela pegou a mão de Edward na sua e virou-se para encarar o pai.

\- Papai, estou tão feliz que o senhor esteja aqui.

Mas a expressão de seu pai não parecia de felicidade. Enquanto se aproximava deles, atravessando o salão em movimentos lentos, compassados, ele parecia, na melhor das hipóteses, desconfiado. Sir Charlie observou as decorações ainda pela metade do aposento, enquanto caminhava. Os empregados de Summerfield colocaram-se em movimento. Em um instante, foi retomada a agitação de móveis mudando de lugar e de enfeites sendo pendurados. Rose voltou a tocar seus acordes.

Isabella mordeu o lábio.

\- É o salão, papai? Eu sei que a coisa toda parece um caos no momento, mas espere até amanhã. Tudo vai estar perfeito.

\- Não estou preocupado com amanhã. - Seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se em Edward.

Isabella sentiu, de repente, que devia proteger o homem a seu lado. Ela pegou o braço de Edward.

\- Papai, estávamos apenas dançando.

\- Apenas dançando? - Sir Charlie arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tem razão. Não se trata apenas de dança, é mais do que isso. Sabe, eu e Lord Rycliff tornamo-nos muito próximos nas últimas semanas, e... - Ela lançou um olhar para Edward. - Eu o amo. - Ela ficava muito feliz só de falar aquilo. Ela não queria mais parar. - Eu o amo, papai. De verdade.

Seu pai olhou para o chão e soltou um suspiro longo e calculado. Ela olhou para ele, estranhando a atitude. Como alguém poderia suspirar num momento daqueles?

Então ele ergueu a cabeça, e Isabella sentiu o coração se despedaçar. Ela acabava de dizer ao pai que estava amando. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, amando. E ele se recusava até mesmo a olhar para ela. Pela expressão distante em seu rosto, Isabella percebeu que seu pai iria receber aquela notícia com o mesmo estado de espírito com que recebia todos os outros segredos e confissões de Isabella.

Ele iria ignorá-la. Como se nem mesmo tivesse escutado.

 _Oh, Deus._

Tinha sido assim, todas as outras vezes? Quando ela acreditava fazer suas confidências para um gênio distraído, na verdade Isabella estava apenas abrindo o coração para alguém que não se importava com ela? A ideia era revoltante. Impensável. Claro que seu pai se importava com ela. Ele tinha salvado sua vida. Tinha aberto mão de muitas coisas para viver em Summerfield.

Edward pigarreou.

\- Sir Charlie, é óbvio que precisamos conversar.

\- Ah, sim. É claro que precisamos. - Seu pai calmamente enfiou a mão no bolso interno do casaco, de onde retirou um envelope. - Eu iria esperar até depois da demonstração militar amanhã, mas acho que agora é o momento ideal.

Edward soltou a mão de Isabella e aceitou o papel dobrado. Ele abriu o envelope e passou os olhos pela carta.

\- Maldição. Isto é o que estou pensando?

\- Ordens oficiais. - Sir Charlie disse. - Sim. Eu sondei meus amigos no Ministério da Guerra. Fiz sugestões persuasivas. Um navio da Marinha sai de Portsmouth na próxima terça-feira.

\- Terça-feira? - Isabella ficou sem ar.

A atitude de seu pai era de frieza.

\- Você estará nessa embarcação, Rycliff. E voltará a seu regimento em questão de semanas.

\- Isso é... - Edward engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para o papel. - Sir Charlie, eu nem sei o que dizer.

 _Diga não!_ , Bella quis gritar. _Diga que você não pode partir tão cedo. Diga_ _que vai se casar comigo!_

\- Não precisa agradecer. - Sir Charlie passou a mão pelo ralo cabelo grisalho. - Vejo isso como uma troca. Se não fosse pela exibição da sua milícia, eu não teria esta chance para demonstrar meu novo canhão.

\- Seu novo canhão? - Isabella virou-se para Edward, mortificada. Ele deu sua palavra de que não envolveria o pai dela na milícia. Ele não poderia ter mentido para ela.

\- Isso mesmo, Bells. - disse seu pai. - O novo canhão. Ele será apresentado amanhã, como parte da demonstração da milícia.

Ele parou

\- Espero que você tenha conseguido colocar esses agricultores na linha, Cullen. Estou contando com uma exibição impressionante, em troca dos favores que eu tive que pedir. - Ele bateu com o dedo na carta que Edward segurava.

\- Mas... - Bella balançou a cabeça. Do outro lado do salão, os arpejos de Rosalie acabaram de derrubar o que restava da compostura dela. - Edward, por favor, diga-me que não estou entendendo bem isso tudo. Diga-me que você não voltou atrás na sua palavra, que não empregou algum estratagema obscuro para recuperar seu comando.

\- Não é nada disso. - disse ele, com a voz baixa. - Eu posso explicar.

\- Diga-me que posso confiar em você. - exigiu ela, com a emoção tomando conta de sua voz. - Diga-me que você não esteve mentindo para mim o tempo todo. Diga-me que eu não cometi o erro mais infeliz e estúpido da minha vida, ou... ou eu não sei como... - Ela ficou sem voz.

\- Isabella. - disse rispidamente seu pai. - Pare de constranger a si mesma. Você sabe que é dada a emoções descabidas. Seja qual for a fantasia sem cabimento que você criou, vai passar. Amanhã não será um dia para seus devaneios de garota. Será um dia de legados; meu e de Cullen. Talvez tenhamos exagerado ao atender suas vontades, querida, mas chega um momento em que os homens precisam ser homens. Você não pode ficar nos prendendo.

* * *

 ** _Ai ai ai... Ai ai ai._**

 ** _Tadinha, achou que receberia uma proposta e teve esse balde de água fria. Reta final!_**


	25. Duelo

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO**

 _ **.**_

 _"Eu não sei o que você espera conseguir com esta conversa, mas vou lhe adiantar: não irei propor casamento."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Maldito canhão!_

Jasper lutava com as cordas enquanto içava o canhão para dentro da carroça. Para um protótipo em escala, aquela coisa era inacreditavelmente pesada. O cano era da grossura de sua coxa, feito de bronze sólido. Ele se endireitou.

\- Vocês! Não toquem nisso. - De seu posto na boleia da carroça, Jasper acenou para os gêmeos Newton afastarem-se de uma pirâmide de caixas cheias de palha. - Deixem isso aí.

\- O que tem nessas caixas? - perguntou um dos garotos.

\- Fogos de artifício para amanhã à noite. Não toquem neles. Nem mesmo respirem neles. Demorou mais de uma semana para que chegassem da cidade.

\- Podemos ajudar você com eles?

\- Não. - disse Jasper, cerrando os dentes. Aqueles fogos de artifício eram para ser a surpresa que ele proporcionaria a todos, sua marca nas festividades do dia.

Jasper iria produzir a exibição ele mesmo, e o faria muito bem, provando para Edward que podia ser bom em alguma coisa. Jasper parecia não conseguir fazer muita coisa certa em sua vida, mas ele tinha um dom para a destruição artística. Existiria tela melhor do que um céu noturno?

Mas primeiro, ele tinha que cuidar da obra-prima de Sir Charlie Swan. O _maldito canhão_.

Ele agarrou a corda com as duas mãos e se apoiou em seus calcanhares, puxando com toda sua força. Ser responsável pela artilharia pareceu-lhe uma tarefa adequada, até Jasper perceber quanto peso teria que carregar. Durante todo o dia, ele havia corrido de um lado para outro, levando pólvora para as mulheres e depois os cartuchos prontos até o paiol, contrabandeando fogos de artifício até Summerfield e agora tinha que transportar o protótipo de Sir Charlie até o castelo.

Carregar aquela coisa na carroça estava demorando mais do que ele havia planejado. Jasper corria contra a noite.

\- O que tem aqui? - perguntou um dos gêmeos.

Com o canto do olho, Jasper viu Finn afastar a palha de cima de um rojão. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o garoto puxou o cordão. O dispositivo explodiu com um estalo alto e uma coluna de fumaça.

\- Legal! - disse Mike, sorridente. - Tente outro.

\- Eu falei para vocês caírem fora! - ralhou Jasper. Ele se levantou a tempo de ver Jantar sair correndo com um balido assustado. O cordeiro apavorado passou por baixo da cerca que delimitava os jardins de Summerfield. - Vejam só o que vocês fizeram. Assustaram a maldita ovelha. Vocês sabem como Cullen gosta dessa coisa.

\- Devemos ir pegá-lo?

\- Não, eu tenho que fazer isso. Agora ele está com medo de vocês. - Jasper saltou da carroça. Ele bateu as mãos para se livrar dos fiapos de corda e enxugou a transpiração da testa com a manga.

Passando por cima da cerca, ele entrou na horta da casa, onde eram cultivados os vegetais e temperos usados na cozinha. Jasper viu o cordeiro correr por entre duas fileiras de nabos e passar por baixo de outra cerca, entrando em um terreno preparado para cultivo, nos limites do pasto.

\- Jantar! - ele gritou, entrando na campina, atrás do cordeiro. - Jantar, volte aqui!

Quando chegou no meio do pasto, Jasper parou para tomar fôlego e examinar a área, em busca de tufos de algodão que pudessem indicar o caminho do animal. Quando não conseguiu encontrar o cordeiro, ele fez um cone com as mãos ao redor da boca e tentou novamente:

\- Jantar!

Dessa vez, seu chamado mereceu uma resposta. Diversas respostas. Na verdade, o solo começou a tremer com uma resposta animal coletiva. Ele viu diversas formas grandes e escuras correndo na direção dele no lusco-fusco. Ele piscou, tentando entender o que via. Não eram ovelhas. Não, eram...

 _Vacas_! Vacas grandes. Incrivelmente rápidas e ameaçadoras. Um pequeno rebanho delas, todas trotando diretamente em sua direção, no centro do pasto.

Jasper deu alguns passos para trás.

\- Esperem... Não estava falando com vocês.

Os animais, aparentemente, não deram ouvidos a seus argumentos. O que era estranho, porque tinham orelhas tão grandes? Ou eram... chifres!? Ele se virou e disparou na direção da cerca.

Maldito idiota, Jasper xingou a si mesmo enquanto sacudia braços e pernas, correndo o mais rápido que podia pelo campo sulcado. Tolo sem cabeça. Que tipo de imbecil entra em um pasto e grita "Jantar" com toda a força? Um que saía de Londres pela primeira vez em uma década.

\- Eu odeio o campo. - murmurou ele, enquanto corria. - Odeio. Eu odeio essa droga com todas as minhas forças.

Em sua pressa, ele escolheu uma rota de fuga diferente daquela pela qual havia entrado no terreno. Em vez de chegar à cerca de madeira, Jasper correu na direção de uma cerca-viva. Com espinhos.

\- Odeio! - disse ele, enquanto abria caminho em meio aos galhos e espinhos. - Terra repugnante, miserável, fedida. Bah.

Jasper emergiu do outro lado da cerca-viva, nos jardins de Summerfield, a parte bonita, dessa vez. Ele estava arranhado, mas por sorte não havia sido pisoteado. Ele ficou olhando para a cerca-viva por um instante, enquanto tirava espinhos da roupa e amaldiçoava a vida no campo.

Então algo chamou sua atenção. Uma leve pancada na cabeça. Ele se virou, agitando às cegas uma das mãos.

O próximo golpe o atingiu em cheio no rosto. Uma pontada de dor esquentou sua face já machucada. Bom Deus, o que era aquilo? _As Sete Pragas de Jasper Hale_ , comprimidas no espaço de uma hora?

Ele ergueu as mãos para se defender e evitou os golpes incessantes.

\- Seu vilão! - acusou uma voz feminina. _Blam_. - Seu vira-lata traiçoeiro!

Jasper baixou as mãos para ver se conseguia identificar seu agressor. Era a irmã do meio das garotas Brandon. A de cabelo escuro. O nome era Aline?

Anneliese?

Fosse quem fosse, ela estava batendo nele. Repetidamente. Com uma luva.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? - ele evitou outro golpe, entrando nos jardins. Tropeçou em um canteiro de margaridas e evitou, por pouco, uma colisão com a roseira.

A garota foi atrás dele, ainda agitando a luva.

\- Eu quero um duelo.

\- Um duelo?

\- Eu sei tudo sobre você e a Sra. Mallory, seu... seu animal... - Aparentemente, faltando-lhe coragem ou imaginação para completar o insulto, ela continuou. - Nunca gostei de você, quero que saiba disso. Sempre soube que você era um salafrário inútil, mas agora minhas irmãs e minha mãe vão sofrer a dor da descoberta. Você irá decepcioná-las.

Ah. Então era disso de que se tratava. Ele estava sendo obrigado a responder por... por o quê, mesmo? Flertar?

\- Tanya não tem pai nem irmãos para defender sua honra. Esse dever cabe a mim. - Ela bateu mais uma vez no rosto dele. - Indique seus padrinhos.

\- Bom Deus. Quer parar com a luva? - Ele a arrancou da mão da garota e a jogou nas roseiras espinhosas. - Não vou aceitar seu desafio. Não haverá duelo.

\- Por que não? Porque sou mulher?

\- Não, porque eu vi como vocês, solteiras, sabem manejar uma arma de fogo. Você me mataria sem que eu tivesse chance. - Jasper apertou a ponta do nariz. - Escute, acalme-se. Eu não toquei em sua irmã. Pelo menos não de alguma forma imprópria.

\- Talvez você não a tenha tocado impropriamente, mas a _enganou_ impropriamente.

\- Enganei? Talvez eu tenha dançado e flertado com ela um pouco, mas flertei com todas as jovens da vila.

\- Não todas as jovens.

Ele parou, atordoado. Enquanto a encarava, Jasper sentiu um sorriso querendo surgir em seu rosto.

\- Então você está com inveja.

\- Não seja ridículo! - respondeu ela, rápido demais para ser sincera.

\- Você está. - Ele abanou um dedo na direção dela, já não mais na defensiva. - Você está com inveja. Eu flertei com todas as jovens da vila menos você, que ficou com inveja.

\- Não estou com inveja, é só que... - Ela fez um gesto de frustração. - Eu quero machucá-lo. Da mesma forma que você machucou minha irmã.

Da forma como Jasper a havia machucado? Se Tanya tivesse sofrido um segundo de dor por conta dele, Jasper engoliria um tamanco chinês, mas aquela garota... ela estava magoada.

Bem, como exatamente aquela jovem esperava que Jasper flertasse com ela? Cantadas como "rio de seda" e "diamantes brilhantes" nunca funcionaria com uma mulher daquelas. Ela era inteligente demais para isso. Além do que, tais comparações seriam terrivelmente imprecisas. O cabelo dela em nada se parecia com seda, e seus olhos escuros nem de longe lembravam diamantes. Vidro vulcânico resfriado, talvez.

\- Escute... - disse ele em tom conciliador. - Não é nada disso, Ashley. Até que você é uma garota bonitinha.

\- Bonitinha?! - Ela revirou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de pouco caso. - Até que eu sou bonitinha! Que tipo de elogio é esse? E meu nome não é Ashley.

\- Não, não 'até que bonitinha'. - disse ele, inclinando a cabeça para observá-la melhor. - Bonita de verdade. Se você...

\- Não diga isso. Todo mundo diz.

\- O que todo mundo diz?

Ela falou em voz estridente, como se imitasse alguém:

\- Se você tirasse os óculos ficaria linda.

\- Eu não ia falar isso. - mentiu ele. - Por que eu diria isso? Que coisa totalmente idiota de se dizer.

\- Eu sei que você está mentindo. Você mente com a mesma facilidade que respira. Mas meus sentimentos não são o problema aqui. O problema é você usar Tanya de forma cruel.

\- Garanto a você que não estou nem perto de usar sua irmã, seja com crueldade ou não. Peço desculpas por toda aquela confusão na casa de chá.

\- Ah, sim. Você se desculpou direitinho. Você fez com que todos acreditassem que é decente. Que liga para os outros. E então ficou com uma mulher casada.

Jasper massageou a nuca. Ele realmente não tinha tempo para aquilo. Ele precisava preparar os fogos de artifício, montar o canhão e pegar a ovelha.

\- Eu não sei o que você espera conseguir com esta conversa, mas vou lhe adiantar: não irei propor casamento. Não para a sua irmã, nem para ninguém.

\- Rá. Eu nunca permitiria que você se casasse com ela.

\- Então o que você quer de mim?

\- Eu quero justiça, quero descontar em você! Eu quero que você seja responsável por suas ações, em vez de sempre se safar com algumas palavras bonitas.

 _Está vendo?_ Jasper queria dizer. _É por isso que eu evito você._ Era como se aqueles óculos lhe dessem o poder de vê-lo por dentro.

\- Você está começando a se parecer com meu primo. Espero que você não esteja planejando fazer comigo o que fez com ele.

Ela ficou encarando Jasper por alguns instantes.

\- Que ideia excelente. - Com um movimento rápido e amplo do braço, ela puxou sua bolsinha e a fez voar.

Jasper esquivou-se a tempo de aparar o golpe com o ombro, em vez de com a cabeça. Ainda assim, a bolsa de veludo o atingiu com força surpreendente. A dor explodiu em seu ombro.

\- Que porcaria você tem nessa coisa? Pedras?

\- E o que mais?

Verdade, tinha algo mais ali dentro. Como ele poderia ter esquecido da ridícula obsessão que aquela garota tinha por geologia? Serpente traiçoeira.

\- Escute, Amalia...

\- Meu nome é Alice. - Ela ergueu a mão para golpeá-lo novamente com a bolsa cheia de pedras.

Dessa vez Jasper estava pronto. Em um movimento rápido como um raio, ele a pegou pelo punho, a virou de costas e a puxou para si. A coluna de Alice foi pressionada contra seu peito, e Jasper envolveu a cintura dela com seu braço. Os óculos dela caíram de seu rosto na grama.

Alice se debateu.

\- Solte-me!

\- Ainda não. Você vai pisar nos óculos, se não parar de se debater.

Jasper não tinha certeza de que queria que ela parasse de se debater. De onde ele estava, um ponto de vista superior com visão para dentro do corpete dela, parecia que todo aquele esforço fazia maravilhas pelos seios dela. Nada de alabastro frio e perfeito ali. Apenas pele feminina e quente. E embora ela fosse visualmente atraente, a sensação de tocá-la era ainda melhor. Tão brava e _viva._

\- Quieta. - Ele pressionou seus lábios perto da orelha dela. O cabelo cheirava a jasmim. O aroma entrou rodopiando em sua cabeça, embotando seus pensamentos. - Fique calma.

 _Fique calmo_ , ele disse para si mesmo.

\- Não quero ficar calma. Eu quero um duelo. - Ela se contorceu nos braços dele e o desejo começou a pulsar em Jasper, tão violento quanto assustador. - Eu exijo satisfações.

Sim, ele pensou. Aquela era uma mulher que exigiria satisfação. Na vida, no amor... Na cama... Ela exigiria honestidade, comprometimento e fidelidade, e todos os tipos de coisa que ele não estava disposto a dar. E essa foi a desculpa de que ele precisava para soltá-la.

\- Não se mexa, ou você irá esmagá-los. - Jasper se inclinou para pegar os óculos com aro de metal em um monte de hera, onde tinham caído. Depois de limpá-los, tirando terra e musgo, ele os segurou contra o luar para procurar arranhões.

\- Eles não quebraram, não é?

\- Não.

Ela investiu contra Jasper para pegar os óculos, mas ele os puxou para trás. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente, colidindo contra o peito dele. Quando olhou para cima, piscando forte em uma tentativa de clarear a vista, seus cílios bateram como leques emplumados. Ela esticou a língua para umedecer os lábios.

Bom Deus... Para uma intelectual reprimida, até que Alice tinha lábios bem ardentes. Suculentos, carnudos, de um vermelho profundo nas bordas. Como duas fatias de uma ameixa doce e madura. Jasper ficou com água na boca. Ela se encostou nele, as faces coradas. Como se quisesse ser beijada. Mais do que isso, como se ela _o_ quisesse. Cada parte incorrigível, defeituosa, dissoluta.

Aquilo não estava certo.

\- Você sabe, eles têm razão. Você fica diferente sem seus óculos.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Você fica vesga. E confusa... - Ele recolocou os óculos na ponta do nariz dela, prendendo o aro atrás de suas orelhas. Então ele pôs o dedo sob seu queixo, inclinando o rosto dela para avaliá-lo. - Pronto, assim está melhor.

Ela piscou para ele através dos discos de vidro, seu olhar assumindo aquele conhecido ar de desconfiança.

\- Você é um homem horrível. Eu desprezo você.

\- Isso mesmo, menina. - E só porque ele sabia que isso a constrangeria, ele pôs a ponta de seu dedo no nariz dela. - Agora você está enxergando bem.

* * *

 _ **Um pouquinho da relação Colin/Minerva pra vocês entenderem como começaram as brigas entre eles, antes de acabarem viajando juntos na outra**_ ** _fic haha._**

 ** _Até a próxima!_**


	26. Comando Restituído

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS**

 _ **.**_

 _"Não me deixe... Mantenha-me perto e apertada. Prometa que não vai me soltar."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Edward olhou para a carta em sua mão. Aquele pedaço de papel lhe restituía seu comando. Fazia meses que isso era tudo o que ele queria. Ele trabalhou incansavelmente para recuperar sua força, buscou esse objetivo com uma determinação ímpar. Ele não sonhava que qualquer outra coisa pudesse torná-lo mais feliz do que o pedaço de papel que então segurava.

E que ele queria jogar no fogo.

E logo depois atirar Sir Charlie Swan na mesma fogueira.

\- Não consigo acreditar nisso. Oh, meu Deus. - Isabella cobriu a boca com a mão e soluçou, depois saiu correndo do salão antes que Edward pudesse detê-la.

\- Isabella, espere. - Edward saiu em seu encalço.

Mas Sir Charlie colocou um braço à frente de seu peito, impedindo-o.

\- Deixe-a ir. Ela sempre fica assim. Todas as mulheres ficam. Descobri que ela sempre resolve essas coisas por conta própria, com o devido tempo. Apenas dê-lhe um pouco de espaço.

Soltando fogo pelas ventas, Edward encarou o homem.

\- Ah, é mesmo. Da mesma maneira que o senhor lhe deu espaço, quando ela estava abalada pela morte da mãe? Enviando-a para aquela tortura abominável em Norfolk? - Com o dedo curvado, ele bateu no envelope que continha suas ordens. - Há quanto tempo está com isto, Sir Charlie? Dias? Semanas? Talvez desde antes de eu chegar a Spindle Cove? Obviamente não havia nenhuma necessidade de uma exibição militar aqui. O Duque de Tunbridge realmente lhe pediu para organizar uma milícia aqui, ou isso também é mentira? Eu sempre soube que o senhor era um inventor brilhante, mas talvez devesse se arriscar na espionagem.

O velho ficou ofendido.

\- Eu sou um patriota, seu cachorro ingrato. Amanhã, diante de uma plateia de duques e generais, vou apresentar a arma que poderá salvar a vida de muitos dos seus soldados. E qual o problema se cometi algum exagero inofensivo? Você conseguiu o que queria, não foi?

\- Está se referindo a isto? - Edward chacoalhou o envelope diante dele. Depois engrossou a voz, produzindo um rugido: - Este pedaço de papel tem exatamente um valor agora, uma qualidade que me faz amassá-lo com o pé.

\- Oh? E qual é?

\- Ele me deixa à vontade para dizer isto: vá para o inferno.

Edward deixou o velho vociferando e correu pelo mesmo caminho escolhido por Isabella quando ela saiu do salão. Quando chegou ao fim do corredor, uma porta aberta para o jardim chamou sua atenção. Ele a atravessou correndo. E quase colidiu com uma estupefata Alice Brandon.

\- Segure o porrete, pequena! - disse ele, levantando as mãos. - Bella passou por aqui?

A garota de óculos olhou por cima do ombro.

\- Eu não...

\- Obrigado. - Edward não esperou pelo resto da resposta. Ele simplesmente seguiu a direção que ela indicou com o olhar, um caminho de pedra que desaparecia depois de uma cerca viva alta e bem-cuidada. Quando ele a contornou, vislumbrou o cabelo inconfundível de Isabella, quando a moça passou em disparada através de um arco distante.

\- Bella!

Ela hesitou, mas não parou. Isabella entrou em um jardim quadrado delimitado por sebes por todos os lados, com treliças em todos os cantos. Edward a seguiu e fechou o portão atrás de si.

Isabella ouviu o clique do fecho e se virou, sabendo que estava encurralada. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados de medo e de incredulidade. É claro que ela estava aterrorizada. Seu amado pai – seu genitor e único protetor por tantos anos – acabava de se revelar um maldito ambicioso, egoísta e insensível.

\- Escute... - disse Edward, erguendo as mãos para sinalizar paz. - Bella, amor. Eu sei como você deve estar chateada, agora.

\- Você não faz ideia. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não faz ideia. - Ela fechou as mãos em punhos, que depois apertou contra a barriga, como se tivesse medo de que se lançassem contra Edward.

\- Ajudaria se você batesse em algo? Pode bater em mim. - Aproximando-se dela, ele baixou os braços ao lado das pernas. - Tudo bem, amor. Dê o seu melhor.

Nem bem as palavras passaram por seus lábios e o soco dela atingiu sua barriga como uma marreta. Uma marreta com articulações pontudas. O golpe o atingiu antes que ele pudesse se preparar, tensionando os músculos do abdome para se defender.

\- Aff! - Ele levou a mão à barriga, dobrando-se. - Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella.

\- Foi você que pediu! - ela exclamou, defensiva, aninhando a mão que o havia socado junto ao peito e massageando as juntas. - Você me disse para eu dar meu melhor.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Ele se endireitou, afastando a dor com um suspiro profundo.

\- É só que... seu melhor foi pior do que eu esperava.

\- A esta altura você já deveria saber que sou cheia de surpresas. - Ela terminou de falar com um soluço profundo e afastou o braço, preparando mais um golpe.

Dessa vez Edward o interceptou, agarrando facilmente o punho dela.

\- Espere um pouco.

\- Não vou esperar nada. - Ela chutou a canela de Edward. A canela boa, por sorte. - Você estragou tudo. Estou furiosa com você.

\- _Comigo? -_ Ele se afastou, surpreso. Depois do modo insensível e nojento com que Sir Charlie acabava de tratá-la em casa, Isabella estava furiosa com ele?

\- Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Você me deu sua palavra. Você prometeu que não envolveria meu pai em nada disso.

\- Eu não achei que o estava envolvendo, não do jeito que você está falando. Eu só concordei em demonstrar a nova invenção dele. Não é como se eu o tivesse colocado de uniforme.

\- Mas você não vê que isso é muito pior?

\- Não. Não consigo ver. - Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e tentou acalmá-la com um carinho rápido. - Isabella, eu nunca quis enganar você, juro. E apesar do que penso de seu pai agora... até eu tenho que admitir, esse canhão é uma ideia brilhante. Ele tem que ser apresentado.

\- O canhão é uma ideia brilhante, mas na prática não funciona. Você sabe quantos protótipos ele já fez? Quantos quase-desastres evitamos? O último explodiu, Edward. Praticamente no rosto dele. Papai sofreu um leve ataque do coração, ficou de cama por semanas. Ele me prometeu que interromperia as experiências, que enviaria seus projetos para que colegas os testassem. - Ela levou as costas da mão à boca. - Ele me prometeu.

\- Bem, ele quebrou a promessa. Para nós dois. - Ele olhou enviesado para o bolso de seu colete, onde tinha enfiado o envelope. - Ele poderia ter me dado esse envelope semanas atrás, não percebe? Mas decidiu me usar enquanto podia. Esse evento para o qual estamos trabalhando tanto não tem nada a ver com o Duque de Tunbridge nem com a defesa da enseada. Tudo está relacionado ao gosto de seu pai pela glória. Todo o resto é apenas uma abertura para o espetáculo principal, o canhão novo. Ele manipulou nós dois. Não apenas nós, mas toda a maldita vila. Pelo bem de seu orgulho, ele pôs todo seu trabalho, todas as suas amigas em risco.

Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e cobriu as orelhas com as mãos.

\- Pare! Pare de falar. Não quero ouvir mais nada. Pare.

Edward sabia que a raiva de Isabella não era direcionada a ele. A traição e a devastação que ela sentia eram totalmente relacionadas a seu pai. Aquele sentimento conhecido de impotência desceu sobre Edward, quando ele percebeu que não podia fazer nada para alterar o passado. Ele não poderia consertar isso para ela.

Mas ele poderia ficar ali, com ela. Ele poderia ouvi-la e abraçá-la.

E foi o que ele fez. Edward envolveu-a com seus braços e a apertou junto ao peito. Isabella deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e chorou. Ele a manteve assim por vários minutos, murmurando palavras de conforto em sua orelha. Compartilhando com ela o calor e a força de seu corpo, até que os tremores cessaram.

Quando afinal ela ergueu a cabeça e inspirou profunda e tremulamente, Edward conduziu-a até uma das pérgulas no canto.

\- Venha, vamos sentar.

\- Sinto muito. Seu joelho.

\- Não, não. Não é isso. - Edward a puxou para sentar com ele. O banco da pérgula era pequeno e só podia acomodar os dois com ela quase sentando no colo dele. Edward passou um braço pela cintura dela. As pernas esguias de Isabella enroscaram nas botas altas de Edward, e uma de suas sapatilhas caiu na grama.

\- Pegue. - Com sua mão livre, Edward tirou o frasco do bolso. Ele desenroscou a tampa com os dentes e então a cuspiu de lado. - Tome um gole disto. Vai ajudar.

Ele levou o frasco até os lábios trêmulos dela, e Isabella tomou um bom gole. Imediatamente, ela teve um violento acesso de tosse.

\- Desculpe. - disse ele, batendo em suas costas. - Você é tão proficiente em tiro ao alvo, latim e tudo o mais, que pensei já dominasse todos os hábitos masculinos.

Ela pigarreou e abriu um sorriso torto.

\- Este é um que ainda não tentei. Quanto aos outros... eu só queria algo em comum com meu pai.

\- Eu sei, querida. Eu sei muito bem. - Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído no rosto dela. - Foi a mesma coisa comigo.

Isabella passou as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Ele me prometeu, Edward. Ele me prometeu tantas coisas, e fui uma tola de acreditar. Ele me disse que cuidaria de si mesmo, que não me causaria mais tantas preocupações. E agora essa história do canhão... - Uma risada amarga veio em meio às lágrimas. - Ele me disse certa vez, há muito tempo, que o castelo Rycliff era meu. Você sabia disso? Meu prêmio pela recuperação. Ele me encorajou a guardar ali todos os meus sonhos e esperanças, e então... - Ela pegou a garrafinha e tomou outros três goles de uísque, sorvendo a bebida com uma careta. - E então, certa tarde, ele simplesmente o deu... – seus olhos lacrimosos encontraram os dele. – Para você.

\- Eu não sabia. Sinto muito.

\- Não é nada. Bobagens de uma garota, mas parece que eu sou uma garota boba. - Ela fungou e descansou a cabeça no peito de Edward. - Ele prometeu que eu ficaria em segurança, naquele verão em Norfolk. Que a temporada que eu passaria ali seria... - A voz dela falhou. - Seria boa para mim. Agora eu sei, ele só me queria fora do caminho. Você o ouviu dizer que estou sempre exagerando, segurando-o. Naquele verão eu devo ter sido difícil demais para ser ignorada.

\- Calma, amor. Calma. - Ele colou um beijo em sua cabeça.

Isabella segurou a lapela de Edward.

\- E tudo isso poderia ser de algum modo suportável se eu tivesse você. Mas agora você vai embora. Terça-feira. Não sei como... Não sei o que farei. Eu amo tanto você.

Só por isso o coração de Edward dançou uma valsa alegre em seu peito.

 _Ela o amava_.

Ela havia dito o mesmo dentro de casa. Quatro vezes, se Edward lembrava corretamente, mas com cada repetição ela punha mais alegria em cima de alegria. Naquele momento, ele chafurdava em alegria.

\- Por favor, não vá. - sussurrou ela, agarrando seu casaco. - Não me deixe.

Os olhos dela estavam carregados de uma incerteza dilacerante. Como se ele fosse o segundo homem a destruir sua confiança no mesmo dia. Ele não sabia que palavras poderia usar que a convencessem do contrário, então respondeu com um beijo. Ele baixou os lábios até os dela, com a intenção de lhe dar um beijo curto e casto.

Mas ela pensou diferente.

Isabella abriu os lábios, convidativos e suculentos, ao encontrar os dele. Atraindo-o para si. Recebendo-o em seu lar.

Deus. _Sim._ Aquele primeiro sabor de Isabella, após longos dias de separação, enviou relâmpagos através de seu corpo. Um gemido baixo rugiu em sua garganta. Eles se beijaram, famintos, trocando toques curtos e passadas profundas de língua. Ela ficou viva nos braços de Edward, tomada por uma espécie de frenesi sensual. Ela agarrou os ombros dele, afastou o casaco de Edward para esfregar seus seios contra o peito, através da fina camada de algodão de sua camisa. Isabella enfiou seus dedos no cabelo espesso e retorceu-se no colo dele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Talvez fosse aqueles pequenos goles de uísque, mas, em nenhum dos encontros anteriores, Edward viu tanta agressividade nela. Suas mãos estavam corajosas. Seus lábios e sua língua faziam exigências.

Edward descobriu que gostava daquilo. Ele gostava muito.

\- Não me deixe. - ela pediu, beijando o pescoço dele. - Mantenha-me perto e apertada. Prometa que não vai me soltar.

\- _Nunca._ \- Ele deslizou a mão por baixo do traseiro dela e puxou, trazendo-a mais para o alto em seu colo. Mas não era o bastante. Com a outra mão, ele pegou e levantou as dobras da saia de Susanna. Estas farfalharam sensualmente quando ela se pôs de joelho para em seguida ficar a cavalo sobre Edward no banco.

Ele deslizou a mão por sua coxa. Ela estava nua por baixo das anáguas. Nua e molhada para ele. Seus gemidos se misturaram enquanto ele explorava a fenda úmida de Isabella com os dedos, encontrando e acariciando sua pérola intumescida. O perfume de sua feminilidade se misturou ao aroma das rosas, enchendo o ar com uma fragrância excitante e inebriante.

 _Bella._

A mão dela correu para os fechos da calça de Edward. Ela ajeitou o corpo, dando-se espaço para abrir os botões. A mudança de posição enfiou seu busto no rosto dele. Inclinando a cabeça, ele aninhou o nariz entre as almofadas macias dos seios dela, avidamente enfiando a língua no vale cheiroso entre eles. Enquanto ele beijava e lambia aquelas curvas deliciosas, um lamento carente escapou da garganta dela.

 _Bella._

\- Eu preciso de você. - disse ela, passando a mão pela abertura desabotoada para tocar a carne excitada de Edward. - Eu preciso de você agora.

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Ele fez o membro passar pelas camadas de tecido, posicionando a cabeça ávida e inchada na entrada da felicidade. Ela baixou o corpo uma fração de centímetro, então se afastou – seu calor úmido dançando sobre a coroa da ereção de Edward. Ele pensou que enlouqueceria, mas se forçou a ser paciente mais um pouco, afastando sua cabeça para poder admirar Isabella. As mechas e os cachos dos cabelos de chocolate derretido caíam soltos em volta dos ombros pálidos dela. Aqueles lábios carnudos, cor de morango, inchados por seus beijos. O rubor de paixão em seu rosto. Tão linda, que fez o coração dele doer.

 _Bella._

Edward guiou os quadris de Isabella até ela ficar no lugar certo. Depois ele a ajudou a sentar lentamente. Centímetro delicioso por centímetro delicioso. Até que uma felicidade fluida o envolveu, totalmente até a raiz. Eles ficaram assim muito tempo, ofegantes, resistindo ao desejo de se moverem.

Quando esse desejo se tornou imperativo, ela mexeu os quadris. Lentamente a princípio, mas rapidamente acelerando até um ritmo ágil, urgente. Ele a ajudava com as mãos, agarrando firmemente seus quadris e a levantando, depois baixando... deslizando Isabella por sua extensão rígida várias vezes seguidas. Mais rápido, com mais força. Até que seus corpos começassem a se encontrar com baques eróticos de pele contra pele.

 _Bella._

Ela repousou a testa no ombro dele. Edward podia dizer, pelos gemidos perdidos que saíam da garganta dela, que Isabella estava chegando ao limite. Ele próprio pendurava-se no precipício, segurando-se com seus dentes cerrados. O prazer subia e descia por sua coluna, desesperado por um alívio.

 _Segure-se,_ Edward disse a si mesmo. _Só mais um minuto._

Ele precisava sentir o corpo dela convulsionar à volta dele, ouvir os gritos que ela produziria quando o prazer chegasse. Seu prazer não faria sentido sem o dela. Sabendo muito bem que isso acabaria com o que restava de seu autocontrole, Edward arqueou os quadris para penetrá-la mais profundamente e apressou suas investidas. A respiração dela ficou quente e rápida contra sua orelha. As unhas dela entraram na carne macia da nuca de Edward, e seus seios galoparam contra o peito dele. Ele estava perdendo a batalha contra o controle, afundando em velocidade máxima no que, ele tinha certeza, seria o prazer mais devastador de sua vida.

\- Amor, não consigo segurar mais.

\- Fique. Fique comigo.

\- Goze. - disse ele entre os dentes cerrados. - Goze comigo.

Eles ficaram juntos e gozaram juntos. Arqueando, arfando, agarrando um ao outro com força. Com a primeira contração deliciosa e apertada de seu clímax, Isabella o jogou no precipício do êxtase. De algum modo, ela encontrou a boca de Edward com a sua, e juntos engoliram os gritos de paixão um do outro. Ele pensou que iria sair de sua própria pele, tal era sua euforia. O prazer cego de seu clímax só foi ofuscado pela alegria de enchê-la com sua semente.

Agora ela era sua, para sempre. E ele era dela, de corpo e alma.

Eles eram um só.

\- Fique... - murmurou ela, inclinando-se para frente e descansando sua testa suada no queixo dele. - Fique comigo.

Edward sentiu o coração apertar. Ele não a deixaria, nunca, mas agora ele tinha ordens, e ela precisava ir embora daquele lugar.

\- Venha comigo.

Ela emitiu um som de incredulidade.

\- Estou falando muito sério. Não vai ser uma viagem de férias, mas tenho passagem garantida para o continente na semana que vem. Venha comigo. Como minha esposa.

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Mas... eu pensei que você acreditava que não havia lugar para mulheres em campanhas militares.

Ele se esforçou para dominar o surto instintivo de preocupação.

\- Para a maioria, não há mesmo, mas você é mais forte do que a maioria. Você sabe como cuidar de si mesma. Vamos partir de Portsmouth, e o capitão pode nos casar a bordo. Passaremos nossa lua de mel em Portugal. - Ele subiu os dedos pela coluna dela e os enroscou em seu cabelo. - É um lugar lindo, Bella. Vinhedos e oliveiras. Um oceano quente e azul. Bosques de cítricos, carregados de frutas. Imagine só, andar com limões e laranjas pelas canelas. O aroma fica em você por dias. - Ele passou o nariz no pescoço dela. - Podemos alugar uma vila junto ao mar. Vamos fazer amor na areia da praia...

\- Eu estava pensando que seria bom fazer amor na cama, só para variar.

\- Vou comprar a melhor cama que você possa imaginar. Com um colchão de um metro de altura. Lençóis de seda e os travesseiros mais macios.

\- Parece fantástico, mas...

\- Mas nada. Apenas diga sim.

Ela se levantou de sua ereção descendente e se ajeitou no colo de Edward.

Isabella apertou os lábios entre os dentes e seus olhos ficaram tristes. Talvez ele a estivesse forçando demais, rápido demais. Ele se ocupou de fechar sua calça, enquanto lhe dava tempo para refletir.

\- Eu sei que este dia foi devastador para você, que está se sentindo confusa, oprimida, traída. Mas eu estou aqui para lhe dizer que, neste exato momento, você só precisa tomar uma decisão. E esta é confiar em mim. Confiar que eu vou cuidar da sua felicidade, Bella. Eu juro, não irei decepcioná-la.

\- Eu confio em você. Eu confiaria minha vida a você, mas pense na vila, Edward. Em todas as jovens.

Ele pegou o rosto dela nas mãos, forçando-a a sustentar seu olhar.

\- Pense em você. Inteligente, linda, admirável. Você faz grandes coisas aqui em Spindle Cove, mas eu sei que é capaz de muito mais. Deixe-me mostrar o mundo para você, Bella. Mais do que isso, deixe-me mostrar você para o mundo. Não deixe o medo segurá-la.

\- Não consigo evitar sentir um pouco de medo. Você está me pedindo para deixar para trás tudo e todos que eu conheço, e nem disse... - Ela ficou em silêncio.

Ah. Então esse era o problema. Ela queria ouvir o que ele sentia. Edward devia ter imaginado. Dar nome às emoções não tinha sido sempre a questão central com ela?

Naquele momento, o ar tremeu com a força de uma explosão distante. Com um grito de surpresa, ela se aninhou na proteção do casaco de Edward. Acima deles, o céu explodiu em riscos dourados e brilhantes.

\- Eu estou alucinando ou são fogos de artifício? - Ela olhou para cima, admirada.

Edward praguejou, divertindo-se.

\- Isso só pode ser coisa de Jasper.

Outro foguete subiu assobiando ao céu e explodiu em fagulhas prateadas. O coração de Edward ficou aceso como uma vela. Aquilo estava igual ao dia em que se conheceram. Isabella em seus braços, quente e macia. O lugar perfeito para aterrissar. E ela confiava nele para cuidar dela e protegê-la, enquanto o mundo explodia ao redor deles.

Ele virou o rosto dela para encará-lo. As pupilas de Isabella brilharam ao refletir os fogos no céu, mas mesmo aqueles reflexos cintilantes não conseguiam ofuscar a emoção nos olhos dela. Era ridículo como ele se sentia nervoso. Edward era um homem grande e forte. Tudo que ela estava lhe pedindo eram três palavrinhas. Mas, de algum modo, parecia mais fácil mudar toda sua vida em torno daquele sentimento do que dizê-lo em voz alta. E se ele dissesse as palavras, mas elas não fossem suficientes?

Ele molhou os lábios e buscou suas reservas de coragem.

\- _Bela Bella_. Eu... Deus, como eu...

BUM!

Suas palavras foram roubadas por uma nova explosão – mais alta, chacoalhando a terra, de estremecer os ossos.

Depois disso, tudo que eles ouviram foram gritos de terror.

* * *

 ** _ARGH! Eles nunca conseguem terminar uminha sem interromperem o Edward de declamar seus sentimentos. Essas coisas me estressam kkk_**

 ** _Como foi o Carnaval de vocês? Por aqui tudo tranquilo, em paz *-*_**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	27. Escolha Decisiva

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE**

 _ **.**_

 _"Nunca pensei em não ir... A única questão que fica é se terei um motivo para voltar."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

\- Oh, Deus. - O coração de Isabella falhou. - O que aconteceu?

Havia muito barulho e ela não conseguia entender nada. Um zunido alto ocupava suas orelhas. O sangue tamborilava em seu peito. Vozes frenéticas elevavam-se em gritos indecifráveis. Cavalos relinchavam. As solas de suas sapatilhas batiam na trilha de terra compactada.

Ela estava correndo. Quando ela havia começado a correr?

Edward a acompanhava, andando a passos largos. A mão dele estava na base de sua coluna, dando-lhe equilíbrio. Empurrando-a para frente. Eles viraram a esquina e se juntaram à multidão de gente que corria na direção dos estábulos.

Havia sangue. Em grande quantidade. Ela sentiu o cheiro antes de ver a mancha vermelha no chão coberto de palha. O odor pungente serviu como antídoto ao pânico que se aproximava. Ela não podia perder a cabeça. Alguém estava ferido, e ela tinha trabalho a fazer. Quando menina, qualquer mínimo cheiro do sangue a abalava e a fazia desmaiar. Mas a temporada em Norfolk a fez mais forte, mais empenhada em enfrentar suas dificuldades.

\- Quem se machucou? - perguntou Isabella, empurrando para o lado Sally, que chorava, e abrindo caminho até a porta do estábulo. - O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Foi o Finn. - Lorde Hale estava lá, e a puxou em meio à multidão para uma baia vazia, iluminada por uma lanterna de carruagem. - Ele se machucou.

Dizer que Phineas Newton havia se machucado era um eufemismo e tanto. A perna esquerda do garoto estava um horror abaixo do joelho, com as carnes estraçalhadas e expostas. Seu pé, ou o que restava dele, permanecia ligado à perna em um ângulo grotesco. Pedaços brancos de ossos brilhavam na ferida aberta.

Isabella ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto. Pela lividez de seu rosto, ela percebeu que ele já havia perdido grande quantidade de sangue.

\- Precisamos parar a hemorragia imediatamente.

\- Precisamos de um torniquete. - disse Edward. - Um cinturão ou uma cilha da estrebaria, vai servir.

\- Enquanto isso... - Isabella virou-se para Lorde Hale. - Dê-me sua gravata.

Ele obedeceu, afrouxando o nó com os dedos trêmulos e puxando o tecido solto. Susanna pegou a gravata e envolveu a perna de Finn logo abaixo do joelho, puxando-a com toda sua força. Feito isso, ela voltou sua atenção para o garoto. A respiração dele estava curta, o olhar sem foco. O pobre garoto ia entrar em choque.

\- Finn, você pode me ouvir?

Ele anuiu. Seus dentes bateram quando ele sussurrou:

\- Sim, Srta. Swan.

\- Estou aqui. - Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele e tentou olhar em seus olhos.

Sam Uley agachou ao lado dela.

\- Estamos preparando uma carroça. Vamos levá-lo para a forja para endireitar os ossos.

Ela aquiesceu. Enquanto Isabella dispensava unguentos e tinturas para os aldeões, tudo o que exigisse força bruta, endireitar ossos, arrancar dentes e coisas assim, ficava com Uley, o ferreiro da vila. Só que, pela aparência do ferimento de Finn, ela não tinha certeza se aquela lesão poderia ser curada. Havia uma boa possibilidade de ele perder o pé por completo. Caso ele sobrevivesse...

Isabella tirou cabelo da testa suada de Finn.

\- Você está com muita dor?

\- N-n-não. - disse ele, tremendo. - Só frio.

Aquilo não era bom sinal.

Edward achava o mesmo. Ele passou para Isabella uma tira forte de couro curtido. Enquanto ela passava a tira ao redor da perna de Finn, Edward encontrou uma manta de cavalo, com a qual cobriu o tronco do garoto.

\- Pronto. - murmurou ele. - Seja forte, Finn.

Edward pegou a ponta da tira de couro e a puxou forte, deixando-a mais apertada do que Isabella conseguiria. Obviamente, o campo de batalha havia proporcionado a ele mais experiência com ferimentos daquele tipo do que com ataques de asma. A perda de sangue diminuiu instantaneamente.

Mike ajoelhou perto da cabeça do irmão. Bella notou que ele fazia força para segurar as lágrimas.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, Srta. Swan?

\- Ele vai ficar ótimo. - disse ela, tentando convencer a si mesma. - Mas como isso aconteceu?

Lorde Hale balançou a cabeça, consternado.

\- Os fogos de artifício. Eu queria que fossem uma surpresa para amanhã, mas... - Ele virou a cabeça para o lado para praguejar. - Parece que eu não consigo tocar em coisa alguma sem estragar tudo. Eu me distraí e os garotos enfiaram na cabeça que tinham que testar alguns.

\- Mas fogos de artifício não poderiam ter causado uma explosão tão forte. Poderiam?

\- Não. - disse Jasper. - Isso foi o canhão.

\- O canhão? - Pavor assentou-se como uma pedra em suas vísceras.

\- Sim. Depois dos fogos de artifício, eles convenceram Sir Charlie a fazer uma demonstração. A coisa deu errado.

Oh, Deus.

\- Onde está meu pai? - Soltando Finn, ela se esforçou para ficar em pé. Isabella subiu na ponta dos pés e esticou o pescoço para vasculhar a multidão. - Papai?

Os homens estavam agitados, preparando uma carroça para transportar Finn até a forja. Ela abriu caminho em meio à multidão e encontrou o pai no pátio, remexendo nos destroços do canhão.

\- Maldição! - disse ele, com a voz angustiada. - Como isso foi acontecer?

\- Papai, não! - Ela agarrou o braço dele quando Sir Charlie estava para pegar um fragmento de bronze. Puxando-o com toda sua força, Isabella conseguiu arrastá-lo do local. - O senhor vai se queimar. Nem deveria estar perto dos destroços, com tanto explosivo ainda por aí.

Nesse exato momento uma fagulha caiu em uma caixa aberta de fogos, acendendo a palha e disparando um foguete, que saiu voando de lado.

\- Cuidado! - gritou ela, empurrando o pai para o chão e pulando ao lado dele.

Ela tropeçou e caiu de mal jeito, aterrissando de lado. Uma pedra semienterrada acertou suas costelas. Ignorando as costelas doloridas, ela engatinhou até o pai.

\- O senhor está bem, papai? Seu coração o está incomodando?

\- Como poderia não incomodar? - Fazendo força para se erguer sobre um cotovelo, ele levou um lenço ao rosto, enxugando uma mistura de suor e lágrimas. - Que destruição sem sentido.

\- Foi um acidente, papai. - _Um que nunca deveria ter acontecido._

\- Eu não sei o que deu errado... - murmurou ele. - Pólvora demais? Um erro na fundição? Eu tinha tanta certeza desta vez.

\- O senhor teve a mesma certeza várias vezes antes.

\- Oh, Deus. - gemeu ele. - Que tragédia. Meu lindo canhão.

Isabella olhou para ele, horrorizada.

\- Papai! - SPLASH. - Para o inferno com seu canhão, idiota egoísta. Finn pode morrer!

Sir Charlie olhou para ela, surpreso. Isabella também estava. Ela havia xingado o próprio pai, além de ter lhe dado um tapa na cara. Foi horrível. E muito bom...

\- Desculpe, papai, mas o senhor mereceu. - Ela aproveitou a surpresa do pai para colocar a mão no pescoço dele e sentir seu pulso. Durante alguns segundos assustadores, ela não conseguiu encontrar as batidas do coração. Mas, afinal, seus dedos localizaram o pulso.

As batidas estavam apressadas, mas regulares. Saudáveis e fortes.

Lágrimas de alívio chegaram aos seus olhos. Seu pai podia ser um velho egoísta, escravizado por sua ambição. E talvez ele nunca fosse amá-la como precisava uma garota desajeitada e sem mãe. Mas ele lhe tinha dado a vida. Não uma vez, mas duas. E ele lhe tinha dado aquela casa, que Isabella tanto adorava. Ele era seu pai, e Isabella o amava. Ela não queria perdê-lo naquele dia.

Ela acenou para um cavalariço que passava.

\- Leve meu pai até a governanta. Diga para ela que a Srta. Swan falou que Sir Charlie precisa ir para a cama e descansar. Sem discussão.

Com isso ajeitado, ela voltou para o estábulo, onde os homens prendiam os cavalos à carroça. Os animais relinchavam e empinavam, nervosos com as explosões e com o cheiro de sangue. Um criado lhe ofereceu a mão, ajudando-a a subir na carroça, onde ficou perto do joelho de Finn. Isabella se ajeitou sobre a palha. O cabo Emmett e Sam Uley já estavam na carroça, agachados um de cada lado de Finn, para mantê-lo imóvel. Emmett segurava firmemente a perna do garoto, logo acima do torniquete, usando a força de suas mãos para estancar de vez o fluxo de sangue.

\- Podem ir. - Edward ordenou ao condutor. Ele e seu primo preparavam-se para montar seus cavalos. - Nós alcançaremos vocês na estrada.

A carroça foi colocada em movimento, saindo de Summerfield e pegando a estrada de terra. Eles estavam quase chegando à forja quando Isabella percebeu que não era a única mulher presente. Tanya Brandon estava lá e mantinha a cabeça de Finn em seu colo, enquanto enxugava o suor de sua testa com um lenço branco rendado.

\- Muito bem. - murmurava ela. - Você está indo muito bem. Estamos quase chegando.

Quando chegaram ao pequeno pátio da forja, Sam pulou da carroça e correu para abrir as portas. Edward apeou do cavalo e se apressou a pegar Finn em seus braços para levá-lo para dentro. Emmett e Jasper foram ao seu lado, para ajudar.

Quando Isabella desceu da carroça, contraiu o rosto, pois sentiu uma pontada na costela que bateu na pedra. Ela parou por um instante, apertando o flanco dolorido com a mão até a dor diminuir. Então ela foi se juntar aos homens dentro da forja.

Tanya Brandon fez o mesmo. Isabella segurou a moça pelo braço.

\- Srta. Brandon... Tanya. Essa não vai ser uma cena agradável. Acredito que você não deveria assistir a isso. - Isabella não tinha certeza de que ela própria conseguiria presenciar aquilo, que ia muito além de cataplasmas e unguentos, sua área de atuação.

\- Eu quero ajudar. - disse a jovem, claramente determinada. - Vocês todos me ajudaram quando eu precisei. O senhor, Lorde Rycliff, o Sr. Uley. Mike e Finn também. Eu quero retribuir a gentileza. Não tenho a força dos homens nem seu conhecimento, Srta. Swan, mas não sou do tipo de garota que desmaia por qualquer coisa, e vou fazer tudo o que puder.

Isabella olhou com admiração para a jovem à sua frente. Pelo que tudo indicava, a delicada Srta. Brandon era feita de uma fibra muito mais forte do que todos imaginavam... Inclusive Isabella. E isso fez a sensação incômoda de se aproximar da beleza de Tanya e não se sentir inferior ou enciumada quando a mesma estava ao lado de Edward, desaparecer.

Que ótimo!

\- Você promete sair, se achar que é demais?

Tanya concordou.

\- E estou com minha tintura, é claro.

Isabella deu um leve aperto de gratidão no braço da moça, antes de soltá-lo.

\- Então vamos entrar juntas.

Sam Uley correu na frente de todos e tirou as ferramentas de cima de uma comprida mesa de madeira, que moveu para o centro do ambiente.

\- Coloque-o aqui, milorde.

Edward hesitou por um instante, como se relutante em soltar Finn, mas então ele se adiantou, calmamente, e deitou o jovem machucado na superfície lisa. Emmett continuava segurando a perna ferida do garoto.

\- Calma, Finn. - murmurou Edward. - Nós vamos cuidar de você. - Ele se virou para Uley. - Láudano?

\- Mandei Mike...

\- Estou aqui. - Mike entrou apressado no salão, segurando uma garrafa de vidro marrom. - Peguei na Tem de Tudo.

\- Vou pegar uma colher ou um copo. - prontificou-se Tanya.

\- Deixe para depois. - disse Sam. - Ele já está inconsciente, e não podemos esperar até fazer efeito. - O ferreiro mexeu cuidadosamente no que até recentemente tinha sido um pé. - Não há como salvar o pé. Vou preparar as ferramentas.

Isabella ficou triste, mas não surpresa. Mesmo que o osso não estivesse despedaçado, o ferimento estava um horror, cravejado de fragmentos de metal, couro da bota e outros detritos. Seria impossível limpá-lo adequadamente. Se a hemorragia não tirasse a vida de Finn, a infecção o faria.

\- O que eu posso fazer? - perguntou Lorde Hale, de onde observava a cena, junto à parede, o rosto pálido e sombrio. - Uley, diga-me o que fazer.

\- Alimente o fogo. Está apagando. - O ferreiro indicou a forja com a cabeça. - E tem uma lanterna na minha casa, do outro lado do pátio.

\- Vou pegar a lanterna. - disse Tanya.

\- Todo mundo parado! - gritou Edward. Ele estendeu os braços sobre Finn, seu rosto duro e autoritário. - Ninguém vai tocar no pé deste garoto, estão me ouvindo? Eu vou buscar um cirurgião.

Isabella franziu o rosto. Ela deveria saber que Bram não aceitaria bem aquela solução, depois de quase ter perdido sua perna. Mas aquele era outro tipo de ferimento, em circunstâncias muito diferentes. Endireitando as costas e olhando para todos do alto, Edward falou com autoridade:

\- Ninguém vai cortar este garoto. Não até que eu retorne. É uma ordem. - Ele se virou para seu oficial. - Está me ouvindo, Emmett? Ninguém deve encostar nele. Você tem minha permissão para usar os meios que julgar necessários.

Ele se virou e saiu da forja a passos largos, deixando todos os presentes estarrecidos, entreolhando-se sem saber o que fazer. Todos sabiam o que Edward se recusava a admitir – que a tentativa de salvar o pé de Finn poderia significar sua morte.

\- Vou falar com ele. - disse Lorde Hale, movendo-se em direção à porta.

Isabella o deteve.

\- Espere, milorde. Deixe-me tentar.

Eles trocaram um olhar de compreensão mútua. Jasper anuiu.

\- Esse tolo teimoso nunca me ouve. Aposto que nunca ouve ninguém, mas ele ama você, então talvez isso ajude.

Ela piscou, espantada.

\- Ele não lhe disse, ainda? - Hale deu de ombros. - Esse maldito covarde não a merece. Agora vá! - Ele a empurrou amistosamente.

Isabella saiu correndo da forja e encontrou Edward no pátio, onde ajustava a sela do cavalo, preparando-se para montar.

\- Edward, espere! - chamou Isabella, correndo para seu lado. - Eu sei que isso é horrível para você. É uma verdadeira tragédia, mas não podemos esperar pela opinião de um cirurgião. Sam tem que fazer isso logo, para que Finn tenha alguma chance.

\- Não vou deixar que vocês o aleijem. Ele tem 14 anos, pelo amor de Cristo. Cheio de sonhos e planos para a vida. Tirem esse pé, e com ele irá todo o futuro do garoto. Os Newton não são uma família privilegiada. Eles têm que trabalhar para viver. Que tipo de vida Finn vai ter, com uma perna só?

\- Não sei, mas pelo menos ele terá uma vida. Se esperarmos, Finn vai morrer.

\- Você não pode afirmar isso, Bella. Eu vi muito mais ferimentos dessa natureza do que você, que pode ter muito talento com ervas e tinturas, mas não é uma cirurgiã.

\- Eu... - Ela recuou um passo, sentindo-se magoada pela repreensão. A dor nas costelas ressurgiu. - Eu sei que não sou.

\- Sabe mesmo? - Edward apertou a boca ao firmar a correia da sela. - Você parece querer acreditar que é. Você sentenciaria esse garoto a uma vida de inválido, só porque foi magoada no passado. Você está deixando seu medo de médicos colocar Finn em risco.

Isabella agarrou o braço dele, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

\- Não é meu medo que está colocando Finn em risco. É o seu, não percebe? Você continua preso a essa ideia de que não pode ser um homem por inteiro, de que não vale nada a menos que possa provar que tem duas pernas perfeitamente funcionais para conduzi-lo a uma batalha. Você até me arrastaria para Portugal para não admitir o contrário. Mas isto não diz respeito a você, Edward.

Ele lançou um olhar defensivo para ela.

\- Eu não planejei arrastar você a lugar algum, Isabella. Eu planejei levar você comigo prazerosa e alegremente. Ou não levaria. Você está querendo me dizer que não deseja ir?

Como ele podia esperar que ela tomasse uma decisão dessas, naquele momento?

\- Eu amo você. E quero ficar com você. Mas correr para Portugal na próxima terça-feira, só porque meu pai é um velho egoísta e insensível? Parece romântico, claro... mas também um pouco juvenil. Não somos um pouco velhos demais para fugir de casa?

\- Aqui pode ser sua casa, Isabella, mas _nunca_ será a minha.

\- Você está errado, Edward. Nossa casa é onde as pessoas precisam de nós. - Ela apontou a forja. - E neste momento, as pessoas lá dentro precisam desesperadamente de você. Sam Uley precisa de cada par de mãos fortes para ajudar. Finn precisa que você esteja ao lado dele, ajudando-o a ter coragem, para lhe mostrar que um homem pode ser homem, tendo duas pernas boas ou só uma. E depois que tudo acabar, vou precisar que você me abrace, porque ajudar nessa cirurgia será a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na vida.

Quando viu que ele não parava de se preparar para partir, um nó de medo se formou em sua garganta.

\- Edward... - disse ela, a voz trêmula. - Você não pode fazer isso. Faz menos de uma hora que você prometeu que nunca me deixaria.

Ele parou de lutar com a sela e soltou um suspiro de raiva.

\- Swan, há menos de uma hora você afirmou que confiaria sua vida a mim.

\- Então acho que não começamos muito bem, não é?

\- Acho que não.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Depois Edward virou, colocou o pé no estribo e montou agilmente no cavalo.

A dor em seu flanco voltou. Embora pela lógica ela soubesse que a dor era muito baixa, Isabella não pôde deixar de suspeitar que ela vinha do coração sendo partido.

\- Não posso acreditar que você vai mesmo.

\- Nunca pensei em não ir, Isabella. - O cavalo dançava debaixo dele, sentindo a impaciência do cavaleiro. - A única questão que fica é se terei um motivo para voltar. Se você deixar que tirem o pé desse garoto enquanto eu estiver fora... nunca mais conseguirei olhar para você.

Dizendo isso, ele virou o cavalo e partiu.

Isabella ficou olhando até ele desaparecer no escuro da noite. Então ela se virou e voltou lentamente para a forja. Quando entrou sozinha, todos os presentes se voltaram para ela.

\- Lorde Rycliff partiu. - disse ela, embora parecesse totalmente desnecessário dizê-lo. - Como está Finn?

\- Mais fraco. - respondeu Sam, o rosto sério. - Tenho que fazer isso logo.

Todos olharam para Emmett, que havia recebido ordens de Edward para impedi-los. O soldado carrancudo e robusto, que certa vez montou guarda ao lado de um Edward ferido, pistola engatilhada, pronto para atirar assim que avistasse uma serra de osso. Ele os enfrentaria naquela noite? Emmett estava em menor número, diante de Sam e Jasper. Mas mesmo se houvesse uma dúzia de homens, ela tinha a impressão de que as probabilidades ainda favoreceriam McCarty.

\- Cabo McCarty. - disse ela. - Eu sei que você é leal ao seu lorde. Mas ainda que ele esteja furioso, como está agora, se ao voltar ele encontrar este garoto morto, ficará devastado. Nós precisamos permitir que o Sr. Uley opere.

Ela não deixou de amar Edward quando ele se afastou cavalgando. Não importavam as ameaças ou os ultimatos que ele tinha dado, Isabella cuidaria do que era melhor para Finn e Edward.

\- Você compreende? - insistiu ela. - Nós temos que salvar a vida de Finn, ou Edward irá se sentir responsável para sempre. Todos nós nos preocupamos com ele. E não queremos que ele viva com o fardo dessa culpa.

O entendimento da situação brilhou nos olhos do cabo. E Isabella ficou imaginando que fardos de culpa aquele homem silencioso e implacável carregava.

Emmett aquiesceu.

\- Façam o que têm de fazer.

* * *

 _ **Então, Summerfield 'nunca' será o lar de Edward Cullen... Elaiá. Charlie cada vez se mostrando mais egoísta e ambicioso, detestooooo. Tadinho do menino Finn.**_

 _ **Gislaynedwyer: Que saudades de tu, mulher! Fazia tempo que não te via por aqui. Está gostando? Reta final, hein rs.**_

 _ **Difícil é pouco, Mila! Quando li a primeira vez estava ficando angustiada e até meio revoltada hahaha. BbCullen, agradeço!**_


	28. O Grande Dia Não Tão Grande Assim

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO**

 _ **.**_

 _"Eu nunca deveria ter dito o que disse. Eu não deveria ter partido."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Edward passou a cavalgada de três horas até Brighton espumando de raiva justificada, sentindo-se um herói incompreendido, difamado. E passou o percurso de três horas de volta a Spindle Cove afogado em arrependimentos, sentindo-se um verdadeiro idiota.

Ephraim não estava ajudando.

\- Deixe-me ver se entendi. - disse o amigo, quando eles pararam para trocar de cavalos, na metade do caminho. - Agora que consegui acordar um pouco.

Ephraim andava de um lado para outro na área iluminada em frente aos estábulos, e passou a mão pelo cabelo grisalho e desalinhado.

\- O garoto teve o pé despedaçado na explosão de um canhão. Você tinha um ferreiro habilidoso e uma farmacêutica experiente, todos preparados para a amputação, mas você lhes disse para esperar umas oito ou nove horas para que você pudesse cavalgar como um louco até o Quartel de Brighton... - Ele fez um gesto para a direita. - Arrancar-me da cama quente e arrastar-me o caminho todo de volta... - Ele fez outro gesto, com a mesma mão, para a esquerda. - Para fazer o quê, exatamente? Atestar o óbito do garoto?

\- Não. Você vai salvar a perna dele. Do mesmo jeito que salvou a minha.

\- Edward... - Os olhos duros e negros do cirurgião foram implacáveis. - Uma única bala passou através do seu joelho, em uma reta e limpa trajetória. Claro que ela rasgou seus ligamentos, mas pelo menos a bala deixou bordas que puderam ser costuradas. Ferimentos de artilharia pesada são como ataques de tubarão. Tudo que resta é carne moída. Você já esteve em combate. Eu não deveria precisar dizer isso para você.

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto, absorvendo a repreensão.

\- Fique quieto e monte logo.

Ephraim Black e Isabella Swan eram duas das pessoas mais inteligentes que Edward conhecia. Se os dois concordavam em algo, isso garantia com toda certeza que Edward estava errado. Maldição. Se ele não tivesse partido com tanta pressa, provavelmente acabaria cedendo à razão. Mas ele enlouqueceu com a ideia de ficar lá, só observando inutilmente, enquanto Finn era permanentemente mutilado. Isabella tinha razão; depois de sua própria luta para recuperar a força na perna, o acidente de Finn afetou sua objetividade.

Mas Isabella era teimosa, Edward disse para si mesmo. Cabeça-dura e corajosa. Ela não o escutou quando não lhe foi conveniente, então por que começaria a escutar justamente naquela noite? Não importavam as ordens e ameaças sinistras que ele havia feito, com certeza Bella não se curvaria a elas. Não se pusessem em perigo a vida de Finn. Mas, por outro lado, ele havia dito a Emmett que usasse os meios que julgasse necessários para evitar a amputação. E Emmett tinha alguns meios formidáveis e impiedosos em seu repertório.

Jesus Cristo, o que ele havia feito?

O dia estava raiando quando eles passaram pelo cume e conseguiram avistar Spindle Cove. Seu coração falseou com a visão. A vilazinha encantadora, aninhada em seu vale. As ruínas antigas do castelo, de sentinela no alto das falésias. A enseada, calma e azul, cravejada de barquinhos de pesca. A luz solar quente, derretendo-se sobre as colinas.

Isabella tinha razão. Ele era o lorde daquele recanto sossegado da Inglaterra e podia se orgulhar disso. Spindle Cove reivindicava sua honra e seu coração. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Edward sabia que havia encontrado um lar de verdade. Ele só podia esperar que ela o aceitasse de volta.

Eles chegaram à forja em questão de minutos. Edward se jogou da sela assim que sua montaria diminuiu a velocidade. Enquanto os cavalos faziam bom uso de um cocho com água de chuva, Edward conduziu Ephraim até a pequena construção de madeira. Eles encontraram a forja vazia, a não ser por uma pessoa. Finn Newton jazia esticado sobre uma mesa comprida no centro da forja, coberto por um lençol do pescoço para baixo. Olhos fechados.

O garoto estava branco como o tecido que o cobria. O cheiro de sangue e carne chamuscada pesava no ar. Por um instante, Edward temeu que o pior tivesse acontecido e que o dia que nascia marcaria em sua consciência a morte do garoto.

\- Ele vai sobreviver. - disse Uley, que estava em pé na outra entrada, ocupando todo o vão da porta. Ele parecia ter tomado banho havia pouco. Seu cabelo molhado agarrava-se à testa, e ele ainda não havia terminado de vestir uma camisa limpa. - Desde que não tenha uma infecção, vai sobreviver.

\- Graças a Deus. - Edward inspirou. - Graças a Deus.

Ele sabia que usava demais aquela frase, mas dessa vez falou com sinceridade. Ele estava realmente, verdadeiramente grato a Deus. E não sabia como pagar aquela dívida.

\- Mas não foi possível salvar o pé dele, milorde. A explosão fez a maior parte do trabalho. Eu só fiz o meu melhor para limpar o ferimento.

\- Eu entendo. Você agiu bem.

Edward olhou para o rosto pálido e suado do garoto. Felizmente, ele parecia ter recebido láudano suficiente para conseguir superar a dor. Por enquanto. Quando acordasse, Finn iria se sentir em um inferno ardente. Edward havia passado por isso.

Pigarreando, ele apresentou Ephraim.

\- Ele é cirurgião e meu amigo. Vai cuidar do garoto de agora em diante.

Black levantou o lençol que cobria a perna de Finn. Edward franziu o rosto.

\- Não está bonito, mas deve cicatrizar bem. - disse, após avaliar a perna. - Fez um bom trabalho, Sr. Uley.

Sam agradeceu inclinando a cabeça, enquanto enxugava as mãos em uma toalha pequena. Edward olhou para além do homem, para a casa adjacente. Uma mulher de cabelos claros dormia sobre a mesa, com a cabeça descansando em seu braço estendido.

Edward caminhou na direção de Sam, dando mais espaço a Ephraim para examinar o garoto.

\- Aquela é a Srta. Tanya?

Sam olhou por sobre o ombro e suspirou forte.

\- Ela mesma.

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- Honestamente, milorde? Não faço a menor ideia. Mas ficou aqui a noite inteira. Nem todo o sangue ou toda a gritaria do mundo a fizeram ir embora. Cabelo dourado e determinação férrea tem essa moça, senhor. Lorde Hale foi pegar emprestado a carruagem do Sr. Biers, para levá-la de volta à pensão.

\- E quanto à Srta. Swan? Onde está?

\- Lorde Rycliff... - uma voz tênue e fraca o chamou. - É o senhor?

\- Isso mesmo, Finn. Sou eu. - Edward voltou para a mesa e se debruçou sobre o garoto, perto de seu rosto. - Como está se sentindo?

Pergunta estúpida.

\- S-s-sinto muito. - O jovem de olhos arregalados conseguiu balbuciar. - Minha culpa. Eu não devia...

\- Não, não. - Culpa revirou as vísceras de Edward. - A culpa não é sua, Finn. Foi um acidente. - _Um acidente que nunca deveria ter ocorrido_. - Não tente falar. Você vai ter tempo para isso mais tarde.

Ele pegou a garrafa de uísque no bolso interno do casaco, com a intenção de presenteá-la a Finn. Aquela garrafinha havia embalado Edward durante sua recuperação do ferimento na perna, e aquele garoto tinha conquistado o direito de beber como um homem. Mas então ele pensou melhor, e refletiu sobre as lutas do ausente Sr. Newton com o álcool. Ele não queria que o garoto fosse pelo mesmo caminho problemático.

Em vez disso, ele colocou a mão calorosamente no ombro de Finn.

\- Eu sei que é um horror isso pelo que você está passando, mas vai conseguir. Você é forte.

\- Estou preocupado. - disse Finn, através dos dentes cerrados. - Como vou ajudar mamãe e Sally com a loja desse jeito?

\- De mil formas. Vamos arrumar para você o melhor pé postiço que existe, nada de perna de pau de pirata. Logo, logo você estará andando e trabalhando de novo. Ou mandarei você para a escola, se quiser. Existem muitas formas para um homem ser útil e que não envolvem carregar caixas.

 _Ou lutar em batalhas_ , Edward pensou consigo mesmo.

\- Nossa... escola!? Eu não poderia aceitar...

\- Sem discussão, Finn. Eu sou o lorde, e esta é minha milícia. Não vou deixar que digam que meus homens feridos não têm uma pensão excelente.

\- Pelo menos isso tem um lado bom. - Com um lampejo fraco de humor, Finn olhou na direção de seu pé amputado. - Ninguém vai mais me confundir com Mike, vai?

\- Não. - Um sorriso abriu o rosto de Edward. - Não mesmo. E vou lhe contar um segredo. As mulheres acham incrivelmente romântico um soldado ferido. Elas vão ficar atrás de você como abelhas no mel.

\- Imagino que sim. Mike pode ter dois pés, mas eu continuo sendo quem dançou com a Srta. Kate. Duas vezes. - A tosse o interrompeu.

Edward pegou o copo de água que Uley trouxe e o levou aos lábios de Finn, ajudando-o a levantar a cabeça para beber.

\- Minha mãe já sabe? - perguntou o jovem, fazendo uma careta ao deitar novamente a cabeça.

\- Sabe. Ela esteve aqui durante a cirurgia, mas Mike e Sally tiveram que levá-la para casa, pois estava muito nervosa. Vou lhe dizer que você está bem e perguntando por ela.

\- Diga-lhe para não deixar a pequena Daisy bater no meu tambor. - O jovem arregalou os olhos. - Droga. A demonstração. É hoje, não é?

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Mas como os homens irão marchar se eu não marcar o passo com o tambor?

\- Não irão. - disse Edward. - Vamos cancelar a demonstração.

Aquilo não era problema, na verdade. Após ficar sabendo da fraude montada por Sir Charlie, ele sabia que a milícia não tinha muito significado, a não ser criar o clima para a apresentação do canhão condenado.

\- Mas a demonstração _tem_ que acontecer. - disse Finn. - Não cancele por minha causa. Todos trabalharam tanto.

\- Sim, mas...

Com uma careta de dor, Finn lutou para se erguer com o cotovelo.

\- A Srta. Swan disse que, se a milícia não der certo, as moças serão mandadas para casa. Elas precisam deste lugar, e a loja da minha família precisa delas. Nós trabalhamos muito duro para desistir agora, milorde. Todos nós... - Ele deixou-se cair novamente, exausto pelo esforço de falar.

\- Descanse, Phineas. - Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo do garoto. A culpa o consumia. Após todo aquele trabalho, ele não sabia como dizer aos moradores da vila que a tarefa havia sido inútil desde o começo. Apenas um exercício para o ego inchado de um tolo.

Dois tolos, se Edward incluísse a si mesmo.

Do lado de fora da forja, passos apressados se aproximaram.

\- Você não pode fazer isso. - era a voz de Emmett, rouca e baixa.

\- Posso, sim. - disse voz feminina, aproximando-se.

\- Droga, mulher. Eu disse que não.

\- Bem, vamos ver o que Lorde Rycliff tem a dizer a respeito disso, que tal?

O par entrou na forja e Edward ficou de boca aberta.

\- Eu tentei detê-la. - disse Emmett, fazendo um gesto de contrariedade.

Detê-la?

Sim, claro. Ele a reconheceu facilmente pela marca de nascença bordô na testa. Mas fora isso, a Srta. Rosalie estava caracterizada como um garoto do tambor. Com sua estatura média e a figura esguia, o uniforme da milícia cabia facilmente nela, exceto pelo ajuste em seus belos seios.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Edward. Ele fez um gesto indicando o casaco vermelho e a calça. - De quem é esse uniforme?

\- Do Finn, é claro. - disse ela. - Serei ele, hoje. O senhor precisa de alguém para tocar o tambor, e eu sou a única pessoa que pode substituí-lo.

\- Srta. Tay lor, não posso lhe pedir que...

\- O senhor não me pediu. Eu me ofereci.

Edward olhou para Emmett. O homem endureceu o rosto.

\- Não. - disse ele. - Você não pode permitir.

Havia mais de cinco anos que Emmett servia sob o comando de Edward. Ele vinha sendo não apenas seu braço direito, como também a perna direita, quando Edward precisou de uma. E nunca, nem uma só vez, naqueles cinco anos de treinamentos, marchas e combates, Emmett havia hesitado para obedecer a menor ordem de Edward. E certamente nunca ele mesmo tinha emitido uma ordem.

Até aquele dia.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. - disse a Srta. Rosalie, aproximando-se de Edward. - Temos apenas algumas horas para nos prepararmos para o exercício, e o senhor precisa me deixar participar. Ao contrário das outras moças, eu não tenho família, nem guardião. Spindle Cove é meu único lar, e eu quero ajudar da forma que puder. Não fiz isto à toa.

Com um gesto dramático, ela retirou seu chapéu alto preto para revelar o cabelo. Ou a falta dele. A jovem havia cortado suas madeixas louras à altura do colarinho, e às prendeu para trás imitando um corte masculino.

\- Meu Jesus Cristo... - murmurou Emmett. - O que você fez consigo mesma?

A Srta. Rosalie tocou o lóbulo da orelha com a ponta do dedo e segurou corajosamente as lágrimas que assomaram aos seus olhos.

\- Vai crescer de novo. É só cabelo.

 _É só cabelo._

Edward sentiu o coração apertar dentro de seu peito. Ela o lembrava muito de Isabella, naquele dia na praça, oferecendo seu lindo cabelo comprido para manter Finn e Mike fora do corpo de voluntários. Se apenas ele a tivesse escutado...

Onde estava ela? Edward começava a ficar desesperado para vê-la.

\- Lorde Rycliff. - disse a Rose. - Há mais gente. Estão todos reunidos no Touro e Flor.

\- Touro e Flor?

\- A casa de chá. - explicou ela. - E taverna... Já que agora o estabelecimento é as duas coisas, o casal Clearwater fez uma nova placa. De qualquer forma, com o ocorrido em Summerfield, pensamos que seria melhor levar a festa desta noite para lá. E a maioria dos moradores se reuniu esta manhã. Todos estão esperando suas ordens.

\- Isso não é realmente necessário. - disse Edward, sem muita convicção.

\- Talvez não. - respondeu Sam Uley. - Mas talvez nós queiramos fazer a demonstração mesmo assim.

Que boa ideia! Ir adiante com a demonstração da milícia e uma grande festa, não pelo orgulho de Sir Charlie ou de Edward, mas por Spindle Cove.

\- Todos nós trabalhamos tanto e esperamos este dia com muita ansiedade. Queremos fazer a demonstração por nós mesmos e por Finn. E pelo senhor, Lorde Ry cliff. - A Srta. Rosalie ajeitou sua manga. - A Srta. Swan disse que o senhor voltaria, e que deveríamos estar prontos para deixá-lo orgulhoso.

\- Isabella disse isso?

\- Sim. Oh, Lorde Rycliff. Eu sabia que vocês dois estavam apaixonados. Eu sabia que o senhor não poderia deixá-la. - Ela sorria como quem sabia demais. - Isso está sendo tão romântico.

\- Com todo esse romantismo, ninguém vai acreditar que você é um garoto. - disse Edward, rindo. Para dizer a verdade, ele próprio estava se segurando para não dar pulinhos de alegria. - Onde ela está agora?

\- Ela foi para casa descansar e mudar de vestido, mas prometeu nos encontrar no castelo.

Ajeitando seu casaco e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, Edward olhou para os outros homens.

\- Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá.

 **.::.**

\- Onde ela está? - Horas depois, Edward estava impaciente na entrada do castelo, observando a trilha, em busca de qualquer sinal de Isabella.

Durante toda a manhã, o povo subia pela antiga estrada, em carroças, cavalos ou a pé; algumas vindo de lugares a quinze quilômetros de distância, ou até mais, para assistir à demonstração. Mas nenhuma delas era a mulher que Edward queria ver.

\- É provável que ela tenha caído no sono. - disse Emmett. - Ela trabalhou duro a noite toda.

\- Talvez eu devesse ir até Summerfield.

\- Eu já enrolei pelo máximo de tempo que posso. - comentou Jasper. - Se fosse apenas a multidão, eu diria que esperasse. Mas generais e duques não estão acostumados a esperar. E talvez a Srta. Swan precise mesmo descansar.

Edward aquiesceu, relutante. A demonstração em si não demoraria muito. Se Isabella não chegasse até o final, ele iria imediatamente até Summerfield.

Ele caminhou até o centro do campo e sinalizou a seus homens para que entrassem em formação. Ele passou a tropa em revista, sentindo uma boa dose de orgulho; seu corpo de voluntários, todos envergando uniformes novos e reunidos para servir sob seu comando. Que grupo eles formavam. Pastores, pescadores, clérigos. Um ferreiro, um confeiteiro, um garoto, uma moça... E um carneiro. Jantar estava a seus pés, enfeitado com uma fita vermelha exagerada e um sino.

Que ninguém se enganasse, ali era Spindle Cove.

Debaixo de barracas decoradas, os dignitários visitantes e as moças da Queen's Ruby aguardavam para assistir. Os moradores da vila e as pessoas do campo perfilavam-se junto ao perímetro do castelo. Crianças pequenas demais para enxergar por cima da multidão haviam subido nas muralhas. Bandeiras de cores vivas esvoaçavam em cada torre.

Com todo mundo no lugar, Edward montou seu cavalo e falou a seus homens. E mulher.

\- Quero que todos vocês se lembrem que não estamos sozinhos no campo. Há muitos outros contando com nosso sucesso. Todas as moças da Queen's Ruby, Finn e a Srta. Swan. A fé que eles depositam em nós está costurada no forro de cada casaco, enrolada em cada cartucho de pólvora. E está em cada batida do nosso coração. Não iremos decepcionar nenhuma dessas pessoas.

Ele passou os olhos de um rosto solene e determinado para outro, fazendo contato visual com cada um de seus homens. Para a Srta. Rosalie, ele deu um sorriso.

\- Vigário, por favor, abençoe-nos. - Abaixando a cabeça, ele murmurou: - Nós vamos precisar.

Entre a catástrofe do dia anterior e a subsequente falta de sono, Edward não sabia como os homens reagiriam. Mas, apesar de todo o receio, a exibição desenrolou-se surpreendentemente bem. As manobras de pivô, que causaram tantas confusões nas últimas semanas, ocorreram sem problemas, até mesmo a invertida. Eles perderam um pouco o passo nas oblíquas, dada à insistente confusão que Clearwater fazia entre esquerda e direita, mas com o exercício de tiro, a demonstração foi encerrada em alta. Graças às orientações de Isabella, os homens atiraram com impressionante destreza – individualmente e como companhia.

Como planejado, eles concluíram a exibição com um feu de joie *****. Todos os homens se colocaram em uma única fila, carregaram os mosquetes e dispararam em rápida sucessão – como dançarinos de teatro batendo o pé um após o outro. A onda de fumaça e fogo correu de um lado a outro da fila. Quando o exercício terminou, a multidão irrompeu em vivas e aplausos.

 ***Feu de Joie: do francês, fogueira.**

Edward olhou homem por homem. Ele só podia imaginar que todos, como ele, sentiam-se orgulhosos e aliviados. Somente uma coisa poderia tornar aquele momento ainda melhor.

\- Edward!

Era ela. A voz de Isabella. Ela veio. Finalmente chegou, e a tempo de assistir ao triunfo de seus amigos.

\- Edward! - ela chamou novamente. Isabella estava sem fôlego. E parecia tão empolgada quanto ele.

Edward desmontou do cavalo e virou, procurando-a em meio à multidão.

Lá estava ela, em pé junto ao arco em ruínas perto do portão. As provações da noite anterior deixaram suas marcas nela. Isabella estava pálida, e sombras escuras acumulavam-se sob seus olhos. O cabelo estava desgrenhado. Seu xale indiano arrastava no chão. Se alguém tivesse pintado para ele aquela mesma cena, um ano antes, e dito: Algum dia você vai querer beijar essa mulher mais do que qualquer coisa... Edward teria rido e feito alguma piada sobre artistas e ópio.

Mas naquele dia, essa era a verdade.

\- Bella...

Quando ele se aproximou, ela se encostou no arco de pedra.

\- Edward.

\- Sinto muito. - Ele tinha que dizer isso em primeiro lugar. - Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria ter dito o que disse. Eu não deveria ter partido. Fui um idiota, e você fez o que era melhor para o Finn. Muito obrigado.

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente ficou parada ali, no arco, pálida e parecendo estarrecida. Será que um pedido de desculpas de sua parte era assim tão chocante? Talvez fosse. Ele era um tolo teimoso. Ele deu mais alguns passos na direção de Isabella, parando à distância de um braço de onde ela estava. Estava acabando com ele, não pegá-la nos braços.

\- Eu deveria ter ido a Summerfield antes, apenas para pedir desculpas, mas a Srta. Rosalie disse que você queria ver isso acontecer... - Ele gesticulou, indicando as festividades. - Todos trabalharam duro, e... Fizeram tudo isso por você, Bella. Tudo transcorreu maravilhosamente, e foi tudo por você.

Ela engoliu em seco e colocou a mão nas costelas. Ela ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que ele começou a ficar preocupado.

Com motivo, aparentemente.

\- Edward, eu... - Ela arregalou os olhos, e em seguida inspirou com dificuldade. Na mão com que ela segurava as costelas, as juntas ficaram brancas. - Edward, eu me sinto estranha.

\- Bella?

Era bom que ele tivesse se aproximado até ficar a apenas um braço de distância dela, porque quando Isabella caiu, ele teve apenas um instante para evitar sua queda.

* * *

 ** _É Mila, você supôs corretamente rsrsrs._**

 ** _Gente, mais dois capítulos e... puft... Acabamos. T_T_**


	29. Promessas para a Vida

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE**

 _ **.**_

 _"Diga-me que você não vai morrer. Não posso viver sem você, meu amor."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Isabella detestava ficar doente. Ela desprezava e temia, completamente, aquele sentimento de não ter controle sobre o próprio corpo. E aquilo – problema, doença, ou o que fosse – era pior do que qualquer coisa que ela havia sentido em anos.

O desconforto foi crescendo durante toda a noite, mas piorou muito depois que ela saiu de Summerfield. A certa altura, ela até parou para sentar na margem da estrada, sem saber se seus pés suportariam continuar a carregá-la. Mas então Isabella ouviu os sons da demonstração chegarem até ela. As batidas no tambor, rifles disparando em uníssono.

 _Edward..._

Encorajada pelos sons, de algum modo ela conseguiu se pôr em pé e cambalear o resto da distância até o castelo. Mas depois que chegou até o arco da entrada, não pôde dar nem mais um passo. Ela não conseguia respirar. O peito doía, e muito. Ela havia esquecido que aquele tipo de dor existia. Dor que parecia ser uma entidade tangível. Uma coisa monstruosa, feita de bordas agudas e cores vibrantes.

Mas Edward estava lá. E apesar de suas palavras furiosas quando partiu, ele foi capaz de olhar novamente para ela. Com um sorriso e um pedido de desculpas, até. Os braços dele estavam ao seu redor, e seus sussurros calmantes afastaram parte dos temores dela.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor. Está tudo bem. Apenas descanse e me deixe ajudar.

Eles a carregaram até uma barraca e a deitaram no chão. A grama fria e o solo macio cederam sob seu peso. Ela abriu os olhos. O padrão em listras da lona da barraca a deixou tonta. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ela não podia estar morrendo. Não naquele momento de sua vida.

Mas talvez estivesse. Ela ouviu as pessoas discutindo sobre ela. E isso era o que as pessoas faziam quando achavam que alguém estava morrendo. Elas discutiam sobre você, mesmo estando bem ao seu lado. Ela já tinha passado por aquilo antes.

\- Pobre Srta. Swan. O que aconteceu?

\- Talvez esteja apenas esgotada. Foi uma noite infernal.

\- A Srta. Swan esgotada? Não acredito nisso, não ela. - disse alguém. - Ela é muito forte.

Bem, se ela tinha que morrer, pelo menos seria ali – em seu amado castelo, com Edward a seu lado, rodeada por muitas das pessoas que amava. Ela conseguia sentir a preocupação de todos, que a envolvia como um cobertor quente de algodão.

\- Eu sou médico. - disse alguém que falava com sotaque do norte. - Se vocês me derem espaço, eu gostaria de examiná-la.

Oh, Deus. Um médico não. O calor de Edward se afastou, e ela apertou sua mão. _Não me deixe_.

\- Está tudo bem. Vou ficar bem aqui.

\- Noite passada... - ela se esforçou para dizer, apertando a mão de Edward. Cada respiração produzia uma dor lancinante, que piorava a cada sílaba que pronunciava. - Perto do estábulo, eu... caí. - Outra pontada dolorosa. - Minhas costelas, eu acho.

\- As costelas. - disse Edward. - Ela disse que são as costelas.

\- Deixe-me vê-las, então.

Com o canto do olho, ela viu uma valise de couro preto ser aberta. Só isso fez com que tivesse vontade de gritar. Nada de bom saía daquelas valises. Apenas dor e mais dor. Alguém cortou, depois rasgou, seu corpete em dois. Ela se sentiu muito exposta. Isabella foi tomada pelo instinto de lutar.

\- Fique calma, meu amor. - Edward tocou seu cabelo. - Ele é o Ephraim. É um amigo meu, e também um médico de campo brilhante. Foi ele que salvou minha perna. Você pode confiar nele. Eu confio.

 _Você pode confiar nele._ Não, ela não achava que podia. Isabella tentou permanecer calma, com inspirações curtas e rápidas, enquanto aquele Dr. Ephraim auscultava, apalpava e avaliava. Enquanto isso, pânico corria por suas veias.

\- A Srta. está dizendo que pode ter sofrido algo em suas costelas?

Ela aquiesceu.

\- Noite passada.

\- Mas à noite a dor não era tão severa.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- O que há de errado com ela? - perguntou Edward.

\- Bem, se você quer saber o que eu acho...

\- Não, eu não quero saber o que você acha. - disse Edward, com raiva. - Quero saber o que é.

O Sr. Ephraim não se abalou com aquele rompante, o que tranquilizou Isabella um pouco. Ele e Edward deviam ser amigos muito chegados.

\- Eu sei... - disse Ephraim pacientemente. - Que ela quebrou algumas costelas, mas costelas quebradas, apenas, não produzem esse tipo de dificuldade e dor. Não de repente, depois de tantas horas. Porém, se ela esteve fazendo atividades físicas desde o ferimento inicial, os ossos quebrados podem ter causado algum sangramento interno. Ao longo das horas o sangue se acumulou dentro do peito dela, sem ter como sair. Agora o sangue está pressionando os pulmões, tornando difícil que ela respire. Chama-se hemo...

\- ...tórax. - concluiu Isabella. _Hemotórax._ Sim, ela pensou, preocupada, havia lido a respeito. Aquilo fazia todo sentido.

\- Ah. - disse o médico, em tom de surpresa. - Então a paciente é inteligente, além de ser assim tão bonita.

\- E também é minha. - rosnou Edward. - Não tenha ideias. Ela é minha.

Isabella apertou a mão dele. Aquele tipo de declaração era muito medieval e possessiva. E ela o amou por falar daquela forma.

\- Muito bem. - Ephraim pigarreou e pegou a valise. - A boa notícia é que isso é algo muito comum no campo de batalha.

\- E como isso pode ser uma boa notícia? - perguntou Edward.

\- Vou dizer de outro modo. A boa notícia é que já vi esse ferimento muitas vezes, e existe uma cura simples. É um tratamento novo e controverso, mas eu o usei com muito sucesso no campo de batalha. Tudo que precisamos fazer é drenar o sangue de seu peito, o que vai resolver o problema.

\- Não. - Em pânico, ela lutava para formular as palavras. - Edward, não. Não... deixe que ele me sangre.

\- Você não pode sangrá-la. - disse ele. - Bella já sofreu muito com isso na juventude, e as sangrias quase acabaram com ela. - Edward virou o pulso dela, cheio de cicatrizes, para o médico ver.

\- Compreendo.

E então o Sr. Ephraim fez algo que realmente surpreendeu Isabella, algo que nenhum daqueles médicos ou cirurgiões de sua juventude haviam feito. Ele se agachou junto ao ombro dela, onde ela podia olhá-lo nos olhos. E então ele conversou com ela, não sobre ela. Como se ela fosse dona de um cérebro e tivesse controle total de seu corpo.

\- Srta. Swan, se posso dizer algo sem correr o risco de apanhar do nosso Masen-Cullen, você me parece ser uma mulher muito inteligente. Espero que me compreenda e acredite quando lhe digo que este procedimento não tem nada a ver com aquelas sangrias feitas por charlatões. A pressão em seu peito não vai se resolver sozinha. Se não fizermos nada, há uma boa chance de você morrer. É claro que sempre corremos o risco de infecção com um procedimento assim, mas você é jovem e forte. Acho que você tem mais chance de enfrentar uma febre do que isto. - Ele bateu de leve no peito distendido dela, que produziu um estranho som oco. - Contudo, não farei nada sem seu consentimento.

Isabella olhou para ele com verdadeira admiração. Ele não parecia ter a idade que seus cabelos grisalhos sugeriam. Talvez pouco mais novo do que seu pai. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, mas os olhos eram calmos e inteligentes. Ainda assim, ela o conhecia havia pouco tempo, e Isabella não conseguia se convencer de que podia confiar em um homem que carregasse uma daquelas horríveis valises pretas.

Mas havia outra pessoa. Alguém que ela acreditava que sempre a protegeria.

Olhou para Edward.

\- Você... confia... minha vida a ele?

\- Totalmente.

\- Então... - Ela apertou a mão de Edward e puxou outra dolorosa porção de ar através de vias que se estreitavam rapidamente. - Eu confio em você. Eu amo você. - Ela precisava dizer aquilo mais uma vez.

Edward mostrou o alívio no rosto.

\- Pode fazer. - disse ele ao amigo.

Isabella podia aguentar aquilo. Desde que fosse sua opção e que Edward estivesse a seu lado... ela poderia aguentar qualquer coisa. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava até ver o brilho prateado de uma lâmina ser pressionado contra sua pele pálida. Aquela visão fez com que se retraísse de medo. Seu corpo todo se contraiu.

Ephraim levantou o bisturi.

\- Onde está o ferreiro? Nós vamos precisar segurá-la.

 _Não. Por favor, meu Deus, não_. Todas as lembranças aterrorizantes voltaram correndo. Os criados segurando-a na cama. O frio cortante do bisturi em seu pulso.

\- Não. - disse Edward com firmeza. - Ninguém irá segurá-la. Ninguém irá tocá-la, a não ser eu. - Ele se voltou para ela. - Não olhe para o que ele está fazendo. Olhe apenas para mim.

Isabella obedeceu e fixou seu olhar nas feições atraentes de Edward e deixou-se mergulhar naqueles acolhedores olhos verde-jade. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. Com a outra mão, ficou acariciando seu cabelo carinhosamente.

\- Escute-me bem, Isabella. Você lembra daquela primeira noite em que nos encontramos na enseada? Eu posso refrescar sua memória, se necessário. Você estava vestindo aquele traje de banho horrendo, e eu usava um instrumento medieval de tortura.

Ela sorriu. Somente Edward para fazê-la rir num momento daqueles.

\- Naquela noite, você sugeriu que nós fizéssemos promessas um ao outro. Bem, vamos fazê-las agora. Eu vou prometer não partir. E você vai prometer não morrer. Tudo bem?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu.

\- Eu prometo ficar a seu lado até tudo isto acabar. E pela vida toda depois disso. Agora você também tem que prometer. - Os olhos dele reluziram e sua voz ficou rouca de emoção. - Prometa, Bells. Diga-me que você não vai morrer. Não posso viver sem você, meu amor.

Ela cerrou os dentes e conseguiu assentir com a cabeça.

Então a lâmina a cortou. E se ainda lhe restasse algum ar nos pulmões, ela teria gritado. A dor ardeu como fogo. Quente e intensa. Mas o alívio veio logo depois, como uma chuva refrescante. Aquela primeira golfada de ar em seus pulmões... deixou Isabella tonta, virou-a de cabeça para baixo. O mundo ficou menor, e ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo em um poço profundo e escuro. E enquanto caía, ela ouvia vozes distantes. De Edward. Do médico.

\- Acredito que ela está inconsciente.

\- Talvez isso seja bom.

 _Sim,_ ela pensou, rodopiando e caindo na escuridão.

 _Sim, isso seria muito bom._

* * *

 ** _Aeeeee, finalmente uma declaração concluída com sucesso! rs_**

 ** _Espero reviews, hein! :) Lembrando que temos o último capítulo na semana que vem e, logo em seguida, o Epílogo. Espero por vocês._**


	30. De Corpo e Alma

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE**

 _ **.**_

 _"Não posso amá-la um pouquinho. Se é isso que você quer, precisa encontrar um homem diferente."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Ela logo ficará boa, se não tiver febre._

Aquelas foram as palavras que Ephraim lhe falou, após terminar o procedimento. Mas era claro que não poderia ser tão simples. Algumas horas depois – praticamente assim que ela foi instalada em Summerfield –, a febre apareceu.

Mas Edward não saiu de seu lado durante dias.

Ele manteve uma vigília incessante à sua cabeceira. Ele passou o tempo cuidando dela de diversas formas. Fazendo-a tomar colheradas de chá de casca de salgueiro e enxugando o suor febril de sua testa. Às vezes ele falava com ela, ou lia o jornal para ela, ou então contava histórias da sua infância e de seus anos em campanha. Qualquer coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça. Outras vezes, ele simplesmente implorava que ela acordasse e ficasse bem.

Ele dormia um sono agitado e entrecortado. Edward rezava com tanta frequência e fervor, que deixariam um beneditino com vergonha.

Outras pessoas entravam e saíam do quarto da convalescente. Ephraim, as empregadas, Sir Charlie Swan. Até Jasper e Emmett apareceram. Todos instavam Edward a fazer uma pausa de vez em quando. Descer até a sala de jantar para fazer uma refeição decente, diziam. Descansar no quarto que prepararam para ele no fim do corredor. Ele recusou todas aquelas sugestões bem-intencionadas. Cada uma delas. Ele tinha prometido não deixá-la. Ficar a seu lado até que tudo acabasse. E ele não daria a Isabella nenhuma desculpa para que ela não cumprisse sua parte do acordo.

Desde que ele ficasse ali, ela não morreria.

Sir Charlie sentou-se com ele certa tarde, ocupando a cadeira do outro lado da cama. O velho esfregou a nuca.

\- Ela parece melhor hoje, eu acho.

\- Ela está melhor. - anuiu Edward. - Nós achamos.

Naquela manhã, enquanto Edward ajustava os travesseiros debaixo da cabeça dela, ele tocou com o braço em seu rosto. Em vez de queimando de febre, a pele estava fria ao toque. Ele chamou Ephraim para confirmar sua impressão, sem confiar em si mesmo após tantas horas esperando em vão.

Mas parecia ser verdade. A febre cedeu. Restava, então, esperar para ver se ela acordaria sem sequelas. A vigília foi mais fácil a partir de então, mas ainda insuportável devido ao suspense.

\- Sir Charlie, há algo que precisa saber. - Edward pegou a mão de Isabella com a sua. Ela descansou maravilhosamente fresca e calma sobre sua palma. - Tenho planos de me casar com ela.

\- Ah. Você tem planos de se casar com ela? - Sir Charlie encarou-o com o penetrante olhar castanho. - É assim que você pede a um cavalheiro a mão de sua única filha? Cullen, eu pensava que seu pai o tivesse educado melhor que isso.

\- Sua bênção seria bem-vinda. - disse ele, tranquilo. - Mas não, não estou lhe pedindo a mão dela. Isabella é sábia o bastante para tomar suas próprias decisões.

Isso seria o máximo que ele se aproximaria de pedir a aprovação de Sir Charlie. De modo algum ele pediria permissão àquele homem. Edward entendia que, no momento em que Sir Charlie havia acendido o pavio do canhão, ele abriu mão de toda responsabilidade pelo bem-estar de Isabella. O velho tinha arriscado o trabalho da filha, de suas amigas, e até a vida dela, tudo em nome da glória.

Edward a protegeria a partir de então. Como marido, se ela o quisesse.

\- Minha única filha, casando-se... Ela está totalmente adulta, não é? - Com a mão trêmula, Sir Charlie tocou o cabelo da filha adormecida. - Parece que foi ontem que ela era um bebê nos meus braços.

\- Não foi ontem. - disse Edward, sem conseguir se conter. - Ontem ela estava deitada nesta cama, ardendo em febre e perto da morte.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. E você me culpa. Você acha que eu sou um monstro egoísta.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que Edward dissesse o contrário.

Edward não disse nada.

\- Um dia... - disse Sir Charlie, apontando para si mesmo. - A maior invenção deste monstro egoísta será aperfeiçoada e entrará em combate. Aquele canhão diminuirá a duração dos cercos. Permitirá que as tropas ataquem de uma distância mais segura. Ele irá salvar a vida e os membros de muitos soldados ingleses.

\- Talvez.

\- Eu amo minha filha. - A voz de Sir Charlie ficou rouca. - Você não sabe dos sacrifícios que já fiz por ela. Não faz ideia.

\- Talvez não, mas eu sei os sacrifícios que ela fez pelo senhor. E o senhor não faz ideia da pessoa admirável que ela se tornou. O senhor se deixa absorver por seu próprio trabalho, por suas realizações. Não tenho dúvidas de que ama Isabella, Sir Charlie, mas é muito ruim nisso.

Sir Charlie empalideceu.

\- Como ousa falar comigo dessa forma?

\- Acredito que eu possa falar do jeito que quiser. Sou o Conde de Rycliff, lembra?

\- Eu nunca deveria ter lhe conseguido esse título.

\- Não está em suas mãos tirá-lo de mim. Agora eu sou o lorde. - Edward inspirou profunda e lentamente, tentando acalmar sua raiva. Ele estava furioso com Sir Charlie por colocar Isabella, Finn e todos os outros em perigo. Mas com um pouco de sorte, aquele homem logo se tornaria seu sogro. Pelo bem de Isabella, os dois precisavam se entender. - Meu pai tinha-lhe muita admiração, então eu também tenho, profissionalmente. O senhor é um inventor brilhante, sem dúvida. Suas criações ajudaram o Exército Britânico a prevalecer no campo de batalha, e, considerando as tantas vezes que empreguei minha pistola Swan ***** em minha defesa, provavelmente lhe devo minha vida. Mas sua filha, Sir Charlie...

Edward olhou para Isabella, que dormia, e apertou sua mão.

\- Sua filha conserta as pessoas; moças que desafiam a fórmula racional. Mas ela também encontra tempo para o eventual soldado desgarrado e ferido. Talvez eu não deva minha vida a ela, mas devo-lhe meu coração. - Seus olhos queimavam nos cantos. Ele piscou com força. - Se o senhor acha que aquele canhão estriado será sua maior invenção, é um tolo. Sua maior invenção está bem aqui, dormindo nesta cama. Isabella é seu legado. E por causa do seu orgulho, quase a perdeu.

Edward também quase a havia perdido. Ele não tinha se permitido considerar o que aquilo representaria. Ele andou muito concentrado na próxima colher de chá, na troca do curativo, na toalha limpa para secar sua testa. Mas agora que a febre havia cedido, e Daniels estimava uma excelente chance de recuperação completa... Jesus. As possibilidades passaram por ele como um vento arrasador e congelante. Um sopro forte o bastante para arrancar da terra tudo que fosse quente e verde.

 _Ele_ quase a perdeu. Se aquela provação infernal lhe ensinava uma lição, era de que ele nunca mais deveria permitir que seu orgulho ficasse entre os dois.

\- Você tem razão, Cullen. - Lágrimas afloraram aos olhos do velho. - Eu sei que você tem razão. Só posso esperar que ela encontre, em seu coração, uma razão para me perdoar.

\- É claro que ela irá perdoá-lo, sendo tão boa como ela é. Mas esperar o perdão dela não é a única coisa que pode fazer, Sir Charlie. O senhor pode fazer por merecê-lo.

Os lençóis da cama farfalharam, e ele voltou seu olhar para Isabella. Os cílios de bronze dela estremeceram.

Esqueça passarinhos cantando, sinos repicando, riachos borbulhando serenamente sobre pedras. Coros angelicais não são nada. A voz de Isabella, ainda que fraca e trêmula, foi a coisa mais linda que Bram poderia ouvir.

\- Edward? É você?

 **.::.**

Isabella abriu os olhos para o que parecia ser apenas mais um sonho delicioso. Edward estava lá, ao lado dela. E, finalmente, eles tinham uma cama de verdade. Ela estava cansada de amá-lo em enseadas e pérgolas.

\- Edward. - sussurrou ela.

\- Sou eu. - Ele deu um beijo firme na mão dela, e o bigode de vários dias arranhou sua pele.

Ela começou a se erguer com os cotovelos, mas então algum espírito malvado fez o colchão girar como um pião.

\- Não tente se sentar. - disse ele. - Você ainda está muito fraca.

Ela aquiesceu e fechou os olhos até o quarto parar de girar.

\- Você quer água? - Ele pegou um copo.

\- Daqui a pouco. Primeiro... - Com grande esforço, ela virou a cabeça. - Papai?

As mãos calejadas do pai envolveram a dela.

\- Estou aqui, minha querida. Estou aqui.

Ela apertou os dedos dele.

\- Quero que o senhor saiba que eu o amo muito, papai.

\- Eu... - A voz dele falhou. - Também amo muito você, Isabella Marie.

\- Que bom. - Ouvir aquelas palavras de seu pai era inesperado e inesperadamente libertador. Ela inspirou profundamente. - Agora o senhor pode descer até à cozinha e pedir que me façam um caldo de carne?

\- Vou mandar Sue até lá agora mesmo.

\- Não, papai. Eu preferia que o senhor fosse. Quero algum tempo a sós com Edward.

O pai fungou e aquiesceu.

\- Entendo.

\- Obrigado por compreender. - Ela esperou até que ele se levantasse da cadeira, limpasse as lágrimas com as costas da mão e saísse do quarto. Quando ouviu a porta fechando, Isabella virou-se para Edward.

\- Você ouviu muita coisa da nossa conversa? - perguntou ele, o olhar preocupado.

\- O suficiente. Oh, Edward. Você foi incrível. Nem consigo dizer o quanto eu queria...

Ele estalou a língua.

\- Vamos ter tempo para isso mais tarde. Agora, beba. - Ele levou o copo de água até os lábios dela, que tomou vários goles pequenos. - Você está com muita dor?

\- Não muita. - respondeu ela, assim que Edward baixou o copo. Ela tentou sorrir. - Só dói quando eu respiro.

A resposta dele foi uma repreensão.

\- Sem brincadeiras. Não é engraçado. Não aguento ver você sofrendo.

Que homem querido e carinhoso.

\- Vou ficar bem. De verdade. A dor está muito melhor do que antes. E o Finn, como está?

\- Recuperando-se bem, foi o que me disse Ephraim. Ele está com muita dor, que está sendo atenuada por muita companhia feminina.

\- Dá para imaginar. - sorriu ela. - Que dia é hoje?

Ele esfregou o rosto com uma mão.

\- Terça-feira, acho.

Terça-feira. Havia algo importante na terça-feira.

\- Ah, não. - Ela se ajeitou nos travesseiros, fazendo uma careta de dor. - Edward, suas ordens. O navio. Pensei que partisse hoje.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Provavelmente partiu.

\- Mas... você não foi.

\- E você não morreu. - Finalmente, ele sorriu um pouco. - Uma promessa mantida merece retribuição.

Ele ficou sentado ali, ao lado da cama de Isabella, sem se mexer. Da mesma forma que estava há dias. E ela, deitada, ficou admirando Edward sob a luz quente do dia – o cabelo desalinhado, a camisa amarrotada, o rosto sem barbear e os olhos vermelhos. Somente aquele homem conseguia estar tão desarrumado e ainda assim ser arrebatadoramente lindo.

\- Santo Deus. - disse Isabella, repentinamente horrorizada. Ela levantou a mão para investigar seu próprio cabelo. Como ela temia, estava totalmente embaraçado. E depois de todos aqueles dias de cama, a perda de sangue, a febre... - Eu devo estar medonha.

\- Ficou louca? Bells, você está viva e acordada. Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela apertou os lábios rachados.

\- Então por que você não me toca, não me abraça?

\- Não é por falta de vontade. - Ele estendeu a mão na direção de seu rosto, e então hesitou por um instante, para depois finalmente passar um dedo pelo rosto dela. - Amor, você tem pelo menos três costelas quebradas e um ferimento no peito. Não tenho permissão para abraçá-la. Na verdade, Ephraim me deu ordens bem claras para quando você acordasse. Não devo abraçá-la, beijá-la, nem tocá-la. Não devo fazê-la rir, chorar, ficar brava nem estimular suas emoções de nenhuma maneira. O que significa... – ele aproximou sua cadeira da cabeceira da cama. – Que se vamos mesmo conversar agora...

\- É claro que vamos.

\- ...devemos falar fria e calmamente.

Ela anuiu, forçando seriedade na voz.

\- Eu consigo fazer isso.

\- Veja... - Ele pegou gentilmente a mão dela. - Eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer à Srta. Swan.

\- Oh. - Ela adotou um tom formal. - E qual seria essa pergunta, Lorde Rycliff?

\- Eu gostaria de saber, Srta. Swan, se você, com seu olhar aguçado e seu bom gosto, faria a gentileza de me ajudar a escolher alguns tecidos para decoração.

Ela piscou, surpresa.

\- Decoração?

Edward aquiesceu.

\- Acredito que essa seria uma ocupação bastante segura para você, enquanto está em convalescência. Vou mandar que lhe entreguem algumas amostras.

\- Muito bem. - disse ela lentamente. - Isso é tudo que deseja me perguntar?

\- Não. É claro que não. Se tudo correr bem e sua recuperação permitir, na próxima semana, quem sabe, você possa avaliar cortinas.

\- Cortinas. - ela estreitou os olhos. - Edward, eu sei que você foi proibido de me provocar. Mas o Sr. Ephraim falou algo sobre os perigos de atiçar minha curiosidade?

\- Vou começar novamente. - Ele fez uma pausa enquanto olhava fixamente para as mãos dos dois, com os dedos entrelaçados. - Eu escrevi para os meus superiores.

\- Sobre decoração? Ou cortinas?

\- Nenhuma dessas coisas. Foi a respeito da minha ordem.

\- Edward, você não fez isso! Você não pediu baixa?

\- Calma. - pediu ele, apertando os dedos dela. - Muita calma, completamente fria. Lembra?

Ela anuiu e inspirou cautelosamente.

\- Eu não pedi baixa. - Com o polegar, ele desenhou um círculo nas costas da mão dela. - Eu aceitei a promoção que me ofereceram há algum tempo. Vou ser transferido para o Ministério da Guerra, encarregado de garantir que os regimentos de infantaria recebam os suprimentos de que necessitam em batalha. Não é um comando de campo, mas é trabalho importante.

\- É mesmo. Oh, e você será maravilhoso nisso, com tanta experiência de combate. Quem sabe melhor que você do que eles precisam?

\- Vou ter que viajar um pouco, mas a maior parte do tempo estarei trabalhando na cidade. Então vou precisar de uma casa lá, imagino. E nunca comprei uma casa antes. Quando estiver melhor, espero que você possa me ajudar a escolher uma. E depois eu espero que você possa me ajudar a torná-la um lar de verdade. Você sabe, bem decorada. Com cortinas. E... talvez bebês, um dia...

\- Oh. Bebês. - Ela deixou escapar um risinho. - Você pretende me enviar amostras disso também?

\- Não ria. - Ele tentou acalmá-la, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, para mantê-la parada. - Não ria.

\- Não posso evitar. - Ela segurou o impulso o melhor que pôde. Então, com a mão trêmula, enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos.

Edward ficou em pânico.

\- Maldição. Agora você está chorando. Ephraim vai me matar.

\- Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. O riso, as lágrimas... valem qualquer dor. Estou muito feliz. Simplesmente, dolorosamente, feliz.

Edward baixou as sobrancelhas, e por trás delas seus olhos ficaram muito sérios.

\- Você me deu o maior susto da minha vida.

\- Também fiquei com medo. - admitiu ela. - Mas você me ajudou a passar por tudo isso. E aqui estamos. Se eu sobrevivi a isso, imagino que possamos passar por qualquer coisa.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para Isabella com muito afeto.

Com certeza ele a amava. Nem precisava dizer. Cada ato dele – de aceitar a promoção em Londres a passar um pano frio em sua testa, como fazia naquele momento – era uma declaração para Isabella. Ele não precisava dizer. Mas assim mesmo ela estava ficando impaciente para ouvir aquelas palavras.

Edward se endireitou e começou a arrumar os lençóis ao redor dela.

\- Você precisa descansar. Ou tomar chá. Ou alguma coisa. Eu não sei, você é a curadora. Se estivesse no meu lugar, o que faria agora?

\- Isso é simples. Eu avisaria Ephraim que o paciente dele acordou. Depois eu faria uma boa refeição e dormiria um sono longo e restaurador. E tomaria um banho e me barbearia. E não me preocuparia com mais nada.

Ele passou a ponta do dedo pelo nariz dela.

\- Sua pequena mentirosa.

\- Mas sabe qual seria a primeira coisa que eu faria? Daria um beijo na minha futura noiva. - Quando ele hesitou, Isabella abriu um sorriso convidativo. - Você já ignorou todas as outras restrições. Não vai querer honrar essa, vai?

Ele se inclinou sobre ela e afastou o cabelo de sua testa.

\- Eu nunca consegui resistir a roubar um beijo seu. Desde aquele primeiro dia.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela.

E como aquele primeiro beijo, esse também foi quente e firme, e então... acabou. Maldito, ele era um modelo de autocontrole.

\- Edward... - ela sussurrou, incapaz de resistir. - Você acha que poderia me amar, só um pouquinho?

\- Bom Deus, não. - ele riu.

\- Não? - Isabella mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se contrair por dentro. - Oh.

Oh, céus. Bella baixou o olhar para a lapela dele, estudando suas opções. Será que ela conseguiria casar com Edward, mesmo que ele não a amasse? Claro que sim. A alternativa passou diante de seus olhos: um futuro que prometia ser terrivelmente solitário e sombrio. Ela não conseguia imaginá-lo claramente, mas supôs que seu futuro sem Edward teria muitos gatos e hortelã.

Quem se importava com o amor? Ela podia se virar com desejo, admiração ou qualquer outra coisa que ele lhe oferecesse. Até uma afeição morna seria melhor do que gatos e hortelã.

Ele tocou sua face, atraindo o olhar dela para seu rosto forte e belo.

\- Não, Isabella, não posso amá-la um pouquinho. Se é isso que você quer, precisa encontrar um homem diferente. - Os olhos verdes de Edward carregavam uma intensidade arrebatadora. Ele passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela. - Porque eu só posso amá-la por completo. Com tudo que eu sou, e tudo que sempre serei. Corpo, mente, coração e alma.

O coração dela foi às alturas.

\- Oh! - finalmente ela conseguiu exclamar. - Assim é melhor. Muito melhor.

Ela o puxou para um beijo. Ele se afastou.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou ele, parecendo muito sério. - Pense bem, querida. Esteja certa de que quer isso. Estou lhe oferecendo tudo o que eu sou. E se me permite dizer, sou um homem e tanto. Vou proteger você ferozmente, irei desafiá-la diariamente e desejá-la todas as noites, no mínimo. Você não conseguirá me controlar da maneira que controla os outros homens.

\- Oh, acredito que isso nós ainda vamos ver. - Ela sorriu.

\- Eu posso ser um animal, como você tanto gosta de me chamar. Forte como um touro, teimoso como um jumento.

\- E mais bonito do que ambos, graças a Deus.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, fingindo uma repreensão.

\- Estou falando sério. Quero que você saiba em que está se metendo.

\- Eu sei muito bem em que estou me metendo. É amor. E eu já mergulhei tão fundo, que deveria estar com traje de banho. - Ela acariciou o rosto dele. - Não aguento esperar para ser sua esposa.

Ele levou a mão dela até o rosto e a beijou calorosamente.

\- Mesmo que moremos em Londres, pelo menos parte do tempo?

\- Eu o teria seguido até os Pireneus. Londres fica logo ali.

\- Viremos até aqui com frequência, eu prometo. Natal, Páscoa. Todos os verões, é claro, para que possa receber suas amigas. Eu sei que para você Spindle Cove sempre será seu lar.

\- E para você não?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é meu lar, Bella Swan. Meu lar, meu coração, meu maior amor. Onde quer que você esteja, esse é meu lugar. Sempre.

 ** _-_ The End-**

* * *

 _ **Ai sim. Fim. Finito. The End.**_

 _ **MAS AINDA teremos o Epílogo. Nesse sábado, aguardo vocês.**_


	31. Lar, Doce Lar (Epílogo)

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. História de Tessa Dare.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 _ **.**_

 _"Quero me sentir viva novamente."_

 _ **.**_

 **-** Obrigada à todas que me acompanharam até aqui. Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

 **Seis semanas depois.**

 _Era bom estar em casa._

Voltando após uma semana de ausência da vila, Edward parou diante da porta vermelha do estabelecimento anteriormente conhecido como Touro Ereto. Que antes era conhecido como O Amor-Perfeito. A placa com letras douradas acima do batente podia ser nova, mas assim que abriu a porta da casa que agora se chamava Touro e Flor, Edward imediatamente encontrou a prova de que algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Seu primo continuava um idiota encrenqueiro.

A taverna estava vazia, sem mesas nem cadeiras. Jasper, de costas para a porta, orientava homens, em dois cantos opostos da sala, que içavam uma espécie de chassi soldado, usando uma intrincada rede de polias e cordas. Edward não tinha ideia do que eles faziam, mas sabia que não podia ser coisa boa.

\- Segurem as cordas agora. - ordenou Jasper, enquanto movia os dois braços como um maestro. - Emmett, puxe um pouco mais para o seu canto. Não tanto! Esse espaço vai ficar menor depois que as cortinas forem penduradas, e nós precisamos deixar um bom espaço para a bela Irina fazer sua Dança dos Sete Véus. Não podemos fazer com que ela seja obrigada a tirar apenas seis.

Edward pigarreou.

Jasper virou-se parcialmente. Sua expressão era propositalmente calculada para ser neutra. Edward sabia que o primo queria parecer inocente, mas ele não era bobo.

\- Irina e os sete véus? O que, exatamente, está acontecendo aqui?

\- Nada. - Jasper deu de ombros. - Nada mesmo.

Atrás dele, os dois homens faziam força e suavam para manter o chassi imóvel. Os malandros nem ousavam olhar para ele. Edward olhou de Emmett para...

\- Riley?

O rosto do clérigo ficou vermelho. Edward virou-se para o primo.

\- Agora você está arrastando o vigário para a devassidão? Bom Deus, homem. Você não tem vergonha?

\- Eu? Vergonha? - Bufando, Jasper mandou os homens prenderem as cordas, então ele se voltou para Edward, com uma expressão resignada e coçando a nuca. - Edward, você só deveria voltar amanhã.

\- Bem, a julgar por esta cena, foi sorte eu chegar mais cedo.

Clearwater entrou no salão, limpando as mãos enfarinhadas no avental.

\- Tudo pronto com o bolo, milorde. E está uma obra de arte, se me permite dizê-lo. Usei pasta de amêndoas para o tom de pele; ficou lindo. Peitos grandes e bonitos feitos de merengue. Contudo, tive dificuldade para decidir se usava rosetas cor-de-rosa ou gotas de canela nos mamilos. Os homens têm seus gostos individuais quanto a isso... - Harry Clearwater finalmente notou os gestos frenéticos que Jasper fazia para que ficasse quieto. Ele então se voltou para Edward, e engoliu em seco. - Oh. Lorde Rycliff. O senhor está... _aqui._

Edward fulminou o primo com um olhar acusador.

\- Nada mesmo?

Jasper levantou as mãos abertas.

\- Juro pela minha vida. Agora, se você nos...

Nesse momento, um Mike ofegante entrou no salão.

\- Lorde Hale, sua entrega chegou. Onde você quer o tigre?

Dessa vez, Edward não se preocupou em esperar por uma desculpa. Ele avançou e agarrou Jasper pelo colarinho.

\- Você não aprendeu sua lição depois do primeiro desastre? É exatamente por causa disso que não lhe dou um centavo para ir morar em outro lugar, seu vira-lata inútil. Se você consegue causar tanta confusão em uma vila pequena e calma como Spindle Cove, só o diabo sabe o que aprontaria em outro lugar. - Ele sacudiu o primo. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Planejando sua despedida de solteiro. Seu pateta.

Edward ficou imóvel. Então franziu o rosto.

\- Oh.

\- Satisfeito? Agora você arruinou a surpresa. - Jasper ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não lhe ocorreu que seus homens pudessem querer lhe fazer uma festa? Ou você se esqueceu que vai casar dentro de alguns dias?

Edward balançou a cabeça, rindo para si mesmo. Não, ele não tinha se esquecido de que iria se casar com Isabella em alguns dias. Ele passou o mês inteiro sem pensar em outra coisa. E como acabava de voltar à vila, após passar a semana em Londres, ele estava ficando desesperado para tocar sua noiva.

Por que diabos, então, ele estava tocando Jasper? Edward soltou o colarinho do primo.

\- Muito bem. Vou sair deste estabelecimento pelo mesmo lugar que entrei. E fingir que não vi nada disto.

\- Excelente. - Jasper deu-lhe um empurrão carinhoso para fazê-lo se mexer. - Bem-vindo. Agora caia fora.

 **.::.**

Edward saiu da trilha longa e tortuosa para Summerfield e decidiu cortar caminho, indo diretamente pelas terras cultivadas e pelo pasto. Fazia apenas uma semana desde que tinha visto Isabella pela última vez. Deus, parecia um ano. Como ele imaginou que conseguiria deixá-la para trás e ir para o continente?

Apesar da dor em seu joelho, ele aumentou o ritmo ao subir a colina gramada. A partir dali, seu caminho descia por um vale verdejante, atravessado por um riacho. Ele baixou os olhos para escolher com cuidado onde pisar.

\- Edward!

BUM.

Do nada, algo lançou-se sobre ele. Um projétil macio e quente que cheirava a jardim e usava um vestido de musselina. Ele foi pego apoiado na perna ruim e os dois caíram. Edward fez malabarismos heróicos para garantir que absorveria o impacto da queda, atingindo a encosta da colina com um baque surdo. Ela aterrissou sobre ele. Os dois se enrolaram no chão, chegando a uma pequena depressão. As encostas baixas do vale bloqueavam as paisagens distantes. Todo o mundo de Edward era céu azul, grama verde... e ela.

\- Bella. - Sorrindo como um bobo, ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e rolou um pouco, para que ficassem se olhando, deitados de lado na grama alta. - De onde você veio? - Ele tocou as costelas dela. - Não se machucou?

\- Estou ótima. Mais do que ótima. - Dedos gentis afastaram o cabelo de sua testa. - E você, como está?

\- Não sei. Acho que estou enxergando tudo em dobro. Dois lábios, dois olhos... milhares de sardas.

\- Nada que um beijinho não conserte. - Um sorriso curvou os lábios doces dela. Então, aqueles lábios doces tocaram os dele. - Eu soube que você estava na vila e não aguentei esperar para vê-lo. Por que não veio para Summerfield logo?

\- Eu tinha que parar na vila primeiro. Eu tinha negócios para tratar com Jasper e Emmett. E depois parei na forja.

\- Você foi ver o ferreiro antes de me ver?

Ele ergueu a mão e abanou os dedos.

\- Eu tinha que pegar isto.

Isabella fixou o olhar no anel preso firmemente na segunda articulação do dedo mínimo dele. E perdeu o fôlego.

\- Minha nossa!

Ela tentou pegá-lo, mas Edward a provocou, afastando a mão com o anel.

\- Peça desculpas por duvidar de mim.

O chocolate dos olhos dela era só sinceridade.

\- Eu nunca duvidei de você, nem por um segundo. Só estava impaciente. Quer você vá para a forja, para Londres ou até Portugal, Edward... eu sei que você vai voltar para casa, para mim.

\- Sempre. - Ele aprisionou os lábios dela em um beijo.

\- Espere, espere. - disse ela, afastando-se. - Primeiro o anel, beijos depois.

Ele pigarreou e resmungou algo sobre as prioridades femininas. Edward precisou fazer um pouco de força para tirar o anel de seu dedo e depois o colocou no anelar de Isabella, que era onde deveria ficar. Ele adorou a aparência do anel ali, bem ajustado e brilhante.

\- Eu achei que você gostaria de ter um anel feito aqui, já que vamos passar tanto tempo em Londres. Dessa forma, você sempre vai carregar um pedacinho de Spindle Cove com você, aonde quer que nós formos.

\- Oh, Edward. - Ela piscou repetidas vezes, como se tentasse segurar lágrimas.

Ele só esperou que fossem lágrimas de alegria. Sentindo uma insegurança repentina, ele começou a falar das características do anel.

\- Eu pedi que ele usasse ouro e cobre na peça, como você pode ver. Porque seu cabelo tem os tom castanho. E a safira me lembra seus olhos refletindo o mar, mas é claro que seus olhos estavam mais lindos refletindo a enseada naquela noite... - Deus, tudo aquilo parecia incrivelmente idiota, quando falado em voz alta. - Acho que Uley fez um trabalho excelente, mas se você preferir algo mais fino, posso levá-la até um joalheiro em Londres, ou...

Ela o interrompeu.

\- Está perfeito. Adorei o anel. Eu adoro você.

 _Anel primeiro, beijos depois_ , ela havia dito. Ele exigiu, então, que ela cumprisse sua parte no acordo, tomando sua boca em um beijo profundo, apaixonado, por inteiro. Para que ela soubesse o quanto ele tinha sentido sua falta, em cada minuto de cada hora de cada dia que estiveram separados. Algum tempo depois, ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele e soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

\- Você sabe que dia é hoje?

\- É quarta-feira, Srta. Swan. - Ele acariciou o cabelo de bronze derretido. - Mas você não está no jardim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

\- Eu não quis dizer o dia da semana, mas a importância deste dia em particular.

\- Hum... faltam três dias para o nosso casamento? - disse ele, depois de refletir.

\- Que mais?

\- Três dias e duas semanas antes de nos mudarmos para Londres.

\- Também. E...?

Bom Deus, que tipo de prova infernal era aquela?

\- Eu sei! Três dias e nove meses antes do nascimento de nosso primeiro filho.

Ela riu, surpresa.

\- Que foi? - perguntou Edward. - Eu pretendo trabalhar muito em nossa lua de mel. Espero que esteja bem descansada, porque você não vai dormir muito na primeira semana. Você não está fazendo planos de passear por Kent, está?

Eles iriam alugar uma casa de campo por deliciosos quinze dias antes de se mudarem para Londres. Na cidade, ele havia arrumado residência temporária na melhor vizinhança, onde ficariam só até Isabella escolher uma casa para eles. Edward não aguentava esperar para levá-la a Londres como sua esposa. Ele estava ansioso para mostrar mais do mundo para ela, e também para que ela fizesse parte do seu mundo.

\- Hoje faz exatamente seis semanas desde que me machuquei. Não estou apenas descansada, mas também oficialmente curada. E isso significa... - A mão dela deslizou timidamente pelo peito dele, e Isabella olhou para Edward com olhos baixos, através dos cílios. - Nós não precisamos mais ter cuidado.

Parte dele quis agarrá-la após ouvir aquela informação. Ele fez força para se conter.

\- Isabella, você sabe que não é questão de quantos dias ou semanas se passaram.

\- O Sr. Black me visitou dois dias atrás. Ele disse que estou liberada para fazer qualquer atividade. - Uma das pernas esguias dela se enroscou entre as dele, e Isabella deu um beijo de boca aberta em sua orelha, traçando o contorno delicado de pele. - Adivinhe qual é a atividade que estou mais ansiosa para retomar?

Agora, aquele convite Edward não tinha forças para ignorar. Eles se beijaram avidamente, dando e recebendo. Ele ocupou suas mãos com ela, reaprendendo o traçado do seu corpo. Tocando e acariciando cada curva voluptuosa. Os dedos dela também exploraram com ousadia o corpo de Edward, e ele gemeu, encorajando-a.

Mas quando ela alcançou os fechos de sua calça, ele segurou sua mão.

\- Sério. - disse ele, esforçando-se para respirar. - Faltam só três dias. Eu posso esperar.

\- Bem, eu não posso. Senti muito a sua falta. E estou cansada de brincar de inválida. Quero me sentir viva novamente.

Edward soltou um suspiro resignado. Como ele poderia lhe negar aquilo? Arqueando a coluna, Isabella esfregou o corpo no dele. Ela pegou a mão dele, que acariciava sua panturrilha, e a fez subir, passando pelo joelho e pela liga da meia. E subiu ainda mais, até a pele sedosa de suas coxas nuas e o calor atraente onde as duas se encontram.

Ele gemeu.

\- Deus, como eu amo você, Bella.

\- Também amo você. - Ela movimentou os quadris, pressionando o toque dele. - E eu preciso de você, Edward, preciso muito.

Então os dois trabalharam rapidamente. Unidos em objetivo e urgência, deixando de lado dobras de camurça e anáguas, até que não houvesse nada entre eles. Nada mesmo. Finalmente Edward deslizou para dentro de Isabella, encaixando-se naquele lugar apertado, gostoso, do qual ele sabia que fazia parte.

\- Isso... - suspirou ela, puxando-o para perto.

\- _Bella..._

Deus, era bom demais estar em _sua_ casa.

* * *

 ** _Ai, agora sim acabou. Esses dois nunca vão tomar jeito mesmo, rsrs._**

 **Agradeço imensamente à _:_** BbCullen - bellads - Dariane Cristina - Drika moraes - Gislayne572 - gislaynedweyer - Gislayne santos - Guest - Je - kjessica - Ktia S - LoveCullens - mari A - Mila - Nanny - Patylayne - PennySLove - TP-Link 95 - sahfernandes.

 **A próxima fic será: NOVE REGRAS A IGNORAR ANTES DE SE APAIXONAR. Virá no dia 01/04 (a pedido da Mila, já tinha começado a procurar uma nova história rs), pois estou terminando de ler para saber como vou adaptar ****cada personagem. Até onde li, é super legal, acho que irão gostar.**

 **Acreditem, se não fosse vocês, talvez eu não tivesse motivação para retornar tão logo voltei ao trabalho. Obrigada, de verdade.**

 _Marcella Bonifácio._


End file.
